My Security
by SluttyDeb
Summary: Even life in hell can be pretty amazing if you have the right person to share it with. Mature situations are found on some chapterts.
1. Chapter 1

I thought this was already posted here, but I was wrong. I started it a really long time ago. It's an AU fiction. Please give me some feedback. It should be updated often since half of the fiction has been written. I'm currently working on a new update of Chapter 24 after I post this.

**My Security**

Prologue

Nathan struggled with the two police officers as they shoved him up the marble steps that lead to the Scott estate. It was the fourth time he had run away in the last three weeks. If only she'd stop finding ways to bring him back.

"I won't fu-cking stay here! Hell no!" Nathan insisted as one of the officers rang the bell while continuing to help the second cop restrain the muscular teen.

"You're going to be locked up or dead before you finish high school at the rate you're going, Hot Shot!" Hernandez shook his head and tightened his grasp on the upper arm of the tall youth.

"Any place is better than here! How about we cut out the middle man and you take me to the detention center now? I could hit you or something. We'll make it look good." Nathan panted in all seriousness.

"Damn you're a twisted little, SOB." The Sergeant rolled his eyes. 

From what he could see this kid was more than lucky. He was as rich as Oprah, good looking, and popular. Hell, they had even found him hiding out with some finest women in town on his previous runaway attempts. As far as he was concerned the boy had it all. 

"Listen you ungrateful rich brat! Most kids would die to live in a place like this." Sergeant Stafford growled and shoved the boy upright.

"More like die from living here! This is hell. You not tough enough to let me go with you?" the kid smarted.

His stormy blue eyes full of so much anger and pain, that if gave Officer Hernandez and empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could swear the deep blue flecks flashing from the boys orbs was fear. Maybe One Tree Hills notorious and frequent runaway truly had a reason to fear something behind those big mahogany doors. Why was he so desperate to get away from this house? He fought with such desperation and despair whenever they caught and returned him to the sugar sweet woman now standing before them.

Hearing the door open, his focus returned to the young man he held firmly. Nathan was visibly shaking and his tan complexion was now a ghostly white when the mistress of the manor appeared. The patrolmen made eye contact, silently discussing the dilemma.

However, one look at the sexy thirty-something blond and their concerns where denied. This pretty little southern belle couldn't harm fly let alone a boy.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of her nephew and unshed tears gathered in her eyes as she emotionally clasped her hands together.

"Oh, my poor Nathan! Thank God!" She tried to touch his face but he jerked away and cut his eyes at her, with a glare so icy it could have frozen over the Sahara.

"I'm sure you can take it from here, Ma'am. Hopefully, this will be the last time this month. Goodnight." Sergeant Stafford suggest as both he and his partner transposed custody to worried guardian.

"Thanks again for finding him. I love him so much, but he's just been so difficult since. Well, you know..." She whispered to the pair and they nodded there sympathies for the boy.

"Anytime, Ms. Scott." Hernandez smiled, bewitched by her beauty and ample cleavage in her low cut blouse.

"Oh, call me Deb." was her sultry drawl while leading Nathan inside without letting go of his wrist. The men chuckled and waved.

"Goodnight, Deb." They flirted in unison.

"Goodnight, Boys." She giggled before slithering behind the door and shutting it. Her head tilted to left, leaving her blond waves bouncing. She peaked from the stained glass window on the side of the front door as Tree Hill's finest descended the steps and got in their car, driving off. 

As soon as they were gone, Deb faced the boy that towered over her diminutive frame and the evil bitch that was her true form returned. It could demolish the largest of men. Nathan knew the storm that was brewing and tried to run, but Deb whipped him across the back with long leather strapped detailed with inlay-ed stars, she purposely left hanging on the coat rack by the door. She slashed his back with several steady lashes, leaving him writhing with pain on the floor.

"Where were you this time, you little bastard? You run off with some other old bitch who made you her whore until their husband started to pay attention to her again?! When will you learn that I'm the only one that would put up with trash like you! I control you!" were her cruel words.

She struck him with the strap, leaving star imprints all over his bruised skin once again. Nathan tried crawling down the hall as she continued to lay into him with the torture device. A cold smirk of satisfaction rest on her lips as she raised her arm to crack the leather accessory. Fortunately, she was distracted.

Out the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the half empty bottle of wine on the coffee table. She licked her lips and checked the small flask tucked in her bra. Vigorously, she shook the container. It was empty. She threw the canteen to the floor and rushed over to pour herself a glass of Chardonnay. She swallowed it fast and refilled the goblet. 

Nathan groaned and grimaced in agony as he slithered through the door to the basement stairs. He still had another flight after that. His room was in the dank and desolate lower basement. It was already wintry cold down there in the middle of August. Cautiously, he guided himself down the stairs holding onto the railing. The pain tore through his back like bolts of lightening. He was starting to feel lightheaded and leaned his form against the wall. In an effort to get his bearing he lowered his head and swallowed the bile he could feel rising in his throat.

Out of nowhere, he felt a presence. He was startled by a pair of small and gentle hands as they lifted him forward and latched around his middle pulling most of his much heavier weight on the rest of the journey. His eyes remained closed and he nuzzled his exhausted head into the amber tresses of his savior, Haley.

It had been the same way for the last six months. That's when he started running away. Every time he was caught and returned to Deb Scott. After his ritual beating and verbal lashing, he would scurry off to the lower level, well their quarters. Miracle of miracles, Haley was always there to help him.

Deb went on terrible tirades after nights of drinking binges. She would rough Nathan and Haley up, sometimes to the point where Hales had to pop a bone back in place, set a fracture or sew up a deep gash. Their home was a virtual purgatory, but no one seem to notice or care. The fates had dealt them a cruel hand. I guess this is as good a time as any to explain...

Twelve year old Nathan was a happy, well adjusted boy living in a posh Bel Air home. His father was a self-made real estate mogul and his mother a famous shoe designer. Dan and Natalie Scott worshiped their son and he idolized them.. Unfortunately, his parents were died in the crash of their private plane two years ago (Nathan was the only survivor) and the now seventeen year olds world was turned upside down.

His grandparents were excited at the prospect of having their only living heir move in with them. Sadly, their daughter-in-law had other idea. Deb petition the courts to gain control of their estate, citing them as incompetent with Mays failing memory and Royals recent stroke that impaired his speech and his left leg. She had them both placed in nursing facility in Charlotte to make it difficult for Nathan to visit and brought the boy to stay with her. All the Scotts were going to pay for Keith's betrayal and they would pay dearly.

She immediately found Nate's charm and good looks to her disliking. He reminded her too much of Dan, _the-one-that-got-away_. Leaving her to settle for his less than mediocre sibling. She concluded that the lad would only use those assets of his to use people and break hearts. That's what Scotts did. She vowed to make him see Scotts didn't have any power by beating it into him. However, she abused Haley Myers for an entirely different reason.

Although Ms. Scott hated Haley, she had become custodian when the girl was barely ten. The pretty girl had been abused and brainwashed by her for so long, she didn't try to fight for freedom or reprieve from her brutal attacks. She accepted it bravely. After all, it was her curse. 

Lydia Myers, Haley's mom had been Ms. Scott's chef for several years. The day after Hales turned ten, Deb stumbled upon something of interest in her lavish kitchen. Keith unknowingly confessed to having secretly been in love with her chef for years. They had been having an affair for the last year and he was going to ask Deb divorce with the promise Lydia would marry him. An angry and heartbroken Deb left before Lydia could respond.

A few days later, Deb kindly suggested Keith drive Lydia home after work on the stormy April evening.

_"There was no need for her to catch the bus when they had five vehicles" _the usually snobby witch offered for the first time in all eight years of Lydia's employment.

Ms. Myers was hesitant, but Keith coaxed her into obliging with the bonus of picking Haley up from the sitter on the way home. Reluctantly, Lydia agreed and pulled out of the garage and away from a happily waving Deb Scott. Keith took this opportunity to solidify plans to leave Tree Hill after divorce papers were to be served to his wife the following week. Suddenly, the brakes went out around the sharp turn at Coffin Curve and they were both killed when the car tumbled over the ridge and burst into flames.

Everyone sympathize with the poor grieving widow and Ms. Scott nailed the part. She could let anyone find out what she did. She was just angry at Keith and Lydia. They had made a fool of her and Deb was appalled! Not only did her husband had the nerve to cheat on her, but with someone so beneath them.

When she screwed other men, they were rich, famous and gorgeous. As far as the ex debutante was concerned, the unwed cook didn't fit any of those categories. She had a bastard child, a blue collar job and no breeding. There was no way she was going to let that bitch take away her man and lifestyle. Having sex with other people was no big deal, she did it often. But, falling in love with them and daring to divorce a woman of Deb's status was outrageous. She had to protect herself.

The only living relative of a single mother, Haley was left an orphan. At least, she thought she was one until recently. She and Nathan found an old letter hidden in the false bottom of her mother's memory box. She was born of an affair with Jimmy James, president of the several water and solar power plants around the country. He lived only blocks from her. He was well know and well liked in Tree Hill Too bad he had no idea she existed.

Haley already had a fire going in the big, chilly and almost empty room when they entered. She had even brought them both some soft jersey sheets that cost her a weeks salary, hoping to make the restless boys nights a little more pleasant. She lead him to his bed and he dropped onto his stomach, bringing the small lamp closer to the bed.

Quietly, she left for the bathroom that adjoined both their rooms. She returned with a first aid kit and sat it in the floor beside the shaky twin cot that contain a flimsy mattress and no box spring. Cautiously, she removed his red warm up jacket and hung it up. She sat back down and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Tears began to form in her big brown eyes after seeing the large welts and star imprints tattooing his back like a map of the galaxy. It betrayed the strength his muscular features and beautiful skin of youth.

Nathan bawled his fist and winced while she tended to his injuries.

"I hate that mean old bitch! I wish she were dead!" his gravely voice full of rage an grief. He tried to raise up, but Haley gently coaxed him back down.

"Shhhh.. Calm down, Nathan. You know they lock you up forever it you hit her. Who'll believe it was in self defense. She's way smaller than you."

"I want to kill her, Hales! She deserves to die!" He barked at the fellow prisoner.

"But you won't because you better than that, Nathan... You're safe right now. I'll take care of you." was hummed gently in his ear, relaxing him because he trusted her. 

Haley loved Nathan with all her heart even though he never gave her a second thought and spent any free time getting drunk, fighting, and hang out with trashy girls or woman that used his attention to boost their self esteem or for a good lay.

They put him down for his what they considered his less than average intelligence, telling him he never make anything out of himself. Some of them hit him while other loaned him out to their friends for sexual favors or dates. Yet, there relationship was something entirely different. Mainly because of the horrible secret they shared. Nate treated Haley like a sister. One day she hoped he would her as the woman he could fall in love with.

"Why couldn't I have died with my parents? I miss them so much! Why was I saved to live like this? I want to die too!"

Hales lifted her face to meet hers as her brown eyes brewed with hurt and anger.

"Don't You dare say that again! You're all I have! I don't want to be left here with her. I couldn't bear it!" She implored before telling herself over and over he was just venting. She calmed down and stroked his short dark hair. Her soft cheek rested on the bruise free part of his naked back, filling it with tears.

"We just have to make it through Senior year. Then she'll never hurt you again, Nathan. I promise..."

Pamela 


	2. Chapter 2

_**We shall draw from the heart of suffering itself the means of inspiration and survival. **_**Sir Winston Churchill**

**Chapter 1**

One month later...

Haley paced back and forth behind the cafe counter. Her shift had ended and she needed to get home. For the eight time, she raised her head to check the time on the clock that sat over the door. It was 9:05 pm and Nathan was still in back. _He had to be finished with those dishes by now!_ A moment ago, she had heard laughter and talking from his work station. _Where the hell was he? Damn it! He always does this to me!_ She thought. The bus would be leaving at 9:20. Not to mention, if they weren't home by 10:00, Ms. Scott would be on the warpath when honestly, neither of kids needed a job.

Nathan had been left millions in trust and real estate holding by his parents. Haley's mom had been wise enough to have a large insurance policy on herself. her daughter could live quit comfortably for the rest of her life. If only Deb Scott shared this information with the naive juvenile instead letting them think she was their sole provider. She feed them (keep the social workers away), gave them a dungeon of a basement to live in, and a clothing stipend every six months, but that's where the buck stop.

To compensate for other necessities, Haley and Nathan began working at Karen's cafe soon after he arrived in Tree Hill. Since then, they've been employed by the sweet woman that had been Nathan's father's best friend since childhood. They begged to worked every day after school, leaving little time for studying and other things. For Haley, this wasn't a problem. She was a straight A student, who didn't need to study to stay far ahead of the curve. However, Nathan was different. He was bright, but lacked effort and self-esteem. He was frustrated easily and much too critical of his failures, so he pacified himself by sleeping with beautiful married women, drinking with boys, or the occasional one night stand with one of the easy girls at school.

Ten minutes later, Nathan came through the swinging kitchen doors with Mrs. Cocoa Cannon. She was his latest Teacher Toy and supposed "private" tutor. She had lasted two weeks, a new record. Barely twenty-five and a newlywed, she was their sexy chemistry teacher. All the guys at school worshiped her, include the male faculty members.

The tall, curvaceous blond looked around before drawing her student into the dimly lit booth in the corner of the restaurant. She didn't give the boy a chance to take a seat before pulling him into raunchy open-mouth kissed.

Haley couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was disgusting! She turned away from the couple, pretending to watch for the bus when the kissing got even hotter.

She was thankful the Cafe was empty when she strolled over to the pair. After lifting his shirt, Cocoa licked a trail down Nate's well defined chest. She squeezed his ass, but when his roommate saw her slip her hands into the waistband of his jeans, Haley had seen enough! 

"Nathan, we have to go. The bus will be here in five minutes." She confirmed while check the time on the clock. _Anything, was better than watching the two go at it._

"Now!" She stamped her foot, crossing her arms across her chest.

Nathan pulled away and looked at the short waitress. He smiled while the teacher looked her up and down with an insulting laugh before they continued with their little sexcapade. Haley was livid. _Nathan could be such an ass!_ She hated when he acted that way. She knew it was only to fill a void. He was so empty inside, such a lost little boy. _Why didn't he want people to see the real Nathan Scott, the one she loved?_

He finally broke the kiss and tossed her his back pack.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up."

"No! You have to come with me. Please, Nathan." She begged, seeing he was truly considering it until their slut of a teacher whispered something his ear.

The charming teen left her grasp and approached Haley, tucking a few unruly strand of amber behind her ear lobe. His close proximity turned her cheeks crimson and she was lost in his cobalt blue eyes for a moment.

"I have to take care of something. Leave the kitchen door open for me?" his persuasive voice was deep and sexy.

" No. I'm tired of covering for you!" She snapped. Everything was always about him. She was sick of his selfishness!

"Sounds like somebody's jeeealouuus." Cocoa Cannon sing-songed immaturely, giving his little friend a competitive smirk.

"Now, Haley was pissed! She couldn't believe the audacity of this adulterating child molester. Haley had her as a science teach for the last two years and she wasn't qualified to teach a dog how to bark! She was an overrated, underachieving tramp!

"Shouldn't you be at home grading papers or actually reading the chapter you assigned? I would hate for you to have to give a quiz." Hales smarted to Nathan's surprise.

The teacher lunged at the girl while Nathan shook his head. He pulled his mistress into a hug so his much smaller buddy could come to no harm. He didn't get why Haley always got so bent out of shape every time he had a "session" with Mrs. Cannon. It was like she was jealous. _Could she?_ He shook that though from his head. He didn't have that kind of luck. She was an amazing girl, definitely worth the right man's love. Haley deserved so much better than him.

Haley stormed out, thinking the man she was totally in love with was defending someone that didn't give a damn about him and would soon grown tired of her latest plaything. The bus sped past before she could make it to the stop. _Shit!_ There wasn't another one scheduled for an hour. She took a deep breath and set out on foot. It would be faster than waiting on the next bus.

Thirty five minutes later, she slipped in the kitchen door. Slowly, she pushed it closed before Deb stalked in the room. She swayed a little and cracked her infamous strap against the tile.

"Late again? Haven't you learned by now?" She swaggered.

" Let me ex..."

The elder ignored her and scanned the room.

"Shut up! You're as dumb as your Momma! ...I warned you not to come home without Nathan!"

Across town...

Nathan and Mrs. Cannon were on her living room sofa making out like maniacs. Her hand was down his boxers and the other picked at his jean snap. He sucked on his bottom lip and she ran her fingers up and down his toned chest over his shirt. For some reason, Nathan was not into getting laid tonight. _He had heard she wasn't very good anyway._

He kept getting distracted. He couldn't get the look on Haley's face out of his head. He had started to worry. Maybe is wasn't such a good idea, brushing her off. After all she always had his back and he didn't need to burn any bridges.

Nate barely realized Cocoa ended the kiss, getting up to get some beers. This was the perfect opportunity to go home just in case his housemate couldn't leave the door unlocked. It would take forever to find an open window (There were no window on their level...just a two cedar block sized grids in each bedroom.).

He sat up and reached for his Celtics jacket just as his teacher strolled downstairs in a barely there pink nightie and placed the mixed drinks on the coffee table.

"Where are you going? I'm not through with your lesson." She flirted, rubbing her naked calf across his lap. He tossed it off.

"I need to go home. It's late. I'm seventeen, remember? I still have a curfew."

She persistently pulled him to wards her, seductively leading her hand down his back and cupping his butt through his baggy jeans.

"But the fun has just begun. Take a sip." She whined and nodded toward the two glasses of rum and Coke.

He jerked away and headed for the front door when he heard it slam hard. His step froze as he turned to question Mrs. Cannon while listening heavy steps coming from the foyer grow louder and louder.

" I thought your husband wasn't suppose to be back from his convention until Saturday?"

"Guess again, Kid!" came the unfamiliar voice of a professional body builder husband as he watched his wife try to cover herself up. "Looks like my wife's been tutoring again!" He cracked his knuckles.

Nathan looked at his partner-in-crime, only to have her start to cry and beg forgiveness from the Hulk sized man. He tried to stay calm. He had been in the situation several times. He sized up the heftier man who towered over him. Nathan assessed himself. He was light and squirrelly. He could beat this guy to the front door.

Mr. Cannon dove for him. Nathan tried to slip underneath him. Unfortunately, he had miscalculated the man's speed. The ex college football player started throwing punching, all of them connecting to the teen's body.

Two hours later...

Nate paid the cab driver and peeled himself out of the back seat. He crept up to the servants entrance of the estate. He turned the knob on the kitchen door. _Yes, Hales had left it open!_ He dragged himself inside, trying to be as quiet as he could. Letting out a sigh upon making it to the basement door, he crept down the stairs to his room. 

Carefully, he started to disrobe on his way to the shower. He couldn't wait to feel the warm water on his battered frame. He was ready to remove his boxers after disregarding his jeans, but when he entered the bathroom it was already occupied.

He tiptoed back into his bleak habitat, peeking through the partially cracked door like he had done many times before. He watched her feminine silhouette through the fogged shower door. Her slender arms lathered her lengthy locks as she slipped directly under the shower head to rinse the conditioner from her hair. She was the most beautiful woman he knew and he knew plenty. Contrary to the others, she was gorgeous inside and out. _Although, he would never admit it to her. Besides, she belonged with a kind, smart and respectable dude. No stupid ass orphans like himself._ He rested his cheek against the door and continued to observe her, actually feeling a sense of peace for a change. Something about her ... no... everything about her gave him serenity.

When the water stopped he quietly closed the door and waited fifteen minutes before knocking and cracking it once again. Haley's face was down in the sink, rinsing her mouth after brushing her teeth.

"I just wanted you to know I was home. See, everything went off without a hitch." He chuckled uneasily holding both his palms out and up.

Haley raised her weary head, and he saw a large red gash on her cheek. It contained at least four stitches. She cut her angry brown eyes at his way.

Words left the boy. His mind and heart filled with rage and hatred for his bitch of an Aunt! Hitting him was one thing, but when she hurt Haley her prayed for her slow painful death!

"Speak for yourself! You're such a prick! ... That was the last time I cover for you, Nathan!" She yelled as her lip began to tremble. Yet, she refused to cry.

He pressed the door open, still standing in the shadows of his room.

"Haley, how is this my fault?!" He argued hurt by her anger and honesty.

Appalled, the girls jaw dropped. If she could have reached him she would've choked the life from him. He could be so cocky and hostile, always to the people that tried to help her the most. _Jackass!_

"Ms. Scott caught me. When she asked where you were, I said you were helping wax floors after closing at the cafe. She bought it."

"Good. I'm in the clear." He let out a held breathe.

The cinnamon haired youth opened the medicine cabinet in search of aspirin as they conversed. _Dealing with Nathan Scott brought on migraines._

"Yeah. I was so convincing, she hit me across the face with that stupid strap for not waiting on you! The next time you want to get it on with one of those skanky hoes you call a date, keep me out of it!" She screamed, startling the ungrateful male with her rage.

She rarely got this mad at him.

Nathan's defenses went up.

"I don't need this crap now! I didn't ask for your help! Maybe if you weren't so uptight, you might get laid! Have you even kissed a guy? Ever?!" As he stepped into the light, he blasted her with his harsh and disrespectful words.

She slammed the cabinet, ready to set him straight when she saw his bloodied nose, fat lip and the huge bruise forming around his ribs. It pained her to find his left eye was partially blackened. She immediately reached for his chiseled chin and gauged a closer look, her voice soft and loving. He winced and lower his eyes from her penetrating gaze.

"Oh, Nathan. Not another fight?" 

He walked passed her and took a clean towel from the linen closet.

"Mrs. Cannon's husband came home early. He need a punching bag when he found out what his wife was teaching me. I was kind of forced into taking the position." He tried to state casually, but it was obvious he was embarrassed.

"I bet you are really enjoying this!" He snorted, examining her reflection in the mirror.

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her freshly dried tresses. She didn't understand why he couldn't see he was worth so much more than the whores he was always spend time with, taking shit from and loving.

"Actually, I'm not! Don't you get beat up enough here? Why degrade yourself by sleeping with someone's wife? You're better than that! Damn it, Nathan! You acting like.."

He strolled over to her ashamed, his amour back up.

"What?! A dog?! A player?! Well, it's better than being a bore like you! I have a life! Can you say the same?!"

Haley threw up her hands and walked out.

"I'm sooo sick of this ... of you! If you don't care about yourself why should I? You're pathetic, Nathan!"

He slammed the door behind her and stomped to the shower, removing his underwear.

Once the water started, so did the tears. He couldn't let anyone see him cry. It was a sign of weakness. So he let them fall during his nightly shower. If they could only alleviate a lot more of the agony that filled the tortured child.

Nathan knew he was screw up. There was no denying it. Daily, he was becoming more daring and bold in his actions. It was like he was on a suicide mission, but he just couldn't change. To Nathan, Hell was better than living like this.

Hours later, Nathan tossed and turned beneath the blankets in his room. The fired had gone out and he awoke to darkness. It was the same nightmare he had every night.

_Flash! The smell of smoke and the dampness of rain falling down on him in a mangled mess of metal and bucket seats. ... Flash! His father's body protectively shield his mothers lithe build. He can hear her coughing! ... Flash! He's crying and screaming at his parents. His heart is so heavy. He pulls and tugs at his father's limp body, trying to free his mother. He knows his dad is dead. ... Flash! He is cuddling closely to his mother, gently rubbing her face and begging her not to leave him as continues to cough up blood and squeezed his hand. ...Flash! He is distracted by sirens in the distance, turning to wards the sounds. His mom's hand releases his and looks in horror at her beautiful face. The life is gone. ... Flash! There's total darkness. Nathan is afraid. Nathan's alone._

Unfortunately, his dream had been a reality. The youngster sub-conscious didn't know how to handle the horrors of watching the parents you loved with all your being die. So his mind sabotaged his sleep with reminders of his devastating lost.

He shot from the squeaky cot and scurried across his room. Practically running through the bath he made it to Haley's room.

Haley's space was a total contrast of his. Her cinder block walls were painted a calm green and the floor was carpeted thanks to some help from the Ms. Scott's houseman, Whitey. She even had a queen sized bed, a dressers and a desk, one of her proudest accomplishments as Nathan remembered.

_She had forced him into going with her to a yard sale last year to purchased the items. Whitey brought them home for her in his old pick up truck. He was disgruntle as the pair moved each item from the front door down to her bed chamber. After all, sweet old Whitey wasn't a young man and didn't need to be toting such heavy things._

Finding only a closet full of clothes and that rickety cot, she had offered to buy the boy something for his room. He adamantly refused saying it was the last place he wanted to feel comfortable. It would just make it easier to feel at home and her Aunt Deb's place was nowhere to feel comfortable.

He walked around her room. There was a fire was still going strong in the small fireplace. It gave off a scent of dried apples and nuts. Haley was facing away from his room and didn't move underneath her warm bedding. Nathan sighed and dropped his head. She had never been this angry with him.

Usually, she would opened his eyes as soon as he cracked the door. She would wave him over and let him get into bed with her.

Stepping around to the other side of the bed, he watched the fire light cast shadows on her naturally pretty face. Tears stained her cheeks. Why had he opened his big mouth and said all mean things before? He didn't mean any of it. She had to know that by now. It was just his way. Now it was too late, she would probably never speak to him again.

He skulked back to his cold abode and fell back on the dinky bunk where he slept. _Well, tried to rest._ A minute later, he heard the door to bath squeak and tiny footsteps. Then, there was silence. He knew she was there. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm not mad anymore. You can come to bed, Nathan."

He bounced out of bed like a happy toddler and ran to her, clutching her hand.

She lead him back to her room and threw back the covers. She got in, bringing him with her. She lay on her back so he could rest his tired head on her chest. _It was his preferred position._ Both their right arms rested across her middle with locked fingers. Her faced nuzzled in the raven nest atop his head. Her eye lids were so heavy and Nathan was already snoring lightly. They were safe for the night...

Pamela


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Nathan's eyes started to flutter as the radio alarm clock sounded with a John Mayer song. _Typical Haley._

He could feel Haley's soft hands unconsciously slide back and forth up his muscular bicep climbing over his bent elbow and down his side. Tiny fingers roamed his firm waist and strong thigh, lingering there.

On occasion, she had done this when they slept together.

Secretly, Nathan was aroused by it, **her touch**. His body was getting warm and goose bumps raced his skin from head to toe. He had always been attracted to Haley, never willing to admit just how much. Only the emotions he carried came close to his feeling for Haley.

He only trusted three people in the world. Haley was number one on that list. However, he wouldn't let his desire for her get in the way of their friendship. He couldn't risk screw up and loosing her. She was the only constant in his life.

He turned flat on her back and tried to scoot over away from Haley, but there wasn't much room between him and the edge of the bed. _She was always hogging his side!_ He looked over to see her curious brown eyes penetrating his cautious blue ones. Her arm was still on his leg, making figure eights. Her pink tongue raced across her full mouth as if formed a smile. He sucked in her breathe before returning a wide grin of his own. _Waking up like this, with her was the very best part of every day._

Haley's head were filled with thoughts of her own about her sleep partner. He sure was fine with his hair unruly and his white tee clinging perfectly to his well tuned upper body. Wake up time, showed him to be pleasant, funny and sweet. This was **her** Nathan, unguarded, sensitive, and wonderful.

Haley had completely forgiven him for the cruel things he had said the night before. She held baited breathe when he leaned up and raised his long arms to her hair, gently raking the silk strands. _He loved doing that for some reason._

She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, a refreshing surf odor.

He backed away slowly letting his finger tips brush the cinnamon tips for several seconds. Again she faced him, her eyes saying just how much she cares for him.

Nathan couldn't resist. He raised her palm to his full mouth and planted a kiss. The connection is emotional and romantic without hopes of leading to anything further.

She was unresponsive at first, unsure of how to react. Although, her heart feels as if is going to beat out of her chest. The craving she had for him for so long wanted to take over, but his rejection would wreck her. So, instead of the passionate kiss she was dying to share with him, she pressed her lips to forehead and left a chaste kiss.

Nathan's hands instinctively moved to her waist, holding her close. He enjoy the peaceful and happiness being around her gave him.

Suddenly, Haley freaked. She was terrified by the wants that stirred like a cauldron in her and stopped the interaction. She couldn't get this close to Nathan. He wasn't ready for the type of relationship she wanted and needed.

He dropped his head and scooted over, so their bodies were no longer touching.

She sensed he felt rejected and tickled him for a moment, playing it off.

"If we're late for breakfast, Ms. Scott will come down here."

Nathan just nodded in agreement and prepared to go to his room. Hoping to figure out a way for her not to see his noticeable morning wood. Off the top of his head, he sent Haley off to her dresser to locate some hair product he claimed he wanted to borrow. A soon as she turn away, he mad a mad dash to the bathroom.

As soon as he was gone, Hales left the gel on he dresser and retreated back to the bed. She sat against the headboard with her right hand cover part of her forehead and right eye. A childish grin was plastered on her face. She had crushes on a few boys before, but it was nothing compare to unwavering love for the dark haired teen singing terribly off key in the shower. She didn't care if their relationship always remained platonic. _It was the best feeling in the world! _

The day went on like any other. Nathan and Haley had breakfast with Whitey, who was also the chef. _It was far, far too early to find Deb Scott lurking around. Thank God!_ They shared funny faces, and food while Whitey fished for information on how Haley got that cut on her lovely face or who beat the crap out of the boy. He begged the children to tell him if Ms. Scott was hurting them. They vehemently denied it. Afraid if the authorities found out the would be separated. In there mind, when it came down to it, they only had each other. Both avoided the caring seniors gaze and hurried through their meals.

They sat together on the school bus, talking to friends. Hales lied, saying she fell down stairs. Everyone bought it because of her clumsy nature. Nathan proudly boasting that someone's husband had kicked his ass. However, neither discussed what had transpired between them that morning.

At school, they went their separate ways. Each secretly glancing at the others as they parted ways.

Nathan was actually having a great day. He passed his trigonometry test _He had worked hard for that 72._ In 3rd period, he found out he was actually getting an A in the class. He hadn't gotten an A since he move in with his Aunt. Since his parents... He swept the memories from his head. He couldn't think of them right now. No. This was going to be a good day.

Strolling from the lunch line like he owned the school, Nathan plopped down at the "popular" table. His best friend Tim was wolfing down fries, while Brooke Davis picked at her salad. As usual, Jake's tongue was rammed down Peyton's throat and Felix was skimming a gentleman's magazine. Finally noticing his badgered face, Brooke dropped her fork.

"I told you that Mrs. Canon was going to get you beat up! Gawd, she's a slut!" She laughed. "You need to stop banging those old chicks."

"Jealous?" Nathan smirked and Tim elbowed him. Brooke gave him the finger and a dirty look.

Felix cell rang and he headed the atrium.

"I bet she was sooo worth it. Huh, Dude? She was good right?" Tim begged eagerly with a mouth full of fries.

"She was alright." Nathan shrugged, never daring to admit to his friends he never got around to actually having sex with her.

Instead, a figure etched in his brain came down the aisle catching his eye. Subconsciously, he licked his lips as Haley past, flashing him a bright smile and a quick hand wave as her russet strands bounced behind her. He gave a wink and continued to watch her until she stopped at her regular spot, four tables down.

"Tell me you did not give your nerdy sister the nod! Ewww!" Brooke smacked him in the back of the head, bring him out of his reverie.

"She is sooo not my sister." Nathan let slip before he could take it back.

Brooke frowned enviously at the girl that had both guys attention. She snatched Peyton for Jake's embrace and stormed off.

Tim too hopped up and down in his seat, shoving at his best friend.

"So are you hitting that, playa? I knew you were into her." He urged as his eyes scanned Haley when she bent over the table to exchange sandwiches with her friend Mouth.

Jake sighed and walked off. _Tim could be such an ass sometimes!_

"No ... and it's not like that." He insisted.

"So she's like family? ...Cause I never looked at my sister like that, but my step mom's hot!" A confused Tim probed.

"No!"

"You're sleeping with her! Duuuuddde! Don't hold out on me!" Tim shook an annoyed Nathan trying to get him to crack.

They were so into the conversation, the didn't see Haley come up.

"Haley is not my family. We're not together! She isn't anything to me! She's nothing!" Nathan ranted and stood.

Twisting to leave he found a ghost faced Haley standing there with a chocolate iced cupcake in the palm of her hand. After a drawn out pause, she inhaled slowly and spoke.

"Whitey put an extra cupcake for you in my lunch."

Silence surrounded them again.

"Take it!" She forced in a shaky tone, shoving the desert his way.

"That's o'kay. You eat it!" Gently, he pushed back trying to make eye contact.

Alas, she looked everywhere but at him.

"I don't want it, Nathan! I don't want anything from you! ... Ever!" She cried and pressed the sweet cake into his clean gray shirt before marching out of the cafeteria. Nathan lowered his eyes and kicked the table.

"Whoa! She's a bitch! But, I lik'em feisty!" Tim started making "grrrr!" noises beside him. Before Nate knew he had jacked his buddy up by his shirt collar and pinned him down on the table.

"Shut up, Tim!"

"But she's nothing to you, remember? ... Hate to share?" He mumbled the last part, but Nate heard him.

"She isn't like that! Stay the hell away from Haley!" He warned in a deadly rasp that almost made Tim wet himself. Bringing his friend off the Formica. He slammed him back down before letting go and stalking through the crowd that had formed.

By the time sixth period rolled around, Nathan was dreading his hour and half tutoring block with Mrs. Cannon. Now that her husband knew about the affair it was no longer exciting. Besides, he had grown bored of casual relationships. Maybe Haley was right. _He deserved more._ Speaking of Haley, he was sure she hated him. The look on her face when she overheard his conversation with Tim said it all. _Maybe it was for the best._ He convinced himself. She shouldn't be dealing with a jerk like himself anyway.

He finally reached his destination on C hall.

Out of nowhere, he felt a jolt and was pushed into the tutor center. He turned around to see his "teacher" locking the door, dimming the lights and unbuttoning her blouse.

"Uh...Cocoa ... I mmmean Mmmrrssss. Ccccannon." He stuttered as she continued to strip, tossing her long blond hair over her left shoulder. _She was extremely fine!_ He was loosing control of the situation. Fast!

"Did my husband hurt you?" She flirted dressed only in her matching black bra and thong. The naughty faculty member sashayed over to Nathan. "Ms. Cannon will make it all better."

Pushing Nate against one of the tables, she forced a kiss on the surprisingly bothered teen.

He shoved her off and took a few steps to the side.

"Look! I just came to tell you we can't do this anymore! I really not into that broken rib thing and I want to keep vision in eye." Pointing to how it was slightly shut and partially decorated with colorful bruised.

"Is da wittle boy scward of the big ol mean man?" She baby talked, running a finger down Nathan's dirty shirt.

"Hell, yeah I am! Besides, I think it's best if I start dating girls my own age." He slide to the right, resting against the wooden desk.

"I knew you were a scare little punk!" Ms. Cannon scolded as she move back in front of him. This time she placed her stiletto heeled right foot on the desktop, giving him an ample view of her goods. "You teased me for two weeks and think you're getting off without pleasing me? Think again, Mr. Scott!"

"I said I don't want you! Back off!" The youngster demanded with folded arms and a bothersome stance.

This only made the tutor more irate. She leaned over the minor, pressing her chest flush with his and cupping him through his jeans.

"You better start wanting. I own you!"

"Really! How so?" Nathan rolled his eyes, hardly impressed by the teachers attempt to sway him.

"You're already falling two classes?" She blew in his ear, before nibbling on the lobe. " If you don't pass Chemistry, you won't graduate."

Stunned, the delinquent stood up straight causing the despicable mentor to fall flat on her ass.

"You wouldn't do that! Please Ms. Cannon!" He panicked. _There's no way he could survive another year in his aunt's house, especially with Haley away at college! He would die._

She got on her feet, placing her hands on her hips.

"Show me how grateful you can be?" She drawled seductively.

He didn't move.

"Show me just how much you've learned, Mr. Scott." The twisted woman invited. " Oh, well. I guess you want a big fat F, Nathan!"

Chills ran down his spine as he rushed to pull off his shirt and unbutton his jeans when suddenly a door slammed. A shadowy figure approached from the supply closet.

"I think you might want to see this before you rape Nathan, Ms. Cannon." Haley waved a video tape ever so sweetly.

"You're little girlfriend is starting to bug me!" She sang.

"Then I'm about to become a serious pest." Haley saddled up to the statuesque blond. "Want to know why I'm here?

"Confess your love to Nathan? Awwww, how sweet."

"Please! He can't even handle you!" She insulted, tossing Nate a hateful glare.

"Haley. Why are..." Nathan questioned.

"Put on your damn clothes and don't talk to me!" She coldly barked, sitting beside him on the desk and handing him his shirt. He quickly obeyed.

"You going to let this goody-two shoes cause you to fail, Mr. Scott?" The desperate teacher asked.

The boy went to speak but was cut off by his protective room mate.

"You're not going to fail him." She assured.

Purposely, she rested her hand on his tight bicep to agitate Nate's abuser. Without her knowledge, he smiled down at her infuriating the other woman even more.

"That's something we agree upon since he still belongs to me. Right, Nathan?"

He didn't know what to be more afraid of ; not graduating and being left alone in the hell otherwise know as the Scott Estate or Haley's wrath when he got to Hell. He could tell she was still mad about what happened at lunch. He doubted watching and hearing him go at with Ms. Cannon helped his case.

"Since your a couple now. Why don't we let the whole school know your dating." Haley informed.

She waved the video tape walking to the school newsroom. Nathan looked at Ms. Cannon before hurrying behind the girl. The teacher grabbed her clothes.

"What are you doing, Haley?" Nate vexed.

"Actually, I was putting away some tool in the supply closet because my tutee had to cancel. By the time I finished, you two were out there going at it!"

"Oh." He blushed and turned away ashamed. Rambling to cover his discomfort with the situation.

"What's with the tape?"

"Karen brought it to me this morning. She wanted me to talk to you about it, so she wouldn't have to fire you.."

Nathan was extremely curious now.

Cocoa entered the A/V place just in time to see Haley stop the footage from rewinding and about to press START.

"The video surveillance at the cafe filmed you guys make out all over the place!"

"But since you're dating why not show it on the end of day news announcements?"

Ms. Canon lurched for the VCR, pulling out the damaging evidence. She and Nathan fought each other for the item while Haley watched.

"I'll give each of you a copy of you want. Karen has several." She giggled.

They stopped and stared at her.

"Fine! What do you want?" The dense teacher surrendered.

"Give Nathan the grade he deserves in your class and stay away from him. No phone calls, text messages or e-mails. ... Don't make send this to the school board and the local news. I'm not as sweet as I look." The innocent miss threatened in a sugary tone.

"Go to hell ... both of you!" Mrs. Cannon hissed and left half dressed.

"Thanks, Haley."

"That's not even the real tape. It's in my book bag. Besides, thank Karen."

"But you didn't have to defend me. Haley. What you heard at lunch. That was ... What I meant to say..."

"Forget it, Nathan. It's done and you can't take it back!" She went back into the tutoring center and grabbed her things before heading to the door.

"Whaa ... What do you want from me, Hales?" She heard Nathan wonder aloud.

"You don't have it to give." She stated sadly, looking back before stepping into the empty hall...

Pamela


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank all the readers and repliers to my fiction. I thank you for your time. This chapters a little weird, but necessary. Chapter 4 will be added shortly.

Chapter 3

Two weeks later...

Things had slightly changed between Ms. Scott's two wards. They still shared meals and worked together, but there was no joking around or innocent flirting.

Haley had become extremely formal with Nathan. Even when he wanted help with studying, he had to make an appointment at the tutoring center. She didn't worry about whether he got in on time. She didn't even defend him, when one of her best friends, Lucas Sawyer joked about how dumb Nathan was. _Lucas was in his math class and happily noted that Nathan had gotten a 35 and a 24 on his last two trigonometry quizzes. _Haley just got up from the lunch table and made some excuse about having to check out a book in the school library. After hearing him awake from his nightmares in the wee hours of the night, she still let him into her bed. However, she remained on her side of the bed. There was no touching or early morning pillow talk.

Nathan seemed indifferent to the switch in her behavior, letting it roll off his back. He had resigned himself to believe that his life was to be filled with disappointment and despair. He supposed, eventually Haley was going to write him off. It just had come sooner than later. He continued with his destructive behavior by drinking, getting into fights, and missing curfew.

Deb had beaten him three times in the last week. Haley stayed away each time, not tending to his wounds or holding him close. She didn't even tell him it was going to be okay or that they would be out of Deb's clutches soon. He missed her encouraging words the most. _Truthfully, he missed everything about her._

One night, Haley sat with her back pressed against the bathroom door that lead to Nathan's room. She had heard him stumble down the stairs and crawl through his room to broken down cot. She fought her instincts with every fiber of her spirit, wanting desperately to go to him, to nurse and console him, clutching the first aid kit in her hand.

She could hear heavy sobs from deep in his soul fill the air. _Not once, had she ever heard or seen Nathan cry before._

She jumped to her feet and twisted the knob. The door was only slightly ajar and she stood in the opening.

"Haley." She heard Nathan's raspy voice as he wept. "Please, Haley." His tone dripping with longing and heart ache.

The loving girl took one step and a flash of memories hit her like a Mack truck. They were thoughts of all the times Nathan had hurt and/or disrespected her after she had so freely given her care and love to him.

Letting the first aid kit fall to the hard floor with a _**bang**_, she immediately retreated. She closed the door behind her and ran to her room. Helping the man that would always have a special place in her heart was just to risky to her emotional state. Another betrayal by him would break her. She had to be stronger than that. It was hard enough surviving the torment Deb Scott placed on her.

Friday, October 21st...

When Haley left early for school three weeks after she overheard Nathan tell his best friend she meant nothing to him, she was surprised to hear the usually tardy teen already in the shower without her threats that he was going to flunk twelfth grade.

Looking at the graded test lying on the breakfast table that morning, she was even more intrigued. He still wasn't doing his best, but his grades had improved.

During the week, Nathan had spent all of his free time locked up in his roomShe had heard him on the telephone a few times. The rest of the noises coming from the dismal abode were gansta rap or hard rock as it blared from his boom box. The garbage can in the hall was filled with what was now empty liquor bottles.  
_  
_He had staggered into her room smelling like a life-size Margarita Wednesday night. For the first time, she had sent him away, refusing to share her quarters.

How had their relationship dwindled to nothing more than casual acquaintances? At this point, it was doubtful that would change.

Entering the school with his friends, he watched his talkative and fun-loving crew grow silent when Felix's came to an abrupt stop in the crowded hallway. Felix's sister and her girlfriend leaned against her locker whispering, giggling and holding hands.

"Think Anna and Stacie will do a threesome with me?…… I'll pay." Tim lusted.

" Tim!" Nathan warned. "Shut up!"

Peyton and Brooke flashed the pervert a dirty look.

"What?" He shrugged.

Jake just stared at Felix, who was visually livid with the cutesy display his twin and her lover were displaying. Surprisingly garnering their attention, Anna let go of Stacie and faced her disapproving sibling.

"I wouldn't mind her screwing you instead of being a carpet muncher!" Felix spat nastily.

"I thought she was a switch hitter?" Tim questioned dumbly, receiving a jab in the side from Brooke.

The rest of the group watched their brown skinned buddies face clouded with extreme hate for and shame of the best friend/sister to whom he use to be inseparable. Feeling awkward they turned away. Sure most of time most of them were major assholes, but they were open-minded. Besides, they all loved Anna. She use to be a part of them. They thought Felix loved her the most.

Anna tore off in the direction of the Girl's Room.

"Homophobic prick!" Stacie insulted before chasing after her girl.

"I'm not the one with a fucking problem!" He countered.

"Dude, don't do that to your sister." Nathan spoke sincerely, hoping to coerce Felix into respecting his sister's decision whether he condone them or not.

"Whatever!" The other teen let out a laugh." Like you have room to talk!"

"What the hell does that mean?" his now heated friend demanded.

"It means. Maybe you should take a look at yourself or keep that damn mouth of yours closed, Scott!"

Nathan tightened his hands into fist and stepped closer to the guy acting less like they hung out on a daily basis.

"Familiar with Haley? You bastard! ...You know what? I don't need this shit!" Felix walked off, headed for the parking lot.

He was tempted to ditched school before second period gym where his lesbian, bisexual _or whatever the hell she was this week, _sister was the butt of a many joke or rap. He was tired of defending her when she didn't even confide in him before bringing her lifestyle public. He thought they had been closer than that. He loved her more than anybody in the world. She should have put her trust in him, had more respect for him!

Nathan stormed out after him. A nosy Brooke and Tim tried to follow, but were held back by Peyton and Jake. It was time somebody set Nathan straight.

Parking lot.…..

"What about Haley?" Finally reaching Felix, Nathan spoke to his back. "Say it!"

"Come on, Partner. We all know if it weren't for Haley your ass would be dead somewhere! When you come in here all bandaged and shit! ……You've never been to the emergency room. ... Who else would fix your ass up? Not your mean ass aunt, that's for sure ... not those sorry bitches you're always doing!" Felix relayed honestly, leaving Nathan speechless.

"When you miss curfew and get busted it's so obvious because you come in here all fucked up because you're Aunt beat you down. But as much as you screw up someone has to cover for you at least half the time or your would have put you sick foot under…… Those are the days Haley comes all bruised to hell! You're aunt's one crazy bitch! They need to lock that sick ho up!"

"How did you know she was hitting me? Us?" A shocked Nathan requested as the first bell sounded.

"Jake suspected it for a while but you just confirmed it."

Nathan dropped his chin to his chest. He felt exposed, ashamed and humiliated.

"We didn't go to the authorities because in Criminal Justice class, we learned if your rich or famous, you can get away with all kinds of bullshit in this country. Ms. Scott is loaded, reputable in the community and a pretty little blond. She would so get off! ... child abusing bitch!

"Peyton and Brooke wanted to confront you, but we were afraid you'd freak and start avoiding us. You know how you get. ... You could have told us!"

"Oh yeah! Right! Picture this! ... Guess what, guys? ... My 120lb witch of an Aunt is kicking Haley and my ass regularly and there's not a damn thing we can do about because we don't have anyone else! They would ship my orphaned ass off to one place and Haley to another!" He acted out sarcastically.

"So you two are close?" The shorter student prodded getting into the driver's seat of his BMW while Nathan took the passenger's spot. _They were already going to be late. Why rush it?_

"Yeah. Being apart would be just as bad as the torture we endure to stay together ...We have this connection. The Beat By Deb Scott Club or something." He tried to joke through his rambling when thoughts of Haley dance in his head. "Really, really tight. At least we were?" Nathan paced.

"Until?" Felix pressed.

"A couple of weeks back, Tim was hounding me about checking her out at lunch and saying I liked her and stuff……. How I feel about Haley is none of his business! ... Anyway! Short version, I told him Haley was nothing to me."

"I'm assume she overheard."

"Hell yes! She was standing right behind us. She came to give me an extra cupcake from her lunch."

"Ouch!"

"Since then, things between us have progressed from bad to worst. She only talks to me when necessary and she always short and direct. She leaves work before my shift is over so we can't ride the bus together. I already tried to apologize and she basically told me, she has given up on me."

"Ohhh, that hurts."

"Probably just as much as you writing Anna off is killing her."

"That's different." Felix frowned, wrinkling his brow.

"She can't help how she feels, Felix. You're going to regret shutting her out. She's your family. You love her, Man."

"You love Haley and you treat her like crap. You constantly do stupid and unnecessary bullsh!t that gets your ass in all kinds of trouble!" He comments to steer the conversation away from his short comings.

"I never said I loved Haley." Nathan denied staring dreamily at the windows of the tutoring center.

"Didn't have to, Man. When you see her or talk about her, it's there. I've witnessed it."

"We're just friends. Well, not even that right now. ... She has been so good to me." He smiled solemnly.

"And for you." Felix assured as he opened the door.

"I could say the same thing goes for you and Anna." Nathan got out and joined his classmate on the journey back to the main school building. "She keeps your cocky behind in check."

"Alright, alright! I hear ya! ... Here's the deal." Felix surrendered. "You figured out how to get cool again with Haley. ... I'll apologize to my sister and stop being an anus. That still doesn't mean I have to like Stacie. She's always been a bitch, gay or not!"

"Deal!" Nathan chuckled as they bumped fist. "Can I take off now? I'm barely passing Spanish?"

"I've got an A." Felix bragged and turned down a separate hall.

"Dude, you're fluent! Kiss my ass!" Nathan smarted and sprinted to class.

The conversation Felix had with Nathan, made somewhat of a difference.

Nathan cut out the fighting and started improving in his studies, but he was still getting drunk. He started dating girls their age, but they were still trashy, cheaters and verbally abusive to him.

Some of the tension between Nathan and Haley had subsided. They were holding conversations during meals and even watched television together a few nights a week.

They kept sharing a bed. He could hold her hand while they slept. It wasn't as intimate as laying his head against her beautiful breast. It didn't compare to the way her dainty digits use to examine him when she thought he was still asleep,_ but he would take it._

Thursday, November 18th...

Busting through the double door, Haley headed directly for her table. She couldn't help noticing Nathan was absent from his normal eating perch. _Probably making out with some bimbo in the library_ She journeyed onward. Mouth, Skillz and Lucas were already in attendance.

"Lukie!" She squeal with false enthusiasm, trying to overcome the sense of foreboding she had just acquired.

"Sup, Hales." He grinned happily.

"Hi, Haley." Mouth smile.

"Mouth." She giggled.

"Looking hot, Girly!" Skillz flirted. She blushed bashfully causing her au naturale cheeks to redden.

"Thank you, Antwon."

"I told you not to call me that, Hales!" A tight lipped Skillz whispered as he scoped the area to make sure no one had heard.

"It's your name." She laughed, batting her eyes at him sweetly.

"Cool! Haaaleeeeybop!" He blurted and her jaw nearly fell to the table. Finally, she closed her mouth and shot dagger at her lifelong friend.

"You fight dirty!" She pouted." Hi, Skillz. How are you today?" She mocked in a phony polite tone.

"That's more like it!" Her friend joked and the group laughed.

She was unzipping her back pack to search out her lunch, when Skillz and Mouth grabbed their stuff and headed out.

"Hey, why are you leaving me?"

"Lab." Mouth explained but she still looked confused..

"Chemistry project ring a bell.? It's due next Tuesday, before the Thanksgiving break." Skillz added as the pair walked away.

Haley was white as a sheet, her heart racing. The midterm information and supply list had been handed out the week she stopped speaking to Nathan.

_Mrs Cannon claimed to have turned over a new leaf. She was working their asses off. A week later her tyranny ended when Jason Calloway needed a tutor. Chemistry became a free period again._

The brunette had completely forgotten about the assignment! _Oh snap! _Nathan was her lab partner! Mrs.Cannon would just love to see him fail. Especially after Haley got him out of being her man whore!

The worried girl threw her bag over her shoulder and stood, but Lucas grabbed her wrists. Holding her in place.

"Hey, I never get you alone. What's the hurry?"

An uneasiness swept Haley. More and more, Lucas tried to get her alone.

_One night, He helped Haley carry a large box of cheesecakes to the freezer. On the way out, he trapped her into a corner, pretending to play Tickle Monster, but she swears his hands were roaming places that weren't ticklish. Luckily, Nathan came and got Haley because the bus was coming._

"I forgot all about the project! I have to find Nathan!" She panicked.

"Why do you need that retard?" He spat icily, increase his hold on her wrist.

"Oww! You're hurting me, Lucas!" She flipped and snatched her arm away.

The pair received stares from students seated close by. Haley didn't care. Her head was drowning in images of Mrs. Scott tossing her across the room by her arm, binding her wrist with duct tape or rope, or the time she broke it, striking her with a tennis racket. She felt scared, trapped and lost. She couldn't move.

"Hales. I..."Eager to apologize, Lucas leaned over the table.

"Stop touching me!" was her outcry.

Suddenly terrified of her trusted sidekick, she backed up, bumping into a something hard and firm.

"Haley. What's wrong?" Were Nathan's gentle words. Rotating, she went straight into his arms as she eyed Lucas with anxiety…..

Pamela


	5. Chapter 5

**My Security**

_**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. - **_**Tao Tzu **

Chapter 4

"Hales. I..."Eager to apologize, Lucas leaned over the table.

"Stop touching me!" was her outcry. Suddenly afraid of her trusted sidekick, she backed up, bumping into a something hard and firm.

"Haley. What's wrong?" Were Nathan's tender words. Rotating, she went straight into his arms as she eyed Lucas with anxiety.

Nathan was wary of Lucas intentions, but currently he needed to attend to something, no someone else.

Instantly, his focus went from the wheat haired boy across the table and back to Haley. He felt her shivering as her face dug into his chest and her arms crossed around his waist. Gently, he rubbed his large hands over her back and planted a few kisses on the top of her satiny head. Haley was the strong one in their pair, never to previously break down in his presence. Bending down to see her watery eyes, he wanted, no needed to protective her for a change.

"What is it, Hales?" He urged softly and raised up to view Lucas, whose similar blue eyes were confused and irritated. "Are you sick? Want me to take you home?"

"No! Please not there, Nathan." Only he could hear her pleaded while shaking her head emphatically.

The male was really starting to worry. He had never seen her like this. Although, he couldn't blame her for not wanting to go to that purgatory they called a residents.

Pulling back, they made eye contact. Her tortured image almost broke him as water trickled from her ducts and stained her rosy cheeks.

"Let me help, Hales." He urged, drawing her back into his larger frame.

With most of her body still firmly against his, she reluctantly exposed her left palm, bent at the joint.

"He touched my wrists. He was holding them so tight, Nathan." She breathed barley above a whisper.

Her horrid thoughts became his own.

_He remembered coming home on more than one occasion to found her left in the dark and musky laundry room with her arms locked behind, her hands and the cement floor dripping with blood from the friction of the duct tape or rope rubbing her fragile skin. Not to be forgotten was the summer day, he held the bone and splint in place while she stabilized it._

_Aunt Deb had detached her scaphoid. from the rest of her hand because mopped the kitchen floor to her satisfaction. _At least that's what they called the wrist bone on WebMD.

_After Nathan came home from a date last Saturday, Haley was no where to be found._

_A couple of hours later, their warden went to bed. He frantically searched the entire house for Haley. _

_Eventually, he found her in the attic. She had been tied to an old dinning room chair and had honey poured all over her. She was covered in ants and completely exhausted from trying to scream through the duct tape on her mouth. Apparently, the act was punishment for leaving the top off the sugar bowl that morning._

Any of these factors and a boat load of others, could have triggered her current hysterical state.

"He didn't mean to hurt you, Haley. Luke's your friend." He comforted, positive that Peyton's twin would never her do his dear friend any harm.

Although, somewhat envious, he always suspected that when they were older, Haley and Luke would marry. Nathan saw him as a good guy, smart, loyal and totally in love with her. It's what she deserved.

"I was just trying to get her attention. I don't know what I did wrong." A sadden, vexed and remorseful Lucas explained.

"It's nothing you did." Nathan answered evasively. "I think Haley's just exhausted. She's always over extended herself. She hasn't been sleeping well."

"How would you know?" Her friend couldn't argue with his logic, but was still wary of the whole situation.

Nathan was still holding her so close and she was so relaxed and content to stay there when it should have been him consoling her!

"I'm not totally oblivious to the world around me. We do live together. I know Haley." He remarked genuinely and let his lip brush her forehead.

"What, like you know Mrs. Cannon, Beth Jurgenson's mom, or that tenth grader, Easy Eve Imersen that you got caught in the gym equipment shed last week?" The other boy dared. He hated Nathan Scott.

"How could degrade her like that? That is not what we're about." Looking at the clock, the first three minutes of this conversation had been enough for a lifetime.

If Haley wanted Lucas to really know what was going on, she would have told him herself.

"Hey! Hales. Spend the rest of lunch with me?" He requested. "I need to talk to you anyway."

Both he and Luke waiting anxiously for her reply. When she pulled away and nodded a yes, the reviews were mixed.

Nathan was practically ecstatic. She was always nursing him in his time of need, he was going to prove to her that she could equally be assisted by him.

Lucas was livid. Not only had it looked to everyone around them like Lucas had done something to Haley, but Nathan Doesn't-Give-A-Damn-About-Nobody-Scott comes to her rescue and she is going to letting him be her hero.

"Haley! Tell me you're not dumb enough to go with him!" Luke yelled, touching her shoulder.

"No!" She shrugged his firm hand off and return to the serenity of Nathan's embrace.

Rocking her gently, he rolled his eyes at Lucas. _Wasn't Luke smarter than this? No means no, you ass!_

"She probably needs some fresh air. I'm going to get her out of the cafeteria. You can't fix this."

"Oh, but you can? The boy that can't even spell cafeteria." He harshly joked.

"We're not going to debate this. She's upset enough. ... Haley wants to go with me." Nathan informed him politely as he spelled cafeteria in his head _c-a-f-e-t-e-r-i-a_.

The attention from their peers, still hadn't left them as he stepped back, tossing her back pack over his shoulder along with his. Moving into the aisle, he outstretched his free left arm for her.

"Hales!" Lucas whine fell on deaf ears.

The young Scott watched his confidante's big brown orbs follow his limb's movements. 

"Trust me." He soothed at a volume for her ears only.

"Haley! I'm your real friend!" Lucas raged before slamming back down in his chair and beating his fist against the table.

She took Nathan's hand and let him lead her away, lagging a few steps behind.

They continued pass the vacant table where he normally ate, and out the lunch room doors that lead to the atrium before all the stares and whispers subsided.

The light breeze, warm and sunny Fall day left this **Seniors Only** area beautiful with it's many plants and perfectly cut landscape.

In the atrium...

Haley had been trailing the faux raven feet painted along the concrete path they were walking , when she spotted his close knit group ahead. Letting go of their intertwined fingers, she made a complete stop. She couldn't let them see her like this. She couldn't really express herself with all eyes on them. The lunch room scene had been bad enough. They would wonder why she was all hugged with Nathan like one of his flavors of the week. _What if she slips and they overheard Nathan and my secret?_

Befuddled by her desertion, he continued a few more paces. Thinking about the situation, it wasn't hard to figure what had triggered a reaction in her this time.

The popular mob he called friends intimidated Haley. She was quiet, shy and presently in a serious emotional state, a far cry from the people with whom she was about to spend half her lunch period .

Turning back to find her, she was already on her way back to the cafeteria. With his much longer legs, he swooped in quickly. Wrapping one of his arms loosely around her from behind, his mouth met her ear.

"They're cool. They know, Haley." Mortified, she twisted around to faced him.

"We swore not to tell! You promised!" She scolded through gritted teeth, her mocha windows still shown fear and need. He had never seen her look so weak.

"I wouldn't break a vow to you, never! ... They figured it out on their own." He let both femurs encircle the petite girls frame."They won't betray us, Haley."

Skeptical, she didn't budge.

"We don't have that much time and you need to eat. You have to keep up your strength until we can get home tonight. Let's go." Nathan stood firm and strong for a change. Locking his hand in hers and letting her set the pace of their walk. 

Laughter and chatter filled the air around the only other students gracing the atrium that afternoon.

Nathan was noticed as he entered the circle, but all eyes were locked on the girl who's head was hidden in his bicep. They had seen them together before on several occasion Their encounters were brief. Yet, this felt odd.

"Hi." Haley mumbled into the blue trim of his Carolina tee shirt, eliciting an unwanted squint from Tim that was shot down by the eye daggers sent back his way.

"Uh, Hi, Haley!" Peyton and Brooke said cheerful, giving Nathan a "you finally hooked up?" grin.

He returned a "Don't start!" glare as Jake, Anna, and Stacie nodded their acknowledgment of her. He took as seat on the two layered and over-sized blanket the crew was sharing, dropping both back packs to the plaid cloth.

Haley was still nervously standing. Her cute pink sandals had become her point of interest.

"'Sup guys? Hales is going to each lunch with us today." Nathan said as if it were the norm.

" 'bout time Nathan brought you around." Felix teased as Nathan reached for her finger tips, pulling at them until she joined their picnic.

Chemistry lab...

Meanwhile, Mouth, Skillz and Lucas spied the activity from a window in the chemistry lab.

Soon after Haley left with Nathan, Lucas went straight to the lab to inform his buddies of how Nathan had practically stolen Haley from him.

"Can you believe she ditched me for those illiterate losers?" Luke sounded off.

"Your sister hangs out with him." Mouth defended.

"That's how I know how stupid they are." The blond confided.

They ignored him, ready to return to their work.

Lucas pushed them back to the window.

"Look! He's being all nice to her! Like he gives a shit."

"Maybe he does, Man. They do live together." Skillz shrugged.

"We're her friends, not him!" A pacing, irrational Luke continue.

"Maybe she was upset about something at home. It's not like we could help with that. We're not even allowed inside. ...and sometimes they give each other these looks, like they have a secret." Mouth deduced.

"Please, there's nothing between them but air and disinterest." The blue eyed boy argued.

"But, Ms. Scott is a evil. Remember last year when on the way to school, Candace Barnes threw up all over Haley's sweater? The driver took her back home so she could get a change of clothes. She went inside for a few seconds, and came back with the same outfit. She made some lame excuse about not wanting to make everyone else wait, but you could tell she was lying. " Skillz added. "Everybody was picking on her. Nathan came from the back to get her, threatening to kick ass if they didn't stop. It was cold as hell, but he guarded her while she took off that nasty sweater and put on the fleece pullover he was wearing . He was only left with a white tee shirt."

"Yea. That was pretty cool." Mouth agreed, recalling all the times he saw fade bruises on Haley's arms or a superficial cut on her pretty face. But, she had insisted is was her clumsiness. That was hard to argue because she did have to left feet. However, the more and more he and Skillz noticed Nathan too entered the hallowed halls of Tree Hill High battered and broken gave way to other reasoning. They just couldn't prove it.

"He does one nice thing and he's your new best friend." Luke snarled dramatically." This has to be joke. Do you see them? They're all cuddled up like their dating! I bet he brainwashed her or something."

"If you think he's so dumb, how could he do that?" Skillz debated.

"Maybe their in love, Lucas. You know how she always staring at him." They hated when Lucas got like this. It was time him got a reality check.

"Don't you ever say that! Haley's mine!" Lucas shoved the smaller boy, knocking him into the table.

"What the hell is your problem, Man! Haley can date whomever she wants. How many times do we have to tell you? She's not your property. She's our friend!" Intervening, Skillz stood between them.

"But you know we belong together." Lucas insisted with a crazed look in his eye.

"Yea. Maybe something will go down with you two in the future. If you stop acting like a creepy stalker around her!" Both his buddies threw their hands up in mock defeat.

"Oh, it's going to happen. She going to marry me some day. You'll see." Lucas gloated as he stared out at the platonic pair with envy.

In the atrium...

Nathan took out their lunches while everyone accept Haley and he discussed their most embarrassing moments. All the while they were sizing up the couple. Their interest were piqued by each passing moment.

It was apparent that Haley was either sick or upset. She didn't speak, only smiling politely when necessary. Her eyes were red rim and her head was firmly attached to nathans defined upper arm.

Out the corner of his eye, Nathan kept a steady watch over the diminutive beauty. _"What the hell?" was the group consensus. _Nathan never invited and girl/woman he was wanting to, dating, or banging to ever have lunch with them. If they invited themselves, he would either rudely send them away or go off with them for a quick make out session. He knew he was being used, so he played their game and treated them like clients. Typically, He took his out his lunch and spread it out. But wait! He did the same thing to Haley's.

"Eat your lunch, Haley." He affirmed in an almost fatherly tone and nudge her gently to garner her attention.

A caring smile, not smirk formed on his lips as he handed her half of her sandwich. He made sure she started eating before reaching for one of his own. _Nathan Scott, perfect gentleman. They didn't see that one coming!"_

Anna started to tell a story.

_An eight year old Felix's mother was in the middle of a civic's club meeting. They were making plans for their annual carnival when she asked Felix to go get her the biggest pad he could find. He returned with a box Always. When his mom ask what he was doing. He explained that the box read "Maxi Pad". All the ladies had a big laugh about, but Felix didn't get it until 5th grade sex education._

Everybody was cracking up, accept Felix.

Haley was a lot more relaxed, picking up a Ziploc bag to retrieve another snack that caught Brooke's eyes.

"Ooooo, baby carrots! You're my new bestest friend!" She squealed, lunging for Haley.

"Don't hit me! Please don't hit me anymore!" The emotionally shocked girl screamed and scurried over to Nathan, trembling with fear as she climbed into his lap. 

Her reaction shook the entire circle. Never had most of them ever felt such despair for another person. It was scary and sorrowful, yet enlightening.

"She's not Aunt Deb. It's Brooke……. Look! It's only Brooke, Haley." Nathan rocked her, giving her words of comfort.

Cautiously, she turned to her audience, finding he was telling the truth. It was Brooke and she wasn't trying to hurt her.

"I'm sorry, Brooke." She sincerely apologized through her tears. "I'm not having a very good day." A humiliated Haley drew her knees in and rested her head on them before letting the sobs go.

"Damn, Haley's psycho!" An amused Tim spit out. "I see why you don't bring her crazy..."

"Shut up, Tim!" Was the unified yell of his friends.

Felix and Stacie's hands slapped the back of his head, the first thing they had ever agree upon. Everyone laid into him about his immature and insensitive behavior.

In the midst of their reprimand of Tim, Haley had bolted.

Nathan was frantically scanning the perimeter of the grassy area when the bell rang. She was nowhere in sight.

"I'm soo kicking your ass later!" Nathan promised Tim with an icy frown as he view his long time pal with disdain. "and you better hope she's alright when I find her!"

Gathering his things he tore off down the walkway.

Entering the tutoring center, Nathan found Haley sitting at one of the tables. Per usual for this period, the room was void of any other students or teachers. She looked normal, like she wasn't a complete mess less than ten minutes ago. Her shiny mane had been brushed. He lovely face had been washed and her clothing had been neatly adjusted. Lost by her current mode, he joined her at the work area.

"Nathan, not now." She ruled staunchly. "I have a student coming." 

"That would be me! That's why I came to your table at lunch." He smirked enthusiastically and started combing through his bag. If she need to pretend every thing was fine to make through the day, then they would do that. She could break down when they got home and he would still be there.

Her eyes targeted him with disbelief.

"Check the list." Nathan ascertained with his newfound confidence shining _wanting her approval gave him that._. The often poor student displayed a new black folder. "I wanted to talk to you about our chemistry project."

That got her attention.

She gasped and smacked her forehead with her palm.

"Oh, Okay. Listen. I completely let it slip my mind. We have to work on it all weekend, but I won't let you fail. I promise." She harped.

At last, they made eye contact.

"It's done, Haley." He supposed apprehensively, setting it in her reach. "When we first got this you were loaded down with essays and questionnaires for your college application, along with your homework, the cafe, and taking care of me when ... well, you know.

Prudently, she took assignment and started skimming the pages with awe. It was thorough, concise, and well thought-out.

"Wow, you did all this?" She smiled. "This is really brilliant, Nathan."

"Thanks." He blushed bashfully at her praise." I asked Mouth and Skillz for a suggestion on what to do and to test the lab, but I did the rest all by myself." He grinned proudly.

"I can't believe they kept it from me!" She exclaimed lightheartedly.

"Don't be mad, I made them promise." He uncovered. "All you have to do is the oral presentation and help me do the actual lab in front of Ms. Canon. You know I'm not allowed in Chemistry lab without supervision."

"You should stop blowing up stuff!" She teased before leaning over and locking her arms around his neck for a big hug. Complacently, he held her for several minutes. "Thank you, Nathan. ...for everything."

Pamela


	6. Chapter 6

**My Security**

_**To the world you may be one person,**_

but to one person you may be the world.**- Bill Wilson **

Chapter 5

Tuesday, November 22...

Haley and Nathan were prepared for mediocre grade from Ms. Canon on their chemistry project, despite the fact it was prize worthy. Fortunately, the ex-chemistry teacher had been replace when they entered the classroom that Tuesday morning

_During a private tutoring session, Coco had been caught in awkward position/positions by Jason Calloway's mother. Mrs. Canon was stark naked in the pool house, instructing him in a lot more than the periodic tables._ T

he new, middle-aged male teacher gave them an A . He praised both of them on their stellar work and they couldn't have been happier.

The cold temperatures weren't the only changes the onset of winter brought to our main characters. Their platonic relationship was blossoming. Since Haley's break down it wasn't uncommon to see Nathan have his lunch at her table at least once a week and vice versa.

Their friends made them feel welcome, well except Tim._ Haley received too much attention from the crew for his liking._ Her presence overshadowed him and he hated it.

Lucas chose a different approach to Nathan's increasing addition to his group. Already scared to distance Haley any further after her big freak out, he was polite and civil to Nathan. This had greatly lessened the tension between the pair. She and Lucas were back on track. However, that would soon changed when the Scott wards arrived to work at a little before 3 pm. 

Entering the establishment, both were greeted by a surprised Karen.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked as she placed a hot plate of food in front of one of the customers.

The duo eyed each other.

"We work here, Ms. Karen." Nathan chuckled, assuming she was teasing them. Usually, she was fun and easy-going.

"Not on Tuesdays and Thursdays." She smiled back, letting her lips turn into a straight line when the teens sat there utterly confused.

"Lucas was suppose to tell you since I don't see you guys Thursday through Monday because I'm at the club." She sighed, _that boy could be so self-centered sometimes!_

"Well he didn't." Haley replied as Karen joined them at a booth in the corner.

"Haley, he told me about last week. Your episode at school because you were exhausted." She reaches over the table and pats the girls hand. "You could have told me you needed some time off. You put way to much pressure on yourself, Sweetheart."

"But..."

"No buts, I thinking cutting back on your hours is just the thing!" She interrupted."You finally get to go out and have some fun for a change Haley. Time flies by so quickly. Enjoy it while your young."

How was Haley to argue with this logic? Even though, she needed every penny she could earn.

"How come I get off too?" Nathan wondered aloud.

"Because I don't trust you here without Haley." She laughed, ruffling his hair.

Nathan nodded too after noticing Haley giggling too. The bubbly sounds coming from her throat were rare but infectious. He was thinking that the sound of her laughter may be his most favorite thing in the world.

Karen excused herself to take an order for table #7. T

The pair sat in silence. Neither was prepared to have this extra time on their hands since the beginning of Sophomore year. Deb Scott had always taken it upon herself to plan their free time.

"I could help you with your homework." Haley chimed in.

"We did both ours in tutoring, remember?" He reminded.

"Oh yea." She slumped down in chair trying to rack her brain on how to fill six hours. It had been silently agreed, they weren't going home.

"We could go over Felix and Anna's to play video games."

"Nah, you know Tim isn't going to give me a turn."

"I'll make him." Nathan smirk, tapping her on the nose with his finger.

"That's okay." She blushed and he sipped the drink one of their co-workers brought over. "Besides, Anna's girlfriend is always trying to hit on me."

The boy nearly choked.

Haley had to pat him on the back a few times.

He couldn't believe he jealous a someone else hitting on Haley, especially a girl. _She was just his buddy, that's all!_

"Nathan. You don't have to baby-sit me. I know you would rather be with Kelly. _She was the excellent student with the half way decent reputation, he had been "dating" for the last week._" She softly concluded, staring at her hands.

Maybe she could have moved on from thoughts of love with Nathan is she were allowed to date herself. However, Double standard Deb denies her the opportunity.

"There will be no dating boys, hanging out with boys, or talking to boys outside of school. If Nathan knocks somebody up, it's on them! I'm already stuck with you after your slut of mom died, I won't have you bringing anymore bastards into my home!" were her exact words.

Nate stood, tossing his bag over his shoulder. Until he reached his hand out for hers, Haley assumed he had taken her up proposal to go see his girlfriend.

"Tuesdays and Thursdays are now our on special time. That means an us thing. Alright, Hales?" He nodded earnestly as her eyes grew wide with surprise and emotion." Come on, I want to show you something, personal."

"We're good at having secrets." She intentionally flirted. _She didn't even know she could purposely do that!_

Slipping her fingers into the familiar palm, she nodded to the door. "Lead the way!"

The dark haired boy made the brown eyed girl wait outside Carolina Foods whilst he went into the grocer for what he deemed supplies. Apparently, they had been placed in his previously empty backpack before he left the store.

They caught a bus that took them to their destination on the frosty winter day. Haley stood dumbfounded as the sounds of the transit authority vehicle faded in the background when he lead her down a deserted boardwalk.

"The beach! Nathan it's like thirty degrees and we're going to beach! I can take a practical joke like the next girl, but this sooo far away from being "Punk'd" it's not funny!"

Drowning out her rambling, he tied the ear flap tassels of her juvenile looking Power Puff Girls beanie as the wind swirled around them, making a whistling sound. The hat was red, green and blue, with Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles printed all over the place. It was the most hideous thing Nathan had ever seen, but he loved it on Haley.

Haley had been complaining so much, she didn't realize it was fifteen minutes later, and they were standing on the porch of an enchanting little bungalow.

"Wow! This looks likes something from one of the celebrity fairytale getaways they are always showing on E." Haley awed at her magical surroundings. She skipped to the window, peaking in to see the modest antique furnishing and warm earth tones that covered the wall.

"I wished we lived in a place like this. This is a happy place, Nathan." She pondered remotely, trying to make out the pictures on the wall or the time on the clock through the slightly tinted glass.

Watching her rush from pane to pane for a better view with delight in the bitter cold and Nathan knew she already loved this place as much as he did.

Her attention turned him, realizing he hadn't responded to a her since they had arrived.

He opened his wallet and slid two of his long fingers in the area where men hide their emergency credit card or a number from a woman they are having an affair with, or that "I finally got lucky" condom. Instead, Nathan pulled out a key and waved it at his partner.

"Why shouldn't we be happy for a little while?" folding his wallet and putting it back in his pocket as he stepped up to front door.

He opened the entry way and went inside going directly to turn up the Thermostat.

Haley still stood outside, afraid if once she walked through that door the cottage would disappear. _This had to be a dream._

Twisting as a harsh breezed danced around the room, he looked back at her. 

"Don't be scared, Hales. We're safe here."

That was all the reassurance she needed. She joined him. Taking a seat on the huge suede sofa while he started a fire in the gas fireplace.

"Want some cocoa?" He inquired, unzipping his bag.." I've got marshmallows." He grinned, showing off the sweet treats.

She squealed stealing the bag away. He chased her into the adjoining kitchen, pinning her against the stove and tickling her until she surrendered the fluffy white object of her desire.

"Save some for the cocoa, you pig!" The male teased.

The room temperature was becoming comfortable, so both parties shed their outer wears and hung them on the hooks by the back door, right outside the kitchen.

Haley desperately wanted to know the story on how Nathan knew about this place and who gave him a key. But with his history, the could soon be locked up for trespassing on breaking and entering. This was one times she wanted to enjoy something while it lasted. _Forget being logical!_ This little cabana was special and the fact that Nathan wanted to share it with her made it all the more perfect.

Two hours passed and they ended the last hand of Uno. Haley neatly place the items back into their can and put the game away in the hall closet where Nathan had shown her. She examined the pictures that filled the hall and much of the mantle in the living room. The were all of a young couple. They were gorgeous, happy, and totally in love. The man looked familiar, but she just couldn't place him. She gentle stroked a picture of man holding up a very large swordfish and smiling like... like Nathan.

"That's my granddad, Royal." He said gruffly. "They married the summer after sophomore year of high school. It's wasn't a big deal then. Can you believe that after all these years, they are still really in love?"

"You've know about this house the whole time? You had a key?" The girl felt slightly betrayed. Yet, she still joined the boy in the oversized recliner, resting her soft brown mane on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't have kept this from you, Haley." He felt her rigid body relax. "I found out about it yesterday. For some reason my grandparent's lawyer sent the key and the papers on the house to that new post office box we got a the post office last month."

"I guess granddad got my latest letter and realized Aunt Deb retrieves our mail and she's never going to let them out of that nursing home." He told Haley absently, as his thumb swept up and down her small arm.

She placed a loving kiss on the bare column of his throat, to comfort him.

"My great grandfather gave them this little spot for a wedding gift. It was their own little getaway. That's why you only see pictures of them here " He gaffed, fighting off tears. She snuggled closer to him, making crazy eights over his shirt. "He wants me to have it with only one request."

"You are so lucky to have them, Nathan. As soon we get a chance to get away overnight, we're going to visit them in Charlotte."

He raised his sexy frame up on his elbow, looking down at her glowing tiger eyes with amazement.

"You would do that for me? Go with me?"

"Of course, I would Nathan. You loved them, so I do too." She explained simply.

The boy moved in closer and Haley froze. _Was he going to kiss her? Did he know how fast he made her heart beat when she felt his sweet breath on her cheek?_

"Wanna know what Grandpa Royals request was?" He spoke barely above a whisper, drinking in her features with his cobalt blue orbs.

Unable to verbalize, she smiled her answer and brushed a few wisps of his dark locks from his forehead.

"He said share it only with the one person in the world that you truly have to have to survive." Then he laid back in his previous position and continued stroking her arm. "You're that for me, Haley."

The peacefulness of the moment lulled them both into a nice long nap for the first time in years.

Next day...

Haley was having lunch with Nathan's crew. She entered the cafeteria with the girls, as they all gushed over the new guy in Economics. Haley went to take her normal seat beside a waiting Nathan, when she noticed Lucas sitting across from her, talking to his sister.

"Uh. Hi, Lukie." She smiled.

"Whassup, Hales. I thought I would hang out with my little sis for a change." He winked as Peyton broke free of his headlock and smacked him on the back of the head.

"I'm two minutes older, you dork!" She pouted, leaning back on to Jake's chest and resting her feet in Lucas's lap.

She was on to her brother. He were there to see Haley. Well, if she was going to be tortured by his phony presence, she was going to milk it for all it's worth.

"Who are you taking to the Holiday Ball, Tim?" Brooke interrupting the small conversations going on around the table.

She was secretly crushed out on Lucas and hoping asking her to the event that was held the Friday they got out for winter break was the real reason for his unusual bonding session with her best friend.

"If you wanted an invite, all you had to do was asked." Tim sleazed, looking down her low-cut blouse.

She pushed him away.

"Hardly, I was just trying to figure out which girl from that that creepy special needs class where they aren't allowed scissor or glue, she was. It could only be someone that medicated to tell you yes." She countered to an uproar of chuckles.

"Well, I'm going with Peyton." Jake proudly admitting before giving his girl a sweet peck on the lips.

"D'uh" Everyone surmised.

"What about you, Haley?" Felix slipped in offhandedly, hoping to give Nathan an opening. But the boy glared at him, white as a sheet. 

Felix was amused, The Great Nathan Scott was terrified of pretty little Haley.

Before, Haley or Nathan had a chance to respond, Lucas spoke.

"I really want to you to be my date, Haley."

"Uh, wow. Go with you, Luke?" Bewildered and flattered, she stuttered.

Nathan picked at his fries. _He couldn't be jealous._ Lucas was the right man for Haley. Yeah, Haley! _Shut up! He wasn't jealous!_

In frustration, Brooke dropped her beautiful head to the table. She hated that all the men she deemed perfect for herself wanted Haley. It's a good thing she adored the other brunette or there would be hell to pay. She felt Felix's palm rub her back and turned to him. 

" I guess you're stuck with me, Princess." He said coolly.

"Like anyone else would go with you." She rolled her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder, both a lot happier about their pretend arrangement

"So. Is that a yes?" A confident Lucas smirked at Nathan.

"I can't Luke." An ashamed Haley confirmed to the now confused crowd. "Ms. Scott doesn't allow me to date."

Lucas was broken hearted while Nathan felt like doing somersaults down the aisle. He had forgotten all about that rule! He could kiss his Aunt! _Not really, but he for once he agreed with that bitch!"_

"That sucks, Haley." Anna consoled.

"Maybe she'll make an exception for Lucas?" Tim even chimed in. _Hell, anything to get those two losers away from him! He had a reputation to uphold!_

Nathan saw the cunning smile on his friends mug. He was really starting loathe him.

"No. She doesn't make exceptions." The small girl stated quietly to everyone's dismay. "It's alright I'm use to it. But, I want to see pictures when we all get back from break!" She demanded a little too cheerfully to the low-spirited group.

"Or you could go with me, Hales. I, I mean ... she let's us go places together. It wouldn't have to be a date or anything. You could do what you want when you got there. Even, even be with Lucas. If, if that's what you want." Nathan suggested in a very cute ramble that had all his female friends gushing.

All eyes were on the stunned little darling, who has just live a fantasy. Nathan asked her to a dance? _This had to be a dream or a miracle_. 

"Is that cool?" Nathan shook her, bringing her back to the bitterness of the real world.

"You're so sweet to ask, but what about Kelly?"

"I didn't ask her ... never planned on it."

"Nathan, she's your girlfriend." The sullen lass fought back tears of regret. After years of pain and despair, she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. "You have to take her."

"She'll get over it." He shrugged, taking her hand in his. "I want to go with you, Haley." He assured and she gave him an illuminating smile as a yes to his proposal. "Besides, if I go with you, I'm free for all the ladies."

"Cocky much?" She gave him a playful shove in the chest.

Immodest when it came to PDA with Haley, Nathan caught her hands and brought her into a big hug. Finally, letting go, Haley faced Lucas.

"I guess you get the first dance." She giggled gleefully.

He just stalked away. He was not going to be second best. Especially behind, Nathan Scott.

Pamela 


	7. Chapter 7

**My Security**

Again, the feedback is treasured. I would love to reply to everyone, but I spend too much time critiquing and revising. I know I'm a slow ass! Lol! Because I'm splitting the chapter I had planned in two, the post is condensed. I hope this doesn't disappoint.

_**Happiness is like those palaces in fairy tales whose gates are guarded by dragons: we must fight in order to conquer it.-Alexander Dumas**_

Chapter Six

The Thanksgiving holidays had been uneventful for Nathan and Haley.

Mrs. Scott was too occupied by her civic clubs and slimy part-time boyfriends to harass the duo.

Whitey served them up a sumptuous meal and later, they lounged by the hearth while he told stories of his childhood and life with his deceased wife, Camilla.

Friday, they both worked the morning shift and spent the rest of the day decorating the cabin for the yuletide season with items from the local discount mart.

They indulged in Karen's famous cider and grilled cheese sandwiches. Nathan scarfed down a bunch of reindeer shaped sugar cookies while Haley decorated the outside of the house with twinkling lights. _Nathan did most of the hanging and she did most of the supervising._ He didn't even complain about putting on what looked to be one hundred arms that created the fake Christmas tree that now sat beautifully decorated in the corner of the living room. He just laughed heartily and joined in when he knew a verse as Haley sang and fluttered about the small dwelling, setting nativity trinkets, hanging garland and mistletoe. This was the most fun he had since his parents died.

Except for Nathan's date with Kelly Saturday night. The rest of the weekend was spent doing community service of Ms. Scott's choice and attended church. It could have been much worst.

Tuesday, November 29th...

The day started off a disaster. Not only did Ms. Scott show up for breakfast with the kids, but viciously critiqued their eating habits, posture and grooming skills throughout.

After eating, they both longed for the escape of the school bus. Unfortunately, Deb decided that Haley's knee length skirt was extremely whorish and her shirt distasteful just as the bright orange vehicle hit their corner. Nathan tried to stay with the girl as his aunt drug her from the door an to ward their basement dwelling.

"No. You can't be late, Nathan. You're doing so well." She plead with her big brown eyes and he obeyed, not able to refuse her.   
He slowly shut the front entrance and descended the steps. He must have turned around at least four times before get on his transportation, knowing Haley would have to hike the six block walk by foot. 

Ms. Scott didn't stay around to harass Haley after she came back upstairs with the previous skirt in a different color and a lovely red sweater. Luckily, Whitey had to go to the market and offered the girl a ride to school.

"If you children say the word, I can have that drunk broad out of you lives! I've got cataracts, but I'm not blind. I know what she's been doing to you two!" The old man offered with agitation, clutching the young girls hand as she fought of tears of sorrow and anger.   
She wiped her eyes, turning her head from left to right.

"I love you for caring. Mr. Durham. But, we'd never forgive ourselves if she hurt you. Promise you won't mess with Ms. Scott. Promise me." She begged. 

The senior citizen grumbled, but deep down he knew the child was right. Ms. Scott was the type of evil that kept you up at night and made you fear for you life. She was much too powerful for an old man to handle, much less a pair of teeny boppers. 

School... 

Arriving at her normal time and getting her books for first and second period, Haley went to search out her house mate.

Rounding the corridor to his locker, she found them unaware of her as Nathan fought off Kelly's advances. She leaned in for a kiss for the third time and he backed away, opening his locker.

"Gawd! Do you think that's all I'm about?" He asked in disgust. 

Most guys would be relieved that women only wanted one thing from him, but he was sick of it. He wanted to be respected, admired and loved, but girls just saw him as a temporary fix or something nice to hang off their arm besides diamonds or platinum. He was basically treat like a whore. _Well, except when he was with Haley, but that was different._ He thought. _Sure there was an attraction, but she wasn't interested in him. He would know by now._ _Besides, if she did, it wouldn't work anyway. _He tried to convince himself. _You can't turn a ho into a husband or even a decent boyfriend._

"Maybe, I think you're interested in somebody else." Kelly jumped back into his face.

"Who?" He smirked quizzically trying to stop fantasizing about a romantic day at the zoo with Haley and remember why Kelly was so pissed. It was all coming back to him.

"Tell me you're not still whining about me taking Haley to the ball? I thought we cleared this up Saturday when you sent me home twenty minutes into our date because I told I was going to the dance with her instead of you." He yawned as she started running her hands down his chest and he rolled his eyes. "There's **nothing** you can do or promise me that's going to change my minded. Tim and Felix may be my best friends, but she's my closest, Kelly." He said honestly, gathering his books as Haley presence drew near.   
"That's only because you live together! I'm you're girlfriend! …….Haley may not be hot like me and she dress weird, but save your charity cases for another time! You're not smart enough to play the good guy!" She jealously yapped and Nathan would have told her off if they weren't distracted by the loud sound of books falling, Haley's books.

It was as if time stood still. Nathan could see the numbness and self doubt clouding her ashen face.

Kelly took a glance at the petite girl she had know since first grade and felt like a complete ass.

Haley found her footing and bent down to pick up her things, only to feel a familiar hand aid her.

"Please don't listen to her. That's not what you are to me, not even close." He groveled to the girl in the quiet hall.

"Am I some big joke to you?" She wanted to know through her silent tears. "Was offering to take me to the ball whole thing something you and Tim schemed up?"

"No! Gawd, no!" He proclaimed, bringing her close to him as her sobs got heavier and she struggled in his embrace." I swear on my parents grave. I want to go with you." his throat thick and his eyes watery. "Please. Pleas don't cry, Hales."

"We are sooo last week!" Kelly stormed off. It was embarrassing to see her boyfriend practically breakdown and plead for another girls forgiveness. Obviously, she had been right about his intentions for Haley all along.

With the sexy redhead's outburst, Haley dried her tears and rose.

"I don't want you two break up over me. Aren't you going to go after her?" 

Nathan stood tall. Haley was a total enigma to him. She was broken at the thought that he considers their date to the dance a pity ask, but she still cares enough to worry about his relationship with a girl that she deemed good for him. She was incredible.

"Haley, you can't mess up what was never there. She's not the one for me." He took her books in one arm and held her hand with the other, leading the way to her first period. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to walk my favorite girl to class." 

Later...

Haley worriedly paced the floor of the cottage living room. She had been there for an hour and there was no sign of Nathan.   
Ten minutes, later she saw him coming down the boardwalk with his back pack loaded down. She ran out into the unusually low temperatures and dragged him inside. Stopping in front of the fire, she examined him carefully as she shed him of his outerwear and accessories. She was praying he hadn't run into his Aunt Deb or an angry and vengeful husband of one of his old conquest.

"Where were you? Are you okay? Did something happen?" She rattled.

"I'm fine. I just had to make a stop." He smiled, kissing her head. _It was nice to have someone to come home to._

She let out the biggest sigh and fell back onto the sofa, letting her mind wander.

"Oh. I guess you made up with Kelly." 

"That would be a no. I told you. I don't want her, Haley." He affirmed, bending down to search his bag. "I suffered through the cheer leading squads meeting at Brooke's house to pick up a few things." 

"You poor baby." Haley mocked sarcastically as Nathan turned on the television. 

He took a seat next to Haley and placed a half a dozen DVDs in her lap.

"What's all this." She peered at the items, curiously.

"Well, I know you haven't gotten to see a lot of movies because of your situation with my aunt an all." He confessed uncomfortably. "So I asked Brooke to pick out some of her favorite chick flicks since we started high school because she has seen like every movie in the world! The girl dates more than a professional escort!" He laughed and Haley did too, blushing slightly. "Umm, there's a few to start you off."

"Wow. You did that for me." She grinned innocently and he could do nothing but nod. "You're too good for me."

He was so proud he could burst, nobody ever said anything like that about him. Making her happy was so invigorating and uplifting. Maybe she wasn't meant for Lucas. _Maybe!_

She chose Two Weeks Notice, a big Sandra Bullock fan after seeing Ms. Congeniality on TBS a hundred times, give or take a few. 

Nathan set up the player while Haley micro waved a bag of popcorn and made cocoa.   
With their treats on the table and the remote in Nathan's hand, they gather themselves on the couch, under the king sized fleece throw Haley had bought after he refused to pitch in on the purchase. It had all these goofy forest animals all over itNathan didn't understand why she couldn't pick out anything normal,_ but they were miles from normal._

During the movies New Year's party scene, Haley warned Nathan that she didn't know how to dance so he should be prepared at the ball. 

He laughed it off as no big deal and they remained snuggled together until the film ended.

Haley excused herself to the bathroom, only to return to a room little only by Christmas lights that cover the fake tree. The sounds of the adult contemporary station Ms. Sawyer always played at the café wafted through the room. 

"What's going on?" She pondered.

Nathan came from the shadows, gently taking her hand. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She shrieked and he brought her closure, engulfing her tiny waist with one arm.

"Shhh. It's me, Hales." He soothed and she gave him a shove in the chest with shaky hands. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't do that!" She trembled with her head held low and he regretted his romantic notions.   
_How could he have been so thoughtless?_ It had slipped his mind that she was becoming more and more skittish as Ms. Scott's tirades became more frequent and severe.

"I was trying to do something nice for you. I'm sorry, Haley." He coaxed, rocking her in his arms until she felt more self-assured.

"What's this about anyway?" Finally raising her curious brown peepers to seek out his plan. 

"Well. You said you didn't know how to dance and do. So I thought I would teach you." He said nonchalantly while placing her arms around his neck and his around her waist before the selection end. "I wouldn't want you embarrassing me." He teased when she stiffened at the onset of the dance.

Her laughter filled the room and she fell into step.

"So who taught you how to move so gracefully, Mr. Scott?" She vexed in a British baroque.

Haley's spontaneous and creative nature, made his time with her all the more enjoyable. 

"My mom use to dance around the kitchen with me on Saturday mornings while my dad made us pecan waffles." He recalled with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. We can stop. I don't want to upset you." She apologized, but he only winked at her.

"No, Hales. Those were ... and these will be great, beautiful, fun memories." 

Meanwhile... 

The doorbell rang at the Scott estate.

Ms. Scott promptly answered it in a matter of seconds, hoping to find Ms. Canon was actually early. The two tramps had met a few weeks ago at the local tanning salon and become instant buddies. Tonight, they had planned a girls night out.

Deb brushed down her short and low-cut ice blue dress, refusing to be outdone by the much younger blond. Only, the corn-haired person waiting at the door was male.

"Lucas Sawyer? My oh my! You sure have grown up." Ms. Scott smiled hungrily. "Come in." She ogled the strapping lad as his slipped between her and the ajar door.

"Thank you. Mrs. Scott. You really look good too." He grinned with his eyes locked on her unnatural breast as they sat partially stuffed and pushed up in her expensive gown.

"So how can I help you Sweetheart? Is this about the can food drive?" He followed her to the living room and took a seat while she made him and herself a drink before she remembered the boy was a minor.

"Actually, I came to see Haley and to ask you something." Deb rolled her eyes and gulped down the strong liquid in one of the glasses. _She forgot this little twit was friends with her slutty ward._   
Everyone needed to think she was the perfect guardian if she was going to keep making Haley's life the living hell she deserve for being her-whore-of-a-mother's offspring and Nathan just for being born a heart breaking male Scott. 

"Well Haley's at work, so ask away." She plastered on a sweet facade.

"Haley and Nathan didn't have to work today" He blabbed, looking around the lavishly furnished room. "I guess she's at the library working on her English report, but I doubt Nathan is." He chuckled playfully.

"Probably not." Deb gritted through her teeth, before picking up the other glass and downing it. 

Lucas noticed her impatience as she sat the empty container down on the bar.

"Anyway. It's about the Holiday Ball. ... I know you don't allow Haley to date but I would really like her to go with me." He whined.

"I have rules for a reason." Ms. Scott said a little more coldly than she planned. "I just wouldn't want anything to happen to that poor sweet girl." She lied as her voice dripped with concern. 

"It won't. I swear!" He promised.

She strolled across the carpet and behind Lucas chair and laying a hand on his shoulder. 

He jumped uneasily. "And this way Nathan won't have to take her. He can take his own girlfriend."

The middle aged woman raised a brow. The boys visit was getting more and more interesting by the minute. His knowledge of the pair could be used as an asset in the constant torture of Nathan and Haley. _Stupid boy!_

"Hmmm... since you were man enough to come ask permission for Haley to go with you to the ball, I'm going to make an exception." Ms. Scott proposed while her fingers ran through his well cropped locks. _He was young and ripe for the picking. "All in due time!" She scolded herself._

"Thank you Ms. Scott. I promise to have her home on time and to be the perfect gentleman." Lucas sprung to his feet and ran around the chair to hug the woman.

"You better be a good boy." She flirted, brushing her breast against him as he embraced her happily.

Suddenly, he let go and raced for the door.

"I have to go tell her the good news."

"Lucas! Wait!" Deb ran after him, stopping him at the door.

"Yes, Ms. Scott." 

"Umm. It's getting late. I'm sure Haley's will probably leaving the library in a few minutes. It closes soon. Why don't you just tell her at school tomorrow."

The distortion of his handsome facial features made it clear he wasn't pleased with her suggestion.

"I promise not to tell her or Nathan myself. I'll let it be **your **surprise." She tediously made a cross over her ample left breast that hexed the boy into submission.

"Alright! Thanks again, Ms. Scott." He waved with his eyes still trained on her chest as he backed down the steps, got in his car and drove away.

Ms. Scott went inside and picked up the telephone. She waiting impatiently after dialing a number.   
"Ms. Canon for your banging." The recipient dared.

"Cocoa, start the party without me. There's something I have to take care. I'll me you at the bar." Deb firmly stated and hung up before marching into the kitchen, sitting at the cozy breakfast nook and watching the door that both Haley and Nathan would eventually come through...

Pamela 


	8. Chapter 8

**My Security**

warning: adult content, graphic violence and language

This chapter was extremely difficult to write and possibly to read. However, I needed to show the depth of the main characters situation. Hopefully, it won't disappoint.

_**"No man is ever whipped, until he quits -- in his own mind." Napoleon Hill **_

****

Chapter 7

Thursday, December1st...

The second period tardy bell rang well before Haley entered the computer lab. Luckily, it was an unsupervised class Monday through Thursday. 

Marvin and Antwon were the first to notice her odd appearance. Although not the stylish of students, she was always well groomed. Her wardrobe was always clean and neat. Surprisingly, she was a mess today. Her hair was brushed just enough to remove the tangles. Her clothes were wrinkled, her coat dirty as she dragged it from her book filled hands and her shoes didn't even match. She seemed disoriented as she viewed the many high-walled cubicles that covered the room.

Her close friends descended upon her with relief and worry.

"Hi, Haley. I guess you were sick yesterday?" Mouth questioned by her appearance.

She jumped away from he when he touched her shoulder." Duuuhh." She sassed, twisting only to be directly in Skills sight now.

"Girl, if you had the flu, warn a brother." He joked.

"If you two would give me some damn breathing room, you wouldn't have to worry about it!" She barked as she pushed past them.

Confused and hurt by her behavior, they headed back to their shared work space. On the way, they watched her sweater rise as the girl gathered a copy of the lab work from the teacher's desk. Her peaches and cream skin was painted with red welts and purple bruises. They couldn't let it go this time.

Upon boxing her in at the desk, Mouth slightly raised her top while Skills pointed to the offending marks.

"What the hell are these?" They interrogated in unison.

She stood there frozen for a moment, taken completely off guard.

"Answer us, Hales." Skills pleaded. " Who did this shit to you?"

Jerking away, her mouth dropped open and her headed tilted down in shame.

"Uh... Look ...Ummm ... It's" She stammered.

"Hales! You're better!" Lucas interrupted, hugging her roughly.

The two other boys looked on as the battered girl bit her lip and winced in anguish.

"My mom told me you and Nathan called into work yesterday. ... must be that cold bug that's going around."

"Uh huh. I'm all better now." She faked a sniff and cough as he let her go, declining to give the others a glance.

"Good. I want you in tip top condition on our first date." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Haley!" Mouth interjected, trying to return the previous conversation.

"What date?" In order to ignore Antwon and Marvin's probing investigation, Haley quickly inquired not really interested.

Her two friends weren't backing down and noticed her eyes were constantly trained on the door.

"I guess Ms. Scott kept her word." Lucas said simply, garnering the trios attention.

"Ms. Scott?" Skills asked in disgust. He detest that lady. She was such a phony snob.

"Why in the hell would you be talking to her?" The brown haired girl howled with angry eyes and flailing nostrils.

"I went over to your house on Tuesday and asked her if I could take you to the ball. She said yes, Hales! Isn't that great?" He cheered, bringing her into a one-sided embrace.

Startling Lucas, Haley shoved him away.

"What! I can't believe you!" She shrieked in a slightly raised tone as she paced. "That's how she found out I didn't work Tuesday and that Nathan offered to take me to the dance!"

"Well, yeah." Lucas clueless smiled." Where were you? I wanted to hanging out. You know, just the two of us."

Skills and Mouth elbowed each other. Not only had Lucas broken the important conversation they needed to be having with Haley, but it was apparent that she didn't want him talking to Ms. Scott and wasn't thrilled about being his date.

Unconcerned by her harsh attitude, Lucas continued. "So. You want to share a limo with..."

As Haley clenched her sore fist and white teeth, she turned her back on him and focused on the door. She wanted to choke the life out of the blond! First he gets her hours cut at work, now this. _Why was he such a damn busy body?_

"Nobody asked you to talk Ms. Scott. The other plan would have worked out fine, Lucas!" She blamed icily. "I wanted to go with Nathan!"

"But..." Lucas declared on the verge of tears.

"Shut up! You only made things worst, Lucas." She warned. "Stay away from me!"

She headed for the door with the lanky boy on her trail.

"Let her cool off , Man." Mouth beseeched as his best friends restrained Luke.

Peering over at his brown skin partner, they came to the conclusion Haley was upset about a lot more than a stupid dance. If only she would confide in them.

Haley smacked into Nathan on her way out. He had finally arrived, telling her earlier he had to stop by the attendance office. The truth was after all lashes his aunt had bombarded him with the other night, it was still difficult to walk. However, she only let them skip one day of school _wouldn't want anyone getting too suspicious._ She had personally dropped them off when they missed the bus.

Haley completely forgot about her plight. Cautiously, she guided him into the learning center pretending to discuss their current assignment. They eventually made it to their cubicle in the back right corner of the classroom without too much attention being drawn to them _a couple of leers from Tim and Lucas, a perky wave from Brooke, and a wary stare from Mouth and Skills._

After getting him seated behind the walls of their partnered area, Haley fluttered about the space, rambling incoherently. If not in so much pain of his own, Nathan would have chased her and brought her to a halt. A shell of the strong, smart, rational girl he once knew, she was unraveling right before his eyes.

Nathan was positive he and Haley couldn't live in that abyss of punishment and persecution know as the Scott Estate much longer. His nightmares were more frequent and extremely graphic. He was so angry, short tempered and anxious that he knew he was going do something unstable soon. Murdering his aunt was the first thing to come to his mind.

Haley wasn't fairing any better. She was crying at the drop of a hat and scared of her own shadow. She was withdrawn, reclusive even. She was barely eating and he knew soon she would be dropping weight. She was literally his psychotic next of kin's punching bag and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. 

They just couldn't see a means to being free of the vicious guardian that continued to prey upon them until they graduated. That was several months away. She had money, power, and credibility. They were two orphans. Even if they were rid of her, they would be torn apart for awhile. If they got emancipated, it would be months before they could live together. They couldn't get married with out parent or **guardian's** consent in NC or any of the neighboring states. There was no way he could survive losing the only person he had left. They would just have to stick together and try not to do anything to set the mean bitch off. Whenever he got a chance he planned on escaping to their hideaway for a few hours of stolen peace.

Nathan's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Haley slamming her fingers against the keyboard and then marching over the printer as she worked at a frantic pace.

Painstakingly, he rose and glided his feet over the tiled floor until he had trapped Haley's body between his and the printer.

"What's really wrong?" He put plainly. "Talk to me, Hales."

She looped around, making eye contact. "Lucas did this!" She touched his tender back so he winced and lifting her shirt to reveal the fury Ms. Scott had laid upon her.

Vexed, his brows furrowed and she relayed the story of Lucas and Deb's discussion to a listening, yet calm Nathan.

"How can you not be upset about this?" She cringed in anger and despair.

He pressed his unharmed torso closer to hers, so she could rest her forehead on his collarbone. He could feel her body trembling. Barley touching her delicate sides, his large hands relaxed on her nipped waist.

"He didn't know what havoc he would cause, Hales. He just like you and wants to be with you. How could he not?" He charmingly consoled.

She gave into his care for a pregnant pause, reveling in his sweetness and sensitivity. He knew her so well. Not releasing their pose, she shook he head in agreement.

"You're right. I guess I should be flattered." She admitted flatly.

Nate could clearly see she was not thrilled at being the object of Luke's desire. He had been sure the girl he wanted would love spend a night with the Sawyer boy instead of him.

"But..." He urged with a soul warming stare that could do nothing but elicit honesty.

"I want to go with you, Nathan."

Joy radiated from his handsome mug and he couldn't fight of the sexy grin covering it. Also he couldn't stop his mouth from merging with hers. Their lips fused together in a passionate and romantic dance that had both pulsing racing and heads spinning. The sweetness of her strawberry Chapstick mixed with the minty mouthwash she used every morning created a delectable taste to Nathan. He hadn't expected a kiss from her to be so powerful, sensual and immensely satisfying. _I mean this was his closest friend, his chosen family, his Haley. __**He surmised in his head. **__Oh Shit. I'm kissing, Haley!_

"Stop. We can't." He whispered. Stepping back as if his lips had been seared by his tongue traced his lips as his chest heaved.

Across from him, Haley stood, panting. Her eyes stung with rejection and perplexity. Promptly, she got herself together, cloaking her emotions.

"Umm ... we better get started on the Power Point project." She suggested and headed for the PC.

Later, Haley repeatedly straightened an already neat stack of computer paper as class wrapped up.

Nathan filed through his backpack for his literature book during the awkward silence. Finding what he needed, he headed out of the shelter of the cubicle.

"Nathan." Haley called.

"Yea?" He halted, not turning around.

"I'm wish you liked kissing me." She digressed.

"Hales, It's not.." He went over to explain when her beautiful brown eyes hypnotized him speechless.

"But I'm not sorry about kissing you back." She vowed. "I wanted it. I always have."

Lunchtime...

Our two teens didn't discuss their earlier antics during chemistry. The pop quiz they were given took up then entire period.

As soon as the bell rang, Nathan took off.

Meanwhile, Haley stayed to get the previous days missed work.

Paying no attention to where she was going, she bumped right into the man of her dreams in the otherwise empty stairwell. She felt an all to familiar object in the front pocket of his baggy jeans. She dug into his pants and brought out a pint of alcohol.

"Give it back!" Nathan gritted his teeth, taking the bottle and returning it to his jeans. "You're going to get me in trouble."

"You started drinking again? Great! Just great….and I thought your life couldn't possible be any worse." She sighed dejectedly. A thick cloud of tension wavered over them. "Is this because of the kiss? Was it really that bad kissing me?"

"No! That's not "

She made an attempt to bolt past him, but he blocked her way.

"Move!" She fussed and tried to dodge him, but his much larger frame was winning.

"C'mon, Haley. I don't need you to be mad at me about this. We have enough going on." He blew out in frustration.

"Fine." Relenting, she folded her arms across her chest.

He pushed the door open, waiting for her to enter the atrium first. She debated for a moment, then chose the parallel door.

"I think I'll eat in the cafeteria today. Lucas has all these plans for the dance." 

She was gone before he could argue and now lunch was the furthest thing from his mind. He returned to the science hall and out the main doors to a unpopular grassy area that had large oaks and shrubs that spelled out Tree Hill Ravens. For some reason it was sparse with students during Senior lunch _The cold temperature could have something to do with it_. Taking a seat on one of the more comfortable benches surrounded by five huge trees, he zipped up his jacket and dug his head phones and mp3 player, hoping to drown out the disaster that had been his day. Unwelcome guest wouldn't permit it.

"Nathan Scott! You're loosing your touch!" Brooke gawked as she stood before him in her stylish cheerleading sweats. Felix in tow. "How could you let Lucas Sawyer one up you?"

"I was only taking her to be nice. Lucas and Haley would make a good couple." He mumbled unconvincingly. "At least he has the balls to stand up to my aunt." He remarked bitterly.

"Scott, you are so not funny." Felix teased. "I can't believe your skanky ass Aunt said yes."

"Yea. I wonder how the hell he did **that.**" Brooke said suggestively.

"Why am I defending him?…. What he did get my ass kicked and hers!" Nathan growled in remembrance. Taking out his bottle, he took several gulps before sharing it with his friends and continuing.

_"She played it real cool this time. Sitting there sipping tea by the kitchen sink when we came in on time... She didn't say a word when Haley excused herself to a shower and I went in search of the dinner I knew Whitey had left me in the refrigerator..._

"I heard you had a free afternoon, Nathan. I hope it was worth it." She mocked in a feminine drawl.

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground from one of those moves she learns in that martial arts class she takes ... before I could get up she had wet that strap and was cutting into my back like we saw on that slave movie in Mrs. Hendrick's class last year... Whip me, kick me, whip me, kick me over and over until back was slice up like a loaf of bread. I blank out a couple of times. All I could do was pray for death ... it didn't come."  


Brooke was crying and clinging to Felix now. They watched Nathan drink down more of the liquid courage and braced themselves for the rest of his tale.

_  
"Nope! Instead, she hears Haley coming and restrained my arms to legs of the breakfast nook with duct tape before she makes her way back inside. Hales was imploring to that monster that she leave me be, that I had enough." _He lost since of reality and was temporarily reeled back into the nightmare.

_"No! Go back! Go back!" I screamed through the bile rising in my throat, but she didn't hear me. Innocently, Haley strolled in only to be choked that bitch! Then she started punching her, and kicking her and whipping her. I struggled and toiled with the tape until my wrist were dripping with blood, but I couldn't get free! I couldn't stop her...There was a loud __**smack!**__ and Haley's little body flew across the room, landing near the pantry. ... I called out to her, but Aunt Deb kicked me in the mouth ... She blacked out for a while, but she just would let up_." He was sobbing and pacing now, the cool boy that never cried.

"I know my aunt dislikes me, but she loooaathes Haley to the depths of her black heart. I swear to God, she would kill her if she didn't think Hales would be getting off easy." He fumed, feeling nauseated from the memories of the horrid night. _"She kept calling her a slut, whore, skank, tramp, bitch.anything cruel and degrading. She kept saying how worthless she was and how she was just like her mom... Haley didn't put up a fight. She just took it. Even when she tied to that God damned kitchen chair and lit a cigar." _The tears were coming faster and his breathing was weighted. 

"She took a smoke break?." Brooke asked, completely disturbed by the whole scenario, but not sure what Nathan would do if they left.

_"Oh, it wasn't for her." _Nathan gave her a tight smirk through his tears. He was crying so hard, he could barely breath. _"She tore the front of her gown down the middle, expose her, invading her privacy. Then she pull the chair over to where I was and tugged my head up by my hair so I was forced to watch her use the cigar on Haley. ... on her breast, on the beautiful skin of her stomach, between her thighs, boasting about how no man will ever want her now. I struggled and prayed to be free. But there I lay, useless to protect her! ... I love her more than my own life and all I could do was watch her suffer." _Suddenly he covered his ears. _"She was screaming and begging her to stop and for me to help her. Deb just laughed and continued to torture her, us. ... If one of those bastards she's banging hadn't have called, I think she would have done something even more retched, it that's possible!"_ Nathan wept. "_She just dropped everything, cut Haley loose and told us we better have that kitchen spic and span before she got back."_

The boy was exhausted, bringing his body down on the bench, head in hands. He wiped his damp face with his sleeved before speaking again. His eyes full of admiration, love and agony as he recalled the spirit and resilience of his favorite girl.

_"As soon as she could guide herself out of that chair, Hales came to me. After cutting me loose, she mopped my body through kitchen and down to our quarters, because I couldn't stand. I could feel the wet trail of blood and God knows what else that follow us. She was barely coherent... For the first time, I tried to get her to go to the hospital, but she refused. Instead, she made me her priority, getting me clean up and put on her bed before she did anything for herself. I could hear her crying as she made the trek back to the kitchen. She gave it a thorough cleaning, before finally tending to herself. ... I guess I passed out for a while, because the next time I saw her, it was hours later. She curled up close to me in bed and cried herself to sleep." _

An eerie silence swirled through the winter air as the threesome sat in silence. Then he said that blew his friends away.

_"Yesterday, I was in so much pain, lying there on my stomach, my back stripped to pieces ... and Haley was nursing me and her own wounds until she just dropped to the floor in exhaustion. I just wanted it to end. I couldn't watch her suffer like that anymore. That's when I knew, I could never let this happen again." _He sniffed and Brooke took his hand in hers, rubbing it gently. _"So, I reached out and picked up the almost full bottle of Extra Strength Motrin that Haley put on the nightstand and I asked Haley to share it will me, to permanently end our nightmare."_

"Suicide! No, Nathan. Dude, no." Felix shook his head. His best friend was at the point of taking his life and he didn't see it! He had done nothing to help.

"Well, you see it didn't work." The taller boy gaffed flippantly. "Haley refused and said she would never forgive me if I did. She convinced me not to let my aunt win. ...But she has won, look at me and Haley . We are so fucked up and I love her so much. ... I do."

"Don't go back there. We'll hide you and Haley " Brooke offered.

"Yea. I'll get my parents to call the authorities. Show them your marks. Somebody will have to believe you." Felix urged.

"Thanks, but this is Haley and my fight." Nathan said bravely. "final round."

He got up and walked away...

Pamela 


	9. Chapter 9

**My Security update 6-3-07**

I'm eternally grateful for the feedback . It motivates me to update often.

_**People pay for what they do, and still more, for what they have allowed themselves to become. And they pay for it simply: by the lives they lead." Edith Wharton**_

**Chapter 8**

Thursday afternoon, Haley's room...

After school the kids went straight home, fearing Ms. Scott would find out they didn't have to work again. Nathan tried to talk Haley into going to the beach house but the terror in her eyes was all the answer he needed.

Haley immediately headed for the basement.

Nathan grabbed the snacks Mr. Durham had left them in the kitchen. He froze when his aunt whirled through the door and right past him without a second glance. She was yammering on the phone to Ms. Canon about being prompt to pick her up for some charity gala for domestic violence in Raleigh tonight.

She flicked on the overhead light in the sunlight room. For the first time Nathan notice it, in the fixture. The boy gave her the first genuine smiles since he'd lived there as sauntered past him with a brand new bottle of vodka from the pantry. From past experience, Nathan knew she would be gone well into tomorrow, if not the entire weekend. This was their chance to flee and with his new found discovery, Deb Scott could be returning to more than an empty house.

The striking lad wondered if his love was still mad about his reaction to the kiss. She hadn't said a word to him since their encounter before lunch. Upon entering her room, she was waiting for him with the first aid kit.

"Lie down so I can put some anti-bacterial cream on those cuts before they get infected." She instructed with no emotion. _Hell, yeah! She was pissed._

The young man sighed, dropping his school bag in the corner and bringing over the tray of sandwiches, baby carrots, chips and two grape juices.

"Eat first, Haley." He told her as he slowly took a seat beside her on the firm bed.

"I'm not hungry." She folded her arms stubbornly.

"Then, I'll go in my room and eat." He countered coolly, trying to rise.

"But what about your back?" She huff, guiding him back down, always the nurturer.

"If you're not hungry, I'm not hurting." Nathan smirked, daring her to make the next move in their little power struggle.

Her face was red and her jaw tight, but her body was weak. Hearing her stomach rumble, she relented. Giving him a dirty look as she snatched one of the delicious turkey subs.

They ate in uncomfortable silence. Haley could feel Nathan watching her, making sure she finished all her food. Munching on the last carrot, she caught him smile broadly. With a hateful glare, she took the tray and laid it on her dresser.

Nathan had unzipped his jacket and was having difficulty working his way free when she returned. Standing between his legs, she skillfully drew the coat down his arms and cut wrist. He brought his arms across his body so he could take of his shirt, but a darting pain shot through his back. Crippled by it, he slumped down defeated. After what his aunt had done to Haley, she had to be hurting just as bad, but she didn't show it. He wished for her strength. What he got was her drudgingly working the many eyes of his black button-down while he studied her cheerless facial features. Finishing, she slid the loose cloth down his bicep and over each of his hands until it lay behind him on the comforter.

Watching him in the soft light of the room, he appeared to be a sexy, well-built teen god from the front. Her fingers itched to touch his warm flesh, but she was astounded when he carried her tiny palm to his firm chest, placing it over his heart. She was becoming self conscious from his constant gawking and began chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

Nathan's deep throat produced an unexpected moan from her escapades. He was mesmerized by her natural beauty. The organ beneath her hands started pounding furiously. He had to come clean to her.

" I did like kissing you" He unmasked to the flabbergasted brunette. "Actually, I loved it."

"Don't just say that so I won't be mad at you." She apprehensively pressed, withdrawing from him.

He tugged back in position, never loosing eye contact.

"It's just hard for me to express my thoughts sometimes. ... I mean when it comes to you." He said sincerely. "They're kind of overwhelming, and I'm known to say the wrong thing."

"You **mean** how you pity me, or how you're ashamed and humiliated for anyone to think you're more than a friend to me?" She argued with her guard up." I'm a nobody, Nathan. You don't have to spare me!" She was deathly afraid of his rejection.

"Don't put yourself down like that! I'm sick enough of Aunt Deb saying shit like that about you!" He scolded. Letting go of her hand that covered his heart, he rubbed his thumb over her ear lob and down her jaw line. "You're smart, really brilliant, Haley ... funny and sweet. You're always thinking about others, especially me. Even when I don't deserve it."

"Nath..."She started, but he jumped in.

"I thank God every day for having you in my life. You're the only thing that makes it worthwhile. You're all I think about, all I want." His hand wrapped around the back of her slender neck while the other played in the soft cinnamon tendrils. "You're so beautiful, Hales ... thoroughly gorgeous! I want to kiss you now ... and always ... because I love you."

Salt from her tears mixed in with the crisp taste of carrot when his lips collided with hers. This kiss was very similar their first, powerful, erotic and deep with longing. The embrace became more passionate and Nathan grimaced as his arms encased her diminutive frame.

Stopping, she breathed a bubbly giggle. " I love you too."

He blushed bashfully as they shared a few chaste kisses before she pulled away.

"Hey! Why did you stop?" He whined.

"Oh, we'll do plenty of that later." She flirted, grabbing a tube from the first aid kit, she crawled behind him and started treated his wounds.

Later...

Nathan and Haley never got back to the kissing. After she nursed his back, he tended to some of the abuse her body had endured. Warn out, they both fell into a deep slumber.

Haley awoke around five o'clock to an empty room. curiously, she rose and ambled through the bathroom and into Nathan's room. Her face went white.

"Where are you going? ... Don't runaway again, please Nathan." She rushed to him, hugging his neck tight.

"Hey, hey, I'm not. We're getting the hell out of here." He explained to the hesitant girl, planting a kiss on her weary head.

"We can't. Not until..." She warned, disturbed by his behavior.

"Until what? She kills you?" Emotionally, he tucked a few strands of her silk mane behind her ear. "She went to Raleigh. She'll be back tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. This is our chance, Hales."

"But where will we go that she can't find us? She always found you before!" The frazzled female attested.

"We're going to our place, but before we leave I'm going to make sure she can never hurt us ever again."

" You're not going to kill her?" Haley exclaimed mortified.

"She'll wish she got off that easy." His sea blue eyes twinkled with mischief. "I'm not going to do anything wrong, Haley."

"They're not going to let us stay together at the bungalow." Haley clarified. "Not a teenage boy and girl."

"That's while you'll petition the court for emancipation and I'll get sent to a group or a foster family." He explained carefully. " hat way, I won't have to worry about anyone else hurting you and I can spend all my free time hear with you. We'll still be separated, but you'll be safe and close. ... Go pack, Haley." He smack her bottom, nudging her in the right direction. Reluctantly, she obeyed.

Once they were finishing bagging and boxing up all the items they were taking with them, Nathan suggested they go upstairs for dinner. Haley had no appetite, but knew Mr. Durham came late on Thursdays. She loved the old man and eagerly agreed just to see him. Nathan wanted to talk to him for an entirely different reason.

Trudging through the kitchen door, Nathan smiled into the chandelier's camera before planting a sweet kiss on his sweetheart's cheek. _If only he had know that was there all along._ Shyly, she shooed him away and greeted Mr. Durham with a butterfly kiss of his own.

In the dinning room, they had a hearty meal. Although, Haley picked over hers. They knew they were going to miss their conversations and laughter with Whitey.

Haley excused herself to do the dishes after much resistance from the old man. Nathan quickly used the opportunity to his advantage.

"Can you believe Ms. Scott has cameras all over this god forsaken place?. Like someone would actually rob her."

The pair chuckled. 

"She put them in the oddest places. Go figure." He frowned.

"I wonder what she does with the footage?" Nathan probed, as he poured the old man his second glass of Jack Daniels.

"The maid told me Ms. Scott takes the daily copy from room, labels it and hides it in a box in one of those damn fake rooms she has up there. You know the bedrooms she lets everyone else think are yours." The wise old sage expelled angrily at the injustice. "By the way, the mailman brought some boxes in yesterday, Christmas gifts for you and Haley from friends of both your parents. She never gives you that stuff, did she?"

"Nope." Nathan fumed. "The only thing she gives us is hell."

"You know once, I caught her re-wrapping some of Haley's gifts for one of her friends daughter's birthday." The tipsy old man confessed. "Far as I can see, Ms. Haley could use a few of those things herself."

"Don't worry, Mr. Durham. I don't think my Aunt will be getting over on Haley or me anymore."

"That's good to here. You're a good boy and Haley's just as sweet as pie. You deserve better than living here with this wicked witch!" He droned as he started drifting off for a short nap.

When he awoke to an empty room and upon further inspection of the immaculate kitchen found no life. He assumed the children had called it a night. Maybe he would see them the for dinner the follow evening since he make breakfast for the Scotts on Fridays.

Actually, Nathan had spent much of the chef's rest time setting his plan into motion. First he had been lusting to search for those incriminating tapes, but if for some reason Ms. Scott was to come back early, he knew it would be during the night. He just couldn't take the chance of getting caught up there, not with Haley.

Instead, they loaded the Scott mini van with their belongings. It had taken them a lot longer than they expected, but they weren't backing out now. Nathan climbed up the basement stairs with the last box and went directly to the garage door on the opposite wall. The box was shoved into the trunk space with many others. He shut the door and walked around the vehicle, lifting the keys from their hook on the neighboring wall.

A skittish Haley was already buckled in. She scanned the area for any signs of their abuser when Nathan started the car.

"What if you get caught? You don't have a license, Nathan."

He squeezed her hand before bringing it to his mouth to kiss it. " Relax, nothing's going to go wrong for us. You have to trust me, Haley."

Stroking his cheek, she smile. " I trust you, Nathan. It's Ms. Scott I'm afraid of."

He knew nothing would ease her mind. She would have to see it for herself.

They made the journey to drop off and put away their things at the bungalow. Returning in the wee hours of the morning, Nathan decided the would sleep there. They would finish his plan in the morning before heading off to school and new life.

Friday...

Without the use of their alarm clock, the kids overslept. In their sore and tired mindset, they had less than an twenty minutes to get dressed, find the whistle blowing tapes, and catch the school bus.

Ten minutes later, they were on their way up the front staircase hand in hand. They slipped past Ms. Scott's suite. The door was wide open and the room was definitely vacant reaching one lavish rooms that visitors were convinced belonged to the pair.

They started with "Haley's room first. Meticulously, they searched the pretty room with no luck. Haley was on a tall step ladder found in the corner. She was prying through the top shelf of the closet, when Nathan left to check "his" room at the far end of the hall.

Four minutes later the anxious male was empty handed and starting to panic.

"I've got them! I've got them!" the little lady shouted from the other room.

Nathan rushed out of the artificial living space.

Her hand were filled with five tapes. She twisted on the ladder and in her excitement lost her footing.

"Aaaahhhhhhh" Haley screamed, before landing on the hard wood with a **Thud!**

Nathan was only halfway down the corridor when he heard the blood curdling sound. He forgot all about his injury and sprinted to the sight where Haley's body lay crumpled and unmoving.

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital...

Nathan Scott could barely dial the number on the pay phone, his hands were shaking so badly. He put the receiver to his ear and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A lady yawned to the silence on the other end. "Hello?"

"May I speak to Karen Sawyer please?" He choked out.

"Nathan?" She questioned groggily.

"Yes, Ma'am." He sniffed.

"What's wrong, Honey?" She coaxed, tightening her robe.

"My dad use to say you always gave the best hugs." He said absently. "Haley's won't wake up and I need somebody to hug me real bad."

"Oh my god! Where are you?" Memories of her dear friend Dan, tore at her heart strings.

"The emergency room." He replied faintly. "I've got go see if Haley's up now. Bye." 

He hung up before she access any other information. Hastily, she put on her clothes and headed for the hospital.

The lady at the information desk refused to tell Mrs. Sawyer the condition of either Nathan or Haley because she wasn't next of kin.

Karen strutted down the corridor, hoping to find Mrs. Scott in the waiting room. That's when she saw him. Nathan was sitting on a gurney down the hall holding Haley's reindeer head purse.

Karen studied the child. He looked so lost and young. He was far from the cocky and sexually mature boy that had taught a few women older than her a thing or two. In hindsight, she wasn't startled by his reaction to Haley being hurt. From day one, she had him wrapped around her finger. Mrs. Sawyer remembered.

_ Nathan wouldn't talk to a soul as family and friends gathered at the Scott home after his parent's funeral. Deb was busy consoling his grandparents, so Karen offered to keep an eye on her Godson. He sat alone on the sofa in silent tears. Every so often, someone would offer their sympathies on his lost or ask how he was doing? Dumb question, right?_

_Then came Haley. Haley had watched the boy for at least an hour from her perch in a stand alone corner bench. Gaining confidence, she got up and walked over to the distraught mourner and sat right beside him. It was another half an hour before she took the initiative and spoke her peace._

_  
"My mom's dead too. I've got nobody. ... I miss her a lot." She whispered._

__

He nodded knowingly.

"You can put your head on my shoulder if you want. It's alright to cry." The much smaller girl gave thoughtfully.

Instantly, he bent his head to hers, drifting off to sleep. That's was the onset of their amazing bond and chemistry.

A detective and doctor where interrogating her uninterested employee, as Karen got into hearing distance of the conversation.

"Look, Son. You need to let me examine your back." The female doctor reached for the adolescent.

"No. Haley can fix it when she wakes up." He brushed her off.

"I promise to be careful." She raised her right hand in oath, but the teen adamantly refused.

"We're here to help you. If you let us." The officer assured, but Nathan wasn't budging.

"I just want Haley." He muttered as Karen made herself known.

"Hi, Nathan." She said cautiously before being smothered in a long big bear hug.

She giggled when he let go, he could be so affectionate sometimes. _Unlike her own son. She never understood why Lucas was so cold._

"Thank you for coming. Haley's in there." He pointed to the wooden door to the left of them.

Letting go he winced and offered Karen a seat beside him. She didn't argue and ran her fingers through his hair when he rested his heavy head on her lap.

The doctor and the officer let out a sigh of relief.

"You must be Ms. Scott? I'm Detective Willis." The officer greeted.

"Thank God you're here." The doctor smile. "I'm Dr. Tucker. We've been having a time with him."

"I'm Karen Sawyer. Nathan's godmother. You mean Deb isn't here?" Karen was confused more than ever.

"We couldn't find an emergency number for her with Ms. Myer's identification and Mr. Scott isn't very co-operative." Dr. Tucker sighed.

"They were home alone when the paramedics arrived. The girl was unconscious and we discovered the boy has been severely beaten when one of the EMT's tried to move him aside to get to the victim. She put her hands on his shoulders and he doubled over in pain. Do you think you could get him to tell you what happened?" The officer persuaded to no avail.

"Make them go away, Ms Karen. Please." Nathan was a wreck. "I want Haley. I love Haley."

" I know you do, Honey. Maybe you can tell them something that will help Haley." Karen suggested, looking down his shirt at the obscene marking on his body. "I'm sure she would want you to have your back checked out. She's always looking out for you. ... It will make the time go by until she gets up."

Nathan's forehead wrinkle as he muddled over Mrs. Sawyers proposal. Seconds later, he sat up.

"You can look at cuts, if I can stay right here." He told Dr. Tucker.

The caretaker knew it was futile to fight with the stubborn boy and had a nurse bring her the necessary equipments and medication to treat the severely abused lad.

Karen was growing more and more afraid. Haley has be unconscious for almost two hours from what she could gather from questions Nathan bombarded the Doctor with about Haley's condition. She listened while the officer took Nathan's statement on the accident and the doctor treated his injuries. He asked him several times how he got the abrasions, but he wouldn't say. Out the corner of her eye, she could see more police officer and a twenty something dark skinned woman coming there way.

"She's awake!" Another doctor announced happily as he popped out of the private room. "She's still a little disoriented, but she keeps asking for a Nathan." He told the group, making eye contact with Karen. Apparently, assuming she was the guardian.

The previously impatient boy, sat numbly staring at the open door.

"Go ahead, Nathan." Karen needled, understanding his hesitancy. "Don't be afraid."

Slowly, he got down with the assistance of Ms. Sawyer and heading in just as the other police and who was now shown to be a social worker joined them. The lady from social service started a personal conversation with Detective Willis, Haley's doctor and Nathan's.

One of the police blocked the door. The raven haired boy attempted to get around him to no avail.

"Let me see Haley! Let me see Haley, now!" He barked in the stern man's face.

"Sorry, Son. We want to get a statement from the young lady before she talks to anyone." He informed.

"You're not going to get anything out of that girl right now." Haley's doctor chastised. "She asking for the boy, send him in."

"He's not family." The case worked added. "and we still haven't found the guardian."

"Besides, we still have a lot of questions for you Mr. Scott." Detective Willis told him.

By her godson's continued emotional state and overly anxious stance, she knew he was going about to storm down on this crowd with fury.

"He could be the reason the concussion she got from the fall wasn't the only head injury Ms. Myers has amongst other things." Haley's doctor concurred with the social worker.

Nathan's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped as his face grew red with anger of the unfounded accusations.

"Nathan wouldn't lay a finger on that child! He's all the family she's got!" Karen snapped at the petty group. "Nathan's a fine boy! Hell, his late parents money made it possible for the new Rivercourt precinct and that cardiac wing that just open here last fall! Do I need to start calling some of my friends on the hospital's Board of Directors or the Chief of Police or are you going to get your ass out of his way?"

Everyone backed off and the officer stepped aside, so Nathan could enter.

"Nathan! Nathan, where were you?" She was weeping and holding her arms out for him. A large bandage cover left eye brow, and she had some fresh stitch around her hairline.

"I was scared."

"Me too, Hales. I though I lost you." Joining her, he gently approached a hug. "I need and love you soo much."

"I love you too." She smiled hazily and aggressively pulled him closer, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him all over the face. "Don't leave me, Nate."

Feeling woozy again, Haley lay back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

The adults were filing into the room and Nathan was getting comfortable on the side of her that wasn't attached to an IV and monitors.

"He isn't going to be able to stay here with her." The doctor observed as the sounds of high heels thundered through the hall drew the room's occupant's attention.

"Haley? Nathan? Please let my babies be alright." Ms. Scott cried ever so lovingly.

She swept through crowd of people there in the best interest of the children. She could have won an Oscar for her efforts.

Fake tears streamed down her face. Her hair and clothing were disheveled as if she had dressed frantically. She seemed so motherly and caring.

"Aunt Deb is here. I'm right here." She reached the bed and flung herself at her usual victim.

Haley screamed in terror.

Instinctively, Nathan centered his body between the two women.

"Don't you ever touch Haley or me again! I swear I'll kill you next time!" Nathan's arm swung across her body, knocking her back a few feet. In a flash, he was standing over her with his fist clench, chest heaving and a glare from his brewing blue eyes that could strike fear in the most wicked of hearts.

"Oh, boy. We've got trouble." The detective assessed...

Pamela


	10. Chapter 10

**My Security**

This chapter is short, but a segue. Tell me what you think. Always, thanks for reading and replying.

_**The weakest arm is strong enough, that strikes with the sword of justice. John Webster**_

Chapter 9

"It's about time you got here, Ms. Scott?" Dr. Tucker moved to help the lady up and away from her nephew.

Haley whimpered with fear because of his close proximity to her guardian.

Nathan returned to the lass.

She hid her face in the fleece of the young man's red basketball warm up.

"I had a charity event in Raleigh last night. I knew it was going to run late, so I got a room. My children didn't tell you?" She lied easily.

"They haven't told us much of nothing. Including, why both of them have been beaten, badly, frequently and recently."

Slick as ever, Deb swayed pass Haley's medical professional and around the office, hoping her presence would intimidate Nathan and Haley. Purposely, she rock at the end of the hospital bed to unnerve the pair.

"Look, my Haley's sweet as an angel, but extremely clumsy. ... an Nate's my only nephew. I love him to death (making him cringe when she threw a kiss his way) but you all just witnessed how hot headed he is. ...Not to mention the two fighting. Living with me, they are practically brother and sister. You know how that gets?"

The adults eyed each other suspiciously, recalling the way the girl kissed the boy when the entered the room.

Nathan stayed stone faced, unmoved by his kin's frosty blue eyes. The fragile tutor held on to him, avoiding his piercing eyes.

"These scars and bruises are far from sibling rivalry." The social worker reviewed the many pictures taken of both children's injuries and given to her for evidence, turning green. "I'm sick and tired of going around in circles. As their guardian, you couldn't have missed some of the marks on these two."

Ms. Scott didn't miss a beat, laying her palm on her cheek as she walked to the side of Haley's bunk that held the monitor and IV.

The wards became still, easily falling back under her regime.

"I promised, Haley I wouldn't say a word. She's like a daughter to me and deserves her privacy."

"Ms. Scott, get on with it." The annoyed detective pressured.

"Haley. Forgive me for breaking your trust." She falsely appeared disappointed in her actions. "At our house Thursday, her boyfriend got rough with her because she broke up with him and refused him when he tried to force himself on her. Haley's a "good" girl." She faked pride as the girl showed no expressions. 

"That doesn't explain Nathan's injuries." The doctor informed.

"Let me finish! Haley told me Lucas, her boyfriend was upset because she tried to break up with him and refused to go to the upcoming dance with him. He found out Nathan was taking her so she wouldn't have to miss it and went ballistic. ... The two boys got in a scuffle while I was out. Lucas Scott took the novelty strap I have hanging in the hall and hurt my wonderful nephew. Isn't that **right**, Haley Honey?" She batted her eyes at the girl, swinging the straps of her purse back and forth.

Haley's mind was fogged from the recent fall and her caretaker's blows. The sluggish woman's vision was blurred when she lifted her noggin from Nate's tight chest. She slit her eyes at the deceitful bitch goading her. 

"My child wouldn't do those horrendous things." Karen intervened, mixed up and protective.

The older blond didn't get a chance to lay on the pity.

The girls pulse rate was irregular. The doctor advise a nurse to regularly take her vitals while Ms. Scott kept goading her.

"Didn't he tell you he was coming over last Thursday?"

"Yes, but ..." Karen rebuked.

"Oh, Kar. I wish it hadn't of come to this. I was just as amaze as you that Lucas would behave like that. He use to be such a nice boy. ... Maybe his father should spend more time with him less out to sea on those quaint little cruise ships you own." She judged snobbishly.

"What kind of sick game are you playing?" Ms. Sawyer dove for the slick widow, but one of the patrol men restrained her.

"I knew something wasn't right about your house. I've call The Department of Children and Family Services to investigate more times than I wanted to. Somebody's been overlooking something." Karen accused. 

"My supervisor put this file on my desk when Detective Willis called this morning!" The social worker held her hands up in defeat. "You haven't been the only one worried about Nathan and Haley."

She raise a hefty pile of incident reports. "These are from teachers, neighbors, a couple of officers, friends parents, anonymous reports, hell even the maid and cook." She shook her head in disgust.

"How convenient is it that their original caseworker was off duty this morning because he had personal business in Raleigh?" She eyed Ms. Scott.

"Don't you dare slander my good name!" The high class witch huffed.

"Stop, Aunt Deb! You've put on your little charade for long enough." Nathan breathed. Taunting his aunt wasn't giving him the thrill he had thought it would. "It's going to be the last time at Haley and my expense."

The blood drained from her face with her nephew's menacing attitude and tone.

The female patient's doctor opened his mouth in an effort to get the conversation on the right track again, only to shut up when the girl contributed to the talk.

"Lucas and I weren't and never dated. He didn't hurt us." Haley yawned. "I'm a little accident prone, but I didn't do any of this to myself. Well, accept for falling off the ladder this morning." Her eyes were getting heavy.

Nathan nudge her, trying to keep her alert with the concussion.

She droned on. "Ms. Scott is a liar."

"This is the thanks I get for taking you in when you had nobody ... treating you like me own?" Deb feigned hurt.

"I'm your blood and you beat the crap out me! ... us! You did this. Except for Haley's fall. ... I should have been there to catch her." Lowering his face in shame.

"It was an accident. I'm okay, Nate." The dizzy miss stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

She eased his troubled mind so he could continue while staring at her with such love and conviction.

"True, Hales and are like family, but never in the sibling sense. We've never physically fought each other, only that, Monster!" He pointed at his late uncle's wife. "Anything would set her off and she never let up."

"You little ingrates! Lying on me after all I've done for you. You know how much I love you." Deb dramatized.

An eerie laugh exuded Haley's lips.

"Lady, you are some piece of work. You hate me! You've told me more times than I can count." She staggered, pointing at her attacker.

"Until a few days ago, you had me brainwashed into thinking I deserved to get my ass kicked by you on a regular basis since you became my guardian." Haley tilted her head at the wicked woman, too dazed to fear her.

"It's too bad you fell in love with Dan Scott during freshman orientation, but he never reciprocated it. He had eyes for your later roommate and married her, Nathan's mom. Love can't be forced."

The adult's were very interesting in this revelation. However Haley wasn't finished.

"It's terrible that my mom had an affair with your husband. I get that she hurt you, but I'm not her. Nathan isn't Dan or Keith. We won't take the brunt of your vengeance any longer." Tears streamed down her pretty face, but Nathan swept them away.

"Why are you lying? Why?" An irate Deb denied.

_"The dummy and the slut were trying to get over on me, please! They better think again! They are going to pay dearly after I clean up this mess." She noted._

"Can you give us any proof, Ms Scott's been the one assaulting you?" Desperate to save the teens, the social worker pleaded with the worn out wards.

"A witness? Anything?" Karen prayed, cutting her eyes at the deviously smirking socialite.

"Officers, they just have wild imaginations ...always making up stuff. I forgive them" An artificial giggle came from the woman." I'll sit down and have a nice long talk with them once I get them home."

"No! She's not going to confess!" Haley moaned, too weak to put up a real struggle. "Show them, Nate!"

The slightest possibility of returning to that house of horrors put a jolt in the teens. Nathan grabbed Haley's big reindeer head purse from the nightstand and sat it on the bed.

"We stumbled across some footage of our beatings this morning. That's why Haley was on the ladder." He waved several tapes at the crowd, including his skeptical aunt.

"I guess the surveillance company forgot to tell you, they put a camera in the kitchen chandelier." He address the stunned woman.

Suddenly, she lunged for the films, only to be restrained by the detective and one of his fellow co-workers. She was handcuff and lead pass the giddy pair on the bed.

"They are going looove you in prison!" He grinned happily, before turning over the evidence to the kindly case worker...

Pamela


	11. Chapter 11

**My Security  
**

_**I count him braver who overcomes his desires than him who conquers his enemies; for the hardest victory is over self.**_

Aristotle 

God save me from my friends. I can protect myself from my enemies.

Martin Luther

Chapter 10

In less than a day, the horrify secrets of the Scott estate had been exposed to the small town of tree hill.

The evidence Nathan had given the social worker was reviewed soon after Deb's arrest. Ms. Scott had been official charge with several counts of aggravated child abuse. Because the court had reconvened for the week. It would be Monday before she could make an attempt at posting bail before a judge. She was put in with the rest of the Tree Hill women's lock up, who didn't take kindly to child abusers.

Meanwhile, the adolescents remained hospitalized in the same room, but different beds _after some pleading and coercing from Nathan and Ms. Sawyer._ At her request, Karen was told where to pick up some of their clothing and toiletries. 

Nathan only revealing that it was his grandparent's cabana, too exhausted to discuss it further. The adults left to muddle over the kids new living arrangements. Karen called her husband as soon as the kids were resting. After a long discussion and total agreement by both parties, they graciously offered to take in her two employees. But, the decision wasn't cut and dry.

A special hearing was called in the chambers of Judge Edward Landis early Saturday morning. Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer were awarded custody pending a trial period. However, there would be adjustments to the their home.

The Sawyers were a wealthy clan, so space was not a problem. Peyton was completely on board with the addition of the couple. However, Lucas dislike the idea of sharing the second floor of the four-story Tudor home with Nathan, but sucked it up and played the good son when he found out Haley would be living with him too. Also, Karen and Larry would have to cut down on their work hours, so they could be more available for the troubled pair.

The judge ordered the abused children have separate required weekly counseling sessions and a weekly family night for the Sawyers to make the adjustment go more smoothly. Larry and Karen instantly agreed to all the requirements. They loved this kids like their own and were already feeling guilty that they had let their abuse go on under there noses for so long.

Saturday morning was spent preparing their home for the new arrivals while Mr. Durham and their other friends occupied Nathan and Haley's time at the hospital.

That afternoon the Sawyer clan arrived at the hospital to take the couple home. They still weren't aware of where they would be staying.

Lucas hurried a few steps ahead of his parents and Peyton lagged behind, nervous about their condition. She knew things had been bad for them for a long time, but the realization of them being hospitalized made it a little too clear.

Lucas fixed the bow on the teddy bear he was carrying for Haley before opening the door to her room and strolling in excitedly. Only to be seriously disappointed by what he witnessed.

Nathan's bed had been pushed over so it was flush with Haley's. Both lay on their side facing each other, his long arm relaxed at her waist and his hand made circles along the back of her long patient's gown. Lost in each other, they kept eye contact and spoke in whispered voices.

"Lucas. We went over this. Nathan and Haley are very close. You have to accept that." Peyton coaxed, seeing her parents in awe and her brother's despair when she entered the room.

He tore his body from her and cleared his throat loudly. The pair jumped apart and sat up. Happily they greeted everyone.

"I brought you some things." Karen handed them each a new overnight bag. "Peyton help me pick them out."

"Thanks. I'm not in the habit of wearing gowns." Nathan joked, his baggy jeans still underneath the multicolored dress.

"We also have some good new, well we hope it's good." Karen rambled nervously. Her husband put his arm around her shoulder reassuringly and continued.

"The state had decided to let us be your foster family, if you'll have us." Larry smiled with friendly eyes.

With a simple glance and a raised brow, the pair had a silent chat.

"You mean, we would get to stay together?" Haley hoped to confirm.

"Yes, Honey." Mr. Sawyer confirmed, but they still seemed skeptical.

"We wouldn't want to be a burden, Ms. Karen." A wary Haley answer for them. "It doesn't turn out so good in the end."

"You know we already consider you guys family." Karen reassured.

"Yeah. It will be great Haley. We can do everything together now!" Lucas added gleefully.

"Get your asses dressed. There's Dawson's Creek Marathon on TBS tonight and Brooke's called me like three times!" She quickly interjected to a room full of laughter.

"Wouldn't want miss that, would we Hale's?" Nathan teased sarcastically before getting off the bed and heading for the bathroom to change.

As long as he and Haley could be together, they would let the emancipation go. He couldn't remember the last time he was this elated about going home.

Home...

It didn't take long for Nathan and Haley to settle in their rooms at the Sawyer home. Karen and Peyton had made great choices in the decorating of each room, making an instant haven for each teen. They had also brought most of their things from the cabin and put them away. It felt awkward being treated so nicely and having the possibility of peace and happiness. It was overwhelming and both decided they needed some personal time to absorbed their new situation.

Luke had been waiting impatiently in his bedroom since his mom announced Haley would be up for dinner, he lock herself away in his room. He had changed four times and brushed his hair three. in a He knew she would needs some comforting after her bout with Ms. Scott. He vowed not to nag her about how close she and Nathan were becoming and just be supportive. _Girls liked that._ Besides, once she heard his news he was sure she would cheer up. Lucas was positive she was going to realize who he was really meant to be with, that he and she was destined to be together.

Lucas was waiting for the perfect moment to greet Haley when she came downstairs for dinner. Hearing her go down the back stairs humming a soft tune, her took off. He slid down the banister of the front stairs on his way to the dinning room. There he saw Nathan coming through the living room, searching the area for his girl. The Sawyer boy's curly haired twin sat on the bottom step grinning knowingly.

"What is he doing here? I thought he was still sleeping!" Lucas groaned.

His sibling playfully slapped his shoulder, loving to see her brother riled up about Mr. Scott. Peyton was thrilled when she found out her close knit friend was finally sharing his feelings for Haley with her and the rest of the world. were dating. They were both fantastic and her brother was too evil for a nice girl such as Haley.

"I must have forgotten to tell you" Her chuckled mimicked Dr. Evil. "Mom and Dad woke him up an hour ago to put some medicine on his back. They are so stoked about him being here. ... They've missed him, Lukie. Mom only gets quality time with him when they have lunch together once a month and dad wants to ask him about something, said he would be perfect for it. Mom doesn't understand why he hasn't come by the house more often or why you two aren't close. Why is that, Lucass?"

_The only person Larry and Karen Sawyer loved as much as their own children was Nathan. Karen and Dan Scott had been life long best friends. As Godparents, they showed him love as if he were their own. They even wanted him to live with them after her parents death, but his aunt put on a loving and kind face insisting she was lonely with no children of her own and had more space._

Nate had known Lucas all his life, yet their visits were usually short. No matter how nice the dark haired teen was to Luke, he was always mean and curt to him. The sensitive boy had stopped trying a long time ago.

On the other hand, he and Peyton were terribly close. Admittedly, she loved Luke but didn't like him. Honestly, she found Nathan to be gorgeous and had crushed on him for years before meeting Jake. However, she would rather he be her brother than Lucas any day.

"Like I missed him!" Luke snarled, throwing the Cosmo girl Peyton had been reading at her. She beamed and winked, infuriating her sibling even more.

A few seconds later, he calmed down. _Why was he getting so upset? After all, Haley and Nathan weren't dating. With Hales close by he had the perfect opportunity to make sure they stayed apart._

The small girl was rounding the corner when the blond boy bounced across the foyer and swept her into his arms just as Nathan approached.

"I got in to Princeton too! I got in too!" Luke shouted with glee. "Just the two of us!"

Haley was excited for her friend and squeezed him tightly. His eyes were closed and he held on to her as long he would let him. Once he put her down, she realized Nathan had overheard. He stared at her, his body rigid and his jaw tight.

"Too? What does he mean too?" The boy insisted angrily.

"Ummm ... I got my acceptance letter last week from the school counselor. Lucas just happened to be with me." She explained calmly. "They want me to take early graduation and come in January."

"January! That's next month! You were going to leave me without saying anything?" He fumed, hurt and stunned.

"No, of course not." Haley walked over to him, reaching her palm out to his cheek. He shook it off and took a few step backs.

Lucas observed the pair, pleased that they were arguing.

"Nathan, I didn't tell you because it wasn't important." The girl persuaded.

"You leaving me is not important. Damn, when did you get so cruel?" Nathan snapped.  
"I guess my aunt's ways have starting to rubbing off on you."

She slapped him before she realized her actions.

He knew he deserved it, but he felt betrayed.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. I didn't mean it. I..." Surprised and embarrassed by her actions.

"Dinner!" Ms. Sawyer yelled from the dinning room.

Nathan cut Haley an angry glance as he held his red cheek in his large hand. He stalked past her and through the foyer.

"Nathan! We need to talk about this! You don't understand." She begged, trailing behind him. "I'm not leaving you. I never was."

The male stopped, confused as he sought answers in her beautiful brown eyes. She swayed in closely, landing her hands at his waist.

"We'll discuss it after we eat. Trust me, Nathan." She asked sincerely.

"I do." For some reason, the handsome lad was eased by her words and planted a kiss on the top of her head. They continued to the dinning room hand-in-hand.

"Aww. They even fight cute!" Peyton cooed as she and her brother watch the pairs interaction.

"Cavity sweet." Luke glared ahead viciously and stomped to the next room. _Nathan was not going to be getting Haley's attention for much longer. When they got to Princeton, he would make sure she forgot all about that dimwit._

They joined the adults at the table. Peyton proudly informed her parents of not only Haley's acceptance to Princeton but their son's too. They hugged both children and grinned with pride. Dinner was served. An awkward silence filled there room once again.

"Isn't Luke's news great?" Haley nudged Nathan under the table. He really wanted her the guys to get along.

"Yeah. Uh .. Congratulations, Luke." He snarled starting to catch on to the envious boys hatred of him.

"It's going to be awesome." Luke feed. "I'm going to learn so much."

The truth. There was one reason, one reason only why Lucas Sawyer wanted to be at Princeton……. Haley Myers. Luke got another hug from Haley. A devilish smirk plastered his face, eying Nate over her shoulder.

"Looks like you got what you wanted." Mr. Scott faked a smile, wanting to sock phony ass Lucas in the mouth.

"Not everything, but I'm working on it!" Luke goaded as Haley released him.

Nathan was just about to loose it, when Peyton joined in the tense conversation.

"Pardon me if I'm not upset about stuck with my sexy new house mate!" She blew the blue eyed boy a kiss and lit up like a star.

Nathan Scott blushed and laughed, a real deep in her soul chuckle. The sound was joyous, making Haley giggled.

Peyton dropped his head bashfully and peaked up at him. The curly top was tall, lean and beautiful. Her creamy features were much like that of her father and brother.

Nathan gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Although she saw him almost everyday, she revealed in his affection.

Haley looked on happily. She was glad to see someone that loved him much as she did.

"You remind me so much of your father. You have grown into a very handsome young man, Nathan." Karen recalled with a hint of sadness. "Don't you think so Peyton and Haley?"

The both quickly agreed.

"He's a regular Brad Pitt." Her son smarted sarcastically. "Can we get finished?"

His parents ignored him and college again became the subject of conversation.

"Well, Peyton's going to New York in fall and now you two are leaving us so soon. We're very proud of you Lucas and Haley. We know you'll be very successful." Larry boast.

"Thank you, Mr. Sawyer. I hope so, but as long as I'm happy I can scrub floor in a prison." Haley answered as she felt Nathan's heated gaze upon her.

Lucas rolled her eyes. Haley could be so modest and average at times. She set her goals high, but held factors like love and friendship above all things. Luke knew if he got his hooks her, he would be able to keep her in line and not allow anything to interfere in her becoming a financial wizard. _Wait until he found out she wanted to be a simple accountant in a small city._

"Sooo, where do you plan on going next Fall, Nathan?"

Lucas smirked doubting Nate even knew how to fill out a gym membership, let alone a college application. Nathan would finally be looked down upon in his parents eyes.

Haley gulped down her water, knowing this was a sore subject for the love of her life. The look he gave her co-signed that.

"I'm not sure if I'll be going to college. I only applied to a few. I'm not sure if I'll get in." he said softly, wringing the napkin in his hands.

"Sure you will and you'll meet lots of new people." Karen gave hopefully.

"Mom, umm.. Nate isn't like Haley and me." Her boy rudely stated. His mother cut her eyes at him and Larry dropped his fork.

"What are you saying, Lucas?" His father demanded.

He tried to rebound, not wanting to get on them or Haley on his bad side. She already looked like she was ready to explode.

"I'm just mean Nathan doesn't care for school as much as we do?"

Nathan felt awkward, dumb, and humiliated because he wasn't a good student. Feeling like this was one of the reason he didn't want to go to college. _What if he flunked out? He would loose Haley for sure._ He didn't want to be a point of ridicule or ever shame her.

Karen reached across the table and squeezed his hand.

"Lucas Eugene Sawyer! You should really think before you speak! I'm sure you aren't any smarter than Nathan. He just gets distracted. There are too many others things he finds more interesting. Like I use to."

"I hated high school, but I did great in college." Larry interjected.

"That's right and I only have a high school diploma, but now I own a very successful cafe and a night club. I told you about underestimating people, Luke."

Nathan gave Luke a triumphant smile. Then looked over at his Godparents with love. They always knew the right thing to say.

"So, do you want to take a year off and travel?" Larry questioned.

"Not exactly." Nathan bit and Haley's forehead wrinkled, trying to read his thoughts.

"Well if you do. I'm sure I could have you do some steward work for Sawyer Sails. We go back and forth to the Caribbean all summer and to Hilton Head and Savannah the rest of the year. A boy with your personality would do well with our guest."

"Thanks, Mr. S. I'll keep that in mind. Once I look up what a steward means." He said frankly.

_"Imbecile!" Luke thought with envy in her eyes. His never offered him a job on any of the boats!_

"So what are your plans, Nate?" Karen inquired.

She was genuinely interested in everything the quiet kid did. He looked so much like Dan. She didn't miss him so much when he was around. Plus he was a strong, yet very vulnerable, much like his father and Karen. Heartache had come into his life much too early and he had a loneliness about him. The same Karen had suffered through for many years. She wanted to help Nathan fill his emptiness.

Haley listened with the same enthusiasm. Hoping to shed some light on how to keep him in his life forever by being supportive of whatever he chose to do.

"I was thinking of becoming a pro basketball player."

Luke choked on his water before remarking. "Sounds good. You don't have to take some exams for those careers. Although, you might want to join the school's or some other team." Luke chide.

Nathan ignored him. If he were confident about anything, it was his ability to shoot a ball through a hoop. He was definitely gifted in that aspect. It was just hard to do without seeing his parents waving from the stands and with this college thing he wasn't sure Haley would be around.

"Well I think that's great. I would love to see you play sometimes." Larry and Karen both agreed.

"Yeah and you'll be able to do some good for the community like your parents did."

"I haven't played since they died, but I was really really good." He rubbed his neck nervously.

Obviously the memories of his parents were still a sore subject for him. Haley started to change the subject, but was interrupted by best friend.

"Why don't go play in Italy? Didn't your mom and dad work there?" Luke ranted. "Hmmm, maybe you will never come back too. "Blatantly trying to give her an idea that would keep her far away from Haley.

Nathan's eyes became cloudy. The walls were closing in on him. He felt trapped in his anguish and needed space. The distraught young man got up and moved away from the table. Doing his best to hold back tears and rage until he got down the hall to the bathroom. Rattling him to the core, Luke had trumped him. breaking down years of hard work. In a matter of minutes, he had brought out all of Nathan's insecurities. They were crashing to the surface in one setting. Lucas had gotten exactly what he wanted. Nathan didn't feel worthy of Haley or living for that matter. He just want to find a quiet place far away so he could hide from the world.

"Please excuse me. I have to go." Nathan rushed.

The table was silent, with everyone glaring at an innocent looking Lucas. Haley placed her napkin on the table and went after Nate.

"What the hell is your problem, young man?!" Karen scolded

"How could you say something like that to him? We have taught you to be more tactful and considerate of others!" His father warned.

"You know he was with his parents when they were killed!"

"He's being a jerk because he's jealous of Nathan, always had been!" Peyton frowned in disgust of her brother. She was completely fed up. She couldn't wait until he left for school.

" I am not! Why would I be jealous of that slutty looser?"

"You better watch your mouth... OH!... You are sooooo punished!" His irate mother screamed.

"Gawd! I didn't mean to hurt his precious feelings." Lucas pretended to care.

His sister was there to clear thing up. "Sure you did! You hate him."

"He's a nice boy. What would give you reason to hate him?" His perplex dad vexed.

"One guess!" Peyton eyed her brother distastefully as he batted his eyes innocently.

"Haley?" Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer deduced in unison.

"Bingo!" Peyton chortled at her brother.

"Would you shut up?!" He barked at his know-it-all sibling.

"No! You've been insulting him all night. I'm sick of it!" Peyton criticized. "Haley loves him and not you, get over it!"

His mother sympathized with her son, holding him for a minute and kissing his forehead. She knew her son thought Haley hung the moon, but his feeling were unrequited. She had witness Nathan and Haley's love. There was no way he could come between them.

"If Haley doesn't feel the same way you do about her, you can't make her. Hating Nathan isn't going to change a thing and you're probably missing out on a great friend or two, Lukie." She preached.

"Your mom's right. Go see if he's okay and apologize." He dad advised.

His twin hurried from her seat. She blocked the dinning room door with her lithe frame. She was so protective of Nathan.

"I'll do it. It's not like he's going to mean it anyway." Peyton offered.

The pair fought their way down the hall, only to meet Haley hanging up the phone in the foyer. She had been crying and couldn't even look at Luke.

"Nathan took off. I have find him." She chattered anxiously. "Mr. Durham is going to give me a ride. Tell your parents I'll be back, Peyton."

She nodded and took her cell phone from her pocket. "Here. Take this. Call as soon as you find out anything."

"I will." Haley vowed.

As she turned to leave, the desperate boy grabbed her hand.

"Don't you want desert first?" Luke stalled. "Afterwards, I'll go with you."

"You've done enough! You know he is still haunted by his parents murder!" Haley tore herself away and laid into him. "You know it screw him up, but you couldn't leave it alone!"

"I know he's your friend, but we've been best friends since Kindergarten. Why are you always taking his side?" He played the pity card.

"Maybe because he's right. Nathan wasn't being nasty to you, Luke!" Peyton jumped in, not buying her brother's bull.

Haley walked over to her friend and sighed deeply. "You know I love him and Thursday I found out he loves me too." Wiping her eyes. "What kind of friend are you to treat someone that I and the rest of your family care about so horribly? You're not the person I thought you were."

"I am! It's you that has changed, since you got all hung up on Nathan!" He guarded.

"Well, You don't have to worry about that. I don't want hang out with you anymore. Our friendship is over!" She opened the door and ran out.

Whitey was pulling up as Lucas screamed for her, tears poured from his face. 

Peyton sat on the stairs watching his dramatics. Once the car pulled away he slammed the front door and turned to her.

"Lucas, please give it up. They're happy. You are going to loose her totally." Realizing just how much Haley means to him.

"If anyone's going to be a looser it's Nathan!" He boast and ran upstairs to his room.

Meanwhile, Nathan was running frantically through the wooded path that lead from The Sawyer home to the bus stop. He wanted to get beach and the shelter of the bungalow. He knew Haley would come to him.

It was getting dark and in his haste he had gotten off the path. Now he was befuddle and apprehensive. The surrounding reminded him of plane crashes. Flares of that horrible night raced through his mind. His back was already killing him and now he was sobbing heavily and the flashes onset a severe migraine, making him disoriented.

Ten minutes later, he was really off course. Nate heard a branch break among the leaves and took off, losing his footing and catching his ankle on a tree root. Suddenly, everything went black.

Whitey and Haley had been searching for Nathan for hours. They had been to every place he was known to hide, including the bus station, the Rivercourt, under the bleachers at the old minor league baseball field, Victoria Secrets, and the beach house, The Tree Hill Public library _a place no suspected him to ever be_. He had disappeared. 

Taking drastic measures, the pair joined the gardener and combed the grounds of the Scott estate, finding nothing. Haley was out of his mind with worry. She feared something was terribly wrong deep in her gut. She even got the courage to go in the Scott home, a place she had vowed to never visit ever again. She was disrupted by the sound of Peyton's cell. It was the Sawyer's number. Hurriedly she answered it.

"Where is he? Did he call?" She cried.

Luke squinted and responded. "No! It's Luke."

She was about to press the **off ** button when she heard.

"Hales! Don't hang up!... I kept calling you from my cell and you wouldn't pick up! I'm sorry about earlier."

"I don't have time for this! Nathan is missing and I have an awful feeling."

"Oh please! He's probably hanging out with some old broad or getting toasted with Felix.. He'll be fine. Now are you going to forgive me?" He stated uncaring.

"He's not fine! He was a wreck when he bolted from your house! No thanks to you, Luke!" She reprimanded her soon to be ex-friend. " He's not thinking clearly. When he hurts, I hurt! Don't you get that?" She stated emotionally before the silence

The blond finally shut up. he was annoyed at Nate's disappearance, chalking it up to him being selfish. Haley was basically holding the phone on her end. She scrambled her brain, trying to trace Nathan's possible steps. She didn't want to miss a clue.

"Nathan hasn't been back there? Has he?" She wished.

"No, Hales. Why would he?" Luke griped.

"That's something we agree on!...May I speak to your dad?" Haley was sick of the games.

"Why?" Her buddy blew out. Hoping she wasn't going to tell on him.

"Just put him on the phone, please! Every second counts when someone is missing, especially a teenager! He could have been abducted or injured!" She cautioned.

"Right. He probably ran away again, found some bimbo to take her to Charlotte!"

"No one asked you what you thought! Besides, he didn't do that! He loves me!" Hales told herself more than Luke.

"How do you know for sure? I bet he's told lots of girls, I mean women that." Luke probed.

"I know, alright! Now, may I speak with your dad?"

Haley sat on the porch of the beach house, praying he would show up sooner or later when she discovered something. She held up a small platinum cross necklace. They must have dropped it during the move. It had belonged to his mother when he was a boy, Nathan slept with it underneath his pillow and always took it when he ran away. Haley put it in her pocket.

Luke marched into the den and handed his father the phone. Haley explained everything to Larry.

The Sawyers began a search of their neighborhood, showing Nathan's picture to all their neighbors. They wanted to call the police, but Haley begged them to wait. Besides, the police wouldn't do anything until he had been gone for twenty four hours since he was a known runaway.

That winter night was cool and crisp when the search party Larry put together began their trek. Peyton and Brooke remembered Nathan sometimes used the path from the bus stop through the woods behind their home. It was a shortcut. The area was very dense with trees and vegetation. It was extremely wide, but it's length was much shorter.

Luke was livid. It was late and he had already missed three episodes of the Dawson Creek marathon, but his parents had him searching for Nathan Scott _The person she hated most in the world_ because he and his sister knew every inch of the lush area!

He was given a three way radio and a partner, whom he ditched as soon as possible, going on a different path.

A half an hour later there was no word to Luke's pleasure. He decided to turn back, leaving on the flashlight attached to his hat and cutting off the hand held one. He walked around to the other side of a large oak, remember it had tons of cobwebs on the other side. He stumbled and fell on something hard. He pushed himself up and found an unconscious Nathan lying below him. He was pale and immobile. He notice his arm was twisted when he checked his pulse, finding it weak and unsteady. A chill came off the nearby ocean and made Luke shiver. He turned on his other flashlight. He could see Nathan's Celtic's warm up lying across his long legs, his hand rested at the top where he had been clutching it. Before he left, the mean juvenile reached down and picked it up. He tucked it in his over-sized jacket and ran as fast as he could far from Nathan on the other side of the forest. He took out his radio.

"Dad! Peyton! I found his jacket! I found his Jacket!"

He screamed, trying to sound exciting. He explain his whereabouts. His path was tied by green glow-in-the-dark string on every other tree. He had dropped the pink string he was using earlier near the tree where Nate lay. Singing a happy tune, he cut off the radio. He took out a Princeton brochure and sat against a tree to read it while he waited for everyone to come meet him, far far away from Nathan...

Pamela


	12. Chapter 12

**My Security  
**

_**My luck is so bad that if I bought a cemetery, people would stop dying.**_

Ed Furgol

**  
Chapter Eleven**

Haley was a mess, rocking and praying on the porch of the cabin. Mr. Durham tried to soothe her and persuade her in the house. It was cold and windy, the temperature had dropped considerable since that started their wait for Nathan. She refused his order, so her brought a few heavy blankets and cover her. Sitting beside the sweet girl he took her in his arms like a father.

"What can I do to make you feel better, Sweet Girl?"

"Wait for Nathan with me. I need him." She squeezed the chubby old man, finding a little solace in his embrace.

After the entire search party met up with the Luke and found out where he supposedly found Nathan's jacket. The Sawyer twins, and Brooke were on the long walk back to the warm house with the rest of the kids and women.

Lucas hummed merrily, but Peyton and even Brooke were silent on the trail back. They didn't understand why Luke would even be in that part of the woods. He was designated an area southeast of that, much closer to the house. 

Meanwhile, Larry had called in the police, fearing foul play in Nathan's disappearance.

Nearing the Sawyer's back lawn, their radios went off.

I found the kid! I found the Kid!" Mr. Jacob of three houses down shouted. "My God, somebody call 911! Hurry!"

At 3:00 am, Mr. Durham and Haley had given up on Nathan coming to the beach house. The girl had an extremely bad sense that something had happened to Nathan.

Entering the living room of the Sawyer home, she looked around for her new guardian.

"Brrrnnng! Brrrnng!" Karen's cell phone sounded making Haley and the rest of the room jump. Karen rushed to the phone, surrounded by Haley and Whitey.

"Larry. It's about time!... Please tell me you found my Godchild?" She wondered with desperation.

"Yes, Honey. Peyton and I are in the ambulance with Nathan now. Luke and Brooke are following in the car."

"Ambulance!" Karen held her heart. Haley shifted closer, very afraid.

"Calm down, Kare Bear. He's going to be fine. He passed out and the cold made his body temperature drop really low. The paramedic go it back up. He's awake...groggy, but responsive. He keeps asking for Haley.

"Haley's here with me. Well meet you at the hospital." She waved Haley to the door and covered the receiver with her hand. "Thanks so much for your help, Mr. Durham. We'll take it from here. I'll give you a call as soon as we know anything."

"Give that boy a hug for me." He insisted, squeezing Haley. "I'll come round tomorrow and see him."

"Thank you." Haley whispered before kissing his cheek and following Ms. Sawyer to the car.

"Is she okay?" Larry worried about the adorable girl.

"I'll say this, she's strong." Karen held Haley's hand as she sped down the street. "She knows Nate's going to be fine."

"I can't believe we let this happen on our watch. We promised Dan and Natalie we would protect Nathan!" He told in frustration.

He took a deep breath and shook off his pain, realizing his daughter could sense his fear.

"Anyway, Nathan sprained his arm too. I had to plead with him to let the EMT wrap it. He kept insisting Haley would do it. I guess she's done it before. God, Karen. All they had was each other." He said emotionally, noticing the girl in the ambulance were now crying.

His voice broke as he looked down on the tire young man holding his daughter's hand. He dozed off for a second looking so innocent and weak. He thanked God his godson was stronger than he look.

"Well, not anymore. We're going to change all that. We're pulling onto the interstate. I'll see you soon. Love you." She finish without a breath.

"I love you too." He hung up.

Sometime later, Nathan slowly came from the bathroom in his hospital room. It was obvious he was fighting back extreme pain. He was donning a pair of pajama pants Larry had got from the gift shop and a fitted white undershirt. The doctor had offered him a pain killer, sure he was already in agony from his bruised back, but he refused. He wanted to be alert when Haley got there. She was all the medicine he needed. 

Shortly after being informed of discovering Nathan, Karen and Haley arrived in his room. An accident on the freeway had delayed them.

Lucas had been sent to get coffee, but everyone curiously watched the dainty teen scurry into the room and on the bed with Nathan.

The Scott boy winced a little as she settled herself close to him. She focused on her good looking boyfriend, completely void of anyone else around her. Sympathy and concern was already spreading over her face. First she gave him a loving kiss, then thoroughly examined the arm wrap as if she were supervising the doctor that did it. Her droopy brown eyes, meeting adoring blue ones.

"Did you do that because of me? I told you I would explain, Nate." She frowned.

He covered her pouting lips with his finger. His voice was low and comforting.

"Shh...shhh.. I just got lost in the woods, It started to look like ... I kept remembering... you know." She confirmed her knowledge with a nod.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself or me, Nate. I worry about you. We're a team." She kissed him softly. She brushed his finger along her jaw line, trying to calm his nerves. He was such a restless soul.

Everyone else just watched in awe. They fit together perfectly. It was like watching a beautiful ballet.

"I won't run off again. I promise. I didn't mean to scare you." Nathan made an oath.

He kissed her right hand and brushed her caramel hair from her eyes.

"Sit back and get some rest, Sweetheart." Haley supported, laying beside him.

"Good, because my back is killing me and I don't like this thing on my arm. The ice pack is cold!" He whined and yawned. 

"I know how to warm you up." Haley joked, batting her eyes sexily. "I like the blue bandage. It works with those beautiful blue eyes of yours. We should have done that the last time. At least our wrapping looked better." She whispered and he agreed.

The Sawyer's eyed each other.

Nathan ran his finger over the sutures at her hairline, recalling her fall.

She poke out her lip and pointed at them. "These stitches suck! I bet they leave a scare. Yours never left a scar...The goofball put in hot pink thread! Do I look like an eight year old?"

"Not in my book!" He waggled his eyebrows and she turned a deep shade of crimson. Her eyes were starting to get glassy.

"It hurt when he did them, Nate."

They spoke of wounds as if they were everyday occurrences. It was sad to hear them speak so causally of sprained limbs, cuts and abrasions. It's something no one should get use to.

"But you needed them, Hales. Wouldn't want that great brain of yours leaking out." He teased and she snuggled up against him, getting comfortable and sleepy when Luke returned.

"Lucas rescued me, Hales!" He gave Luke and grateful grin. "Thanks, man. I really appreciate it. You could have just left me there." He held out his to shake the other boys.

"Wow, Luke. I guess you care about Nathan after all. That's means so much to me." She hugged her best friend. "Thank youuu!"

Releasing her, he gave her a faint grin, feeling his families eyes boring a hole in his skin.

Peyton sneered, loving to watch her devilish brother squirm.

"Nathan,...I thought Mr. Jacobs found you?" She instigated.

"He came and revived me. But that was after Luke found me. ... I remember going in and out. I saw his shoes. I couldn't move or speak for some reason, but I could see those personalized Jordan's with **Sawyer 3** on the back. I like them. He bent down and took my sweater to show you guys. Dude, you saved my life."

"Don't mention it." The deceitful jerk mumbled.

Larry and Karen both gave him a "just wait until later!" glare.

Nate carefully rested her head on Haley's chest and his healthy arm encircled her waist. She kissed his nose and held him as close as she could, remembering how frightened she was earlier. They were back to their own private little conversation.

"I was so worried about you, Nathan. I thought someone had take you away from me for good this time. I was so scared."

He trying to reassure her with his caring cerulean eyes, placing his cold hand over her soft cheek.

"I'll behave. I love you, Hales." He reached up to let hers lips linger over hers once again, eliciting squeals from Peyton and Brooke.

"Ditto." Haley giggled." Oh. I have a surprise for you...Look in my pocket. I brought you something."

He slowly reached over and did as she requested, tickling the tiny lass in the process. In her fluffy pink coat, he found his mother's crucifix.

"I was wondering where it was. You know me well." He winked, clutching the jewelry in his palm. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure." His girlfriend responded.

She pulled the blanket up from the bottom of the bed, covering them as if they were in her room at the estate.

They lay there in each others arms, falling asleep almost instantly.

Karen shuffled everyone else out of the room and cut the light. He would be released in a few hours. They knew it would be long before social services found out about Nate's episode. They weren't sure what the next day, let alone hour held for troubled duo...

Before Nathan and Haley awoke, Karen and Larry were gone.

The press was swarming the outside of the hospital. The story of the Scott ward's abused life had met the national media was all over television, newspapers and magazines. The Billionaire Beater as Ms. Scott had been deemed was getting her ass kicked in the county lock up while awaiting a hearing.

That afternoon, Nathan had gotten dressed and prepared to leave the hospital, expecting to go back to the Scott home.

Karen and Larry were about to sit down and discuss their current living conditions when their social worker showed up. The Sawyer's went out in the hall to converse with her. Eventually, a red eyed Karen returned to the anxious pair.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked as her stomach turned in knots.

Nathan gripped her hand and watch Karen sniff. Something was seriously wrong.

"I'm sorry but you can't go home with us, Nathan."

As if someone were going to come in the door and drag him away, Haley moved closer to him.

"Because I ran off? I swear I wont do it again, Ms. Karen." He vowed seriously.

"Oh Nathan! More than anything I want to take you home with me, but I can't."

He couldn't hide it this time. He didn't want to. Nathan was crying hard, scared and confused.

Haley sat quietly taking in all the information. She was just as mortified. _Nathan not living with her? How would she survive?_ .

"Am I too much trouble? Can you not handle us both?" The boy searched for answers.

"Then, I'll go." Haley proposed willing to sacrifice anything to make Nathan happy.

"No! Don't Hales." Nathan insisted as Karen joined them on the bed.

"Listen, Hales you're not going anywhere!" She stated convincingly." Nathan. Honey, don't ever think that we don't want you. We love you."

"I love you too. Why can't I stay?" He heaved, exasperated by total upheaval of his life in the last few days.

"It's Luke, Sweetie. We don't think you need to be around him." She was weeping now. "I can't believe I have to say this about my own son. ... It's just not safe, Nate."

The couple was more lost than ever.

"But he saved, Nathan's life. I think they can be friends now." Haley supposed.

Karen dried her eyes "That's what I have to tell you. It's hard for me to say."

"You can tell us." Nathan rubbed his godmother's arm. Obviously, this was something very painful for her to say.

"He didn't take your jacket to save you, Nathan." Karen replied softly, embarrassed by her son's actions. You could see the anger in her eyes as she thought about how tragic the results could have been.

"Then what was he doing with it?" Nathan ponder. His girlfriend turning green at the possible implications racing through her vexed head.

"He took it on the other side of the forest and let us think you were over there." Haley's worst scenario was played out by Ms. Sawyer. "He didn't want us to find you. I'm so sorry, Honey."

Haley was livid. She didn't understand how Lucas, her friend, the boy she use kiss in the sand box, could be so cold hearted.

Nathan was freaking out, he knew Luke disliked him, but to the extent that he would leave him for dead was extreme. He couldn't imagine doing that to his worst enemy, not even his vile aunt. He pitied Luke, finding it pathetic to have such hatred in your soul. _If he thought that was the way to Haley's heart, he had misjudged the situation._

"So what does this mean? I will be staying somewhere else?" He gathered.

"Me too. I don't want to be anywhere near that jerk!" Haley spit.

"He wouldn't hurt you, Haley. We want you to stay, please." Karen hoped she'd consider it. "Nathan will be staying with another prominent Tree Hill family. They have a very good history as a short term foster family. We're members of the same country club. They are very nice people."

"I want to be with Haley!" The tall teen pulled the girl to him. "I have to be with Haley!" He exclaimed in a panic.

Karen got up, backing away. She never wanted to cause them anymore agony, but she had.

Haley tried to reach over his good arm over and pull him closer, but he got up and ran to the bathroom, crying. Karen was about to follow, but Haley stopped her.

"Don't, Ms. Karen. He needs time to think. He'll be okay."

"And what about you? How are you handling the news?" She asked of the shivering female.

"I hate it! I never want to be away from Nate. I love him so much. ...This is the reason why we never went to the authorities. We don't want to be apart." She threw her hands up in defeat. "This is going to be the worst than the times he ran away, because I will know where he is. I'll want to go there and be with him, but I can't."

"You can visit each other. The only difference is you will be sleeping different places." Ms. Sawyer ascertained.

Haley turned away and stared at the wall. She was doing her best to be strong. You could tell something was really weighing on her.

"What is it, Sweetie?" Karen came closer, sitting by her.

After a pregnant pause, she turned to the only mother figure she had since she lost her own.

"For the last three years, no matter if we were getting along or not, Nathan and I became family. We protect each other and share everything. ...We sleep together?" She confided and Karen's eyes lit up in surprise.

"You mean...You guys are? I didn't think." She breathed unprepared for the situation.

"No! We never did **that**!" Haley clarified. "We're not ready! Not yet." She blushed and Ms. Sawyer let out a sigh of relief. _These kids had enough to handle without placing a sexual relationship in the mix right now._

"Nate has these awful nightmares about his parents death. They're bad, very bad. He wakes up screaming and in a cold sweat. ... Sometimes he wakes up and it's like he's still in the dream hiding in corners, under his bed or in his closet. He either comes to my bed or I go get him. I just let him snuggle up with me until he falls back asleep. He doesn't have the dreams when I'm there."

"That poor boy. Now I get it, but there's nothing we can do right now." She patted the sullen miss on the shoulder. "I'm sorry."

" I'm not going to let him down. There's something I can do." Haley said without a doubt.

" I hope you not thinking of running away. That won't solve anything, young lady." Karen dreaded.

"No, Ma'am... Look, I don't want you to say anything. Nate and I had already agreed to this before you so graciously took us in." She told. "I'm going to file for emancipation. I'll only be staying with you guys until I can move into the beach house. Nathan had his grandparents lawyer put it in both our names last week. I just have to pay the utilities and upkeep. ... This way, Nathan can be supervised by whomever, but spend most of his time with me. No one will be able to hurt him or take him from me again."

Karen wanted to go more into depth with Haley about her idea to live on her own when out of blue, Nathan returned and joined them. He pouted and frown, his lips making a tight line, miserable with his situation. _He had run away without Haley several times, but each time he planned on her joining him as soon as he got a job and settled into a place. He just happened to get caught by his aunt's investigators before he could ever accomplish his goal._ He considered them to be a team. Now he was going to be shuffled off to a new place, with people he didn't know and was sure he couldn't trust. _When would she ever get a break? _He thoug_ht._

In walked a blond girl around Haley's age. She was taller and leaner than her, but very pretty donning the kindest brown eyes. Karen got up and greeted her as Larry joined them.

"Taylor. It's great to see you." She hugged happily.

"How's everything?" Larry smiled.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer. Everything is great at our house. My dad will be returning from New York tomorrow. My mom is out in the hall filling out some paper work. This must be Haley?" She turned to the standoffish girl, remembering her face from the morning news.

She held out his hand and Haley shook it, still not understanding why Taylor was there. Yet, she felt comfortable around her. She seemed familiar, but she couldn't place her.

"Haley. This is Taylor." Larry introduced staring at Haley as if there was more to it. "Taylor meet, Haley."

"Nice to meet you." Taylor beamed.

"Same here." Haley muttered.

Next Taylor walked over to Nathan, who was trying to figure out how he could ditch his new living situation and slip in with Haley every night.

Haley observed the new chick examine her boyfriend. Taylor appeared to like what she saw, a sexy grin forming on her face as she confidently sat beside Nathan's bed.

"You must be Nate. Mmmm! Aren't you the hottest thing on the planet?" She blatantly flirted.

He was distracted by her, blushing slightly.

Karen and Larry almost laughed aloud as Haley's brow furrow and she chewed fiercely on her bottom lip. _They swore they heard her growl._

"Uh. ..Thanks. Taylor? Right?" When they shook hands, she let her fingers linger.

Nathan smiled and you could see the magic of it in Taylor's eyes.

Haley was ready to fight. _This bimbo was a little too friendly with her guy!_

"Who are you? What do you want?" Haley interrogated.

Nathan naively looked wide eyed at the newcomer, his interest piqued. 

"Oh, man. I guess Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer didn't have time to tell. My mother is out in the hall filling out her release papers. I'm Taylor James. Nathan will be staying with me and my parents, Jimmy and Jules James.

Nathan and Haley's made eye contact as their telepathic connection kicked in. _So this was Taylor! The curious couple had read everything they could about her family._ Hales never expected to ever met them and Nathan never dreamed he would be living with the man that has no idea Haley is his daughter...

Pamela


	13. Chapter 13

**My Security 6-7-07**

_**Change is inevitable - except from a vending machine.**_

Robert C Gallagher

Chapter12

It took a half and hour for the soon to be torn apart twosome to say good bye in the hospital. Haley sat on Nathan's lap in a wheelchair. They cried and she kissed him, holding her small hands on his face. 

"I don't want to go, Hales. I want to be with you." He whispered emotionally.

"Shh. It's alright. I don't want you to go, but it won't be for long. I promise." She sniffed.

"Good. I can stand being apart from you for only so long. I love you." He confessed sweetly, rubbing his cheek along her and brushing wisps of reddish brown strands from her forehead.

Her voice cracked as she gazed into weary pools of blue, feeling all of his impending loss.

"Mrs. James and Taylor are nice. I don't think they'll hurt you."

He listened.

"Okay. I trust your instincts." 

She rose causing him to draw in a deep breath. Haley had to be strong for him.

"Peyton parents are calling for me. I want you to take your medicine and get some rest so you can get well and I can see you. I'm going to be fine. Don't worry about me. Goodbye, Nate."

"Bye, Hales." He choked out before her mouth could cover his one last time for a delicate and loving kiss.

He got up and walked over to the James, minus Jimmy.

_The family patriarch has been working at Striking Beauty's (the families cosmetic office) New York office for the last two years, commuting home on weekends and holidays. He had been a friend of Nathan's mother. She had model for his family's company when she was in college. They became instant buddies. He was even an usher in their wedding._

Jules took her hand and Taylor casually placed her arm in Nathan's as they walked out.

He looked over her shoulder at Haley. He was sick inside. He felt as if he had lost a piece of himself.

Larry and Karen lead the heart broken girl out to the private parking deck and over to their Excursion. The hospital had closed off the deck to keep both teens away from the hounding press.

Hales got to the car and the door to the brown mini van several spaces away flew open.

Nathan ran out and over to her once more.

She was careful of his injuries. The short girl's plump lips were devoured by his full red mouth.

The Sawyer's had no idea it was going to be this difficult for the Nathan and Haley to be separated.

After some gentle persuading from his girlfriend, teary eyed Nate backed away slowly, waving and blowing kisses as Haley reached out her open palm ward her, signifying she would be waiting until the were together again.

"I'm only a phone call away. Remember that." Haley belted out.

Mrs. James was stunned to see such a connection between two kids. She didn't think love could ever be that strong between a man and a woman. Humans couldn't be monogamous as far as she was concerned. The sooner they got use to being apart the better.

Besides, she saw a gleam in her daughter's eye when she looked at the Scott heir. She swore she saw a hint of jealousy when Nathan was kissing Haley Myers. She hadn't recalled her taking a serious interest in young man, usually dating frequently and diversely, but this young man was different and loaded. Jules could care less if she stole her from Haley Myers.

Mrs. James was a gorgeous honey haired woman that never raised her voice and wore the most beautiful dresses. She was easy to like and reminded Nate a lot of his own mother, pretty and affectionate. He had no idea Jules wanted no part of the person he loved the most.

After seeing Haley, she was positive all the rumors and stories were true. The little heifer was her husband's offspring, _his first born at that! _She remembered how it all began...

_At sixteen Jules Kennedy, purposely snuck out with some friends to make herself available to Jimmy James, the man of her dreams. He was plastered at fraternity party. This was her opportunity to take advantage of the situation and let him impregnate her in a drunken sexual romp._

It worked. 

_She knew Jimmy was still in love with his high school sweetheart, Lydia Myers when they got married. Hell, he would have never made the walk down the aisle if she weren't knocked up and her chief of police father hadn't threatened to kill Jim or if Lydia would have said yes to his proposal months before. Jules guessed she loved him, but his wealth and social status was what she had really been attracted to._

A few months after their marriage it was rumored that Lydia was pregnant too. Jules found out that Jimmy went to Ms. Myers, willing to leave her and go away with Lydia. Jules came to the restaurant where she worked and threatened to have her baby murdered if she ever saw Jimmy again.

Lydia was a poor waitress from the bad side of the tracks. She didn't know how to battle people of wealth and gave in. Lydia denied the child was Jimmy's and refused to speak to or see him again.

A few months later, He and Jules started to lead a normal family life raising Taylor. He was faithful to his wife and had grown to love her, but he wasn't "in love" with the attractive woman. She felt the same.

A few years later, Jimmy found out about the threats Jules had made to Lydia through a drunken mutual friend. He went to Haley's mother once again, but still denied the precious little girl's paternity.

Mr. James never forgave Jules for taking his first and only love away from him. He never bedded nor loved her from that day forward. He still had an active sexual relationship with other women just not her. Their marriage became one of convenience.

_If she would have known how close Nathan was to his bastard, she would have never agreed to take in the wearied child. She had kept Haley out of there lives thus far, no reason to get her involved now._

The adolescent pair were kept apart and busy for the next few days with no contact of any kind.

Karen and Larry discussed Haley's decision to be emancipated with her on the drive home from the hospital. She was persistent, especially after finding Nathan would be staying with the James _Taylor in particular_. If they were allow to check up on her daily and the courts agreed, she was allowed to move into the oceanfront home That way she could have her independence and they would still be available if he needed anything.

When they got to the house, Luke was ready to wait on her hand and foot. He was excited about her staying in the cottage _not aware of his emancipation plans_. He was scheming up a way to spend alone time with her there, away from his parents.

Haley settled in and made a point to tell Lucas in front of everyone that she wouldn't be needing her help in any way and when he and Nathan were on the same visit, he better keep his distance.

Luke was a little discouraged, but was sure she would come around after a few days. She would start to forget about Nathan, _out of sight out of mind._

Nathan was kept out of school for the first couple of days as well. He needed to rest. He had missed several days of the anxiety medication he had been taken since the crash. He was starting counseling and not to mention getting his trust in order. The James also wanted him to get to know his surroundings, hoping to build a real bond with the troubled male.

Taylor was raised the only child. She had been home schooled by her mother for several years now. She had leukemia from age eleven to fourteen and wasn't able to attend school regularly. She was fully recovered now, thanks to a bone marrow donor.

She was glad to show the handsome boarder around the estate. She was an easy going and funny girl. She treated her as if she had known him for years, thoroughly fascinated by every thing he did. It was quite charming how she doted over him while keeping their relationship platonic.

Nate was still cautious and formal around the sexy blond, who's looks reminder him so much of Haley and made missing her a million times worst. 

Later...

Some things still remained a big problem for Nathan.

Medication was a major issue. He was suppose to take two pills every morning to relax his tense, shaking and neurotic behaviors, such as turning on the light three or four times sequence and flipping out if he couldn't or brushing his teeth ten times a day. Haley always crushed up the daily dosage and mixed it into his orange juice. Mrs. James just handed him the pills and watched as he pretended to swallow. As soon as he had an opportunity, Nate trashed the pills.

The other problem was his nightmares. The first night he got about two hours of sleep before he awoke, screaming hysterically.

Taylor heard his screams and rushed in to comfort the dismal soul, but he wouldn't let her touch him.

He wanted Haley, but Taylor reminded him She wasn't there. His new friend offered to stay until he fell back to sleep but he wouldn't let her, clinging on to his prize basketball. He didn't attempt to go back to sleep.

The second night was the same thing. Blood curdling screams rang from his private chamber only an hour after going to sleep. This time waking both Jules and Taylor went to his aid, but neither were able to console him, finding his long legs peeking out from underneath the bed where he was cowering. When he asked for his girlfriend, Jules refused to call the young woman (more out of jealousy of the girl than anything). She insisted that Haley was had her own things to worry about and his dreams would subside once he got comfortable living there. Nathan let her hold him for a little while, but it didn't nothing to relax the erratic man child. He was in shambles! 

The third night, he received no rest at all refusing to sleep for fear of another horror being born in his rest. He stayed awake, catching up on his studies, thinking of Haley or watching the late NBA game on ESPN". He was spent, and not covering well. He kept quiet and minimized her time with the James.

By Thursday evening, he was barely hanging on, grouchy, paranoid and frustrated. Nathan wanted to go over the cabin with Haley, his wounds mostly healed.

Unfortunately, Mrs. James denied his request. She insisted he wait until the next day. Jimmy would be arriving. She also asked that agitated kid not talk about Haley, claiming Mr. James didn't think boys his age should be hung up on one girl.

Thursday...

Mr. James turned out to be a very sweet man and the similarities to Haley were uncanny, not just the eyes and the hair, laugh and his love of books. It just made Nate more adamant about seeing his soul mate.

There were so many things the Scott heir wanted to share with Haley. His mind was full of crazy thoughts, _What if she had forgotten about him by now or didn't love him anymore? _After all she didn't have to protect and help him anymore. Maybe she was going to move on. 

After dinner the crafty lad insisted on giving the James some private family time, excusing himself to his quarters. His plan worked and a few minutes later, he stood rocking and antsy at the front gate of their luxurious home. Slipping his toned body through the bars, he ran down the street.

Mr. Durham picked him up around the corner and drove him to Haley's. He parked his car before leaving, letting him know he could call him anytime.

Nathan tightened his pack on his shoulder and journeyed down the boardwalk. As soon as the beach house came into view, he sprinted for the porch, knocking on the door like a mad man.

Haley finally appeared in a yellow tank with frogs scattered all over it and green flannel sleep pants. He had trouble containing himself. Yes, she was always beautiful to him, but he didn't remember her being so hot. 

She sucked in his breath at the boy of her dreams. He was so yummy in his red hoodie, black leather jacket, and jeans.

Suddenly, she was pulled him into the apartment and the door slammed shut. Haley jumped into his waiting arms. Her innocent face looked up at the tall drink of water. His eyes sparkled and his smile turned her to pudding.

He got goose bumps at the sound of her voice." Hey, Sexy!"

"Surprise! I couldn't be away from any longer, Hales." He proposed emotionally, causing her cheeks to burn.

"Sooo... how much did my fine girlfriend miss me?" Nathan flirted joyously.

She laid a quick but extremely passionate kiss on him before breaking away. She bit his lip to prevent from grinning from ear to ear.

Getting his wind, his perfect blue eyes glowed as turned her head bashfully.

Haley was always amazed at how someone so handsome could be so insecure. She pulled his head down giving him one hell of a kiss. His tongue plunged deep into her hungry mouth as her arms crossed carefully around his neck. He nibbled on her bottom lip as his hand lowered itself on her hip. She just wanted to absorb his very essence, intoxicated by his cologne and soft lips as they made their way down her neck and along her collarbone. They made out at the against the door for some time, finally stopping when Nathan felt Haley get a little too turned on. 

He desperately wanted to make love to her, but they agreed it would happen in it's own time and both of them would know when it was right. They walked into the cozy living room and found a seat on the comfy leather sectional. Nathan started searching his back pack for something and moving around hysterically.

"What are you looking for?"

"My camera. I need more pictures of you." He said simply finding the picture capturer.

Haley giggled and made some silly poses as he snapped the shots. They tired of that project soon enough and she retired to the sofa.

"Would you like something to drink. We have juice or water?" Haley served.

"No thanks." Nathan gave as he continued to walk aimlessly around the room.

"You're acting weird?" Haley investigated.

Nathan did his best to appear his normal self.

His mate noticed his hand was trembling with the rest of him. She raised herself up on her toes and kissed the tip of his nose.

He started to pace again, not able to sit still for very long. He handed her something from his coat before putting it away.

"I ask Peyton to help me with this." It was a photograph of the two of them. Peyton had taken it one day during lunch. It was in a butterfly frame that had "Love" printed below the picture.

"Wow. I love it." She praised in awe. "It's beautiful, Nate."

"No more than it's model. I couldn't rest without having you near, so I got the next best thing." He bragged, planting another hungry lip lock on her as they fell back on the lush sofa. His hands tenderly traveled her body and his mouth cascaded over her hot skin.

She brushed the back of her hand along the nape of his neck and studied him with intensity. His eyes were distant and his kisses were become aggressive and rough. Dark circle had formed underneath his lustful orbs. Haley raised up, breaking the intimate moment.

"Nathan, you haven't been sleeping." She acknowledged. "It's the nightmares isn't it? I told."

He walked away as she rambled on. He didn't want to hear this, he wanted to touch her body, feel her sweet breathe on his face, kiss her dizzy, but the session had been broken. He checked the time. He would have to be leaving soon, not wanting the James to realize he was gone.

"They'll get better. I just have to get use to being at the James and away from you." He reasoned, search out her not obliging mouth. Frustrated by Haley's resistance, he sat back, resting his head on the arm of the furnishing.

"What do you want me to tell you, Hales? They tried to help, it just didn't do any good."

He lifted her off him and walked over to the decorated tree. His sweetheart trailed him, catching up and twisting his much larger frame to face hers.

"You need your rest. When is the last time you slept or took your medicine?" She nursed. "Your hands are shaking."

He stuffed them in his pocket and was about to give a quick reply, but she butted in with a warning tone.

"Don't lie, Nathan Scott!"

He rolled his eyes and tried to stifle a yawn.

"See! It's only 9pm and you're beat!" She pointed to the clock on the wall.

"We're young. Missing a few days of sleep isn't going to hurt me." He snipped harshly.

She scampered away from him, standing by the fire.

He softened his attitude, not wanting to upset her any further.

"The the only reason I didn't take my medicine is because it's hard to swallow those pills, Hales. I'll catch it up when I get up enough nerve to ask Mrs. James to have them crushed up for me. I didn't want to be a bother. I'll sleep once I'm too exhausted to dream."

"A few days! That's entirely too long! You're going to get sick! Really sick!" She argued.

"As far as being a disturbance, she's there to help you, Nathan! You can't be afraid to tell her what you need! She isn't your aunt. She won't hurt you."

Nathan was too tired to debate and Haley knew he wasn't going tell the James's about his pills or get any rest unless she intervened. She walked into the bedroom, muttering under his breath.

Nathan wanted to spend their limited time together doing anything but fighting. The grumpy guy followed and watched as she started to change her clothing, admiring her full breast as the peered from her white lacy bra and her curvy figure as she shimmied out of her pajama bottoms.

"Where are you going? I came to spend time with you."

"**WE'RE** going to the James's." She briefed, throwing on a sweater and a pair of jeans.

" But.." He stumped.

"I love you too much to see you fall apart now. We have enough on our plates." The determined cutie emphasized as the walked through the kitchen to get her coat.

"Besides, it's about time I meet my dad!"

She took him by the hand and retrieved his jacket with the other. "Hurry Nathan, we have a stop to make first."

Twenty minutes later...

Haley and Nathan hopped of the bus and up the path to the front door. The stern miss went straight to the Sawyer's den to speak to Karen and Larry, leaving an fidgety Nathan out in the hall.

Luke had heard her enter the house and rushed down stairs in his t-shirt and boxer, hoping Hales want to talk to him about school or something. He was startled to see Nathan waiting for the woman he wanted, _Damn! Well, at least this would give him an opportunity to make everyone think he was sorry for being mean to the loser. After all, Nathan forgave him every other time he was cruel to him._

An interested Peyton was coming from the kitchen with chips and salsa when she discovered the visitors.

Haley walked out of the den to get Nate while Larry went to get the keys to the Excursion.

Lucas saw her and approached a jittery and short tempered Nate. _"I'm so not in the mood for your shit! Bad timing, Luke." _He thought.

Densely, the blond continue with his act, patting the taller boy on the back. "I'm so glad to see you, Nate. Looks like you're doing better. I guess **Taylor** is taking good care of you." He accused, getting no reaction.

"Can we please start over?...I hope you know I was going to make sure you were found. I wouldn't have let you stay there long. I swear." He maintained, pretending to be sympathetic.

Nathan didn't care, He had heard enough of his lies. Luke didn't give a damn about him. He punched him in the stomach and shoved him to the ground. He pounced on him, shoving his head in and out of the hard wood.

The Sawyer's son tried to crawl away on his back, but Nathan pulled him back and started beating him in the face. He was knocking the boy senseless.

Haley tried break it up, but she was too small. She urged Peyton to help her, but she refused. Finally, Haley caught Nathan's ankle with both her hands and hauled him away, then sat on his butt so he couldn't move.

Peyton had to stifle her laughter almost getting choked on a chip.

Her brother's shirt was ripped to threads. His arms and chest were badly bruised. His lip was busted and she could see a black eye forming on his squinting face when he sat by the door crying. Peyton didn't give him a second glance.

He deserved every bit of the beating and then some.

Nathan was still livid. He tried to get up, but Haley forced all her weight down on him, laying on top of him and restraining his upper arms. He swung around her, trying to jab Luke.

"For years, I took your bullshit cause I love your family and Haley so much!…… Not anymore! Stop pretending you care about me!" He continued to struggle for freedom.

"You left me to die! You even took the only warmth I had, my jacket…… and to top it off, you let me think you saved me. Think, I don't know your apologizing for Haley's benefit?" He settled.

"You of all people should know she isn't stupid enough to think a leopard can change his spots!"

"She's dumb enough to think you're the love of her life and that you'll be faithful to her when you're living with another girl." He blew out of his bleeding mouth.

" Please, I bet you banged Taylor the first night! I know she enjoyed welcoming you to the family! You probably have her kissing your ass, amongst other things! You're always playing the victim!" were his harsh allegations, holding his bruised cheek and eye.

Luke got up as his parents rounded the corner.

Peyton sat on the bottom stair smacking on her snack, listening intensely to Nathan's words as if he were performing a one man show.

"Man, my love life isn't half as interesting as you make it! Sounds like you know more about having a sex life than I do!... By the way, playing the victim and being a victim are two different things." He body relaxed and Haley got off him, letting him rise to his feet.

" I get it...I just loooooooved watching my parents bleed to death, it made me soooo popular! Oh and don't forget how I begged my aunt to beat the hell of Haley and me to get attention. Having a broken collar bone, wrist and dislocated shoulder are so cool!" He ran on satirically.

"Not to mention, I couldn't pass up the hundreds of stitches and bruise. Make me look hot!" He was on a roll.

"How callous and mean can you be?! You are so damn self-center, some people have **REAL** problems and they don't have time to waste insulting or harming others so they can fell good about themselves or try to get the attention of someone that just isn't interested."

"I wish you were never came to Tree Hill! Hales would be with me, if you would stay away!" Lucas whined.

"I'm not what's keeping Hales from being with you. ... You are!"

He wrangled herself from his girlfriend's clutches and walked out the door.

Nathan didn't speak a word on the ride to the Scott's. His head rested on Hale's shoulder and she let him put his head in her lap, stroking his hair. He squirmed and reposition himself several times. \

Larry could see why Haley was fretful about the boy's behavior.

He nodded off a few times, shaking himself to stay awake. This only made Haley more insistent about her trip. Finally, he couldn't fight it anymore and fell into a deep slumber.

She and Larry were both relieved as they pulled up to her foster home. Haley asked Mr. Sawyer to stay in the car despite his protest to help her with Nathan. She didn't want to appear like a kid. The old man was amazed by her. Larry hoped his lovely daughter would grow into half the woman Haley Myers was to be, although he knew she was well on her way. _It was his son he was frightened for._

Haley panted up to the house with a half sleep boyfriend by her side, resting his long frame on the railing. She rang the door bell before sneaking a peek at her nodding mate, she gently kissed his covered chest and whispered " I love you.".

The door flung open and Mrs. James rushed out.

"Is that you, Nathan? We've been looking.."

"Shhh! He hasn't had sleep in days. Please don't get him all riled up." She chastised. 

Jules stared at her. She heard footsteps coming through the foyer and pulled the door close. _Why did __**she**__ have to come here? I hope that's Taylor. _She unnervingly questioned in her mind. She held out her arms.

"I'll take him. You can run along now……… I will have him call you tomorrow, young lady."

Haley focused on the tall and spindly woman. She was even sure if she weighed as much as her. 

"If you move aside, I'll get him to his room. I've done it millions of times." She took a step forward.

"No. I have him." Jules blocked the door.

Haley was about to argue. _There was no way on God's green earth that she was going to let this lady hold onto Nathan._

That's when Mr. James opened the door and vivid brown eyes met identical ones. He was perplexed, Something was so familiar about this girl. _Who was she? Did Taylor have a new friend? Why was his wife acting so strange? Why did she have her standing at the door propping up nice Scott boy he had already grown found of?_

Haley knew in a instant Jimmy was her dad. She even got a fatherly sense from him. After all, She didn't harbor any ill will towards him, knowing he had no idea she was his daughter. She didn't care disclose this information or even get to know the man. She had enough issues. Her life had been turned upside too many times. Her only concern was Nathan. That's as far as she wanted to take her relationship with Jimmy or any of the James. At least she had convinced herself of that.

"Jules, let them in. Can't you see the boy is sleeping? I thought he was upstairs." He probed.

"So did I. You take him, Jim. I'm sure the girl needs to get home, her ride is waiting." She pointed and Jim looked out to see Larry waiting in the car.

He waved. Mr. Sawyer waved back.

"I'm not leaving until I put him to bed and we have a talk about Nathan!" Haley dared strongly.

Her arm was growing tired and her patience was wearing thin. Jack was impressed by the young woman. He took the boy in a fireman lift over his shoulder and let Haley inside.

"I thought Larry's daughter was talker and blond, Jules?" He inquired of the small female who hadn't take her eyes off the drained boy.

He didn't get a chance to answer before Haley interrupted.

"She is! I'm Haley Myers." She expelled proudly.

Jimmy's eyes grew large and his heart raced as he shut the door behind the little beauty..

Pamela 


	14. Chapter 14

_**"If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance."  
George Bernard Shaw**_

Jimmy carried the boy from upstairs, while Haley followed him to Nathan's room.

His wife tried to join them, but he gave her an admonishing look and she stayed downstairs. She was not happy about Haley James being alone with her husband, not at all. Jules paced the foyer lost in her devious thoughts.

Haley pulled back the covers so Jimmy could lie Nathan down. She sat at the end of the bed and removed his black Timberland boots. After getting him settled, they backed out of the room, leaving the night stand lamp on.

Jimmy was pulling the door closed when Haley stopped him and left it halfway open.

"You want to be able to hear him when he wakes up." She divulged in irritation. _No wonder Nathan was doing so badly, these people didn't know anything!_

Following Mr. James to what she concluded was a study, they joined his wife.

"Why did you say WHEN he wakes up?" He asked puzzled.

"He always does, unless I'm with him. I'm sure your wife told you." Haley directed her attention to the lady of the house.

"Oh... About that. Yeah, I was going to mention it." She wrung her hands together, refusing to look her husband or the busy body girl in the eye.

"He woke up screaming and frightened Monday and Tuesday night. I found him hiding under the bed, but he was fine last night." She shrugged off.

"That's because he didn't sleep at all last night!" Haley fumed.

" I'm sure he's just having a hard time adjusting to the move here, especially after the treatment his aunt gave him." Jim resolved.

"Gave **us**!... and that has nothing to do with it……… Look, the reason I'm here is because Nathan's night terrors and erratic behavior are results of him being in the plane crash that killed his parents. Since he's been in your home, he hasn't taking his medication and hasn't slept more than five hours. He can't live like that. I won't let him!"

She stared at the adults, meaning every word she said. Jimmy liked this strong little doll. She was assertive, kind, beautiful, loving and loyal, all the things he hoped his daughter would be some day.

Mrs. James got up and stood in front of the fireplace with her hands on her hips. She turned to Haley and started yelling.

"How dare you come in here and judge us! I have gave him medication everyday. Taylor and I tried my best to comfort him when he had a nightmare. He sent me away. What was I suppose to do?"

Jim didn't understand why Jules was so angry and disturbed by the young female's presence. It was obvious she was there strictly out of concern for Nathan.

"I don't dispute your intentions as good, and I'm grateful you have treated him well, but Nathan is one stubborn, passive and not trusting soul, with good reason. As soon as you turned your head Ms. James, I bet he spit the pills into a napkin." She explained more calmly. "He has a thing about swallowing pills and he was too afraid to tell you. He never wants to be a burden. You have to crush them up in his juice."

The lady's face tightened and her eyes narrow. _This was unbelievable! She was being talked down to by a kid, a bastard no less!_

Haley ignored her attitude, Nathan's health was too important to care if she hurt Mrs. James's feelings.

"Also, as soon as you left his room after the nightmares, he just stayed awake. You have to say in there. Eventually, he'll fall back asleep. It may not be for the entire night, but he'll get in a few hours." She instructed like a physician. " But under no circumstance give him sleeping pills. He gets trapped in the dreams. Last time we had to call a doctor because he had an anxiety attack."

"If he's so tired, what's he doing out with you?" The woman accused.

"That's why he came to see me. He feels comfortable and relaxed enough to sleep when he's with me. If he lacks sleep and doesn't take his medicine he is prone to runaway or get himself into bad situations. I have seen it happen many times before. ... I just wanted to warn you. If I can't be with him, at least I won't have to worry so much now that you know what he needs. I'll be going now." She headed out of the finely decorated space.

Suddenly, gut wrenching screams came from Nathan's room. Haley was halfway up the staircase before the other James's made it to the foyer. She found her boyfriend under the desk in his room holding his arms out as if he were reaching for someone, still lost in his sub conscious. Haley was on the floor crawling over to him by the time, Jules and Jimmy entered the room.

"Dad! I can't get over there! Daaaadddd!" His heavy voice boomed hauntingly." Mom! Wake up and help me get to dad! Wake up, Mommm!"

"Nathan, your dad and mom are gone. They left for heaven. It's nice there, Sweetheart." She coddled sitting on her knees, directly in front of his unfocused gaze.

She place her hands gingerly on his face. "It's not your time yet. You're safe here with me."

Nate gradually returned to reality as she continued to hold him.

"Hales?" A glinted came to his sexy eyes at the recognition of his lovely better half. "My Hales." He smiled and she gave him one right back.

"Yes, It's me. Don't be scared. We're at the James's." She crawled from his hiding place.

"Come with me. Let's go back to bed." She reached out her hand and he took it.

The was the first chance Haley got to look at is new surrounding. It was immaculate with walls in different hues of blue, mahogany blinds and furniture, and blue and black bedding. Nate's autographed basketball sat in the middle of the bed. She hurried to move it aside when they reached the bed. She got him to lie down before pulling up the covers and making sure the picture he had shown her earlier was in reaching distance.

Jules was growing impatient. _When was this girl ever going to leave?_

On the other hand, her husband was fascinated by the teenager. He had been watching her all evening. After her revelation of being Haley Myer's he knew she could only be one person's daughter, his only true love's Lydia Myers" child. A few of her feature and ways reminded him of his ex. Especially the way she cared for the afflicted boy.

Haley kissed the boys lips and brushed the hair from his forehead before whispering " I love you" to Nathan.

Jimmy remember being that much in love with someone. What a wonderful feeling.

They all exited the room and headed for the front door. Mr. James and Haley were deep in conversation.

"He's so exhausted. He should sleep the rest of the night." Haley told the foster parents.

"How come you're such an expert on that nice young man?" Jimmy cross-examined.

"I love him ... Nathan and I live together. We were both his aunt's wards. My mother died when I was around ten." Her voice was breaking and Jim's crack to as he replied.

"I knew you mother. She was a wonderful woman. Wonderful!" He reminisced on how happy he was with Lydia.

"Yes, she was." Haley nodded in agreement, fighting back tears.

Jules rolled her eyes and lagged behind.

"Nathan reminds me a lot of her, maybe that's why I love him so much. I care for him like no other person in the world." Haley admitting merrily. "To be honest, I think he needs to move in the cottage with me. I can take care of him better than anyone else."

"Good one, Child." Jimmy squeezed the adolescent's cheek and let out a hearty laugh. _She is as gutsy as her momma was._

Haley didn't flinch.

Mr. James was still laughing.

Jules stepped between the pair and looked the brunette straight in the eye. She hated that she didn't seem the least bit bothered by her.

"Are you nuts? You're just a kid! What do you know? You just want to play house!" Jules fussed and Haley flipped.

"This **kid **has been taking care of him for the last three years and my track record is better than yours!" She shot back.

"Calm down, Pumpkin. I agree with my wife. If you think I'm going to approve of you making Nathan's nightmare an excuse for you two to shake up, you're wrong!"

She placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot in displeasure.

"I just want to make sure he gets his rest and takes his medication. We've been sleeping together for the last couple of years and it's never gone over the line. I love him, but my **MOM** raised me right!"

"The answer is still no." Jules added curtly, turning the knob. "We'll take better precautions, I promise. Goodnight, Haley!"

She opened the door and the girl stepped out, ready to leave at this point.

Mr. James shadowed her down the first two marble steps. "Wait! There's another solution."

Alarmed at her husbands actions and words, Jules burst through the door.

"No there's not!" She fought dangerously.

An overwhelming sense of dread fell on her. This is exactly why she never want Jim to meet Ms. Myers.

Frazzled, Haley turned to her and then her father. _This family was weird._

"You could move in with us too? What do you say, Haley?" He proposed. grinning at his new nickname for her." We have a cottage out back. You would still have your privacy."

"You can't be serious!" His wife squealed.

"This isn't the time to joke, Jules!" He advised his spouse, sick of her nasty air towards the girl. "Come live here, Pumpkin." grinning at his new nickname for her. It was perfect.

Haley stood there for a moment, immobile. That was the second time, Jimmy had called her "Pumpkin" that night. She didn't think it would have such a profound effect on hers or that he would like or enjoy talking with him so much.

Brown eyes reflected identical ones as Jules stomped through the foyer and into the living room for a drink. She knew where this was headed.

Five minutes later, Jimmy came in and made him a Hennessey and coke, swallowing it in one shot and looking off in the distance. She scanned the room for Haley, taking in her man's sullen disposition.

"Where's the girl? Should I settle her in?" She wondered slyly, praying her absence meant she was gone permanently.

"She wouldn't stay." He said faintly, swirling the ice in his glass. "She didn't want to intrude and said she would think about it, but I doubt it."

His wife walked around the back of his chair and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Jim. I'm sure Nathan will be fine without her."

He looked into his glass and thought to himself. _Will he? Will I?_

Mr. sawyer and Haley returned to his home instead of dropping her at the cabin. She really didn't want to be alone tonight.

She walked into the den where Karen was sitting on the plaid sofa watching a movie. Larry sat in the recliner after taking off his coat.

Haley had spoken a word on the ride back and Lucas's dad was positive something more than the usual was bothering Haley. She stood at the door to the den pacing and running twirling several strands of hair around her finger.

Mr. Sawyer nudged his wife and she joined in his observation. The girl sensed the woman's peering eyes and stopped, her lip trembling and her eyes misty. Karen held out her arms for the tormented teen.

"Come here, Sweetie. It's alright."

Haley rushed to her, sobbing into her chest and let her comfort her like only mothers could.

She'd whispered to substitute mom emotionally. "Mr. James is my father. He's really my father."

She kissed her forehead and rocked overwrought child gently.

"I know, Sweetie. I know."

Pamela


	15. Chapter 15

**My Security 6-8-07 2****nd**** update**

_**Some people believe that holding on and hanging in there are signs of great strength...however, there are times when it takes far more strength just to let go. Author unknown.**_

****

**Chapter 14**

Nathan gulped down his juice.

Jim and Jules were both pleased, since it contained his medication which was now supposedly back on track. Over a week had past since Jimmy James came home to stay. Nathan's nightmares hadn't gotten any better even though the adults took turns staying up with him. However, they usually fell asleep before he did.

Nathan's lack of rest became was longer and longer with each passing day.

Jim thought about Haley's words as he watched the boy shake off the much needed sleep his body needed while watching television on night. Maybe the boy really did need to be with her. He seemed to be coping rather well with the lack of sleep, usually napping an hour before work to compensate for some of it.

Haley hadn't noticed any drastic changes in his behavior or returned to grill them. She hadn't visited at all. Their foster son spent time with her at work or at the beach house to Jules pleasure. However, this morning she would be arriving soon. She and Nathan were going to ride the bus to church together like, they had done it almost every Sunday for three years.

Jimmy watched as Taylor stared at Nathan. She sure had a thing for tall dark and handsome type, some of which he didn't want to be reminded of. Taylor's eyes followed Nate's hand as he tore off pieces of his toasted bagel and tossed it in his mouth or nibbled on his bacon. Every time he licked his fingers between his full lips, she sighed. Her father hoped his crush passed soon. Nathan's interest in girls were open to one person, Haley Myers. The doorbell rang and the exuberant boy almost leap from his seat, but Jules stopped him.

"I thought you were cooler than that, Nathan. No wonder that girl runs all over you." She admonished.

He rolled her eyes and smirked. Mrs. James was really starting to get on his nerves. The look on his gorgeous face said it all. He turned to Mr. James with a head nod. He wasn't his natural son, but they had already bonded and he had that "That's my boy" thing down.

"I'll get it." The older man winked at him and placed his napkin on the table before taking upon himself to answer the door.

Meanwhile Jules decided this was an opportunity to give Nathan a few pointers about relationships. "You really shouldn't get tied down to one girl at your age, Nathan. You're so good looking and popular. You have so many options. Have fun with it."

"That's the truth. There are PLENTY of girl WAITING to go out with you." Taylor added licking her lips seductively.

He blushed and stirred his food around on his plate. "I don't need plenty of girls, but I couldn't live without Hales." Nathan said simply.

Jules thought she would gag at his sweetness.

Jimmy returned with Haley was still lagging far behind. He had overheard his wife's manipulation, noting to call her on it later.

"You say that now, but you will fall in love with someone else when you go off your separate ways after high school."

Nathan's hand balled into a fist, thinking of Haley leaving for Princeton in fall. _They had discuss the early admission special semester which had been moved to March, but she declined the offer, wanting to wait to the could go away together._

Luckily, Haley entered the room. She was pretty in the red knee length wrap dress.

Nathan ran to her, lifting her off the in a tight embrace dressed in his gray button down dress shirt and black slacks that fit perfectly.

"Hey, Handsome?" Haley giggled and smiled joyously, gushing at his affection.

Nathan chuckled back, nuzzling his nose into her neck. It was a rare occasion in the James home to see him elated. The nice to see him relaxed and energetic for a change it made them all feel good inside.

"Great, but I missed your kisses!" His heavy gentle voice exclaimed.

"I'll fix that." The girl teased batting her doe eyes as she pressed her mouth to his in a hot and romantic public display.

Taylor started back eating, trying not to focus on the perky couple.

Jules cleared her throat as they came up for air.

"Haley! Nathan needs to finish his breakfast." Was her smug shun.

"Excuse me. I didn't mean to interrupt." A beet red girl cut her eyes at the woman.

Nathan put her back down, but remained by her side, not liking Mrs. James tone. Eating didn't even rank with a visit from his sexy mate.

Jimmy recognized how jumpy he got at his wife's words. Jules was determined to have her way when it came to these two. He was going to try and diffuse the situation, not understanding why she was so hard on Haley.

"Kiddo, how about finishing up for me? Please... You're welcome to join us, Haley."

Neither Haley nor Jules had have time to protest before Nathan dragged her the chair beside his. He was talking a mile a minute and feeding her most of his remaining breakfast.

The dotting girl was under his spell, hanging on his every word She even opened her mouth at just the right time for more food.

Jimmy thought back to his teenage days. He wouldn't have given a girl a second glance if he weren't sleeping with her. He was glad Nathan was smarter than that. Haley was a keeper. Nathan was a lot brighter than given credit. He remembered his meeting with his lawyer, Andy Nichols his trust last Wednesday. That's when he had really impressed him.

When they pulled into the James's driveway and parked, he sat still.

"Mr. Scott could you please take me to get Haley a present?"

"Where do want to go, Sweetheart?" She drawled ever so nicely.

Pouting, he looked at Mr. James's reflection in the rear view mirror.

Jules nearly choked and Jimmy had to bit his tongue to hinder his laughter.

"Oh, she doesn't?" He probed, eying his wife.

"I like Haley just fine, Nathan. I would be glad to help you." She lied.

After they drove off, Jim could see an exciting Nathan in the rear view mirror. Humming Christmas carols.

"So my wife doesn't like Haley? Why do you say that, Kiddo?"

"She always pretends to like Hales, but we can always tell when people aren't being genuine……… Mrs. James shouldn't be upset. Hales doesn't care for her much either."

His foster parent laughed, reminding him of Haley. He really liked Jimmy and knew he honestly cared for him and Haley too.

"Are you sure you want to get this, Kiddo? We could get her some jewelry or a puppy?"

_Jimmy knew he had thought this through and wasn't going to back down._

Haley checked her lip gloss, while Nathan helped Jules clear the table.

Mr. James had excused himself, leaving Taylor sitting with the visitor. The girl had an innocence and bluntness to her, much like Nathan.

Haley checked the time on her watch as Nathan strutted around the table collecting items.

"Would you mind keeping your eyes off my man's ass?" The slip of a girl ordered to Taylor.

"Sorry girl. It's just he's so damn fine and sweet."

" Yeah, Nathan's the best." Realizing she did want to talk up her boyfriend to another girl.

"Aren't you dating someone?"

"No, but if you guys break up. I'm going for it." She challenged, watching steam for in Haley's brown eyes.

"You'll have a long wait...eternity." She sassed.

"Whatever, Chica! It's just a first love. Nathan told me how smart you are. I know you'll be going away to college. I'll still be here." She stated daringly, licking the similar full lips as her unbeknownst sibling.

Nathan strolled back into the room again and Taylor returned to lusting. She had already become a pain in the ass little sister. Haley wanted to choke this blond, yet felt a strong bond to her.

When Nathan returned, Haley rose. She had to get Taylor's leers off him before the girl ending up eating the rest of his breakfast through a straw.

"We need to go, Nathan. The bus will be here soon." She surmised.

He followed her out of the dinning room, waving bye to Taylor.

She blew him a kiss and mouthed "dump her...take me".

He chortled, shook his head no and kept walking.

In the foyer, he put on his coat and carried Haley's. It wasn't that cold and she always took if off once they were on the bus or in a car. He reached in the pocket and took out a pair of sunglasses, handing them to her.

"What are these for?"

"Your eyes, Hales. I bought them to go with your surprise." He grinned broadly.

That got her attention. She loved surprises or any display of affection Nathan gave her. It was always sincere and meaningful. She put on the stylish accessories and pulled him close and flirting shamelessly.

" Really! Where is it?" She proposed.

"A thousand kisses would be a good start." She starting moving her mouth up his neck and over his ear lobe before bringing him into a magical merger of the lips.

Finally, he broke free of her passionate embrace and caught his breath.

She pushed the front door of the house open. There sat a brand new, ruby red Mustang with chrome rims and a license plate that read "NATESGRL".

Haley had seen the car at the Scott dealership one Sunday last winter when Deb forced them to spend the day helping wash the new shipment of Ford Focuses in the freezing cold.

"I can't drive, Nathan! I can't believe you bought me this!" The stunned girl appraised the fully loaded vehicle.

"I'll teach you. Remember, I'm a licensed driver now." He bragged patting the wallet in the back of his jeans.

"All of Tree Hill beware!" She razzed as her fingers lingered over the beautiful automobile.

"It's so expensive, Sweetheart. You have to take it back."

But her expression betrayed her and proved him right. Her heart was so full of love for him. _She couldn't believe he remembered! _They were always close but far from buddies at the time of the car wash. His thoughtfulness and generosity overwhelmed her.

"It's a gift, Haley. You give me so much, I just wanted to do something nice for you." He resolved sincerely.

Jimmy walked up to the shiny new ride and handed her the keys.

"You know some women would kill for a guy like that. I'm already rubbing off on the boy." He teased.

"Don't let him go."

"Not a chance!" She gazed at her dream man, totally smitten.

Nathan lowered his head bashfully as both James's smile appreciatively at him.

The father leaned in close and patted Haley on the shoulder before whispering to her.

"I know what your thinking. I would have been the same way...but don't fight him on this. Please!... Giving you this has made Nate happier than he's been in a very long time. Of course he got a great deal because he pretty much owns the dealership now, but he haggled with the salesman like a pro and did everything on his own including picking insurance and tag. Kiddo can be tough and smart went he wants to. Don't take it away from him, Pumpkin."

Haley nodded and grinned. It was nice to hear someone else praise Nathan so dearly. Especially her father._ Today was turning out to be on one of the best days in years!_

She turned to Nathan, her lips were already puckered before she could reach his mouth. She lunged herself at him, attacking his succulent mouth. they fell in the soft grass above the parking space and indulged in a very steamy lip lock. He paused with a quick nip at her lip, so much in love with this young woman. Her adoring eyes gazed back at him.

"I really love it, Nate! It's the best gift I have ever received!" She boasted, giddily. "Well, besides your love. Thank you!"

He flashed her a sexy smirk that made her practically melt.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." His hand stroked her face as his thumb ran along her jaw line.

"I do, but most of all, I love you. You can't know how much, Nathan." She whispered passionately, sweeping her lips over his cool cheek.

The depth of her conviction brought tears to both their eyes and he leaned his mouth to her beanie clad ear. "Actually, I do. As much as I love you."

He reached for one more steamy smack of the lips, then clutched her hand, helping her off the ground. He took the keys and ran toward the new automobile.

"I will be glad when you get your license. I am not a chauffeur."

Haley ignored him, an took a seat in the passengers side as he held the door open before taking his position as driver. Jimmy watched them pull away, feeling like Nathan and Haley were more his family than Jules ever was...

Mr. James had already left for the office.

Jules was sleeping late, having stayed up half the night with a Nathan and his night scares.

Nathan yawned and dragged his sluggish self from the dinning room after hearing the bell ring. The young man hurried to slip on his coat as Taylor pounced down the stairs and blew him kiss. He waved and laughed before leaving.

Haley took him by the hand, greeted him with a kiss and lead him to the car. _She was a license drive only two days after receiving the car._

They were both pretty quiet and tense on the ride to school. Today, they were getting out for holiday break.

The tense brunette had her first home inspection on the road to emancipation the previous day and she wasn't sure how it went. The social worker walked through the cottage with a clipboard and a pencil, writing something down ever so often. She would receive a phone call after school letting her know if she passed.

Nate was just beat. His limited sleep was wearing him down and making the usually fun guy excessively irritable. Not to mention if Jules or Jimmy weren't at breakfast with him, Nathan ate, but didn't drink the nasty medicated juice the cook prepared for him daily. He had missed his medication twice in the last four days.

They parked at the school in no time. He grabbed his book bag and got out of the car before going around and holding the door open for his girlfriend.

They walked toward the building with a gap between them.

Haley noticed he was a little shaky. "Nathan, are you okay? You're jittery." She halted for a moment before they entered the school.

"Stop worrying so much! It's just cold out here, and I didn't want to put my coat on just to walk into the school!" He remarked roughly zipping up his navy fleece pullover.

"Alright, I was just making sure. Simmer down." The smaller student was a little skeptical, but let it go.

She didn't want fight.

"Hales don't forget the James's plans to go to New York for Christmas in a few days. Jules's parents live there. Mr. James said you can come if you want. We're leaving tomorrow morning. You are coming?" Intertwining her fingers with his, he urged her to say yes, knowing he was going to be very uncomfortable in a new setting and miss her terribly.

Haley wanted no part of that trip. She didn't even like Jules and had no interest in meeting more of her family. _Maybe if it were the James side they were visiting._

She would love to have the quality time with her handsome guy, especially since he seem to be avoiding her a lot lately, but she knew Nathan was safe with them. They would have other chances to spend time together.

"No, the Sawyers invited me to their house, but you'll have a great time. I'll be waiting for you when you get back." She smiled firmly and ran her finger down his chest.

He jerked away, apparently unhappy with her answer as he replied sarcastically, feeling abandoned.

"Whatever! Taylor said she would love to show me around New York. I don't need you anyway!" He barked pointedly. "She know some hot clubs where we can hang out and get to know each other better." He insinuated.

"Oh yeah! Well the city isn't the only thing she wants to show you, but a great time is part of it!" Haley bounced back, appalled and confused by his behavior.

It was as if he were trying to make her jealous and she refused to play into his games.

"Well at least she wants me in that way, a guy likes to know he's a turn on...even if it's not by his girlfriend!" He snapped before shoving his bag in his locker and taking out his literature notebook.

Haley was just standing there in disbelief. _Did he not know how completely sexy she thought he was? The luscious man child gave her goose bumps with one glance._ She was eying, him now in the baggy dark denims and the navy fleece that brought out his sultry eyes.

Spontaneously, she pulled him into the empty chemistry lab.

Other students could see them through the glass. Most surprised that they were arguing. Haley leaned him against a table and put boxing in the large lad.

He threw his things on the table placing his body weigh on his hips, lounging against the table with his arms folded and his face distorted with unhappiness. His eye were droopy from lack of sleep.

"How could you not think I'm attracted to you?... You're beautiful and I love you!" Haley professed emotional. "You're being very irrational, Nathan Scott!"

"Am not, Haley! I know we have this special bond because of our situation...but I was hoping I was more than a safe friend too! Sure...we make out and sometimes it gets deep, but you always back away. You never have to fight it like I do." He griped.

"Are you kidding?" The female threw out with astonishment.

"I have to fight it every time I see you enter a room, every time you give me that cocky smirk, and every time I kiss you, Sweetheart. The only reason our relationship hasn't progress in that way is because it's not the right time, Nate! You know that!" She emphasized.

"Will it ever be?" He plead impatiently, bringing her into one arm along the waist and letting the other play with the cinnamon tendril shading her pretty face.

"So you just want to get laid." His girlfriend dared defensively.

He shook his head frantically from left to right.

"This isn't about sex, Haley. I love and trust you more than anyone. I want to share myself with you, all of me. I want that closeness………. It would be so incredible, Haley." His eyes began to water as he nervously rocked in front of her.

He had just opened herself up scared to death that she didn't feel the same. They had discuss sex a few times before, always planning on waiting, but he was so sensual and passionate when it came to her that his desire for her was growing out of control. He had experience sex with women, but this would be making love.

She lifted his chin and looked into distant brown eyes.

"Nathan there are reasons why I haven't made love to you and none of them have anything to do with my strong physical attraction or hunger to connect our souls completely. I imagined being intimate with you way before we were ever a couple, but there are things holding me back, important things."

"Such as? Let me guess...cause you think I'm a man whore! You think less of me, don't you?" He accused, turning away in shame.

She forced him to return eye contact.

"No! I don't give a damn about that!" She said truthful know most of his bravado and reputation was hearsay. "But one reason is cause I'm a virgin and not ashamed of it! I only plan on being with one man in my life...you!"

That piqued his interest and he listened as she went on with her thoughts.

"I'm not willing to compromise that if you we don't have something long term. You keep telling me this perfect thing we have will end when I go off to college. Even though, I plan for you to be wherever I am." She blew out sadly.

"The only other thing stopping me is timing. There's no way you can sleep over so I'll wait." She smiled dreamily. "It's not going to be a quickie after school, in the back seat of the car in the James's driveway or a date at some clique hotel scene. I know how amazing it's going to be and I want take my time savoring every moment of being with intimate with you, no rushing, no fear of getting caught. You mean that much to me, Nathan."

She pulled his large palm to her mouth and kissed it.

"If you can't understand my stance on this, then I guess we don't need to be together." She walked off.

Nate tried to follow, but it was too late. The first period bell was ringing.

They day inched by.

Hales and Lucas were cool again. He noticed she didn't seem her normally cheery self during one of their classes. He had heard the gossip of Nathan and Haley's Chemistry lab spat and her actions confirmed it. Rumor had it, they were finished as a couple.

Yet, splitting up was the last thing Haley wanted. She hoped her raven haired mate would see things her way and realize how committed she was to him. She would agree to opening up the boundaries she had placed on the relationship if he would just embrace how special what they had could be and reassured her he wouldn't take that for granted.

A few corridors away, Nate was having difficulties of his own. He was having trouble focusing on the story they were discussing in history. His mind was on the things Haley had said. It's looks like the possibility of taking their relationship to the next level was out the window. He would never agree to go to New Jersey with her. As far as he was concerned, he would only weigh her down and she would end up resenting him. He could never live with himself if that happened, _but how could he live without her in his life? How?_

By the time sixth period rolled around, Lucas was practically floating at the news if the Naley break up.

A huddle of guys were chatting,_ more like gossiping_ when Nate made it to the only class they share without Haley. He took his seat, two tables behind them and laid his pounding head against the coolness of the slate.

The mischievous blond caught his less than jovial action. _Oh yeah! Nate and Haley were over._

He elbowed his loud mouth friend Vegas Humphries, senior instigator and all around big mouth Marcus Johnson gaining the attention of the entire basketball team. A half a dozen guys looked Nate's way.

Vegas claim to be toning down his voice but he couldn't whisper to an elephant.

"I can't believe he dumped Haley Myers."

"Dude! She's way hot! Why would he give that up?" Fergie shook his head.

"I'm not one to let a chick hold me down, but you have to admit, the girl got fine as hell this year and she's sweet too." Marcus added lustfully. "My girlfriends a bossy bitch."

"I've been telling you guys! It won't take long for another lose to swoop her up." Luke gloated as he faced Nathan's desk.

"You mean like you, huh? Alright, Playa!" Vegas and a few of the other guys high fived him.

He really tried to lay it on thick, not realizing the Scott boy couldn't hear a word they said.

"We're both going to Princeton next fall and she is going to be my date for the Holiday Ball next week………. I think I might get to know her even better." He sneered suggestively.

"Well, if you win king and queen you are so getting laid." Marcus scoffed.

"But a lot of people are voting for her and Nathan." Fergie gave frankly.

"The females like them. They go all gaga for that cute couple shit."

"With all the stuff that happened to him recently, I doubt he'll show." Luke countered confidently. "Besides, Haley and I will be so close by then it won't matter. I told her it wouldn't last."

"I thought it would." Fergie admitted gathering a few harsh glares from the crowd.

"I hope he gets her back. He wasn't such an ass when they hooked up. He stopped bullying my ass." James approved of the pairing too.

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing! _His punk ass team mates were into Nathan and Haley. _Their girlfriends had damaged their brain with all those teen dramas and stupid ass soap operas they rammed down their throats a few times a week!

The bell sounded and everyone took their seats.

Luke sat beside Nathan.

Kelly, Nathan's most recent ex spoke as she passed his desk, but he didn't reply.

A cunning grin spread across the Sawyer son's face when he saw his nemesis still hadn't looked up. He was glad to see him suffer.

Mrs. Donaldson had the class discussing what they considered a the difference between a friend and a boyfriend or girlfriend in the Sociology class. She went around the room asking opinions.

"Nathan!"

There was no response. He didn't even flinch.

"Nathan Scott, what do you think?" She asked again, never having known the mostly active kid to fall asleep in her class.

Everyone's attention became directed at the table Lucas and Nathan shared. The other teen gave Nate two harsh elbows to the ribs not aware he was in a deep sleep. He sprung up, screaming, flailing his strong arms and grasping at air. He knocked Luke right out of his chair and over the table with a big **bam!**

Lost in his nightmare, the tortured child hurried to hide under the table, kicking and drawing his knees into his chest.

"Mom no, you can't die! Pleeeeaaaassssse Mooommm! Help me get to dad! He's not moving!... No! Wake up, Mom!... Don't leave me! I need you and dad! No! Wake up!... Don't leave me here alone! I want to go too!"

Luke was annoyed and embarrassed at his mortifying outburst. He was going to try and pull Nate from under the table, but the guys he had gossiped with about him earlier, shoved him away.

"Luke, man he's out of it! What's wrong with you?" Vegas now chastised.

"Yea. Lay off. You're being an ass." Fergie reprimanded.

They wouldn't let Lucas near him, while the teacher ran to get the nurse as Nathan continued to panic.

Suddenly, Kelly took control of the situation.

"Everybody, get out. You're scaring him." She said calmly and nodded toward the door.

Everyone accept Luke hurried out as the haunted boy continued his cries. The whole scene had them startled, shook, and saddened them. They sympathized with Nathan, not able to truly imagine what he was going through.

"What are you doing? He's just faking!" Lucas commanded in disbelief.

"Shut up, know-it-all! I'll go get Haley! Who's class is she in?"

She took a few steps and he tried to stop her. She kneed him in the groin and he doubled over in pain, letting her go.

"She's not his girlfriend anymore! Keep her out of this!"

Nathan was yelling and cowering. His eyes were open, but he was far from awake.

Kelly grabbed Lucas by the nipples and squeezed and twisted with all her might. "Which class in Haley in?"

"Owwww! Alright, she's in Mr. Jameson's room, but this isn't her problem!"

"Damn you're a whiny little geek, Luke! Back off and go out into the hall!" She didn't let go of his chest, tearing him outside.

Big Wayne, the linebacker and Nick "The Brick", the nose guard were left to guard the door.

In a matter of minutes, Kelly was walking through Mr. Jameson's room.

"Young lady, what do you think you're doing?" The teacher implored.

The girl ignore him and walked right over to Haley's desk.

Ten Minutes later, Haley was guiding her now calm and sleeping boyfriend to the nurses office. His teacher and Kelly were by her side.

"I called his foster parents. They should be here soon." The principle consoled.

Steam was practically coming from Haley's ears. She had dreaded something like this was going to happen. _Changes had to made and made today!_

Haley sighed, stroking Nathan's hair as his head lay in her lap.

Pamela


	16. Chapter 16

My Security 6-10-07

Thanks for reading my fiction, you guys are awesome. I'm not really happy with this chapter, so here goes nothing.

_If you would be loved, love and be loveable._ Benjamin Franklin

Chapter 15

"Go away!' Nathan yelled, blocking the kitchen door from Jimmy and Hales.

They had already eating breakfast Christmas eve morning and Mr. Durham had come over to help he make a special holiday meal.

Taylor and Patti were in New York under Mr. James's force, but he stayed home with Nathan and their new temporary tenant, Haley Myers. She agreed to stay after the much better lad's episode at school. She was still furious with him for not taking his medicine or not telling her he wasn't sleeping. She was also angry with the James's for his lack of care.

With the addition of the girl, Nate slept the better half of the last two days. It was Saturday and he was well all because of her. Jimmy couldn't believe it. They were so young, yet their connection was stronger than couples that had lived a lifetime together.

Nathan left Haley and Mr. James to their own devices. He was spending most of the morning helping prepare a yuletide feast. He didn't want his dear old friend Mr. Durham to be alone on such an amazing day. However, The only way he could get Whitey to come over was if the old man thought he was contributing. Therefore, Nathan asked for his catering service, _his new job since Ms. Scott was temporarily incarcerated with no bail until a hearing in January._

Haley decided to go wash her car on the unseasonably warm morning, after all she was barely speaking to either her pigheaded boyfriend or Mr. James. Jimmy went out to help, hoping to mend some ties with the young woman. Haley kept working as if he weren't there, the warm sun beaming down on her cherub face. The sandy haired man pushed up the sleeves on his dress shirt and grabbed a scrub brush. He started working on the tires and rims. He was on the second one before saying anything.

"Are you sure Nathan is the stubborn one? This would go a lot faster if we talked."

"I have plenty of time. You can always go back inside." She cut, returning to her task. "Maybe Nathan can use you."

"Nope, James's finish what we start. We're committed that way. Besides, he won't let me near the kitchen and the games haven't started yet."

"Nathan doesn't do football anyway." She snorted. "If you took better care of him you might know that."

"What I know is you're a Panther's fan." Jim smirk at the perturbed little miss.

She stared at him before turning the sprayer on full blast and aiming it at her Mustang, barely giving him time to get out of the way.

He didn't back down and started on the third wheel. _She certainly has Lydia's feistiness. He thought with a melancholy smile. He still missed her._

"Haley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let you or Nathan down. I haven't had to deal with a person with special needs before. Jules has always been the one to take real care of our foster kids until now...Most of the time Nate is so normal and bright. I forget that he can relapse so easily We thought the nightmares would stop and he would drink his juice whether we were at breakfast or not."

"But I warned you and offered to take over her care!" The girl huffed passionately.

"I trusted you with him, the most important thing in my life!" She yelled, throwing a paper towel away after cleaning a window. She rarely felt this enraged and it bother her.

Jim touch her shoulder, trying to diffuse the situation.

"But he's alright. There was no real harm done and now he's on the straight and narrow path."

"No real harm! He was cowering under a table in front of thirty of his peers! He was so exhausted he had to be forcefully shaken to away! Do you know how devastating to someone who's spent years hiding his secret hell?" She ranted loudly.

The remorseful man sensed her pain and protectiveness.

"I'm scared to ask him about school. Once the break is over he'll probably try and ditch. He doesn't have the grades for that!" She spilled. "This could have been prevented!"

They continued to clean up the car. Jimmy felt even more like a louse and Haley tried to keep her rage in check. She knew Nathan was as much at fault as the James.

Out of the blue, Jimmy quizzed her.

"There's more to your silent treatment than Nate getting sick, isn't there?"

"Why would you say that?" She ordered flatly offering no emotion.

"You're terrified about what happened to him at school. You keep saying how much you love him, but I haven't seen you two kids that put on your regular hourly gropefest, kiss, hug or even hold hands in the last two days." He accused to Haley's surprise.

"If there's any affection between you two, Nathan initiates it and you fight it."

"Perv much?" She snapped uncomfortable with his true observations.

It was unsettling to know someone cared that much. She sighed.

"I want him to realize how serious not taking care of himself is to me, maybe he won't do it again."

"Come on, Haley. Cut the boy some slack. He learned his lesson." He defended, watching her avoid his gaze.

"You know, no matter how mad a women gets at the man she loves, she isn't going to avoid his touch unless something big has happened."

"Like what?" She took her drying cloth and threw it in the bucket.

"Like either she's into another guy or you two aren't on the same wavelength if you know what I mean." He solved.

"Whatever!" She was ready for this conversation to end.

"Haley, you can tell me. Which one is it?"

She stopped listening, irritated again by the fact that he was right. They finished cleaning the vehicle in silence, then the damp girl sat on of the steps that lead to the house. She leaned back and inhaled the fresh air.

Jimmy joined her, taking in her delicate features. He realize how much she and Taylor favored. The similarities were chilling. _Nah, she couldn't be his. Lydia said so herself._

"You're right. Nate and I had a big argument on the morning he broke down." She recalled these memories. "We disagreed on taking our relationship further."

Her whole body blushed.

"Was he pressuring you? ...Because it's okay to say no, Pumpkin." Mr. James added with a fatherly protection.

"He just loves me so much, but we can't, not without there being a future for us." She said glumly. "I'm kind of the one-guy-forever type of girl.

Mr. James shook his head and chuckled with pride. He ruffled her wavy tresses.

"You're teenagers. You have a right to be wary. Are you sure it can last?" He said without missing a beat when most parents can't even use the word condom in the same sentence as teenager.

"Positive." She stated emphatically.

"I can say one thing. A lot of girls your ages would gladly take up the offer to sleep with a guy like Nathan, even on the first date. It's obvious you want everything when it comes to him. It's admirable how you stick to your convictions."

Haley was surprised by how casually and confidently she could speak to Jimmy about something so personal. It was nice to have a grown up to talk to, that was something she rarely had since adolescence set in.

"Nathan is so much more than a boyfriend to me. I can't put into words what it means to me having him in my life. Every time he tells me he loves me, it just blows me away. He's special and with him already planning on breaking up with me when I leave for Princeton in the fall, being intimate would make things so much harder." She choked.

"You'll work it out. I see the love you share. Talk to him. You're wasting precious time not speaking." He squeezed her hand.

She nodded and noticed a glint in Jim's eye.

"Princeton, Huh!"

"Yes, Sir." She gave him a bashful grin, absorbing her father's praise. It felt like a warm blanket on a cold winter's morn or a glass of ice tea on the hottest day of the year, refreshing and comforting.

"I got a full ride." Haley added shyly.

"That's wonderful, Pumpkin! I'm really proud of you, very proud!" He chuckled loudly, throwing his head back and ruffling Haley's hair once more.

"That's my little ivy leaguer!" He reached over and gave her a fatherly hug.

Nothing in the world could have made Haley happier. In a few short weeks her life had change for the better. For the first time since his mother's death she had a family, Nathan, Jimmy and possibly even Taylor.

Nathan stopped peering out the glass of the patio door where he had been spying on Haley and Jimmy. The peppy teen strutted back to the kitchen with a huge smile on his chiseled face. He may be upset with Haley at the moment, but his plan had been worth the wait. Sure, he hated not getting any sleep for a days on end and purposely skipping his medication so it was making him crazy and pissed off his lovely girlfriend. Never the less, it got Haley and Jimmy under the same roof. If Haley finally got the father she deserved and needed . He would do it all again...

Whitey's dinner was scrumptious. They all talked and feasted like pigs. Haley helped clear the dishes after the meal. Nathan and Mr. James washed dishes before the elderly man called it a night, not before telling Nathan and Haley to stop with the silent treatment to each other.

After dinner, Haley and Mr. James retired to the entertainment room to watch football. Nathan strolled off to his room, not to be seen for a couple of hours. He was still upstairs when the doorbell rang at six o'clock.

Haley answered it, finding Tim and a few more of Nathan's worst buddies _who were always up to no good_. She let them in as Jimmy looked in on the activity in the foyer.

A smirk crossed his face at Haley's reaction when Nathan descended the stairs in baggy black jean and a long sleeved black and red Hawk's warm up jack that made him look all kinds of sexy. His hair was perfectly spike and his signature smirk was plastered on his face.

She met him at the bottom rung of the staircase. Haley knew wherever he was going there would be a flock of girls and most of them interesting in Nathan, no matter how single his cute friends were.

"Where are you going?" She asked casually, trying to feel him out.

"Out! Don't wait up!" He winked and waved at his foster parent. "Goodnight Mr. James."

"Goodnight, Son. Have fun."

Haley gave her man a desperate glance.

He ignored it and shouted a "Whassup!" to the delinquents at the door.

"Nate, I really think you should wait a few day until you get all your strength back." Haley coaxed, genuinely concern for his welfare and scared to death he was going out to meet someone else.

She hated being insecure and jealous but this was still their first real fight as couple. She wasn't sure where she stood, or if the tall, dark and handsome Scott would go back to his womanizing ways.

He rolled her eyes and breathed out harshly. "I'm fine and tired of talking to myself!"

"I can only say I'm sorry so many times a day, Hales?" He blew. "I've had enough."

He pushed passed her and headed for his gang.

Haley moved quickly and caught him by the arm, careful not to raise her voice. That would only get a negative reaction from Nathan.

"I'll stop the silent treatment. Sweetheart, please don't leave." She begged softly as his friends snickered at her groveling.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm sure I can find someone who wants to be around me. You've been avoiding me like I'm a scale at a Weight Watcher's meeting." He barked and bit his top lip trying to control his words.

He stalked over to the door.

The hot girl tossed her wavy locks and swayed her hips as she trailed him becoming the center of the semi-circle.

All of Nathan's crude pals considered Haley a dime piece and ogled her lustfully.

Her sweet drawly got their full attention.

"Nate, I don't want break up or fight anymore. I was upset cause I care about you so much and you weren't trying to stay healthy." She gulped with big watery brown eye and a quivering bottom lip, that broke all the boys.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Nathan? You scared me, really scared me." She implored, winning points with all the guys. _Boys need love too._

_  
"She's a charmer." _Jimmy proudly admitted to himself.

Nathan refused to look at her. She was getting to him and he hated it. He was suppose to be mad at her, very mad. He opened the door and the group walked out on the porch before him.

Haley slipped her hand in his, pulling him back.

"Don't run from me. We need to clear the air, then I'll take you wherever you want to go." She stood strong, twisting in his arms, hurt azure eyes meet sincere mocha ones. "I promise."

He wasn't going to let her off the hook that easy, no matter how badly she wanted to hold her and kiss her.

"I need a better reason than that!" He frowned.

She stood on the tips of her toes, letting her arms cross around the back of his neck. Her head slowly drifted toward his gorgeous face and her sugary words gave him butterflies.

"I love you, Nathan...You're it for me. I just want, no I need to kiss you."

Her pink mouth merged with his tasty lips in a delicate and arousing dance that let tongues greet each other and lips smack in a sweet seductive and intoxicating frenzy that left Nathan spellbound when Haley reluctantly backed away to get her bearings. His kisses made her dizzy, in a very good way. She raised up for three or four more pecks before waiting for his next move.

Nathan turned back to his envious friends whom were staring. He leaned against the door frame with a dreamy gaze.

Tim snorted and folded her arms. He still didn't care for Haley, jealous because he was never showered with such love and passion by any one.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. Going out doesn't seem so important now." Nathan confessed.

A few **"whipped!" **calls floated from the friends.

Tim stepped forward to try and talk him out of staying, but the door slammed shut in his face.

Jimmy walked back into the living room. Nathan was a hard cell and Haley had won. The girl could charm the stripes off a Zebra. _She had to be a James, had to be! He thought happily._

The giggly girl pulled Nathan back into her waiting arms. She waggled her eyebrows and let her forehead lay against his.

"How about I make use of all those places you and I hung mistletoe around this mansion?" She flirted sensually and raced toward the study, Nathan hot on her trail...

Pamela


	17. Chapter 17

**My Security**

Chapter Sixteen

_**Love doesn't make the world go round. It makes the ride worthwhile.**_

Unknown

Nathan and Haley were asleep in the guest house when they were called for breakfast a few days later. Tree Hill High winter break festivities were on the menu. They were going on a class trip.

During breakfast, Mr. James handed each of the teens a nice sum of money, even though they both received a hefty allowance and still worked.

Haley sat there dumbfounded at his generosity unable to speak.

Nathan quickly protest for them both. "Thank you, Sir but we can't take your money." putting his and Haley's bills together and holding them out to the kindly father figure.

Jim pressed the money back at the boy. "If I can't share it with people I love what's the fun of making tons of money?"

Nathan watched Haley's expression. Her eyes were full of tears. He knew the money meant nothing to her, but saying Mr. James saying he loved her, even in a casual manner was priceless to his sensitive girlfriend. He had to admit, it felt good have a father like guardian again, although no one would ever replace his dad in his heart.

The twosome were upstairs gathering their things for the trip in a backpack when the door bell rang.

Skills was giving all Haley's and Nathan's pals a ride to the tour bus in his mom's passenger van, including a more polite and hyper Lucas. He offered to go the door to retrieve them. Mr. James answered the door, familiar with the young man. 

"Lucas Sawyer! Happy holidays to you!" He shook the boys hand.

"Same to you, Sir. Is Haley ready?" He vexed, trying to peer around the larger gentleman and into the house.

"She and Nathan will be down in a second." He watched the boys face distort at the sound of Nathan's name.

"So they're back together?" He huffed, stomping in place.

"I guess that means you have a thing for Haley?" He fronted, stunned by his new revelation. Haley didn't seem to be slightest bit interest in Lucas as more than friends.

"Umm... No, Sir." He denied as Mr. James stepped aside for the hand holding couple that was approaching the exit. "I just thought she was smarter than that!" He growled with is jaw tight and fist clinched.

He didn't wait for them and marched back to the waiting vehicle.

Jimmy's eyes tailed the boy. _He was going to have to keep an eye on that one! He mulled over in his mind._

Once they reached the school, everyone piled out of the large van. Lucas counted the people in line. It was the perfect amount. He would be paired with Haley in a seat He started chatting away to Skills, Mouth and their girlfriends Porsche and Mercedes _Don't ask._. He didn't notice Tim slip in front of Kelly in line. He was pissed when they got to their seats and Nathan and Haley climbed in together, leaving him stuck sitting with a giant special needs student who enjoyed carving things in his skin with a pencil.

Envious beyond words, Luke refused to let lose and have a good time. Instead, he spent his time spying on the cute couple.

Haley leaned back in the cushioned bus seat, while Nathan rested her head in his lap. Her hand gently brushing along his hairline. They both fell asleep soon after the bus started.

Lucas didn't know how much more he could take of the cuddly duo. _She really didn't love Nathan, she just thought she did. Nathan must be brainwashing her. _He concluded.

When they reached the indoor winter carnival in Charlotte, both Nathan and Haley were well rested and psyched for some much need fun. Speeding through the doors, Haley's group raced to the Fraidy Cat. It went up 200 ft and came down in one huge loop and two corkscrew turns. Everyone was starting to get exciting as the line moved quickly. Haley was resting her head against her sweetie's chest with his arm around her waist. They were very content, leading Luke to try and destroy their happiness. 

Falsely, he struck a conversation with his so-called rival remarking on the Cavalier/ Spurs game from the previous night. Then they got on the subject of roller coasters. "Dude, that's a long way up. Scared?" He goaded.

"That's the least of my fears." Nathan scoffed, kissing his pretty date on her silky head.

Haley beamed smile with pride. She knew it was an honest answer.

"Kind of reminds me of a plane ride." The Sawyer kid deliberately implied.

"Aren't you afraid of planes or is that Anna ...hmmmm one of Peyton's friends?"

Nathan hid the hurt in his eyes and the bile rising in his throat. _Low blow, Lucas!_

"Lucas!" A stormy Haley lunged for her friend, but Nathan calmly drew her back against him.

"It's cool, Hales. I'm not scared of this ride or some plane." He stared directly at Lucas, who latched on to Haley's hand and tugged her his way.

"That's good! Now Haley can ride with me. I'm scared to death." 

Haley was about to oppose and curse Lucas out for being the epitome of asinine that he was, but her mate shook his head no. He knew exactly what the scrawny blond was up to, he had played that game before. Nathan let him partner on several rides with Haley.

Luke sneered proudly and assumed Haley was having a better time with him, since she was laughing and telling him how much fun she was having when they exited each ride. _He had no idea she and Nathan he been text flirting the entire time._

The haunted tunnel was next, the riders sat extremely close during a dimly lit path in the coffin shaped carts. It was perfect place! Once he got Haley on the dark and scary ride, she would cower from the pop up monsters and scary sounds and give him a chance to hold her and kiss her_. "Then she will see that I'm the one, not Nathan!" _He fantasized getting aroused by the thought of touching her in any way.

Luke turned to remind everyone that Skills threw up on this ride last time, trying to keep ideas of his impending kiss with Haley out of his head. Facing front, he was crushed to find Haley and Nathan making out. They didn't even stop to move up in the line, Skills would nudge Haley in the back and she would guide Nathan up the row with her body pressing against his and his mouth connected to hers. 

When they moved to the start of the half hour long line, Lucas let out a sigh of relief, ready to ride with Haley and get her away from Nathan and all that damn PDA. Things didn't work as planned. Haley took her honey's hand and lead him to their seat.

"Sorry, Lukie. I need my Snugglebunny for this ride." She teased Nathan giggling like an eight year old.

"Hales! I'm not soft and fluffy!" Her boyfriend pouted, but couldn't stay mad at her.

"But your so cute and cuddly." She beamed, nuzzling her nose against his strong neck causing Nathan Scott blush and chuckle.

L. Sawyer was not only queasy from the frisky antics of Nathan and Haley, but he was stuck with Honey Pott _A strippers names she might have, but that's where the comparison ended. _She was a heavily pimpled face softball player with a bowl cut and bicep bigger than his. She could easily pass for a guy, but practically molested him during the safety instructions.

To make matters worst they had to sit behind the lovey dovey couple. Nathan and Haley had already started kissing before they left the station and continue through the entire ride.

It went on like that for most of the day. They were completely into each other. They failed to notice Kelly's displeasure at seeing them kissing during lunch.

Some of the guys, who never gave Haley more than a second glance before enjoyed how the petite beauty worked her lips, wanting to be the next in line.

Girls envied her too. She had done what most of the females in the school, hell most of Tree Hill had wished for at one time or another. She got Nathan Scott to fall madly in love with her.

The friends decided to play games last, not wanting to lug any extra items around the housed park. Haley won a Bobcat's baseball cap at the ring toss as well as Peyton and Felix , who handed theirs off to Jake and Brooke. She handed hers to Lucas, _She knew Nathan like the Celtics._

She really hoped her good friend would find someone special. Maybe then he would get along with Nathan. Unfortunately, he took the prize as a sign she cared for him more, giving him a prize before Nathan. Even Nate was a little disturbed by it, but refusing to let show his insecurity to Lucas. He would just feed off that.

Half the crew ran off to a water gun race game while all the boys bet on who would win. Lucas kept waving that stupid cap in Nathan's face, making a big deal about.

"Wow. I don't even think these are out yet in Tree Hill. Haley is so sweet……. Last time I won her a monkey."

_"To remind her of someone?" _Mr. Scott thought

It was as if Felix and Mouth read his mind, all three guys laughing out loud.

"They have been over there for while. I guess your going home empty handed Nathan.

"If I really wanted something I would win it myself." He said simply. "I don't need a woman to do that for me."

"Oh, but you need her to dry your eyes when your hiding under your desk." Lucas mumble unsuccessfully.

That was the last straw. Nathan stepped up to Lucas with chest heaving and his fist bawled tightly.

"I think it's about time we get some things straight!"

Meanwhile……

Haley's had to compete against Kelly and Tim because she kept winning and everyone else dropped out, waiting for her to loose. One last game and she would have a poster of Michael Jordan that Nathan didn't already have.

The games started and Haley took an early lead. However, she was distracted by familiar raised voice nearby. Tim won and squealed as he received a fluffy pink bear.

Brooke tried to touch it and he slapped her hand.

"I finally have one to go with the purple one, don't you dare touch it!"

Back at the bench…….

Skills and Mouth stood by the Scott boy's side while he explain some things to their best friend.

"Look. I know you don't like me……… It's too bad, because we both care a lot about Haley."

"Sure you do! Until you bang her and dump her ass!" Luke barked coldly and crassly.

Nathan summoned all his will power not to kick this guys ass. He knew Hales would be upset with him if he did. _"Use your words, Sweetheart." _She was always say._ Damn, sometimes having a "good girl" as a girlfriend sucked!_

"Think what you like. I'm glad that Haley has you as a friend. You're smart and good to her even if you left me for dead. She believes in giving people second, third, even **fifth** chances………. If you want Haley, I say go for it." He challenged with his prize winning smirk.

"What? I...I...I don't need your permission!" Luke stammer lost by Nathan's offer.

"I'm just letting you know, I'm not bothered by a little, very little competition, not when it comes to her. If she chooses to make you more than a friend, I won't stand in the way. I care that much about Haley's happiness." Nathan divulged candidly.

His enemy squinted and sighed heavily in disbelief before Nathan got nose-to-nose with him. His voice was stern and his bubbling blue eyes demanding. They didn't see or hear the others walking up.

"But as of now, I'm with her and I don't plan on it changing." Nate notified his competitor.

"Wait until we leave for Princeton." He needle, knowing it was a sore subject for the boy.

Nate didn't flinch.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Hales is my girl, don't forget it." He stated evenly and turned on his heels to find her right behind him.

"Wait until next fall." He jabbed. 

"Whatever, jack off!" Nathan insulted with unsettling thoughts, he blew off. He had been keep Haley's college plans tucked away and she was good not to remind him.

The blond couldn't wait for her to scold this jerk for threatening him, but instead she moped with pouting lips, hugging his neck.

"I wanted to win you that Jordan poster, Nathan!" She whined." Tim won. I'm such a looser!"

He threw back his head and laughed. "It's o'kay, Babe."

He pressed his mouth to her temple before letting go and walking over to Porsche and Mercedes at a neighboring bench. Holding out his hand, they groaned in unison before giving up the item they had fell in love with.

"I got this when You, Brooke, Peyton, Anna and every girl on the planet took that bathroom break." The completely infatuated teen returned to his lady love with a giant frog. It was snuggly and cute, about half of Haley's size. "I thought my girlfriend would like it."

The thrilled miss look back at her sweetheart after holding the gift. His tantalizing smile gave her butterflies. _Gawd, she loved him!_

"He sooo adorable, Nate! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gave him a tooth grin and he sucked in his breath. Making her happy gave him such a rush.

"Soooo... I'm you're girlfriend again?" She played coyly, twirling the buttons on his shirt. 

He handed the plush animal to Felix and scooped Haley up, wrapping his arms around her cinched waist and nibbling on her ear.

"Was there ever a doubt?" His eyes locked on his giggling face as he devoured her mouth. The kiss hypnotized the bubbly girl.

After they stopped, she and the rest of the female members started gush over her prize or begging their dates for one, Nate took a seat beside Jake, Mouth and Skills with a stupid grin on his face and so much love in his heart. 

Lucas stormed away, headed for the bus, talking to himself." Maybe I can't stop those two from being together right now, but it won't be long."

Pamela


	18. Chapter 18

My Security

_Yes, I will go. I would rather grieve over your absence than over you._ Antonio Portino 

Chapter 17

Weeks later, Nathan and Haley's relationship were going strong. They spent lots of time together, making out, talking, hanging with friends or working. Deep down, both of them wanted their relationship to last forever.

When Nathan came into the guest house after some volunteer work was over on Saturday, Haley raced down the hall to greet him. He picked up his tiny girlfriend and twirled her around, laughing heartily. She watched him with loving eyes. Seeing him so enthusiastic made her feel all warm and toasty inside. He was wonderful and sexy!

"What's going on with my hot girl?"

He stuck his hand and her back pocket and she lost her smile. She twisted, trying to get away before he could remove the folded paper from it's hiding place.

"Stop, your tickling me." She jerk again attempting to slip away.

"What is that? " He wondered, getting a sinking feeling her attempt to get free had nothing to do with being ticklish.

"It's nothing. Just.." She fought as his fingers clawed the sheet and brought it out of her jeans. "It's not important." She tried to snatch it from his clutches, but he raised it high over his head and backed away.

"Then why don't you want me to see it." He frowned unfolding the letter.

Haley chewed on her finger and running her hands through her shiny mane. If she had gone through the mail a few minutes earlier he would have never found out about it. She watched his expression as he read it carefully but she couldn't get a feel for his reaction.

The information jumbled his emotions. All he could image was Lucas Sawyer laughing at him _Damn, he was going to win after all._ He reprimanded himself, he knew Haley was going away eventually. It was never a secret, but having it in the palm of his hand made it too real. He wasn't sure what to say as she impatiently waited for a response.

"They moved the date again? They want you at Princeton at the first of March for some program for high achievers?" He needed to clarify and she shook her head in agreement. "Wow, I'm happy for you. It's great, Hales." He forced an earth shattering kiss, trying to hide the uncertainty and sadness he felt over her good fortune. He didn't want to feel this way. He just did. When the came up for air, she held him close.

"I'm not going." She informed him plainly. "Not until you're out of school and we can leave together.

"We?" He heaved. "I can't go with you. You know that, Hales." He strolled into her bedroom, taking a seat on the beautifully furnished mattress.

She followed, sitting on his lap. Her round chocolate eyes pleading with him. "You didn't think I was planning on leaving you here? I know you won't be going to the same school, but I'm sure there's a community college or you can try out for the Nets. We can live together off campus. I won't be easy at first, we'll just have to learn how to manager our time so we can spend time together, but I'll make it happen. I can't be without you."

Her heart was pounding with feelings. No matter how unrealistic, she always considered him part of her future.

Her tiny fingers brushed over his firm chin." Why are you so quiet? Don't you want to go with me?"

"Of course I do, but I can't." He looked away.

"What?" She pulled at him, trying to make eye contact to no avail. "Why? We've been over this!"

Now was not the time to give into his love for her, she could sway him so easily. It would only complicate things if he went with her. Haley was bright, a genius. She was naturally beautiful, funny and charming. Sooner or later a guy just a incredible would steal her away or some rich slime ball like Lucas. Nathan was convinced she would grow tired of him, out of him. He wouldn't fit into her world anymore. He nudged her off his lap and started pacing.

"It won't work, Haley. I won't make you happy."

She rose and walked over to him, grasping one of his large hands between her small palms. She brought his finger tips to her mouth and kissed them. "Trust me, Nathan. I love with all my soul."

He let go and moved in front of the dresser. Depression was setting in for Nathan. He couldn't get ahead, nothing good in his life lasted long. _Why should this be any different?_

"No! I won't get my hopes up. If you end up leaving me, you'll break me, Haley." He argued. "As a matter of a fact, let's just call it quits now. It will save us both a lot of agony." He finished abruptly.

Haley felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She marched over to the stubborn boy and turned him to face her. Her own visage was filled with desperation and her words laced with pain." Sweetheart, don't do this. You're all I have. I need you, Nate."

He side stepped her, stopping a few feet away. "I'm sorry, Haley. It's a nice dream. It really is, but I won't be a burden. You have worked so hard for this. You'll do great by yourself." He gave him a small smile trying to prove to her this is what he wanted, what was right.

However, all Haley could feel was her world crumbling down around her. Nothing mattered without Nathan to share it with, not moving away, going to Princeton, or succeeding in life. He gave her the motivation to reach for her goals.

"You're going to knock em dead." The boy stood at the door now." I'll be rooting for you, Hales." He sprinted out of the guest house and across the lawn to the main house. Mr. James eyed him as he zipped through the kitchen. _Maybe he should stay out of this one._

Haley looked at her watch, 6:35 pm. Nathan had been gone for three hours before she started searching for the reckless lad. She feared he was serious about being apart and had runaway again. She dying to show him she wanted to be with him for the long haul and they could and would be together. She knew it wouldn't be easy. The troubled guy was headstrong, but worth it.

She strutted toward the lighted basketball courts of the park in Tim's estate. Her school mates were everywhere. The music thumped loudly while some of them danced or bopped their head to the hip hop beat blasting from outdoor speakers. Others were sucking face, play basketball, or drinking among other things. She saw Kelly eye her as she passed the tennis courts and headed for the playground on the Spring like winter evening.

Tim and Nathan were sitting in swings, laughing loudly and drinking beer. They were slightly intoxicated when Haley caught Tim's eye. He had to admit, she looked too damn fine in her low waist jeans and fitted sage sweater.

"If it isn't Mrs. Ivy League?" He twirled his finger slightly above his head in a whoopty-do fashion.

She cut her eyes at him. He didn't care for her, but she borderline hated him. Haley saw him as the type that would stab his own father in the if it gave him for fame, more money, or a chick he wanted.

Nathan raised his head, remembered they had a movie date with her friends. He had assumed she canceled when he broke up with her earlier. Why couldn't she understand that he had to push him away? It was going to crush him when she left. _"He shouldn't have gotten so close to her in the first place." He scolded himself. "You know better than to let your guard down, Nathan."_

"So you're following me now?" He said icily.

"How could I? You left hours ago." She bounced right back, walking over to him. She tried to take the beer bottle out his hand, but he jerked away and snapped, hating to be so mean to her.

"Leave me alone! Shouldn't you be studying or practicing chess? Something Princeton like?" He picked hatefully.

"Nathan, don't put up one of your damn walls." Haley gave a direct hit.

"We have something great. Why are you fighting us?"

"More like had. It's over. Don't you see how difficult things would be when you left?" He coerce because his bad boy approach needed tweaking.

"You see how I was when we weren't living together and your were just a few minutes away. I was a mess, Haley!"

"You will be coming with me. Get that through that thick skull of yours? I'm not going without you."

"And next year, I'll be back here alone! Go ahead and move on, Haley!" He waved her away.

Tim was enjoying there spat, it looked like the friend hogging girl was going to start bawling any minute now. She sat at the foot of the slide, shaking. Her face was in her hands. Nathan attempted to ignore her, swinging high into the air to avoid going over to her. Then, he felt someone halt the swing. How Haley ended up in front of him was sheer puzzling.

"Nathan, you love me too. How could you not be with me?." She implored.  
his eyes shut tightly. She was so perfect for him. It physically hurt for him to have to reject her when all he wanted to do was run to her, kiss her, whisper "I'm sorry, Babe" and hold her all night.

"We're teenagers! I hope you didn't think it was real love. We would last until next Fall, anyway…………Sure, you outlasted all the others, but I'm sure I would get tired of you sooner or later." The cocky young man spat nastily.

Tim snorted loudly, relishing in their pain. "He's right. There are plenty of girls hotter than you he needs to be doing, easy bitches that know how to have a lot more fun than you, Loserho! You know what I'm saying? You have been holding my partner back!"

Haley scowled at the asshole." Who the hell asked you, Tim?! You don't give a shit about him! Get some business of your own!" Haley slammed back with a menacing tone that him up.

Nathan was surprised by her actions and proud she stood up for him. She was the first person to ever shut Tim up besides him. He marched off angrily. Nate was actually glad he was gone. He was aware of what kind of friend Tim really was, but cutting ties with Haley was more important right now.

"Aren't you all high and mighty? What gives you the right to yell at him?" He continue to wage war with his true heart, fighting with the girl of his dreams again.

"I would yell at you if I thought it would make a difference." She smarted and fought off a smile and the urge to grip her by the waist and bring onto his lap. "I can't believe you let him disrespect me! I thought you were pass your prick stage!"

He dropped his head in shame, she was right. I didn't help that he loved it when she was sassy. but he had to stick to the plan. He marched over to a large oak tree and sat on the steps that led to the huge tree house. She was right behind, stopping in front of him to look him straight in the eye. They passionately bantered back and forth for some time, both almost stopping to kiss, touch or ogle the other one several times. Their magnetism was practically unbearable. Nathan didn't know she had so much fight in her. Her demeanor was usually calm and polite. She was lashing out just as harshly as he was, frustrated and desperate. Finally, he had to end it.

"Would you leave? You're killing my buzz!" He took several gulps from the Corona."And wasting both our time."

"Too bad, it's not like you were doing anything more constructive!" She placed her hands on her hips defiantly. "I'm not leaving until you can honestly say you don't want to be with me."

He sat there fuming, his phenomenal blue eyes flashing her dirty looks. He took another sip from the beer bottle, burping and swaying and Haley's eyes filled with rage. She hated seeing him drunk, fearing one day he would turn into the cruel beast his aunt had become. She snatched the bottle and hurled it toward the nearest garbage can. Next, she tried to lift him up by his elbow. He ripped it from her grasp.

"Stop! You're not my mom! You're not anything to me anymore!" He said hurtfully while pacing back and forth. His words pierced her core, but she gave as good as she got, reacting with the same harsh persona.

"You're mom would hate to see you ruin your life! It's a good thing she's ..."

Everything went mute as he tried to wrap his mind around what she had just said and she twinge at the cruelty that had just fell from her lips.

"I know you didn't say my parents being killed was a good thing? You're not that evil of a bitch!" Nathan threw at her.

Haley's mouth kept opening, but nothing was coming out. She hated letting her temper get the better of her, especially with Nathan.

He had his back to her, warding off tears.

She reached his shoulder, but he dashed over to large oak looking at her with pure hatred.

"I didn't mean it like that! I swear, Nathan. I'm sorry. God knows I'm sorry. I lo..."

"Save it! Bye, Haley! I don't even want you as a friend anymore! The sooner you leave for Princeton, the better!" He wiped away his sniffles and ran to catch up with the large group headed for the main house.

Kelly joined Nathan, viewing Haley as the distance grew. She cozied up to the popular guy, putting her arm around his middle and handed Nathan another beer. All Haley could do was stand there numbly and watch the flirty pair leave. Her cell phone continued to ring. It was Luke...

Haley arrived at the mall to meet her friends for the movie since Luke called her cell ever five minutes for the last half hour. If she would have answer, he certainly would have regretted it. She knew there would be questions, but it was better than spending the evening alone at the beach house or hanging out with Mr. James. She really enjoyed getting to know him, but he was to perceptive. He would know she and Nathan broke up and she didn't feel like getting into that with him right now.

Marvin and Andre spotted Haley first.

"Bout time you got here!" Luke zoned in on her and was please to see she was unaccompanied.

She moped to table and slumped down in a chair, greeting everyone.

"Hey guys, Porsche, Cedes." She met sweetly.

They all answered back before Mouth, Mercedes and Porsche innocently questioned Nathan's whereabouts. They had grown fond of him.

"Where's you're man?" Porsche teased.

She looked away from the group and put her head down. "He won't be joining us tonight. He's at Tim's."

"He ditched us for that retard? Not surprising!" Luke threw at his friend, hoping to add more friction to Haley and Nathan's argument.

"It was me he didn't want be around, Luke! Alright, and maybe you. ... We had a huge fight! He broke up with me! Are you happy now?" She growled and he backed off, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere.

Skills and Mouth ran around to the other side of the table to comfort their best girl friend. They were sure she and Nathan were good, knowing she was total in love with the boy.

"Don't worry about it. Tell us what you fought about?" Mercedes wanted to analyze the situation.

"Maybe we can help you smooth things over." Porsche helped.

"I don't know." Haley hesitated. " I should just go." She lifted up only to be tugged back down.

"What can it hurt? It's obvious you're not going to have any fun with out him." Porsche said truthfully.

"Yeah, I love my Skills but sometimes it's nice to have some girls to talk too, Hales." Mercedes insisted.

Porsche kissed mouth quickly before turning back to the conversation. "Yeah, as smart and cute as they are, this relationship thing is still new to them."

"We're standing right here, women!" Skills warned the girls, who cast off his antics." Now spill, Haley!"

" Chill, I'm going to tell you." Haley sighed." Well first of all, I got another letter from Princeton today, they want me there in March for that high achievers crap."

Everyone congratulated her, clapping and hugging Haley.

" I got one too. We'll be going together!" Luke glowed practically floating out of his chair.

Andre and Marvin glanced at each other and their dates. How many times did they have to explain that Haley wasn't into him? _Lucas just couldn't let it go!_

Haley shrugged. " It could be cool, but I'm still going to wait until next fall or not go at all."

She had the whole tables attention now.

"Haleybop has gone crazy." Skills shook his head.

"Why would you even think about doing that? You have more than enough credits to graduate this month." Mouth tried to understand." and Skills and I will be heading for Columbia in the summer. You can take the train to New York and hang out with us." He and the chocolate boy bumped fist.

" Plus, we'll see each other all the time. We can even be room mates if you want." Luke grinned suggestively, taking her hand in his and stroking it gently. The girl cringed and retracted her fingers.

"You guys are great, and I hope we are still able to be close. I really want that, but Princeton is the reason Nate and I broke up.

"I get it. He didn't want to get into a serious relationship with you going off to school next year." Porsche proclaimed, tossing her dark brown mane over her shoulder. She could pass for Brooke's little sister.

"Kinda, sorta, but not exactly." The shorter girl left them perplexed.

"He's trying to hold you back? I know you're not going let him keep you from you dreams!" Luke fussed angrily.

"He's part of my dream, Lucas! Besides, he isn't trying to stop me from going." She swallowed sadly.

"You've lost me here buddy." Mouth urged her on.

" The truth, he broke up with me cause I want him to go to New Jersey with me. I planned on living off campus, our own little place." She smiled, daydreaming. The girls snuggled up against his buddies, feeling romantic after hearing how desperately she was in love with Nathan. However, Luke was livid and jealous of the young Scott.

"You're taking him with you?! Like a married couple? He's not your **husband**1... Are you crazy? He doesn't deserve you!"

Her nostril's flared and she scrunch her face up at her buddy. Mouth and Skills feared for their lives when she got so riled up.

"I'm glad he was smart enough to recognize a disaster in the making. he's right you know." The toe head boy keep droning on and on.

The other girls rolled their eyes.

"This would be the one time you agree with Nathan, Luke!" Mercedes snarl at manipulative guy, she would be so glad when Skills ditched that snobby butt floss.

"Why do you guys hang out with this ass?" Porsche turned her nose up and away from the Sawyer boy.

"Well, If you and Nathan know so much, explain it to me Luke!" Haley dared.

Luke patted her hand and spoke in a condescending manner. "I guess he feels like he isn't good enough for you. You're so much smarter than him. I was bound to happen."

" Lucas Sawyer! Nathan is smart as hell and has plenty of common sense. More than me."

He patted his shoulder now, pitying her like she a lost cause. "Hales, it's not like he would be attending Princeton too. _laughed under hi breath_. ...They don't given scholarships in what he's good at... Listen, you'll be a Freshman taking a full load. It's going to be a big transition. You'll barely have time to breathe, let alone give "Mr. Popular" the attention he needs...Give it a year or two. If you still feel the same, which I doubt, send for him."

The defeated female stared at her male pal. He didn't have a clue how wise Nate was. Skills and Mouth somewhat agreed with Lucas, telling her not to miss out on this chance, that maybe it would ruin her promising future _What the hell?_

No one talked until after they hoofed over to the theater and got in line with the movie starting soon.

"I appreciate your help guys and what you're saying seems feasible, except for one thing. I love about Nathan Scott! I always have."

Two of the boys smiled, they knew what she meant and the girls were in awe of her love for him. On the other hand, Luke went white and his heart plummeted to his stomach after hearing her confession. He was in denial, reaching for any explanation for what he considered her temporary insanity.

"This is a high school crush, Hales. Nathan won't mean anything once it's over. When March comes you'll go to college and start building a career. Sooner or later you'll find the man you're going to make your marry, not Nathan!" He secretly anticipated it was be him, positive that Haley was really in love with him.

If she stayed, the spent girl could see Luke was going to hammer his point across to her all night or try to maul her in the dark theater. She decided to pass on the movie.

"I'm going to take a rain check. I want to be home when Nathan gets there, just to make sure he's okay. It's been a rough day for both of us."

Luke opened his mouth, but Haley cut him off. "No matter what he and I are going through, I'm there for him. Nothing or no one is going to change my heart and mind. I can't meet the guy of my dreams at Princeton, Luke... I'm already in love with him."

After she left, L. Sawyer canceled too, claiming he didn't want to be a fifth wheel, yet it was no problem being a seventh if Nate would have shown up with Haley. He walked out into the food court and made a call.

"Peyton, is Nathan Scott still at that loser party?

"Yeah, why? Trying to sink your teeth into his girl again?"

"She's not his! Just keep him there, alright!" He yelled and hung up.

Peyton just laughed, finding her brother pathetic.

At Tim's, Nate sat in the sunroom relaxing and avoiding Kelly's wandering hands. He loved the place, it was serene, full of pretty scents and beautiful scenery. His mom created a room like that in their Italian estate. It was inviting and the chairs were cushiony. He sat an unopened beer on the telephone table and laid back in the extra large Papa San chair. He closed his blood shot eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't get his mind off Haley to save his life. Their big breakup was eating away at him. He valued her opinion so much and enjoyed just being near her. He imagined her lying beside him in the wicker chair, her dainty face looking down at him with heavenly chestnut eyes and kissing him passionately.

"Well, well, looks who's sober." Lucas interrupted his fantasies.

Nate didn't even open his eyes, while the blond strolled around the room tearing leaves or petals from the flowers.

"and look who's still annoying as hell!" He countered dryly. " If you're here to gloat cause you **MIGHT** have a shot a Haley now, I'm not in the mood."

"Actually, I'm here to apologize. I was wrong about you." Luke said sincerely.

"As if your opinion of me ever mattered." He stated casually and stretched out in the chair.

Luke cut a carnation with his pocket knife and twirled it between two fingers. "You're smarted than I give you credit for, realizing **ALL** by yourself that Haley was out of your league. I glad you're aware she would outgrow you if you moved to Princeton . Eventually she would run off with some guy that's future isn't as a bagger in the local Food Town."

"Thanks for the speech. I'll call you if I try out for the debate team...oops!...You're too dumb for that, Nathan!" He mocked and sat up with his chest poked out silently counting to ten to ease his rage.

Luke was pushing him over the edge. He was trying not to let him get the best of him. Nathan knew he wasn't a genius, but he was far from stupid. He wasn't going to let a insecure, obnoxious little chump make him feel otherwise. Haley never treated him that way. _Could she possible think he was an idiot, too?_

"Maybe you do care about her, turning her down was in her best interest."

"Doesn't mean I wanted to...I don't want to talk about this...especially with **you**!" The raven haired kid had to hold herself down on the seat.

His harasser put on his jacket and started to zip it, taunting him once more. "Sensitive, aren't we? ...Alright, I'll go...and you don't have to worry about her. I'll take good care of her, keep my eyes on her, hands too...She'll forget about you in no time."

Nathan got up and grabbed Luke by the throat, dragging him through the house, before backing him up to the front door and pushing hard. He landed on his stomach, sprawled across the lawn with his butt in the air gasping for oxygen.

Nate brushed his hands off as a content smirk graced his handsome features. Back inside, he strolled through the lightly filled foyer. Kelly was waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase that lead to several guest bedrooms. She held out her hand and handed him an opened beer with the other...

Pamela


	19. Chapter 19

_**My Security**_

_**Come let me gaze into your eyes, to the depths of your soul. Become mine and let me be yours, our souls entwining, become one, for today ..., tomorrow ..., eternity ...  
Unknown **_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_****

Haley was lying on her large bed in her yellow baby doll pajama. Her arms were folded behind her head in the fire lit room. .The smell of the cocoa she had earlier still permeated the air of the beach house. She closed her heavy lids, wondering if Nathan was in alone too.

Nathan slowly unlocked the door and slipped into the house._ Earlier, he had called Mr. James to let him know he was fine and letting him know he was sleep over Tim's. However, his plans changed._

In search of Haley, a night light in hall illuminated his path. He found her uncovered arms and legs were spread out and her mouth hung partially open.

In his haste to get undressed without waking her, his feet came from under him when he tried to slide his long loose jeans over his feet. The sound startled Haley and her voice shrilled.

"Shhh. It's me." He silence her.

She sat in the middle of the king-sized mattress bewildered, angry and a little excited. She hadn't expected him.

"I thought you didn't want to see me again." She reminded, eliciting a smirk from the coc ky boy. He didn't think she was going to make it easy.

Quickly, he got out of his pants and crawl into bed with her, sweeping her long hair away from her tear stained face and kissing her cheek. She was still trembling and there was a distance in her eyes. He knew it was memories of the hundreds of incidents where Ms. Scott had surprised and then beat the girl. Haley could never totally forget those things, but she could put them behind her and he could too. Putting some distance between them and Tree Hill could definitely help since every one knew their story. He had mulled over this for hours. She had been right all along. Go away to college with her was right.

Haley felt his lips touch hers and she shifted away from him. They hadn't spoken since their earlier tiff. She kept picturing Nathan and Kelly all hugged up and Lucas telling her over and over how he saw Nathan going upstairs with his ex when he picked his sister up from Tim's party. _She had really thought he loved her or at least cared about her, but apparently she was wrong._

"I didn't mean what I said." He finally said." I'm just so scared, Haley."

She didn't answer still hurt. Instead, the refreshed girl hit the remote for the stereo, turning it up loudly. Great, Nathan has his music in there! One of his father's and Nathan favorite songs was starting.

_When I was a young boy said put away those young boy ways  
Now that I'm gettin' older, so much older I love all those young boy days  
With a girl like you, with a girl like you  
Lord knows there are things we can do, baby, just me and you  
Come on and make it_

Haley had remember him telling her how he and his dad use to listen to John Mellencamp's old stuff a lot when he was a kid, so she put it in the "Best of" cd in his Christmas stocking.

_Hurt so good  
Come on baby, make it hurt so good  
Sometimes love don't feel like it should  
You make it hurt so good_

Nathan was now humming the song to her dismay. She wanted him to think he could behave like he did at Tim's house and get by with it any time he wanted. She had been manipulated enough in her life. As much as she loved him, she refused to let him do that to her.

_Don't have to be so exciting  
Just tryin' to give myself a little bit of fun yeah  
You always look so invitin', you ain't as green as you are young  
Hey baby, it's you, come on, girl, now, it's you  
Sink your teeth right through my bones, baby, let's see what we can do  
Come on and make it  
_

Coming out her thoughts, Nathan's arm was brushing hers because he had slipped over a few inches and invaded her space.

She moved over again, only to fall off the bed. _She was such a klutz._

Nathan caught her before she hit the ground, lifting her back up but not letting go. She could feel his minty breathe blowing down on her and his sea blue eyes stared directly into hers.

_Hurt so good  
Come on baby, make it hurt so good  
Sometimes love don't feel like it should  
You make it hurt so good_

Haley's rage had fallen off. His touch enchanted her, making her hot with passion and desire by the time Nathan gave her an air break to say. She struggled to get her wits about her. They needed to talk, but his mouth was so warm and she loved when he sucked on her bottom lip.

" I hate when we fight. I promise to never treat you like that again. Ever, Haley." He swore.

_I ain't talkin' no big deals  
I ain't made no plans myself  
I ain't talkin' no high heels  
Maybe we could walk around all day long  
Walk around all day long_

Making out wasn't going to solve their problems. She had to be tougher than that. _Right?  
_

Surprisingly, she shoved him away and flung herself back on the bed with her arms crossing her chest. The short sleepwear riding up her thighs, so her yellow boy shorts were peeking from underneath. Her nipples strained against the low cut fabric making them visible pebbles, that caused the boy to gulp with an urge to rub them between his long fingers.

The boy licked his lips at her new ensemble. His attraction for her was constant, but the sight of her in the simple yet sexy cotton clothing had him throbbing. She was adding more feminine things to her wardrobe little by little, but this by far was becoming his favorite.

"Haley! C'mon let's make up." He pouted, crawling over the girls so that the was hovering above her, straddling her thighs. "I'm not mad anymore."

Hastily she turned her head. "Yea. I guess you've had plenty of time to get over it." She shifted, now facing away on her side.

The boy swung his right leg over the smaller female's calves so he was now sitting on the side of the bed she was facing. His weight rested on his palms.

"Luke told you he saw me going upstairs with Kelly at the party? Didn't he?" Nathan asked. "He is such a suck up!"

Tears trickled down Haley's face.

"He was just trying to spare me some heart ache." She defended. "Something you use to do!"

"He was trying to make me look bad." Nathan corrected perturbed that his sweet girl was always putting up with that ass.

"You did that all by yourself." Haley assured." At least you broke up with me first, so if Kelly's who you want who am I to argue?" She said flatly, tired of all the drama and stress.

"Haley." He pulled her to a sitting position. "I wanted Luke to see me with her, so he would finally stop harassing me. The only reason he was there was to rub in to me that you both would be at Princeton soon."

The miserable lass raised at brow at his words, knowing he wasn't lying. "So you weren't with her tonight?" Straight forward as ever, she confronted the blue eyed boy. "The party was over hours ago, Nathan!"

He looked down gathering his thoughts before speaking again.

"When I went upstairs, I planned on ditching Kelly the first chance I got and going straight home, but she dragged me into one of the guest suites."

'I really don't want the details!" The love of his life was almost choking on her cries as she got up and busied herself by turning on a lamp that sat on the dresser.

"I thought I meant more to you than that. My spot wasn't even cold! You were better than that, that we were!"

"We are! I am." He strutted over to the fiery girl, picked her up and place her directly in his path on the dresser." Please hear me out. "

Haley knew that trying to physical wrestling and struggle with him for freedom was a loosing battle.

"Talk!" She shrugged, her eyes squinting with rage.

"Kelly set me up?" His arms coming out wide and dramatically.

"For what exactly." She question warily.

"Brooke, Peyton, Felix, and Jake were in there waiting for me."

This information piqued Haley's interested.

" Brooke called it an Haley intervention." He chuckled in hindsight.

"Gawd, Nathan! You're just making stuff up now." She argued almost tickled.

"I swear." He plead desperately.

"As soon as I came in the door, they all started bitching me out about breaking up with you, telling how stupid I was and how lucky I was that you even wanted me. These are my friend, I might add!" Nathan shook his head in disbelieve and Haley gave a weak smile.

"Felix and Peyton even threatened to stop hanging out with me if I wasn't smart enough to see what I had with you."

The brunette threw her hands up. "So you gave in just like that? Yet, you didn't even try to hear me out earlier, Nathan!"

"Actually, I told them to go hell." He clarified. "So they shut up. ... Some more people joined their little private party, forming all these lovey dovey couples just adding to my aggravation. They had all these snacks and drinks for another one of Brooke's movie marathons. I swear that girl is going to be a critic." Nathan recalled and Haley just glared at him. _Now wasn't the time._

"I grabbed a beer and headed for the door and the keg, only to find it locked from the outside. Apparently, my friends figured I would go get drunk or worse so they had Anna locked the door behind them. I pitched a major tantrum, but they all ignored me selecting an order for the movies for the night.

At the onset of the first movie, Peyton took my unopened drink handed me a plate of her famous nachos and a Pepsi. I was hungry so, I sat my ass down and started eating."

"I'm so far from caring what fun you had with your friend tonight. Is there a point?"

"The pictures were all chick flicks Haley. They manipulated me again." He shook his head.

"You're talking in riddles!" She blew frustrating and uncaring.

"After seeing those films, how could I not know what we have, how important you are to me and that I don't ever want to loose you." His said seriously, brushing delicate hairs over her ear.

"You got that from romantic films?" She mused, the boy was always keeping her on her toes.

"Nathan Scott, evolving. I know!" He boasted with pride.

"It's true, when I found out what we were watching, I whined like a two year old, but everyone had me on ignore. Then, I tried to take a nap, but 50 First Dates was the beginning option. Drew Barrymore is hot!" Haley gave him a deadly squinted and he swallowed hard.

"I mean Adam Sandler is funny and cool as hell. When it ended all I could think about is how this fought for his girl, got his dream and still made a way to share with her forever."

"That's something you want with me?" Haley interjected, less tense.

"Only you."

"You really need to get those mood swings in check cause your driving me berserk." She chastised sitting silently before returning to the conversation.

"So you identified with Sandler's character?" She probed, trying to gain some insight to her fickle boyfriend.

"No you were more like his part. He did something you would do for me, for us." He smiled lovingly making the confined girls stomach flutter.

He started to lean in for a kiss, but she put her hand over his mouth right before he reached hers. _It wasn't going to hurt him to suffer a bit longer._

"Did you say there was more than one movie?" Her eyes telling him that he better keep talking.

"Yea, next was The Notebook." He paced. "I thought it was going to be all sappy and cheesy, but I was wrong. It was just destiny, and chemistry and undying love. It was fun, sexy and sort of sad. It was us, Hales." Standing before her again. "I was so stupid to give up on us. We are meant to be."

She held out her hand for him and his body was flush with hers in three steps. "You're not stupid, Sweetheart. You've just had a lot of disappointment in your life." She defended.

"And you haven't?" He said maturely. "It's time I realize what I have, and put the rest behind me. I apologize, Hales. I overreacted about school. I let Tim disrespect you and I said a lot of things I didn't mean." was his husky admission.

"I'm sorry too." Haley heard herself saying as his mouth descended upon hers fervently. "I said some things out of anger. I was awful. Forgive me?"

"Already done." He smirked seductively. "You don't know how much I love you, girl."

"Same here." Haley threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly hot with passion and desire for him.

Nathan gave her an air break to say." I hate when we fight. I promise to never block you out like that again. Ever, Haley." He swore.

She fell into mighty arms for a long embrace and sensual smooch. She told him how much she love him about ten times. As another familiar song filled the space:

_Little ditty about Jack and Diane 2 American kids growing up in the heartland_

"There's something I need to tell you." Nathan spoke softly, rubbing his fingers along her silky neck.

"Alright." She replied with care.

He walked them over to the bed and sat up against the headboard and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. He didn't think it would make him so nervous and turned on.

"Hales, I don't know what the future will hold for us and I'm afraid to look too far ahead. But, I do know you'll be there by my side. Will you have me, Haley?" He offered genuinely.

"I can do that." She giggled, rubbing her pointer digit down his shirt. "I want that, Sweetheart."

She bounced with glee on his lap and hugged his neck tightly before petting and walking her hands back up and down his taunt chest, never losing eye contact. She absolutely adored this young man.

"You make my life worth living, Haley." He wooed tilting his head to share another deep and tantalizing mesh of their mouths.

_Hold on to 16 as long as you can Changes come around real soon Make us women and men_

Since the day they met, this pixie of a girl had been the one. It just took him a while to leave his denial and stop all the distractions that lead him away from her. His hands tightened at her waist when he bent to kiss her. His mouth hungrily devoured hers, tongues dancing and lips smacking to an explosive kiss that left them both wanting more. She fanned herself and giggled as his hands shifted to her chin and cupped her face.

_Little ditty about Jack and Diane 2American kids doing the best they can_

Her brown orbs were heady with lust and unconditional amore. "I want you." She moaned sucking on the pulse point to the right of his Adam's Apple. "Tonight, Nathan."

Joy and amazement filled his blue eyes before their lips lock again. The embrace was becoming heated. Their powerful connection was felt deep down in their souls.

Haley's hands and mouth roamed his upper body, making him feel like he was aflame.

He watched the ruffled strap slide down her shoulder, exposing the top of one breast. He had seen her nude many times before, but only her silhouette in the shower or in sections and she was usually bruised or cut there. She let the other holder fall too. This created a very erotic picture with her wild locks, flush cheeks and swollen lips.

"Wow." He noted. Immediately, his arms stretched out and his traced her collar bones and the perimeter of her mouth drawn to her like butter to bread.

She nervously awaited his next move, needy of his physical love a few more tunes belted in the background.

He let his hands outline her pert breast and defined tummy, stopping right about her cute yellow undies. She felt so relaxed and aroused by his touch. His calloused hands were tender and thorough.

"You are so beautiful." He whisper in her ear teasingly. "very beautiful."

"I'm not. You've seen the scars, Nathan." She announced sadly and dropped her head in shame.

He tossed her hair behind her shoulder and massaged her back, winding his free arm around her waist and pulling her back against him, swaying her slowly as the songs came to an end with Pink house.

"You're incredible, Haley. Never doubt yourself." He commanded.

She cried silently, freely releasing some of her pent up pain and ire from years of abuse.

Nathan's chin rested atop her clean fluffy hair and he kissed there.

"You're kinda of beautiful too." She added bashfully.

"How's that possible?" His forehead wrinkled with question.

"Because you recognize your flaws and want to change them. You have already." She clarified.

He was glowing from her praise.

"I'm sooo, pretty." He chuckled, tickling her." But my girls hott!"

She ended up on her back, giggling and grinning with him hovering over her. She raised her arms and crossed them behind his neck. "What would I do without you, Nathan Scott?"

He bent down close, admiring the yellow flecks floating in her brown eyes.

"You have a lifetime to figure it out."

Their kisses were filled with sensual emotions and they played loving and romantic games until both their bodies were naked and glistening. One of his hands locked at her curvy waist while the other floated swiftly over her breast an abdomen. He made stops at her nipple to give them a gentle pinch or rush his thumb around them as a few of his other fingers met her center.

"Gawd, Nathan!" Haley moaned, thrusting her pelvic into his palm, rocking against him. "Love me, Sweetheart."

"Shit, Hales." He panted at her dampness, watching a cheeky smile shadow her crimson cheeks. "Are you sure?" He asked. not daring to pressure her into anything.

Her body was saying yes." Please, Nate. I trust you." She whimpered as his digits massaged her in a circular motion that was bringing her close to the edge of insanity. Her eyes sparkled with affirmation.

Removing his hand, the intimacy went deeper as she rest her weight on her elbows and spread her legs arm so his body could park between them. His erect organ brushing against her taunt belly as they dry hump filled her with anticipation and a little fear.

However, she was willing to overcome it to give in to their love entirely.

"I want to be one with you." She reiterated, sucking on the crook of his neck and letting her nails graze the muscles of his back.

Shaking, he reached over to the night stand and retrieved a condom from the previously unopened box before returning to her. His defined arms slipped underneath her firm bottom, danced up her back and held her at the shoulders when his mouth licked, sucked and tasted her rosy buds causing her body to writhe with an unsatisfied hunger. He was tender as he entered her. On the initial feel of her slick and tight walls he was almost sent spiraling into oblivion. It took all his will power to hold back. He had to make this magical for her, memorable.

"I love you." He sang at her temple.

She gasp in pain when her virginity was lost. Her eyes were misty and he froze afraid to stop or start again.

"I'm sorry. I never want to hurt you, Baby."

He too was almost in tears now and held himself on slightly bended knees, not wanting to put his weight on his light lover.

She inhaled deeply, raising herself to plant a seductive kiss on his famished lips.

"Pain before pleasure." She smiled before swinging her hips back and forth until the transition was comfortable and he rejoined her.

A slow and steady pace filled them both with an urgency for more. A tightness coiled within both of them, waiting to be released. She swiveled her hips, meeting his movement with the same animal attraction and unmitigated love. The pace became faster as he drove into her. His juicy mouth sucked her shoulder and heaving breast randomly along with her neck and her and lips puffy and red from their constant use.

Both of his hands went to her waist as their speed increased and she screamed with pleasure, bringing them both closer and closer to a crescendo.

"Oooohh,God...ooooo, God?" She locked her ankles over his back, giving him even better access to her delicious assets.

He pressed his mouth to her ear and spoke in a low and raspy tone, not missing a thrust or stroke.

"You're incredible, Haley? Do I make you feel that way too?"

She nodded, her eyes drunk with arousal. Tossing her hair, she crossed her hands at the back of his neck nailing a kiss in place as he stroked her harder and harder, hitting the perfect spot until together they crested like a perfect wave.

Nathan could barely catch her breath, his heart beating so fast and loud, he held his hand against it for safe keeping. The sated young man was still releasing the sensations from the clashing of their waves when he excused himself to the bathroom.

Haley was completely overwhelmed by the intensity of their first love making. She sat up, a little sore but mostly dazed. She bursting into tears of joy from the magnitude of her love for Nathan. She had no control over the remarkable power that consumed her body. The depth of their chemistry alone frightened her, not to mention the magic in every touch he gave her, but her " first time" being so heavenly was too much. It had to be a fluke. _Nothing could be this spiritual and wonderful!_

Nathan returned from the rest room and she was gone. A little paranoid, maybe he had misread her. He was afraid hadn't really satisfied her and maybe she had only did it because she thought that's he wanted sex. Especially after her insecurities about Kelly earlier.

Putting on his boxers, he went on a hunt for her.

In the living room, he found a couple of heavy blankets cover the sofa, but no signs of Haley.

Heading for the kitchen, he heard sniffing and turned back. That's when he noticed lump on the huge sofa was moving. He threw the covers back to reveal Haley's sobbing body in a fetal position. He rubbed his hand along the side of her face.

"Hey. Are you hiding from me?" He said gently, fearful of her behavior. "Was it that bad, Hales? Did I pressure you or hurt you? ...Please say I didn't."

She sat up and saw the self loathing in his eyes as she took a tissue from the end table to wipe her nose.

"No. You were terrific, indescribable. I have never done anything so spectacular. I knew we would be connected on a higher plane, physically and mentally, but I didn't think it would be so meaningful. All I can think about is wanting more, lots more. It's scary, Nathan."

Haley shifted and her scantily clad man joined her on the chair, leaning his head against the arm rest. Her soft chestnut tresses fell to his chest and he massaged her back and shoulders.

"You don't think it was the same for me?" He coaxed.

"What do you mean?" Lifting her face to view his extremely blue peepers.

"I have loved you since we met." He confessed and she gushed.

"I love you, too. I have been "in love" with you since the end of Sophomore year. Remember when we were playing Truth or Dare on the back of the bus during that field trip to the Wright Brother's Museum and you had to kiss me?" She mused.

He chuckled loudly. " I forgot about that. It was so quick." he recalled.

"Hey! You started teasing me afterward, saying my lips felt like sand paper and I tried to choke you with my tongue." He tickled her sides, making her squirm.

"Stop it! Everybody kept saying it was incest cause we lived together. I was freaked out."

She squeaked and wiggled until he stopped.

"I didn't want anybody to know how I felt about you. I was stupid. Beside, you had that crush on that senior, Katie Potter."

"I only said that because one day, I overheard Peyton telling Brooke, her brother was into you. She said you guys would be dating in no time. Since you were always together, I thought you wanted him too."

"We're idiots." She smiled.

"It took all my strength not to blurt out how bad I wanted you to be mine every day, but I wanted you to come to me on your own, like you did tonight. I was afraid of your rejections...of not being in your league. When I finally told you a few months ago, I thought I would pass out. I don't think I could survive without your friendship and love. I adore you, Sweetheart." She kissed him and played in his mussed raven hair.

Nathan slithered between her soft legs and stared down into two whirlpools of chocolate. Haley could see the familiar dance of blue eyes float in her direction. She bit her lip and hastily pecked his nose, mouth and chin.

"You're my eternity."

He was speechless, just trying to inhale and exhale. They had been given the only thing they truly demanded from this world, each other's undying and unconditional love.

Pushing her mouth to his ear, she giggled. "Ready for round two?"...

Pamela 


	20. Chapter 20

**My Security**

_**For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." Judy Garland**_

**Chapter 19**

Pulling into the parking lot of Coastal Planetarium and Museum forty-five minutes later, Nathan joke about how dangerously she drove .This was the last place she figured on Haley would take him.

"Educational, Hales?" He raised her brow. "I'm so hot for you right now." He provoked a blush from her and watched her sway her hips as he followed her to the door.

"I use to love this place when I was a kid. My mom took me here all the time."

Touched for a second by her good memories, she imagined her six year old self being carried through the parking lot on her mothers shoulders as they sang "All I Wanna Do" by Sheryl Crow. Nathan held her hand, kissing it.

"We would make up our own private stories during the show and she let me wear my pink Power Ranger gloves. I love those things." Her eyes twinkling with both sad and positive images before returning to her date.

"But if you would rather do something else." She asked sincerely, suddenly feeling selfish and pushy. She hustled through the empty lot. _Nathan usually hated stuff like this._

He chased behind her, gripping her elbow. "No. No...I want to share this with you." He said with wild eyed wonder.

Flashing a brilliant smile, she grabbed his hand and they sprinted to the building. When they got to the door, he looked at his watch and read the times on the door.

"It's closed, Haley." His face and voice full of disappointment much to her surprise.

A perky Haley, put his hand between hers, swinging it as she pulled the door open.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I have connections!"

They entered the still unlocked doors.

Nathan proceeded slowly, excited about their adventure.

Haley went straight for the front desk, where a twenty something guy came around and hugged her.

He was taller and bulkier than Nathan, light brown spiked hair with streaks of canary yellow and green soulful eyes, extremely handsome. He seemed sort of familiar, but his punk rock attire was a little risqué to be a townie. He kept touching Haley's hair and smiling at her.

She was giggling and chatting away. They were too chummy and comfortable with each other for Nathan's ego.

"Mr. America. Hard at work I see." She was flirting, at least Nathan thought so.

"Cute, Tutorchick! You owe me big time!" He gave her a noogie to the arm.

She snatched it away, shaking it.

"Ouch! That hurt!" She frowned and Nathan was ready to kick his ass, but the relationship dynamic was worrying him more.

"You're such a baby!...Waaaaaaa, little girl!" He goaded the tiny female and Nathan stepped close, trying to gage the situation before he jumped to conclusion, kicked the guys ass and pissed off his girlfriend.

Haley grunted and rolled her eyes, further perplexing him.

"Am not!" She barked at the worker.

"Forget about me, Hales?" Nathan interrupted.

He just wanted to be included in the conversation. It was rare that she completely ignore him. He noticed the talkative security guard staring at him and sizing him up. Then, he pointed his way.

" Haley Myers! You are so rude!" He popped her in the back of the head.

"It's Brett, man."

"I completely forgot. I thought you would remember him. Where are my manners?" She giggled.

"Apparently, at home!" Brett picked as he got up and nudged her with his arm.

She gave him a shove and ran over and took Nathan's hand, pulling him toward the hottie. Then, she leaned against the other young man, pushing her over slightly.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie...Nathan, this is Mouth's brother. He's home for spring break."

The teen let out a sigh of relief and flashed his amazing smirk making his flattered girlfriend blush. She couldn't believe he was jealous! _Oh, she would black mail him with that later._ It was coming back to him.

She tutored Brett Mcfadden for two years. They were freshmen and sophomores when Mouth's sibling was a junior and senior. He was like big brother to her too. They continue to email and IM when he went away to school, but Nathan was positive friendship was platonic. She always seemed elated and relaxed around him.

"Sorry, man. You look different. I guess the boy band look isn't working for you anymore." Nathan teased and Haley giggled from across the foyer.

"Oh. You've got jokes? Whatever ...long as I'm still fresh on the ladies minds, Scott." He chuckled.

"Haley's is always talking about you. It took you long enough to come around."

She stopped her stroll around the room when there was quiet.

"What are you whispering, Brett?" She threatened.

"Nuthin, Beautiful...just guy talk. Right Nathan?" They both gaffed and Nathan noticed the basketball tattoo on Brett's forearm.

Haley observed the items in the walled cases, moon rocks findings from Mars.

"Do you played college ball? Where do you go to school?"

"I use to go to Stanford, but I tore my ACL at the beginning of this season. I've been in therapy since I came home. That's why I'm working here. I won't play again, but I go back to school in Fall." He dismissed obviously a touchy subject.

" I heard you were pretty damn good."

" I do my thing." He remarked confidently.

"How do you like going out with Haleybop?" He slipped in the pet name.

"Brett, call me that again and you'll choke on my boot!... Oh, and don't ask him that!" The embarrassed slip of a girl shouted.

"What?" Her friend asked innocently.

They looked her way. Brett could see Nathan's clear attraction to her as he fumbled with his words.

"She's nice, smart and beautiful. I'm totally into her."

"Thank Gd! From what she, Mouth and Skillz have told me, they thought you were never going to step up."

"Nate doesn't want to hear about that!" She scolded, flashing him a dangerous glare.

"Sure I do, Haley Bop." He strutted over to her draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't call me that!" She shook her finger at him before leading him over to one of the lobby showcases to show him some pieces from a meteorite and then down the hall.

" Later... We have some exploring to do!" But something caught the boy's eye.

"Wait, Haley. I see some rockets!" He sprinted to the exhibit down the hall. "I'll will be right back!" She was goo in his hand.

She watched every stepped as he perused the display and listened to the included audio.

Brett eyed Haley with pride.

She recognized this and started to feel funny.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He squeezed her cheeks, before retaking his seat at the desk.

"I'm glad you're happy, Hales." He smiled sincerely. "He's decent."

"Like I would settle for less." She boast.

"Here he comes. Thanks for hooking me up. You so rock!"

Nathan came bouncing down the hall singing some Ludacris song garnering her full attention.

Brett thought it was cute how totally infatuated the pair was with each other.

She kissed her friends cheek and skipped over to her lover.

"You owe me! I don't get many home cooked meals in a two bedroom apartment with five roommates." He suggested and Haley rolled her eyes, raising her voice as the went further down the corridor.

"Stop your begging. Tomorrow, we're having some friends over for a Super Bowl barbecue. Mouth can give you directions." She waved.

"I'll be back in three hours." Brett locked the front doors behind him and headed for his car.

The energetic couple walked around discussing the exhibits. Haley hadn't realized just how knowledgeable Nathan was when it came to science. It was very attractive and the boy was already on sexy overload.

After the last display, the end up at some double door. She nervously took his hand.

"Now, for the second part of our journey." She leaned against one of the doors, displaying a dark foyer.

Nathan knew she was dying to do this and once she adjusted to the low lighting she would be fine. "C'mon,Babe. Let's take a trip."

He was curious to what was inside, leaning close to him. It was a Planetarium. Brett had set up a special show just for them, including a romantic dinner spread out. Nathan didn't know what to say.

"This is amazing, Hales!" He exclaimed in awe of the planets, stars, and meteor showers swirling around them.

She tapped his nose with his finger.

"I know. It's it beautiful." She squealer, wrapping her arms around his waist as he lead him to the slightly raised stage in the center of the room.

"It doesn't have anything on you." He whispered in her ear, knowing she was still blushing in the dimly lit auditorium.

Sitting down on the blanketed area, Nathan leaned back on his hands and spread his long legs wide. Haley sat between them, pressing her back to his chest. Shoot stars started to plummet the fake sky and Haley clapped her hands in delight.

"Make a wish!" She insisted.

Nathan couldn't help but laughed at her childish antics before closing his eyes and following her instructions as she did the same. Opening his curious eyes he kissed the top of her head, sniffing her apple scented tresses as her head darting around the celestial cornucopia.

"I'm having fun. Are you, beautiful?"

"Yes! Yes!...I love it!" She shook her head emphatically.

Twisting around so that she now saddled him, she locked her arms around his neck. He lifted her up until their lips met and gave her an alluring kiss as his hands cupped her bottom, drawing her closer to his body. She smelled like the sugar cookies batter she had made earlier that morning only intensifying his hunger for her.

Haley wasn't faring any better, his expensive aftershave already had her pulse racing and the butterflies dancing in her stomach. Her tongue sought out his strong neck and his broad shoulders, which were covered by his black hoodie. She couldn't reach his bare skin, rippled abs or big arms. _It was downright frustrating_!

He could easily sympathize, wanting to tear her tights from shapely legs, so he could place his fingers and maybe more in the sugary heat that radiated between them. He had thought once they had sex it would curb his desire for her, but it had only increased his appetite several folds. Making love to her and her to him is the most gratifying and divine act that either had share with anyone.

'This is the best date I have ever had!" Nathan slipped in between a quick and lingering peck on her swelling mouth.

"Thank you." She sheepishly raised up to plant a firm smack on his forehead.

Nate was ignited with overflowing need for her. Knowing he need to diffuse the situation before he lost total control, he helped her off his lap and he strolled around examining the astronomy that floated above them.

Meanwhile, Haley's only focus was the perfection that created his fine physique. The back of her palm swiped her lips, checking for drool. The fire he ignited in her was far from being doused. Intertwining their fingers, she lead him back down to the flannel blanket with urgency, wobbling the picnic basket sat in one corner. He smirked seductively, loving when she was forceful. She reached up for an electrifying kiss, each one more powerful than the first.

"I am so grateful to have you ...so very grateful." She smiled pulling his sweatshirt over his head before she nestled closer, starting to lead her mouth over his firm torso and pecks.

Her soft hands clinched at his waist while her kisses moved up his collarbone and all around his strong neck. He always made her famished. She quickly straddled his lap. His heavy jeans felt rough against her leg as Nathan peeled the thigh highs down her body.

His eyes focused on the cut of her navy wrap blouse with a white camisole peeking from underneath. The top of her breast were exposed as her hair hung right above them. His shaky hands tossed her mocha tresses behind her back and he fumbled with the tie of her shirt, opening it. Her supple skin was exposed as his hands started brushing the inside of the shirt.

"You're soo beautiful, Hales." He told her, his voice thick with wanton.

She closed her eyes and gasped at the feel of his relaxing hands. She cupped his face as she greedily connected her mouth with his tasty lips. A low and intense moan came from Nathan while her fingers danced through his nicely cropped hair and down the nape of his neck. Her desire to taste the sweetness of his skin and inhale his crisp and clean scent forced her to pull him back into a sitting position so she could get better access to his fine body.

"We shouldn't be doing this here." He slurred as her full lips wandered bellow his belly button, enjoying it immensely. His hands were far from idle, soon tugging at her top while caressing her arms and back.

"We're going to get caught."

"When did Nathan Scott get scared of a little PDA?" She scoffed unbuttoning his jeans.

"More like a lot and a hell of a lot to come." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No pun intended."

Haley smacked his chest playfully.

"You're such a bad boy." She scolded and he pressed his tongue into his cheek, growing harder and hard at her sultry voice.

"Relax, Sweetheart. You always said you want to do it under the stars." She seduced, unbuttoning his jeans and placing her slim hands in the waistband of his boxers.

"On the beach, Haley." He rectified.

"Well this way there's no sand up your ass, but I'll still be wet, very wet, Nathan." His greedy peeper were now the size of saucers as her hand stroked him.

"Shit, Hales." He breathed, examining her feminine features in the star light, satiny skin, dainty hands, toned arms, full swelling breast, alert pink nipples and perfect little frame that only carried her blue jean mini. His erection was almost painful when his hands scaled her anatomy and his mouth went to work taunting, teasing and satisfying the rosy pebbles his mouth salivated for and the smooth skin papering her firm thighs.

Haley worked her way up to his chiseled face, watching sexy eyes for the same passion and longing. They signed an unspoken agreement. It was all there, but possibly more intensified because of their unorthodox surroundings. Her wet tongue snaked over his as their lips worked together seductively and both were soon winded. Her thumb stroked his ear and she whispered to him while panting and soaking in how wonderful everything felt.

"I want you. Now, Nate." She whimpered as he large hands ripped her panties and his fingers feverishly teased her engorged clit.

"Ohhh. Sooo good!" She slipped his arms around his nude back and into the hair rising at the nape of his neck, sending him back on the covered floor so she could remove his pants and a condom from his wallet, anticipating the feel of him inside her warm cavern.

"I love you." She purred, sheathing his hard shaft.

"Me too." He heaved when she mounted him with catlike movements, bringing herself down on him with painstakingly slow actions and ruggedly placing her tongue around one of his pecks, suck and licking as she alternated from the left the right one. His eyes rolled back in his head at the extreme ecstasy her body provided to his. He grabbed her waist guiding her up and down his length at a steady and moan inducing pace. Haley's hair swung as she arched her back, rocking her hips so that her name constantly fell for Nathan's lips. This only heightened her arousal as the tip of his cock landed in her sweet spot as he thrust increased under the magical sky.

Clasping him by the shoulders and crying "damn, honey!" as she rode him like the mighty stud he was. She prolonged their orgasm driving her hot and slick opening to the bottom of his member and back to the tip of it's head in a slow twisting rotation that had her sweetheart begging for a release.

Finally, unable to restrain himself any longer, Nathan's large hand kneaded her round ass, pumping her up and down with desperation until they both exploded into a spectacular display of fireworks.

Wrapping his arms around his favorite girl as they came down off the incomparable high, Nathan realized they were buck naked and basking in the glow of the sexual escapade in the middle of a planetarium.

Nibbling on her ear, he gaffed. "We are so getting a membership here, Hales!"

Meanwhile, Lucas had discovered that Haley wasn't home upon a surprise visit to ask to dinner and a movie. However, there was an extra key in the hanging plant on the porch just like he mom did at their house.

Now he was lying on Haley's bed at the beach house, inhaling her scent from the pillows. He was still angry the she had temporarily moved to the James's or chose to stay here and that she spent Christmas and New Years with "him" instead of the Sawyer's.

For some time, he close his eyes and dreamed of having freaky sex with Haley.

Later, he looked over at the nightstand and saw a gorgeous picture of Nathan in a silver frame. Immediately, he put the item face down on the same stand. The answering machine light was blinking. He sat up and pondered checking the messages. He couldn't help herself. He hit "play". Two of the three messages were cute little memos from Nathan letting her know how much he missed her or that he would be over later. He fast forwarded them, but the last note was different.

_**"This is Ms. Lobos, your caseworker. You're second inspection went great, Haley! It looks as if you will be emancipated in no time. Congratulations and have a nice weekend!...By the way, you're next inspection is February 14th. Good luck, Ms.Myers!"**_

He played the note over and over, becoming more and more livid. Assuming Nathan put Haley up to continuing with the emancipation and fearing she would staying her with that dufus and never going to college. He wasn't going to let that happen. He decided to erased the end of the tape that gave the information about the next inspection. He would sabotage her chance a becoming a self guarded minor, so Nate would be stuck living with the James family until at least June, when they graduated. He barely finished erasing the important stuff when he heard the pair laughing and running loudly down the boardwalk that lead to their home. He was stranded in the bedroom when he heard the front door open...

Lucas hastily climbed out the window before they entered. The sand was rocky and he slipped a few times before regaining his balance.

Nathan carried a still sleeping Haley to the shower and disrobed both of them before entering the stall. They washed each other between minutes of kissing and groping and finally returned to the bedroom. They were still reeling after a couple of hours of love making on their very successful date.

_Sitting in the refrigerator, the basket of food was long forgotten._

Lying back on the bed and turning on his side to latch his arm across Haley, Nathan placed his mostly dry head on her bare bosom, the way they always slept together. Her chin rested firm atop his head. She purred as she ogled their mingled nude forms, thinking back to their earlier endeavors.

"Nate." She sang.

"Yea."

"You're it for me. You know that right?"

"Without a doubt." He smiled to himself with confidence before pulling the flannel sheet up on them as he snuggled in tighter. _They barely used a third of the large bed._

Haley yawned and her boyfriend lift head high to access another yummy kiss from his lover.

"Mmmm, you taste good." She licked the minty taste of his fresh breath off her lips before sighing.

"We've got a big party tomorrow. I guess we should get some rest. Goodnight, Sweetheart." She closed pretty eyes.

Suddenly Nathan swooped her into his arms, petting her and letting his lips prepare her for another round of hot and riveting sex.

"Not yet, my love."

Outside their window, Lucas didn't mean to watch, _okay he did_. It was hard not to watch the beauty of them making love. It was like water flowing over smooth rocks in a river or a butterflies in an all out mating ritual. It brought tears to her eyes, but not because he wanted to Haley, _alright he did_.

As he watched Haley make wild and passionate love toNathan, he wanted someone to screw him with the same conviction, sensitivity and desire. He imagined being in Nathan's place as the girl continued to pleasure his enemy. His anger only encouraged his arousal and soon he was taking himself in his hand, stroking to the rhythm the pair had created inside as Nathan entered faithful concubine from behind. He pretended it was his name she sang when all three in several shaking burst. The couples body remained locked. Nathan's hands squeezed her breast as his hands swam around from behind her. His lips sucked at her jaw line and shoulder as their bodies calmed.

Lucas pressed his back against the home adjusting his tighty whiteys, zipping and fastening his pants. He knew that living vicariously through Nathan wasn't going to cut it. _He should be the one banging the breath out of the brunette!_ He needed a way to get Nathan out of Haley's life permanently.

Surprisingly, he had a revelation. Their party tomorrow would be the perfect opportunity to put his plan into motion...

Pamela


	21. Chapter 21

**My Security**

  
_**The politics of surprise leads through the Gates of Astonishment into the Kingdom of Hope. Max Lerner**_**  
**

**Chapter 20**

Super bowl Sunday...

After a serious battle, Haley surrendered and let Nathan select the music for their party. She had no idea he had slipped some of her cd's in the changer too. _She had him wrapped around her little finger._ She fluttered around the kitchen and living room in her Panther's baby tee and low waist jeans, as guest started to arrive for their party. It was going to be packed since the next day was a Teacher's Work Day.

She gave him a quick kiss as reward for rearranging the furniture so the could add several folding chair in front of the large screen television. She nearly tripped making her way back into the kitchen, but he caught her and carried her back to the counter, placing her on one of the stools, kissing her temple. She gave him an flirtatious glance, licking her lips. He was so scrumptious in khakis and a red long sleeves rugby shirt. She notice several other girls eying him too, but if anyone of them dare to take him from her they would have a major fight on their hands.

After all the food had been prepared and set out on the crowded counter, the pair was about to mingle and enjoy their party. Haley got her parka and ran outside to join the football game in the sand already in progress, but there was no way Nathan was going to let his pervert friends tackle his girl! Protectively he got in front of her after Skills passed her the ball, blocking every asshole headed her way, male of female. It may have been endearing if wasn't so damn funny when Haley fussed at him for acting like a body guard. He march off in a huff, like a scolded puppy, sitting on the bottom rung of the steps while she played. She didn't stay in long. Lucas was on her team, but he always seemed to be the one that landed directly on top of her every time she was tackled. It was starting to feel weird.

She brushed herself off and took a seat beside her sweetie. He continued playing his handheld basketball game without speaking, still angry with her. _Besides, he was only trying to help. He didn't even like football!_ She took his ear lobe between her teeth, then kissed it and let her fingers crawl up his arm before leaning over and blowing in his ear. She was distracting and had use up much his game's life with his lack of concentration. She continued her wage on his body with those gifted hands and succulent lips. She started sucking on the crook of his neck and he gave in dropping the game to the porch. His hands hurried to feel her silky back and even cupped her cheek a few times during a hot kissed.

"Get a room!" Tim shouted nastily.

"This is our house, Tim!" Nathan barked at his friend before Haley was dragged away to the blender with Anna and Brooke.

Lucas saw their sickening display too, but decided against speaking. He was envious but he had to keep his cool. He tried to get back into the game, but Mercedes and Porsche had arrived, so Mouth and Skills left him hanging for teammates. They all rallied inside to greet Haley and Nathan. Everyone was having a great time eating and chatting. Haley announced that the game was about to start and the crowd found seats.

The doorbell rang and Nathan went to get it, having no clue who the brunette at the door was. Lucas made a point of making sure everyone heard and saw him as he raced to the door.

"Nikki! Hey, baby!" He rammed his tongue down her throat like he was getting a throat culture.

Silence filled the room as the wayward girls presences was shown. Her parents had shipped her off to some boarding school almost two years ago. Nikki was a couple of years younger than them. She was a junior, but had dated Nathan hot and heavy for a short period of time during the beginning of her freshman year.

_The rumor was they broke up because her parents banned her from seeing him. After one of their dates she came home sloppy drunk and he was blamed for it. Truth be told, she was drunk way before she hooked up Nathan that night. He ended it because not only was she a lush who kept throwing herself at him, she was always picking on Haley._

Nathan overheard her threatening Haley at the cafe that evening, telling her she was an ugly freak and too close to her "boyfriend". Haley had coward and promised to stay out of her way because Nikki was not only nasty but she was mean and violent.

Nathan was called home early by Ms. Scott, so he wasn't there when Nikki followed Haley when she got off the bus and beat the crap out of her before she could get in house. Hales had tried to fight back, but she was no match for the tough girl. Getting free, she ran all the way to the main house and into her and Nathan's quarters. 

_When she barged in Nathan's room with her blouse torn and shaking like a leaf, he was ready to hurt somebody. She refused to explain and begged him to just hold her. He did, all evening and into the next morning. She never told him what happened, but when Nikki greeted him as they entered school the next morning it was written all over Haley's ghostly face. He never talked to Nikki again._

Haley noticed Nate was a little edgy when Lucas and Nikki joined them. She assumed it was because of the friction between him and Lucas, not intimidated by the taller brunette anymore. The young man snuggled closer to her, resting his head in her lap as the actual game began.

Luke gloated. He thought Nathan was trying to make Nikki jealous. He brought Nikki down on his lap, kissing her shoulder. He wasn't pleased when Haley didn't seemed the least bit bothered, passionately watching the game.

Nikki ignored Luke, hanging on Nathan's every word as he argued a play one of the teams just did with Felix, Brett and Haley. She tried to gain his attention with no luck.

Haley disputed someone else, obviously knowing what she was talking about because almost everyone immediately took her side. She was starting to annoy her Nikki!

The successful night finally wound down and only a few guest were scattered about the small cabin after games end. Brooke still had her trusty Polaroid in hand. From her perch across the room, she took a candid photo of Nathan and Haley kissing while waging a tickle war on the couch.

Nikki plopped down beside them. "Opps...Did I interrupt?" She leered at Nathan.

"Yes! Do you mind?!" He snapped, surprising both her and Haley.

"We want Brooke to take our picture too." Luke pointed at the sheepish beauty in the corner.

Haley and Nate weren't suppose to know she was getting them on camera.

"Why don't you give Haley some air? Every time I see her face lately, it's attached to yours." He rudely spat.

"She's not complaining!" Nathan smirked.

Haley waggled her eyebrows and leaned back in for a quick and tasty kiss. Mr. Scott winked at the succubus hovering around them.

"All mine, Lukie." Nathan bragged holding his lovely girl sideways on his lap.

She got up and lead him away from the animosity. She felt him tense in passing Nikki, making a mental note to talk to him about that later.

Nikki and Luke were booth frustrated with the situation and turned to another for a sudden passionate kiss.

Haley noticed Nikki's hand all over Luke. Nathan was pleased, she wouldn't be hounding him now.

While her mate took a bathroom break, Luke and Mouth discuss activities for the next day. This gave Haley and opportunity to speak with Nikki.

"Luke's a very nice guy. I want to see him happy. Can we be friends?" Haley said like a mother hen.

"Why, did Nathan say something?" She panicked confusing Haley.

"No. Should he have?" She probed.

"Ummm. No." Nikki corrected.

"Good, cause Luke's a really close and I really care about him." Haley grinned.

"Is that so? Does that mean you want to trade him for Nathan?" Nikki dared.

"Hell no!" Haley threatened." Nathan is off you're radar! Got that!" She warned and watched his sexy walk from the bathroom.

Nikki patted her on the shoulder with and obnoxious gleam in her eye. "That's the one you should worry about me having. Mmmm...the things I'll do to him!"

Haley was about to choke her, but their friends returned and tugged them away to dance. Brooke grabbed Nate when he came through the door and they were off to rock to a hip hop choice. Skills was teaching Haley a hot new step when some guy named Chris cut in. His pants were was way too tight and his cologne reeked like some off brand Cool Water. Finally, the lights dimmed for a slow dance. At the same time as Kelly was taking Brooke's place with Nathan. He could see Chris locked against his woman, but her eyes were meeting his. She just left Chris standing there and migrated to Nathan until he was holding her tight. She took her hand over his left ear and unconsciously let the other wander over his sculpted chest. He looked down at her with so much adoration, she blushed.

"Ah. These are the arms I've been searching for!" She teased and he grinned at her goofiness.

"Hmmm. You have good taste, they are the sexiest around." He showed off his biceps before brushing her hair along her forehead, bringing her body flush with his. 

They both observed their friends. "I'm going to miss these guys so much when we leave next fall." He admitted." But I have to have you."

Haley gushed, snuggling in closer to him. "I love you too. You won't regret it. I promise." She vowed.

"Just promise me you'll tell me if you're missing out on something because of me. If I start getting in the way."

" Nathan!"

" Promise, Hales!" He insisted and she relented have no doubts about their future.

"I promise, but you'll never have to worry about that. You can only add to my life, Sweetheart. You never take away from it." Haley swore.

Her hand rolled up the back of his neck to cradle it while climbing onto her tip toes as her mouth hurried to mesh with his. Her lips was sucking and nipping at his like she was starving.

His hands moved to her back pocket, slipping his fingers inside to stroke her ass. The girl made him crazy, but he belonged to and with her. They were caught up in each other, totally in love. Nathan started taking his plump mouth down Haley's neck in the dim room. She hummed in pleasure. There lips mingled again and his hands roamed the petal soft skin between her jeans and the bottom of her tee. She trembled, excited and aroused by him. Unfortunately, Luke and Nikki decided to disturb them.

"May I have a turn?" Nikki asked already reaching for Nate. Lucas stepped beside Haley.

It was all in vain, Haley took her beau's hand and started walking backwards, leading him to their room. Looking into her soulful eyes, he got the implication. Letting go he raced to the stereo, cutting it off and shoved the stragglers to the door.

"Sorry, Guys. Party's over. You don't have to go home, but you got to stay the hell out of our room!

Early the next morning, Haley entered the walk in closet. They were expected at the James for breakfast, because Jimmy had assumed the kids had returned to his estate after the Super Bowl party. She returned with clothing for herself and an a new black warm up suit for Nathan. He had been admiring it in a catalog since school started. She had even got Mouth and Skills to help him pick out a hot pair of tennis shoes to go with them.

"Wow, Hales this is nice. Thanks." He smiled before kissing her soundly.

"Mmmm." After savoring his kiss, Haley pulled him over to the closet. "There's more."

She showed him that half the closet and dresser were filled with apparel for him. He examined the cool items. There was nothing he didn't like. A prideful Hales walked over to him and took his hands in her. She could sense his apprehension at receiving the gifts.

" I though you might look hot in these things. They all reminded me of you."

'Yeah! Their awesome, Hales. You didn't have to."

"Since I started the emancipation thing, it's like this isn't your place instead of mind. I just want you to feel at home here. I want you remember this is ours and if I wasn't for you, I wouldn't know what it felt like to call somewhere home."

Nate sat at the edge of the bed in silence. Haley was always so thoughtful and generous. It scared him a little. He feared it may be more out of obligation because of what they went through together with his Aunt Deb instead of general affection and love for him, but he was willing to accept that as long as she remained the center of his world.

"This is too much, Hales. You always treat me so well."

She joined him on the mattress, turning his face to hers and rubbing her finger along the slight cleft in his chin. She mussed his ebony hair and kissed his currently closed eyes.

"I know what you're thinking and you have to stop. I thought you knew me. I thought you trusted me." Haley read him.

His cobalt orbs opened up, watching her carefully. "I do. Completely."

"No you don't or you would know I did these things out of love for you and not that I feel indebted. We share something wonderful...This is why you didn't want go to New Jersey with me. Isn't it? You think I feel like your some charity case?"

His mouth hung to a large O. She could decipher him so well. She put her arms around his middle and let her soft brown eyes glance over his unsure expression. Her tone was low and loving.

"Stop underestimating yourself, Baby. I'm the one counting my blessings. We're a team, Nate. Don't you realize your my equal? So what if you aren't at Princeton or may not attend college at all. You know the stuff as well as I do. You will never be an embarrassment or hassle to me. Never, Sweetheart!...You know more financial and real estate jargon than Donald Trump. I don't know if I'll ever remember it all... You know what it really takes to run a business. You're as articulate as you are handsome and I'm so proud to have you as the ultimate best friend and love of my life...I won't make it through school without you there. I have got to have you, Nathan! I need you so much. My heart and mind are with you."

Her hand cradled his cheek and she nuzzled her nose against his face as he sighed and agreed with her by shaking his head. His arms gathered at the back of her narrow hips and he held her so gently, yet so close, rubbing her back and sniffing her sugary scent. He felt so safe in her arms, no worries or fears. He thanked God for her many times a day.

Gazing at the clock, Haley reluctantly pulled away, giving him a sensational kiss before rising. "I'm going to get dressed. Get your butt in the shower, Mister." She giggled, slapping him on the bottom as he followed her instructions.

He headed for the shower in the bedroom. She gathered some items and prepared to use the bath in the hall, but was stopped when she found the her boyfriend had left the door cracked.

Nathan was disrobing. She watched as he removed his lounge pants and boxers. She tried to force herself to look away, but she couldn't. It was wrong to be a voyeur, but he was so captivating. She was infatuated by her awesome body and manly features. She sucked in her breath as his tight ass seductively dance to the sexy hip hop song playing on the radio.

As he walked over to the sink to get his washcloth, she notice his eyes were red. _Nathan was crying!_ But from the cocky look on his face as he examined it in the mirror, they were tears of joy. He continued his sensual moves, she had no idea he could move like that! _He didn't have rhythm like that when everyone else was around_.

He reached over to a nearby shelf to retrieve a new bar of soap, giving her a full frontal view of the guy she had dreamed of every night for years. The reality far better than her imagination could stretch. She couldn't move, although Nathan wrapped a towel around his waist and headed for the door. Her legs were as heavy as cement . In the nick of time, she got her feet moving into the hall just as he shut the door. _Damn! She wanted him again. Hell, when did she not?_ He turned her on in every way. She rushed to the shower, deciding cold water should start it off.

**Breakfast At The James**

Nathan chased a squealing Haley and Taylor from the study and into the den, before the girls turned on him and wrestled him to the floor. The tickled him and kept taking turns jumping on him until a throat cleared. Bouncing up bashfully, both girls peered over the couch to find a room filled with the Sawyer clan. Haley had completely forgotten that Mr. James had invited them to breakfast, hoping to mend some of the fences his wife broke right before Nate moved in with them.

"Nathan." She called, waving her hand up and down where he was sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath. He scampered to his feet, excited to see them.

"Hi!" The pair waved before going to greet everyone individually and showing off Taylor since she was close to them now. Jules was not impressed with her daughters growing appeal for her unknown sibling. 

"Breakfast is ready!" She informed everyone, hoping to end this little play date with the Sawyers before Karen wanted to exchange recipes, _that geek. _Luke was asking her baby out and Jimmy was inviting these losers to holiday event.

Ogling Larry as he strode pass with the others, she chewed on her lip. _He was kinda of fine and she didn't remember the last time Jimmy had touched her. Besides, looking at simple little Karen, she was sure the woman was giving Larry what he needed._

The doorbell rang before the could make it through the foyer. Leading the way, Jimmy paused and turned around.

"Who could that be?" He wondered aloud and Luke followed him.

"Oh. I forgot to mention it. I invited someone else." He sneered warranting a suspicious glare from his sister and father

"Lucas Scott!" His mother exclaimed. " I'm very sorry for his rudeness." She apologized.

Mr. James opened the door as the boy face the crowd.

"She's doesn't have many friends. I just figured they would want to get to know Nikki." Luke shrugged.

In came Nikki, pushing a stroller. The room held it's silence as she retrieve a chubby dark haired little girl with olive skin and vibrant blue eyes. She was beautiful, struggling to get out of mother's arms and down on the floor.

"So this is why Nikki had been sent away." Haley thought as the child made a mad dash for her. She bent down and picked up the bubbly child, already enamored by her as everyone else doted over the infant.

"She's gorgeous." was the first nice thing Nathan had said to Nikki in years as he shook the babies paten leather shoe. "How old is she?"

"Thanks. She's eighteen months." She said curtly, anger by the child fascination with Haley. _She hated that sweet little bitch!_

"What's her name?" Haley added as the little one tilted her head sideways before giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Nikki crossed the room quickly and snatched the toddler from her arms. " Her names Helena." Nikki shoved the weeping girl into Nathan's embrace. "Helena Scott."

The intent of her words was obvious as she eyed Nathan. His immediate response was to turn to Haley. She fainted before he could speak. A smirking Lucas was the first to her side...

Pamela 


	22. Chapter 22

**My Security**

Chapter Twenty-one

_What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us. _by Ralph Waldo Emerson

Bringing his body as close to Haley's as possible, Lucas soothed the delicate girl's hair. She was coming around and they were desperate for a reaction from the fainting miss. Nathan was at her other side, shaking and stroking her hand. He didn't even care that Luke was practically mauling her. She was his first priority. The fear and uncertainty shown through his eyes. He knew this was a reaction to the news he could be the father of Nikki's child. What would Haley do?

Lifting herself to a sitting position, Mr. James insisted Lucas give the beauty some air, but say a word to Nathan when he didn't budge. The boy pecked her forehead and brushed his hand up and down her arm.

"Are you alright, Hales. You scared me." He breathed honestly. " Do you need..."

Ready to lift her into his loving arms, his hands slipped beneath her knees and lower back, but his girlfriend shook her head adamantly.

"I'm fine." She waved off before directing her comments at to all the frightened faces surrounding her. "I guess my blood sugar is a little low. Maybe we should head into breakfast." She stated sheepishly trying rise from the cool marble. Nathan and Lucas helped her up, Nathan noticing her sway before finally taking a standing position.

" Hold up, Nathan! I think the subject before Ms. Prissy had her little spell was Helena, **our daughter**!" The child started bawling at the tone of her mom's voice and Nikki bounced her on her hip.

"You sure have a way with women!" Nikki commented.

"Maybe she doesn't want you screaming in her ear." Nathan shot back and the verbal sparing began.

"Maybe she wants her father's attention for the first time in her life." Nikki rolled her neck.

"If I had known about her, she would have had it, Nikki!" He struck a nerve.

"So, I take it you're claiming the child?" Jules James sneered. The boy always looked like the type that couldn't keep it in his pants, but hopefully the baby wasn't his. Once she got him to marry her daughter, Taylor didn't need to be sharing his inheritance with some teenage whore's offspring.

Nathan looked down at Haley, whom stared after the child as Karen took her and had Larry set up the portable play pen in the dinning room. Helena could play with her toys and have a juice. Hopefully relaxing the upset toddler.

"The timings right from when Nikki and I dated." Nathan shrugged. "She has my blue eyes." 

"A couple hundred other guys in this town have them too." Peyton blurted.

"Just because I'm dating your brother doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" Nikki threatened and Peyton laughed, not at all intimidated.

"She's all talk." Taylor surmised. "Nathan, you could really do better when it comes to your baby's mama."

"What the hell are you implying?" Nikki accused the blond that looked a lot like Haley and was giving her a disgusting look. "You don't even know me."

"I probably couldn't say that about half the guys in Tree Hill." Taylor taunted, receiving a high five from Peyton and a dirty look from her father and Luke. The younger James smirked uncertain as to why she was so defensive. She didn't know Taylor and didn't care to know her, but she had obviously broken Haley's heart. True, Taylor and Haley were friends now and spent a lot of time together, but feeling this fiercely protective of the older girl was very odd.

"Taylor! That's enough!" Jimmy scolded his daughter as the elder sibling's arms wrapped securely around her own curvy frame. Hales refused to fall apart in front of the crowded room.

"Ah, C'mon Dad! I'm just saying what everyone else here is thinking. If I thought Nathan was going to knock somebody up, it would definitely be Haley." She said simply as mouths dropped open.

"Taylor!" Nathan's fist clinched and his jaw tightened.

"But they're not even..." Mr. James pointed at the couple.

"Dad, you are not that dense. They've been going at it like..."

"Taylor, damn! You're not helping ." He growled nodding his head over to where Haley stood flushed and wide-eyed.

Peyton and Taylor laughed while Luke's eyes bored into Nathan like lasers.

Haley turned away, completely humiliated. "Excuse me." She spoke softly before bumping Taylor when she marched off towards the downstairs lavatory feeling the bile rise in her throat. _That girl just didn't know when to say when sometimes!_

"Thanks a lot, Tay and Pey!" Nathan threw his hands up in the air strolling off to find Haley.

Luke gave Nikki a subtle elbow.

"Nathan! You need to be spending time with your daughter instead off following Haley around like a puppy!" She deviously interjected.

"She's right, Son. Haley will be alright." Mrs. James demanded.

Nathan stopped taking a deep breath before facing them. He was a dad now. He had to be mature and responsible. "Why don't you go ahead and start eating. I'll get Haley and we'll sit down at breakfast and decided what's best for Helena." He said civilly.

"This is your problem, not Haley's!" Lucas snapped.

"First, a child is a blessing not a problem, Luke ass! Two, Haley's has an input in every decision I make. We're a team." He smirked confidently before continuing on his journey.

"Not for long." The Sawyer boy sing songed under his breath, praying this would be the straw that would finally split Nathan and Haley up permanently.

Haley took one of the several new toothbrushes in the bathroom vanity and placed paste on it, brushing vigorously since a few minutes prior she was puking her lungs out. Once she was finished she washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red rimmed and her face flush.

_What Nathan saw in her that was beautiful, she never would understand. But that didn't matter much now._ She knew her happiness would only be temporary. Discovering he has a child and with Nikki as the mother, she was positive their relationship would soon dissolve. She had already fallen in love with his precious daughter, how could Helena not already have him wrapped around her finger. He can't be the full time father, Haley knows he'll need to be and be at Princeton with her.

Hearing his knock on the door, she was shaken from her reverie. She checked her reflection, raking at a few of the curls in her hair before leaving to join the others. Opening the door, she smiles at him pretending to be fine.

"Let's eat. I'm starving." She giggle, patting her growling belly. Truthfully, it was empty.

Nervously, he placed his hands in his pockets, hovering like the protective lover and friend he was. Resting his large hands on her hips he pulled her closer to him, waiting until she looked up at him with puffy brown eyes.

"This isn't going to change anything, Haley. I love you. I never expected her to get pregnant. We only..."

"Just stop!" She backed out of his embrace watching his face distort. Her reprimand hurt him, so she calmed herself before continuing.

"That was in the past, Nathan, before us. You don't have to explain. We should go, everyone is probably waiting." Raising up on her toes, she hugged him. For a moment she clung with all her might, her nose tickled by his aftershave. Her small figure becoming aroused when his large hands swept up and down her back in figure 8's. She reveled in the serenity, knowing their lives would begin to dramatically change once they stepping into the large dinning room.

Nikki and Lucas had purposely saved two seats betwixt them, knowing Haley wouldn't sit beside the sneaky brunette and Nathan would rather eat on the back porch and beside Lucas at the table. Nikki couldn't wait to strike up a conversation with Nate as he took his seat and Haley's long time friend had a few things he want discuss with her too. However, Mrs. James brought the table back into a discussion of the current situation.

"Nathan are you going to actively participate in Helena's life?" Jules questioned peering over at the child babbling in her play pen. _She did look a lot like Nathan._

His primary concern was Haley's reaction. She seemed a little more relaxed right now, her eyes urging him to answer. After all, she didn't hold any animosity for the bubbly tot playing in the corner of the room.

" If she's my daughter, absolutely." Nathan announced proud and strong.

"That an if with a capital **I** and **F**." Peyton threw in, always looking out for her buddy.

"I know who I slept with!" Nikki disputed.

"Maybe when you woke up in some guys bed sober." Peyton added remembering just how easy Nikki used to be when she was dating Nathan. "But what about the hundred others, Drunk Girl?"

Nikki dove across the table at her, Nathan held his body partially in front of Helena's mommy so she was unable to reach Peyton.

"Peyton Sawyer! That was not appropriate!" Karen scolded.

"But the truth!" His dear friend continued reminding Nathan of the real possibility that Helena could be someone else daughter.

"Oooo! This is soooo Maury! Can I swab your mouth with the Q-Tip when you get your DNA Test, Nathan? Pleeeaassse?" Taylor begged, giddy by the recent the soap opera dramatics.

"Hales, he didn't put a bun in your oven too? Is that why you fainted or look like you just threw up. Oh my Gawd! You have morning sickness!" She rambled, obviously a Jame's family trait.

Amazingly, no one disputed Taylor and all eyes when to Haley. She immediately shook her head back and forth."Tay, I'm not pregnant! I swear." 

You could feel a breeze from all the breathes let out at the table with the exception of Nathan. His lip curled down as if he were slightly disappointed.

"Taylor Rick James!" Her father's voice bellowed. "That's enough. I don't want to hear another word about teen age sex lives or pregnancies. I'm trying to eat here!"

Haley kept her head down, maneuvering the food around on her plate, but eating nothing and refusing to look up. She knew Taylor didn't mean anything by her words. She was very outspoken, but it stung no less to know she wouldn't be the woman having Nathan's children. They had always shared the dream of a child in their future. A girl with his eyes and her sweet manner. _A baby just like Helena. _She struggled with the complete break down she was on the verge of having and rose from the table.

"I'm not feeling very well today. I'm going to go lie down." She admitted and no one could deny she had good reason.

Passing the play pen, Helena had woke from a mini nap. She was groggily standing and reached out for Haley. Turning back to the table, all eyes were still on her, including Nikki's. The auburn haired teen held the blue-eyed girl _Nathan's blue_ and planted a kiss at her temple. The tired tot settled her head against Haley's chest, lifting her chin up so she could examine Haley's face with great curiosity. Helena's chubby digits traced her features until Nikki interrupted, snatching the child from her nemesis.

"I'll take her. She is **my** daughter!" Nikki emphasized.

The cranky child whimpered, looking over her mommy's shoulder as she carried away from Haley and over to the table, reaching her position beside Nathan. 

Haley's steps were still set. She watched the parents and adults coo over the sweet darling. Nathan's fingers threading the large ringlets of her long pig tails. She could see his fascination with this new person he had created.

With similar thoughts as Haley's Nathan tickled the happy baby. He mostly thought of himself as a screw up, but he was going make his parents proud and become a great father.

Lucas eyed Haley's with longing glares and struggled to be supportive before nudging Nikki. She got the message without a pause and continued Helena's bonding session with Nathan.

"This is your daddy, Helena. His name is Nate." Nikki introduced the toddler, Luke stroked her leg under the table as his approval.

Meanwhile, Nathan let the cherub take him in with great interest. Her tiny palm brushing his handsome face and strong nose.

"You can call him daddy." Nikki encouraged. "Say hi to Daddy Nate."

"Nate!" The girl exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Nate!" She giggled." Nate! Nate! Nate!" Reminding him of Haley when she was in a perky mood. His heart fluttered and you could easily see the joy twinkling in his ocean colored orbs, just like Helena's.

"Did you hear that Hales?" He called to his partner, needing to share this with her.

Twisting, he found she was gone. Facing his daughter, he pressed a gently kiss atop her head with his full lips before backing away from the table. "Excuse me, Helena." He whispered kindly, tapping her nose. "Daddy has to find Haley."

The little one gave him a sideways glance, waving as he rose. "Bye, bye, Nate." She continued to wave watching his moments with great care.

"Nathan!" Nikki and Mrs. James shouted in unison.

"Haley is okay! We have more pressing matters." Jules warned, happy for the friction the child was already bringing into Nathan and Haley's relationship. Soon, Haley would not only be out of Mr. Scott's life, but her families too. She wouldn't have to worry about the natural affection Mr. James held for his estrange daughter.

"If she were alright, she wouldn't have slipped away! Mr. James, would you please make the arrangements with Nikki to have the paternity test taken for Helena and me. I'll pick her up later this afternoon." 

Surprisingly, Nikki didn't bicker with him, suddenly pale and nervous. Luke patted her hand and she was instantly reassured. However, when Nathan stopped behind the Sawyer boy's position, the blond put out his arm to halt Nathan's journey. 

"I'll go check on Haley. I doubt she's even speaking to you right now." He said with all the phony sincerity he could muster up.

The raven haired lad knew it was true. She had to be completely devastated. They had made so many plans and it was going to take a lot of work to keep those dreams. He wasn't willing to give up but it was going to take more a than a few reassuring words to convince Haley.

The rest of the week zipped by as Nathan and Haley's relationship appeared as strong as ever to outsiders. Unfortunately, she had been distancing herself from him. She took on some volunteer time, helping the elderly and poor with budgets and ways to save money a couple of hours after school and on Saturday mornings.. A few hours a day were always spent with Taylor and Nathan would in no way refuse her that bond, but his need for his Haley time was growing everyday.

She caught a movie with her Rivercourt pals when Nikki brought Helena over for a visit with Nathan Friday night, knowing he wouldn't have an opportunity to protest. She doubted being missed.

She got in late from the cinema, opting to play a few rounds of mini golf with Lucas before heading home. He had been a really great friend lately, supportive and understanding without giving advice or judging her situation. There was no tension, just fun and laughter. After all, he was dating Nikki so he was the only one that could truly relate. They never actually talked about Nathan and Nikki in the same sentence, but she was secure in the common tie.

Haley finally made it home after 1 a.m. She didn't see Nathan watching through the foyer glass as Lucas walked her to the door. The blond joked with her for a few minutes eliciting several giggles before gathering her into a bear hug.

"I'm so glad we're close again." Haley smiled into his shoulder, trusting him. "I need you, Lukie." She teased earnestly.

"You always have me, Haley. Always." The conniving male tossed in, aware they were being watched. Giving her an uncharacteristic peck on the lips. It was quick but full, leaving her speechless with her fingers brushing her mouth...

Pamela


	23. Chapter 23

**My Security**

I'm not please with it, but I couldn't figure out why so I'm going to post. I would love any feedback. Thank you. 

_Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family:  
Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one... _Jane Howard

Chapter 22

Nathan did his best to manage his free time, splitting it equally with Haley and his daughter. At first, his beautiful girlfriend accepted their fate and tried to make the best of their time left together. He insisted that they would work things out before she headed off to Princeton, but Hales was use to doubt and disappointment. She was slipping away and he wasn't sure how to repair the damage. Coming out of his thoughts, he cleared his head, the doorbell was ringing.

The athletic lad yawned and tore himself from the dinning room he had just entered. He was very sluggish from a restless nights sleep. Jimmy had already left for the office and Jules was still upstairs doing whatever the hell she does. He hurried to slip on his coat as Taylor pounced down the stairs and blew him kiss. He chuckled, waved and open the door. Haley hugged him awkwardly, barley brushing his cheek with a kiss before pivoting and leading the way to the car. They were both pretty quiet and tense on the ride to school.

Haley was having another home inspection on her road to emancipation. The social worker was doing a walk-through of the cottage by noon. She would receive a phone call after school letting her know if she passed. She only had herself to depend on now, she might as well make it legal.

Nathan was just beat. Nikki seemed to be leaving Helena with him every day, for several hours at a time so she could be with Lucas. He loved spending time with the adorable tot and savored every moment. Not to mention his piles of homework, job, and the much needed, but limited time with Haley was leaving him exhausted. He was becoming irritable, not to mention he was skipping his medication on occasion. Accidentally, he had forgotten to take his pills on more than one occasion when cramped for time.

After his girlfriend parked. Nate grabbed her and his books before leaving the truck. He got out and walked around to hold the door open for the little lady. They walked toward the building hand in hand. Haley noticed he was a shaky and his palms were clammy.

"Are you okay? You're trembling?"

"I'm cool. I just didn't eat breakfast, Hales." He answered a little too quickly.

She was a skeptical, but let it go, not wanted to fight.

"You're still coming to dinner tonight. Right?" Nathan quizzed his increasingly distant mate before slipping his medication in his mouth before she noticed.

"I have another inspection today and work at the café." She abruptly made excuses. She was sure Nikki would pop up and push Helena off on Nathan mid-date, ending any romance for the evening. She hated herself for being jealous of Nathan's daughter or for withdrawing herself more and more from the person she loved most in this world, Nathan and the person she was sure to feel the same about, Helena because she knew the happiness wouldn't last. Nikki would never let her be a serious part of their lives. She would go to Princeton soon and they would stay here. He'd probably marry Nikki leaving her heart broken and lost for the rest of her life.

"Hales, your off by 6 o'clock! Karen told me." He taunted seductively whispering in her ear. "I have something special for you."

"Valentine's Day is just another lame-ass holiday government made up so we would blow money on frivolous crap like flowers, candy and cards!" She replied sarcastically before jerking away.

"Whatever! Maybe I'll find somebody else to buy frivolous stuff." Nathan threatened, feeling abandoned and aggravated. "Someone who'll enjoy my company!"

"If that's going to make you feel like a big man. Do what's good for you, Nathan!" She challenged with a shrug.

Insulted and trying not to let their sparring escalate he stormed off to meet his buddies before class. Haley could be so infuriating when she was scared or hurt! He knew exactly that the little brain was trying to sabotage their relationship because she thought they no longer had a future. Would she ever give him a chance to surprise her with the solution?

In 2nd Period, Haley had received her "government generated" bouquet of flowers, box of candy, and giant bunny with a perky squeal. What? Girls loved to be loved, no matter what they say!

Nathan was feeling pretty good about getting back in her good graces only to be upstaged by her boys in 3rd period block!

Knowing how depressed their buddy had been lately, Skills and Mouth purchased one of Haley Bop's favorite movies, Sweet November (thanks Brooke's box of movies).

The pair coerce the teacher into letting class watch it during the two hour block and made sure all the girls in the class had Cherry Cokes, hot popcorn, Mike and Ike's and a box of tissues (Haley's chick flick essentials.)! She showered them with hugs and kisses. Earlier, Nathan had barely gotten a peck on the lips for his thoughtfulness. But she was laughing a some of the sparks had return to her baby browns. He didn't mind Skills and Mouth giving her that. There were not false motives from those guys.

However, Lucas knew exactly what he was doing when he sat close on the bench, facing Haley in the crowded lunch room with gift-in-hand. Puzzled, he watched as she took the disk labeled Where Your Heart Lies, politely thanking him for the what she apparently deemed a mixed of songs. Upon starting it in her laptop it was sooo much more.

Lucas had created this beautiful movie from video footage of special times Haley and her mother had shares from the petite girl's birth and continuing through Lydia's final birthday. It was beautiful, funny, sweet and loving and done to perfection. Honestly, Nathan wished he had thought of it. The gift was of great sentimental value to her. It was something she would always cherish. He was afraid he may not be able to ever top the prize.

Haley composed herself after briefly viewing segments of the movie and bursting into tears of joy. She dove for Lucas, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and whispering thank you many times. He looked over her shoulder at Nathan with a shit-faced grin, daring me to ruin the moment. Honestly, he wished I had thought of his idea first. The gift was of great sentimental value to her. Nathan swallowed his pride and thank his nemesis. Haley was too important to him to become that petty and call Luke out for using her undying bond with her late mother to gain Brownie points. Yet, I'm sure it's only a matter of time before the raven haired lad end up cutting that blonde pricks balls off with a very dull butter knife! Everyone in the damn school just witnessed Lucas Sawyer basically make a move on my woman! Nathan thought. Hasn't he realized by now winning is a habit with me?"

Later…. 

Haley had been lucky enough to get to leave work a few minutes after arriving, since business was slow. It had been one hell of a day.

Eying the Valentine's Day presents that now littered her bed gleefully she noticed the blinking light on her answering machine hitting the playback button. The words coming from machine gave more cause for celebration. Not only could she relax now, but she could put another great inspection behind her. Yes!. However, without the person she longed to share all her triumphs and failure with, her joy was hollow. Sighing, she rose and began searching her closet for an outfit. She had no right being angry with her boyfriend because he loved her and wanted to spend time with her. She missed him too. She needed to be with him tonight, even if she ended up sharing their night with Helena, so be it.

Nathan and she shared this rare connection. Haley knew Lucas's gift brought out insecurities in her guy that could turn destructive and weren't necessary. Sure she was flabbergasted by her friends gift, but she knew he wanted something back in return, her heart. She had given that to someone much more deserving long ago. Picking up the phone she dialed the familiar number.

Nathan and Haley hurried to dinner in their foster home, having spent most of the last two hours napping after making love at the beach cottage. There was a weird vibe in air, but the pair was so giddy on passion and the spirit of the day to care. Nathan planned on giving Haley her final gift once they returned and life would once again be perfect.

The James Estate….

When Mrs. James asked for Nathan's assistance in the kitchen and Taylor went to set the table, Jimmy made his move. The nervous man walked over and sat on the table in front of Haley.

"Pumpkin, there's something I need to make you and my family aware of. Do you know what I'm referring to?" He asked cryptically.

The young woman looked at him with the same intense brown eyes as her own, totally caught off guard. They sat there in silence for a moment before she responded.

"Look, if you think I'm here to get you to accept me. Your wrong. I think we should keep things the way they are. We haven't gotten to know each other and that's all that matters. I'm not looking for a hand out or your pity."

"But, I'm proud to have you as my daughter and I think you deserve all the rights Taylor has as a James. I love you just the same, Haley." He choked with sincerity.

The girl stood up and started to pace, chewing on her bottom lip. She really didn't want to cause anymore friction in what she saw as a growingly tense relationship between Mr. and Mrs. James. She was just pleased knowing her father was a good guy and he could count on him in a pinch. That's more than she could have ever hoped for. 

"Noooo!" Shaking her head vigorously left to right. "I have enough problems. I don't need to ruin your life too."

"You wouldn't be." He explained as Haley listened intensely. "I begged your mother for the truth a million times, but she seem afraid to admit it. I never understood why. I will finally get to be the father to you I always wanted to be. I'm sure Taylor and Jules will understand."

"I'm don't!" The small lass admitted, now standing with her arms folded across her chest. "I don't want to be the cause of Taylor or Mrs. James hating you or me . You're my dad and I'm your daughter. Cool! Let's leave it at that!" 

Suddenly, Taylor's presence was revealed. She had overheard the entire conversation She was literally numb, having a seat as Jimmy rushed to comfort her. Haley couldn't move.

"Sweet Potato, I didn't want you to find out like this." Mr. James sighed, running his hands through his salt-n-pepper hair. "But this is a good thing!" His eyes twinkled until Taylor pushed her father away. In a bitter tone she shouted. "Didn't you think I knew, Dad? I 'm not stupid!... God! We look so much alike and you have been doting over her since the day she showed up on the door step. You should have had the guts to tell me weeks ago!"

"But I was still in denial myself!"

Taylor waved him off. "Whatever! All I know is we have a few month age difference. That means you were cheating on my mom with her you cheating bastard!"

"No, Sweetheart. It was the…"

The skinny blonde held her ears and started marching for the staircase. "Shut up! Just shut up! I can't believe you would do that to mom! I hate you! Comfort your precious Pumpkin and stay the hell away from me! I never want to speak to you again!" She screamed as she stomped to the kitchen with Haley hot on her trail. She already loved her sister and didn't want their relationship to come to a crashing halt.

Jules and Nathan came rushing past the pair to find out from Mr. James what was really going on. She already loved her sister and didn't want their relationship to come to a crashing halt.

Taylor was getting all the fixing for a banana split when Haley leaned against the counter. She always pigged out on ice cream when she was upset. 

"Can I get one of those? I'm starving." Haley coaxed sweetly as she scramble her brain on a way to broche the subject at hand.

"Suit yourself. You take anything else you want around here!" The younger James barked with a familiar eye roll. 

Haley sighed. This was going to be harder than she expected. "You're way off base, Tay. All of this is as knew to me as it is to you."

"Bullsh!t, Hay! You planned this!" She slammed down a carton of ice cream before pouting and batting her eyes. " Poor little abused girl finds long, lost rich daddy!" She mocked Haley's voice. "I bet you've been waiting years for this!" She insinuated as she continue to prepare the sweet treat.

Haley took a deep breath and blew it out, tapping her hand against her forehead. She had avoided getting into this, but it was time set the record straight. " Fine! You want to know the truth?"

"I would be nice to hear the truth from somebody!" She screamed loud enough for her father to hear in the other room.

"The truth is when I was fifteen, I found out Jimmy was my dad in an old letter that my mother had written and never mailed. She never told him I was her child and never planned to, the same way I kept it. Today, your dad approached me with the revelation. Hell, the only reason why I ever met your family is because they became Nathan's foster parents. He's the family I can't do without! So, there it is!" 

"Well, you're here now and you're a constant reminder that my dad cheated on my mom!" Taylor got in her face. Haley poked her in the forehead with her pointer finger, fed up with her stupidity. Taylor knocked her hand away and rubbed the reddening spot.

"Can you count, Idiot? I don't mean to hurt you, but I'M the oldest! "The brunette shook her head.

"So?" Taylor vexed densely. 

"It was my mama that he was unfaithful too, damn it! It's my mama he left pregnant to marry your mom when she purposely got knocked up so Jimmy would have to marry her. It was all in the letter too! She threaten to take me from my mama to have me killed if she told Mr. James I was his! My mama was the victim!" She shouted and Taylor started pulling her hair, swinging her against the kitchen island. Haley forced her sibling off her, slamming her into the refrigerator.

"Shut the hell up! How dare you talk about my mom like that! She wouldn't do something like that! She's a good person! with class and morals...But she told me all about your slut of a mom! She was known for dating married men...Brandon Davis...Keith Scott. Isn't that how she died? In the car with one of her lovers, Mrs. Scott's husband? What a ho! No wonder Deb hated you!"

Haley charged her and they started rolling on the floor with Haley choking her at first.

"Nobody talks about my mama like that! I'm sick of this crap. I didn't even want or need a dad. You've had him all your life and get to know him for a few weeks and I'm stealing him from you! Whatever! Keep him! It's not worth it, he's not worth it and you' and your classy ass mom sure as hell not worth it!" She panted before getting punched in the stomach.

It was an all out brawl when Nathan and Jules came through the door. Haley was pounding Taylor's head into the linoleum while Taylor's bony frame fought to be freed.

"Jimmy! Get in here! Jimmmyyyyyy!! " Jules shouted as Nathan ran over and tried to peel his tiny girlfriend off her sister. He had rarely seen her so angry. It's was frightening since she was usually so calm and composed.

"Don't you ever say anything about my mama again! She was no ho! She was a kind, loving and beautiful woman! She wasn't a slut you bitch!"

"Sweetheart. No!...Haley!...Haley, stop!...Stop this!" Nathan commanded, but she was unresponsive. Her emotions had gone overboard from the hurtful words about Lydia. Again he tried to drag her away for the beating she was putting on Taylor. Full of rage she kicked him so hard he fell back onto the kitchen floor, hitting his head on the corner of one of the breakfast nook benches. Haley instantly came out of her ire fearing she had hurt Nathan. She rushed to him.

"Nate! Nathan did I hurt you." She heaved with desperation, stroking his hair away from his forehead.

Taylor sat up with her mother cradling her upper body. Her left eye and lip were swollen and she wiped blood from her nose with her shirt sleeve.

"WHAT THE HELL IN GOING ON IN HERE?" Jimmy demanded, but no one answered immediately.

Nathan was shaken, but fine. He was more worried about Haley's state of mind as he sat her up and started to check him for any injury.

Jules was furious, walking over to her husband as he too made sure the young man was okay. "YOU'RE TO BLAME FOR THIS, JIMMY JAMES! YOU HAVE TORN THIS FAMILY APART, CLAIMING THAT BASTARDS YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE CAME IN THE DOOR AND YOU FORGOT ALL ABOUT TAYLOR AND ME BECAUSE YOU WERE SCREWING HIS MOM AT ONE TIME!...YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A BLOOD TEST!...I WISH SHE NEVER EXISTED! DAMN YOU, HALEY! ...CHOOSE JIM!... WHO'S IT GOING TO BE? YOUR REAL FAMILY OR THIS PRETEND HOME WRECKING BITCH?"

The older man almost hit her for her cruelness and lost what little love or respect he had for his wife immediately. Nathan's protective nature was much like her father's, watching the sad little brown eyed girl tear up in dismay at hearing Jules impression of her. He thought his aunt was the only person he could hate, until now. Haley looked up at her dad with similar serious and somber eyes.

"You don't have to choose, Mr. James. Thank you for inviting me to dinner, but I'll be get my things and go." She got up and marched up the back stairs to Nate's room.

Taylor sat in pain, absorbing the activities of the room. Her mother's rant about Haley had even ripped at her heart. Maybe she didn't like how things came out the girl's paternity, but she was sure her smart and shy new best friend was also her sister and a good girl to boot. She didn't think her mother could be so cold or evil. She wondered if she knew his mother at all.

Nathan felt like he was in one of his nightmares. He was following Haley when Jules blocked his way up the stairs. For some odd reason, she wanted to make him understand her point-of-view. After all, he was very rich boy. Who would probably be single in the very near future and so would she.

"Get out of my way, Mrs. James!"

"I'm sorry, Nate. I let things slip. I was upset."

"No you weren't! You were being honest, you selfish witch!" He couldn't believe her audacity. "You hate Haley for no reason at all! The sweetest most loving person in this entire world!..You should be honored to know her! It's not her fault she was born or that Mr. James loved her mom instead of you!" 

Jules slapped him, leaving a hand print over his handsome face. Nathan just took it in stride, leaving her with a terrifying look as he worked his way around the bitter woman and rushed up to his room. Haley was coming out. She had put on his jacket and grabbed her purse. She locked finger with his, ready to get the hell out of there. He picked up his backpack and let her lead the way.

Jimmy made it to the foyer while Nathan was getting his letter jacket from the coat rack. "You don't have to leave, Pumpkin. You either, Son. Jules and my marriage was over a long time ago. Don't listen to her, Haley. I love you. Taylor does too. She was just surprised.

Taylor stood behind her father with a reassuring grin, mouthing "sorry". The older James girl stared at both of them before walking out. Nathan hugged Taylor and shook her father's hand.

" Don't worry. I'll take care of her for a change." He ran out and they watched them leave. Jimmy put his arm around his younger daughter, walking to the den.

"It's time you knew everything, Sweet Potato."

The beach house...

The cottage was freezing when the boy and girl arrived. He took off his coat and then helped a mute Haley with hers before making a fire. He was going to make her favorite cocoa when she reached out for him, pulling her small frame as close as possible to his firm body. She was kissing him and unbuttoning his jeans. He knew she was hurting and need to feel their incomparable closeness. He held her face in his hands and let agonizing mocha eyes meet tender blue orbs o as she continued work. He's be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it.

"I love you, Haley. Everything is going to be okay." He whispered softly, stepping out of the clothing and pulled her shirt over her head. His lips pecked at her neck and sucked at the tops of her breast peeking from her yellow demi bra. Her body was relaxing, releasing some of her tension in soft moans. He quickly went to work on unsnapping the clasp in the front of her pretty bra. Her lover roamed her muscular body, kissing and caressing her passionately, reminding her how deeply he loved her with words every so often. 

"I'm here for you. Anything you want, Baby. I love you forever and ever, Haley." He confesses thinking of the box in his pocket he was going to use to prove that until the disaster that was suppose to be dinner occurred. Now it would have to wait.

Sexy brow tresses fell when she took the clip from her pinned up hair. Their tongues intertwined and their lips collided as led them to the plush rug right in front of the fireplace. They made tender, romantic and sensual love for hours.

Haley finally fell into a deep slumber and Mr. Scott carried the light weight beauty to the master bed of their love nest. "She had been so vulnerable tonight,, so needy and lost. My poor baby." Nathan ponder in distress. He was finally making some headway on the Helena situation and this happens!" She was always his protector and greatest defender. It's my turn, Hales." He whispered to his sleeping mate. "I'm not going to let Mrs. James or anybody else treat you like shit. You're the most remarkable person I know and I love you to the depths of my soul. You can lean on me, Hales. I'm strong and I'll stand by you. You and Helena are my family. A man takes care of his girls."

The exhausted kid eyes got heavy as he inhale the scent of fruits from the chocolate strands spread across his chest. He didn't see her smile as she snuggled closer to his muscular torso. Lying in his arms and his words, she felt safe and secure. She was where he belonged and was loved. But for how long?

Pamela


	24. Chapter 24

**My Security **  
**Chapter23 2-1-08**

I know I haven't updated in a long time. I apologize. But I have been working on this fiction and plan to continue updating it maybe once a week. This chapter was posted on another board, but not here. It's needed before I start adding new chapters. I hope someone is still interested in reading this fiction.

_You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you don't trust enough. __Frank Crane _

Jimmy James felt rejected after Haley refused to let him acknowledge her publicly as his daughter. Taylor was accepting of Haley as her sister, but her mother still hated the child with a passion.

A few days later, Nathan told Haley that Jules slipped off while Mr. James was on a business trip, moving to New York with Taylor. She left a nasty notes stating Mr. James would see them again when he figured out who his real family was! Haley had heard enough, feeling like the home wrecker she never intended on being.

She hadn't realize that Jules had manipulated the situation long before she was born. Mrs. James was the real villain. Just as she thought his life couldn't get any worst, Nathan would receive his paternity results in three days. Nikki was constantly hovering around when she brought Helena over, but she spent most of the time talking to Lucas on the cell phone or talking about him.

Haley left for work that morning. Meanwhile, Nathan received an unexpected phone call from their lawyer. Deb Scott still had to do another six months in the rehab facility, but insensitively the court granted her a weekly, two hour, supervised visitation with Nathan starting the following Saturday! Deb used her feminine whiles to seduce the parole board and her psychologist. Tricking them into thinking her actions were that of a mental break down that she was currently recovering from. The court decided they should try to resolve some sort of family communication since they were not only heir to an extremely wealthy estate, but they both would be in charge of the care of his grandparents once she was released.

Nathan freaked out. Locking himself in his room, he threw a tantrum, breaking things and screaming out expletives. Mr. James had to call Haley home from work because Nathan wouldn't let him inside and he was scared the young man may hurt himself. It took her hours to calm him down.

The young man's nightmares returned, keeping Haley and him awake much of Sunday and Monday night. Spending the night at the James estate, Haley wasn't at the cottage early Tuesday morning to hear her social worker's reminder about the inspection later that afternoon.

Lucas had retrieved the other reminders of the upcoming visit while hanging out at the cottage with Haley Saturday evening and Monday after school. He had erased the messages as well as thrown away a written reminder from Haley's caseworker that she never noticed she dropped when checking the mail on Monday. Lucas was positive that if she got emancipated, Nathan would move in and Haley would never go to Princeton. He couldn't let that happen.

The Sawyer's were having breakfast when Lucas rushed in and swiped a bagel from table before going right back out.

"Nice of you to join us, Son." Larry looked disapprovingly at his son retreating form.

"What's that smell!" Peyton waved her hand in front of her face to dispel the awful cologne Luke had practically bathed in before taking another sip of her orange juice as her best friend held her nose.

"Oh yeah! Larry, what are you going to do with all the beer cans and bottles you took from the Tric last night? I thought the recycler came yesterday?"

"Why would I need empty beer cans and bottles, Honey? So that's what was in those bags I saw in the garage last night. I thought the kids gathered them for the schools recycling drive or something."

"We're not having a recycling drive, Mrs. Sawyer, but I was thinking about a bikini carwash to raise money for new Cheerleading uniforms. Besides, those beers haven't been open" Brooke perked and Karen frowned at her. "What? I didn't drink any. It's breakfast time for crying out loud!"

The curly blonde kicked her friend in the shin, not noticing the eyes locked on her.

Peyton's parents suspiciously turned to their little girl. She and Brooke had been caught drunk or stealing liquor for an outrageous party on more than one occasion.

"Oh no! I haven't been drinking and Brooke and I are so over the party scene." The girl insisted.

"Give us credit, Ms. Sawyer, P. and I wouldn't be stupid enough to leave evidence in the garage." Brooke blurted.

Karen sighed, that girl could be a handful sometimes, but she was honest. "Lucas is probably doing some scientific experiment or something. He could have at least asked before taking the beer. I swear that boy sometimes!" She droned on angrily. Her husband kissed her and Peyton before leaving. "Peyton, will you and Brooke put those bags from the garage in my trunk? If he wants to use my inventory, he going to have to ask me like a man and pay for it. Your brother needs to be more responsible. Oh and could you take this letter out to Haley? It came to the café. She's not answering her cell . It's important that she sees it as soon as she gets in. She has another inspection today." She handed her Haley's mail.

Peyton obeyed her mother, going to the garage in search of the alcoholic beverages, but they were no where to be found. She strolled to Brookes' beetle thinking her father must have taking the merchandise back to the club.

Brooke headed for the beach house. Hopefully the could catch Haley before she left for school. Peyton reached for the knob just as her brother was leaving. He jumped and quickly stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

"Peyton what the hell are you doing here?" The frazzled sibling questioned.

"I have the same question!" She folded her arm as Brooke eyed him with scrutiny.

"I...ummm...Yesterday, I left my Chemistry notes here. I came by to get them."

His sister viewed him cautiously taking in his unusually messy demeanor and strong odor.

"Well I have a letter for Haley." She raised to his sight.

"You're empty handed, Einstein and you smell like beer?" Brooke probed, going for the door.

"I don't smell like beer and I guess she has the notes with her." Lucas rambled, staring at the letter. "I'll see her before you do, so I can give her that."

He reached for the letter, but she dodge him.

"No way! What the hell are you up to?" Peyton yelled.

"Nothing! I'm just trying to save you the trouble!" Luke defended. He snatched the letter that time and marched for his car that was parked down the boardwalk.

Tired of arguing with her ass of a brother and looking at the time on Brooke's cell, Peyton gave up and they rushed to school.

As soon as they were out of sight Lucas went back inside the cottage and leaned against the door, breathing a sigh of relief while he tore the memo into little tiny pieces and let them scatter to the floor. The paper seems like nothing compared to the broken or half full beer cans and bottle, cigarette butts, pizza boxes and papers and other garbage from the club that littered the living room and bedroom.

The bathroom and kitchen had also been destroyed. Lucas had turned Haley's neat and tidy place into a pig sty. He even left open and empty condom wrappers on the night stand, sofa and bedroom floor! There was no way she was going to be emancipated now! She would never find why because she went straight to work after school and the inspection was an hour before school ended. That left Lucas plenty of time after school to clean up the evidence before Haley returned from work. He laughed to himself. "This is all worth it, Luke. Haley is the prize."

During lunch, Haley sat with Nate's group, although he was gone with Felix and Stacie to watch Anna and the rest of the Lady Raven play for the state championship in Raleigh. Hales was glad he would be back tomorrow night. She didn't like to be away from him for very long. She knew it was sort of pathetic, but she didn't care. She loved Nathan Scott and their relationship was back in sync. She licked her lips just thinking about the gift of his fine tuned body he had giving her last weekend. Making loving to him had been the most magical experience she had ever encountered. It was so indescribable. Every time was more phenomenal. The girl couldn't wait for the next time. Hoping they may get a chance that weekend. Her thoughts were interrupted by Peyton.

"Looks like somebody's lusting again." The skinny female teased.

"Am not!" Haley turned crimson , looking away to avoided the question. Ms. Sawyer just chuckled.

"I'm glad guys are working things out. It looks like he won't have to stay with Mr. James soon."

"If these inspections ever end." The short miss groaned.

"Well, another will be in the bag today. Only one more after that." Peyton rooted.

Her friend dropped her sandwich and became very serious." What do you mean today? I did't know there was an inspection today."

"Mom said your caseworker has been leaving you messages and two letters reminding you have come to the house. It's at 2pm. Lucas was suppose to give you one of the notes this morning." She panicked.

They both searched for the clock. It was twelve thirty.

"I was running late this morning. Nathan and I overslept. I didn't have any idea." She sighed. "I'm so glad I keep that place clean. Relax, Haley." She remained confident. "You're right, Peyton. It's going to really feel like home once Nathan's permanently there too." The auburn hair girl hugged her tightly.

Suddenly, Peyton had a bad feeling, remember the smell of beer on Lucas and his weird behavior at the cottage that morning. She hope she was wrong about his action because she was afraid he had done something terrible. Not wanting to alarm Haley or her friends that didn't know about the emancipation, Peyton whispered to Brooke will peering over her shoulder to see her brother with the biggest look of satisfaction on his face while he flirted with Nikki two tables down.

Leading her best friend out to the atrium she made plans. "We have to go to the beach house right now! I hope we make it in time. My twin has really done it this time, Brooke!"

After school…

Haley darted inside to find her cottage empty and as clean as she had left it. She had no clue that Peyton and Brooke had gotten there too late, but clean up anyway with the help of the Sawyer's maid , gardener and a furious Karen Sawyer. They knew it would break the sweet girl's heart to discover how badly Lucas had ram sacked the place. She worked so hard and caused no one any trouble. Everyone loved her so much. Haley deserved that love and support. That's one of the reasons Peyton already had her mother on a mission to get Ms. Myer's last inspection overturned because her brother's sabotage.

Earlier a whistling Lucas arrived at the cabin wearing old clothes and carrying cleaning supplies. he was surprise to see her mother and twin waiting for him. He wasn't getting off this time, not by a long shot.

Karen knew her son was a candidate for early graduation and a preparatory semester at Princeton for it's most promising future Freshman. She and her husband had decided that would leave before summer session started, less than a month away. His obsession with Haley was too unhealthy. He plead and cried, not wanting to leave until he was positive his best friend would be attending too. Secretly, he had this fear that Haley Myers would marry Nathan and she would never come to college. But his parents decision was set in stone and he would be shipped off soon praying the women of his dreams life would follow.

The cottage….

The tiny lass ran for the answering machine. There were two messages. She rewound them and hit play.

Messages 1: _Hey, Hales It's your stallion of a man! I just wanted to let you know I miss you much, Babe. Anna and the rest of the girls won the semi finals. The championship game is tomorrow afternoon! Go Ravens!.. Go Ravens! Get your freak on!..(chuckles) When I get home, maybe we can practice your lay up, even better, lay downs. I'll show you what scoring's all about if you've been a good little girlfriend! (argues with Felix in the back ground "Dude! It's not phone sex if I'm talking to the answering machine!") She knew he was smirking from ear to ear. Love Ya! Bye!_

The sound of his husky voice was a complete turn on. Nathan was so amazing. Saturday just wasn't coming fast enough for her. There's no way they could do the long distant thing when she went to school, but his daughter was here. Her plans were interrupted by the sadness on the voice of the next messenger.

Message 2: _Hello, Ms. Myers. This is your social worker. It appears your last inspection was very different from the others... What happened?! I'm sorry to inform you, but under the circumstance you FAILED your inspection... Please prepare and plan for the next one . If your living conditions are not 100 satisfactory, you will not be emancipated. If there are extenuating circumstance that caused your lapse in judgment on this inspection, feel free to call me so that we can discuss it and get you the help you need. You will not be notified to when the next visit will occur. Be prepared at all times and don't give up hope...Goodbye_.

Haley replayed the tape several times. Trying to make sense of the failure. How the hell did she fail? Her heart was nearly shattered. If she couldn't get emancipated , there's no way she and Nathan could live together while he was still in high school. She couldn't go to Princeton without him and probably baby Helena, she just wouldn't survive. This was suppose to be full proof ! They needed each other more than ever with his daughter's paternity to be revealed in a matter of days and now the court forcing visitation with his brutal bitch of an aunt. She was already letting him down. She needed answers and reassurance, but this wasn't something she could discuss with Nathan over the phone. She needed someone to hold her and kiss her temple. Someone whom she trusted.

Mouth and Skills were on a double date, so she drove to the cafe hoping Karen could shed some light on what she missed in her inspection. Unfortunately, Ms. Sawyer was in a meeting with some upcoming acts for Tric. Lucas was probably with Nikki. Frantically, she called Peyton, finding the curly top and her father were bonding over a golf game. There was only one other place she could find solace and she was desperate enough to go there.

Out in the hall, of James' Girl cosmetics , the receptionist and Haley were having a standing off. She was now in shouting and begging to see her father. Fearing her future with Nathan was crumbling and turning to dust she had an extreme urge to see the man that was growing into a true parent for the lost girl.

"I just want five minutes, with your boss! That's all!...Please!" She asked politely for the fifth time.

"I told you, young lady! Mr. James is not to be disturbed!" The stern old bat refused to budge.

Inside the board room a ruckus could be heard from outside. It was getting out of hand and Jimmy could hear what sounded like a very familiar voice yelling. Rushing to the exit, Jimmy and the rest of his staff decided to see what was going on.

"Well, I'm sure he'll see me! Pleeeeeease! I really need hi...to talk to him!" Haley corrected herself, not yet fully admitting the strong bond they shared.

"I told you to leave! Must I call security?" The receptionist barked angrily.

The board looked at the pretty teen. They didn't know her, but there was something very familiar. They were all curious to why was she so desperate to see Jimmy?

"Rose! That's enough! Anytime Haley wants to see me, let her in! Do I make myself clear?"

She was startled by his reaction to her usually good natured and sweet boss. Immediately she obeyed. "Yes, Sir! I didn't know." She defended meekly.

Haley watched as Jimmy quickly cleared up the situation. Sheewas starting to really love this guy. He was becoming the dad of her dreams.

"Well now you do, Rose! ... Everyone else listen up too. This is my daughter, Haley. If she needs me, you better make sure she can get to me. Got that?" He reprimanded.

Mouths fell open and no one responded as Mr. James walked over to the terribly upset juvenile who was now sobbing and lead her down the hall towards his office. His tone had soften and he patted her shoulder lovingly.

"Tell me what's wrong, Pumpkin. I'm here to help." He soothed.

By the time they left Mr. James' office. Haley's mind had been put to ease. They decided to have a daughter/daddy slumber party at the beach house. They sat around the living room eating junk food and watching westerns or just talking late into the night.

Jimmy reminisced about the fun times he and Lydia had when they were dating. He gave his shy daughter tips on how to stroke a guys ego without putting up with any crap. The pair discussed what they were going to do when Taylor came to visit the next weekend. For thevery first time in Haley's life, Jimmy watched his oldest girl fall asleep. He carried her to bed and pulled the covers up on her. He brushed her silky mane away from her peachy cheek and kissed her forehead as if she were a toddler.

"Goodnight, Pumpkin." The adoring father whispered.

The tired teen could barely hold her droopy blues eyes open and yawned. She turned over and adjusted himself in the bed.

"Goodnight, Daddy" She sighed and brought her no longer estranged parent to tears before he went back to the sofa, covering himself with a blanket. He protectively slept there all night.

Morning...

The slip of a girl was feeling better when she sat down to breakfast with her dad the next morning. Jimmy had convinced her that failing the inspection was only a minor set back. He was taken off guard by Haley's long term plans to be a family with Nathan and Helena, but took it in stride. This was typical of his loving child. However, he was afraid her love for Nathan was so strong and unconditional that she was setting herself up for heartbreak, especially in the wake Helena is the boy's daughter.

Nikki wouldn't let him take that baby several states away to live with Haley. She hated Haley from what he could see.

Mr. James had no doubts that Nathan loved Haley with the same passion as she felt for the lad, but when things became overwhelming or he was insecure about a situation, such as moving to New Jersey, Nathan easily panicked and created pain and havoc on both himself and his girlfriend. Haley's good intention could backfire on her and the explosion could be devestating.

They discussed politics and debated on when the recession would end and then the subject returned to her emancipation.

"I would be glad to call your social worker and put in a good word." He sincerely offered.

Karen had secretly notified only him that she had already convinced the emancipation team to come back for another inspection that afternoon. She told them that Haley had been away caring for a sick friend and had no idea her son Lucas had a wild party and trashed her place.

"You would do that for me?" Haley's heart warmed at the older man's identical kind brown eyes.

"Yes! I would be proud to speak up for you."

"Thanks." She kissed his cheek before continuing. "But I have to do this on my own. If I want to be treated like an adult, I have to act like one." She wiped her mouth with the napkin and got up to leave. The southern gentlemen rose in respect of the young lady leaving the table.

"I have to go to school now. Thanks a lot, Mr. James I really appreciate all you advice and spending time with you."

"Call me dad, Pumpkin. You can come to me with anything, anytime … Haley." He walked over and hugged her tightly. After letting go, she waved before walking away.

They both carried warm smiles and the emptiness they usually shared was now fulfilled on both ends. Neither could wait for Nathan to return so they could share the news of there growing relationship with him.

Late that evening, Haley slowly opened the door to the dark cottage and headed straight for the shower. She was beginning to hate the smell of chocolate cake and French fries. She removed his work uniform and grabbed a washcloth before entering the shower stall. The powerful spray of hot water invigorated her body as she began shampooing her long locks humming Mariah Carey's "Your Girl". Her thoughts were of Nathan again. Like a million other times a day.

She shivered at the image of his firm muscles and gorgeous mug. She recalled kissing, petting and fondling him softly during their nights alone and sometimes afternoons. All the worries of her day quickly melted away. Haley surmised making love as one of the greatest transactions two people could share, but she never fathomed it would so gratifying. Each time was different, more meaningful and filling.

She rinsed her body and turned the water to cold. Her memories had over stimulated for the uptenth time since her boyfriend had been away. She had to get it under control. He wouldn't be back until the next afternoon.

Ten minutes later, she finished up his bathroom routine, leaving the room spotless. The relaxed girl opened the door and noticed the dim lamp on the nightstand was on, not to mention the stereo was playing a love song from the living room. Shee checked the tightness of tie on her fluffy around her nude frame and cautiously moved into the bedroom.

She saw big feet and long muscular legs glide atop of the comforter and a the masculine form in navy boxer briefs she had purchased for him. She loved when he wore those to bed. They hugged his tight butt and showed off his package. Covering her mouth with her hand she giggled and blush at her the word "package". Her heart almost popped from her chest as she rushed to greet her super hot beau. Pouncing on the high post bed, she hovered over him. Unfortunately, the romantic lighting had deceived her! She hurriedly shield her slipping robe clad figure with her hands and arms. It wasn't Nathan lying on their bed, but Lucas!

She scampered from the bed, standing to one side as if she had found a poisonous viper or a rabid animal between the sheets. She crossed her arms over her bare chest, feeling violated.

"Lucas! How the hell did you get in here?" She snapped.

Non-chalantly, he sat up and tried to strike a seductive pose. "Remember? You gave my mom a spare key. I heard about you failing your inspection. I knew Nathan was out of town. I just wanted to cheer you up. We are friends." He licked his lips his eyes follow her entire physique appreciatively.

"Just friends, you perv!" She breathed, pacing to control her rage. " Look, thanks, but I'm fine, Luke. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get dressed...Bye!!!!!" She snatched the large male by the arm and pulled him off the bed and over to the door. She was ill at the idea that the blonde was in Nate's sexy apparel and that she had almost mixed them up. How could she? Eww! The Sawyer boy was way too devious and despicable to ever be her guy. Ever!

"Stay out of my place!" She warned.

"But... " Lucas stammered, stunned at her reaction. As far as he was concerned he should be getting laid right about now.

"You went through his underwear drawer! Gross!" She critiqued.

" I had to take a shower and..."

She yammered on before he could get a word in edgewise. "Take those off! I bought them for my boyfriend, not you! Get dressed and go home!" She instructed him strolling away and hustling to the other side of the room. She opened the bedroom door, hoping to give him a clear understanding that nothing was going to happen. Then she went in search of clothing of her own.

Lucas followed, blocking her access to her underwear dresser. "Hales. Don't be like this." He coaxed, touching her shoulder only to have his hand forcefully pushed away. "I'll be leaving for Princeton soon and since you refuse to go and you're letting that idiot ruin your life it. We don't have much time. Let's be together the way we belong. Nathan doesn't have to know...I won't tell him. I swear."

Haley was pissed now. How dare he try and manipulate her into being unfaithful to the love of of her life? Even if she found Luke desirable, which she didn't. It would kill her to betray Nate that way. She tried to be rational because apparently her friend was pyscho! Things were already as unstable as a powder keg. The teen lowered her tone and reached up gently stroke Luke's forearm.

"Take them off, Lukie. Please...Please, Lukie take it off." She persuaded hoping the use of her nickname for him would get him to co-operate. Moving closer to make eye contact, she vowed to finally reached him and soon he would be wearing his own damn clothes on his way out the front door!

"Is that what you really want?" He continued to flirt despite her obvious anger.

The seething lass gritted her teeth. "Yes. It's exactly what I want." She huffed.

He smirked and pulled both sides of the underwear from his waist causing it to fall to the floor and a wide-eyed Nathan to noisily back up into the door, trying to catch the air that had been sucked from his lungs by Haley and Lucas's intimate interaction.

Mr. Scott had caught a ride home with one of the player's mom, hoping to treat his girl with his early arrival. Both Haley's and Luke's focused turned to the door and a crushed Nathan. His ripped soul was reflected when sullen blue eyes met regretful and terrified brown ones. Haley trotted to the door and unsuccessfully tried to explain the situation. She reached out to take his hand, but he shoved her away. Ache, ire and despair filled the strong boy's soul and words as he aped her.

"Take it off, Lukie. Please...Please, Lukie take it off. It's exactly what I want." I thought you weren't that type of girl. You were suppose to be different, Hales! I'm such a dumb ss! I thought we had something special and amazing! I loved you!" He responded with a cracking and pain filled tone.

"I love you too! I was just trying to get Luke out of your clothes." Haley try to explain.

Nathan's eyes widened in disbelief. He thought she was confessing instead of digging herself a bigger grave with her poor choice of words.

"I mean. I wanted to take your briefs off of him."

This time his mouth dropped open and he looked at her with hate and disgust. She held his hand up, waving them in clarity.

"Wait! This isn't coming out right. Let me star.." She brushed her hand against his arm and he moved stalked away.

"Don't touch me and don't talk to me! I never want to see you again. Who would have ever thought you were such a slut!" He stomped though the hall and living room before the misconstrued girl could catch up, slamming the front door behind him. She knew he was to angry to listen. Still covered in short robe and gaining an audience, she watched from the boardwalk as he drove away in Mr. James' car. She was going to make him hear her out, but first he had other business to attend to.

A devious and still nude Lucas admired his reflection in the mirror about the dresser with a cunning and confidant grin. He had never expected Nathan to show up. His timing couldn't have been more perfect if he had planned it himself. As far as Lucas was concerned. Things were looking better by the moment. That was until a steaming and irate Haley returned to the bedroom.

The bubbling brown eyed pixie took the toe haired lad's clothing and shoes from the wicker chair in the corner and walked behind him, shoving with the strength of a heavy weight fighter out of the room, out of the house, off the porch an onto the beach, where a ton of their classmates were starting a bonfire, including Peyton and Brooke.

Suddenly, everyone one heard the boy screaming for the fiery girl to stop her march to the bubbling surf of the ocean with his clothes. After scattering his items into the endless ocean abyss, Haley faced the young manipulator.

"YOU REALLY DID IT THIS TIME! I DON'T THINK HE'LL EVER FORGIVE ME!... LUCAS, READ MY LIPS! I DON'T WANT YOU! GET THAT THROUGH DAMN THICK SKULL! LET IT SINK IN AND ABSORB IT SSHOLE!... I LOVE, NATHAN! SCOTT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! I ONLY WANT TO MAKE LOVE TO HIM! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!….. OH, ANDPRAY TO GD THE ONLY MAN I WILL EVER LOVE SPEAK TO ME AGAIN BECAUSE PAYBACK IS A BITCH, LUCAS SAWYER!"She marched back to her home, slammed the door shut and locking it.

Peyton and Brooke rushed up the steps, hoping to gain entrance while Lucas was left to explain to the mob of onlookers why Nathan Scott had took off like a rocket. Why Haley was in a robe and had thrown Lucas out buck naked and tossed his stuff into the sea before calling him every name in the book on her way back to the cottage...

Pamela


	25. Chapter 25

My Security

Chapter 24 2-1-08

_There is always some madeness in love. But there is always some reason in madness. Fredrich Nietzsche  
_

Peyton and Brooke rushed up the steps, hoping to gain entrance while Lucas was left to explain to the mob of onlookers why Nathan Scott had took off like a rocket and why an a robe clad Haley had thrown Lucas out buck naked. His clothes had been d tossed into the sea before she called him every name in the book on her way back to the cottage.

Over the next couple of days, Nathan refused any contact with Haley. They were both suffering and depressed. Haley knew she could fix this if he would just take the time to listen, but Nathan's pride and insecurities made him refuse. Hearing her say she wanted another man, seeing the lecherous look on Lucas face as he tried to seduce Haley had been too much for Nathan's sensitive heart. She was the one he trusted, the one that was always suppose to be there and she had betrayed him.

Almost two weeks later, Felix and Anna watched twenty minutes pass of their lunch hour without Nathan barely offering more than a couple monotone syllables or choice words for his ex-girlfriend any time she approached his table or anywhere else in the cafeteria or atrium if the ate outside, just like he had for the last four days. They had done their best to give him space, but he was becoming more and more agitated, withdrawn and bitter daily.

The siblings nudged each other when Haley finally joined Skills, Mouth and their girlfriends at a nearby table. Their close friends focus was no longer the Formica table top, but the simple beauty sneaking a glance at him as she took her seat. For a moment, the light was back in his navy eyes returned to a sky blue, but just as quickly, they filled with memories and pain becoming stormy yet again.

"coughSlut!cough" Nathan faked coughed loudly, his eyes looking directly at a teary eyed Haley.

Her head sunk to the table and her arms shielded her face. He knew she was crying, so he gave a vengeful smirk to his and her friends looks of disapproval. Nathan needed her to hurt as bad as he was. He felt like a fool for falling for her in the first place and to make matters worst, he was still madly in love with her.

"Maybe she.." Felix tried to defend.

"I know what I saw …… and heard!" Nathan cut. "It's Lucas she wants, so let him have her!"

"But…."

"But, what? We were going to be together forever, two teenagers? ….. She loves me?" He spoke sarcastically and harshly. "Love ain't shit and neither is Haley! I hate her and I'm going to make sure she hates me too!" He stormed off.

Saturday brought together most of Tree Hill high school students to do civic projects they signed up for weeks prior.

At Karen's, both Nathan and Haley's friends had volunteered to help serve so homeless mother's at a luncheon along with other students needing the community service credit.

The boys were bussing tables and the girls were taking orders for the special guest. Haley was hoping this would finally be her chance to sit Nathan down and talk things out. His anger towards her had cooled considerably. He even gave her a shy smile when she spoke upon entering the establishment.

With the help of his and her friends boosting her confidence over the first hour of their services, Haley decided to approach Nathan and asked him to take a walk with her after the luncheon. She was halfway there when the bell on door dinged and his eyes were diverted from the girl he so desperately wanted to forgive, kiss, hug and hold right now.

Lucas busted in, carrying a bouquet of wildflowers and a box of candy. With his long stride he reached Haley before she could get across the room to make right with the love of her life. She watched Nathan's happy expression change to pure hatred as he looked over her shoulder to the new patron. Turning, she was face with Lucas stuffing his gifts into her face.

"Haley, c'mon. Forgive me already." He begged, but she was busy looking in the other direction, only to find Nathan had completely disappeared. Returning to her ex-best friend, she shove the treats back at him with such fury, petals fell from the beautiful fresh flowers.

"Give up, Lucas." Haley's fist clinched and her jaw tightened. "I don't want anything from you, including your friendship!" She stalked off, near tears. Damn, she just couldn't seem to buy a break lately….ever.

Nathan hid out in the men's room, the sight of Lucas and Haley together for the first time since the incident at the beach cottage was just a little too much for his still raw wounds. It wasn't suppose to hurt this much. It never had when he broke up other women. It didn't mean anything. Now, he swore he was dying just a little bit more every day they had been apart.

Spending time with Helena had been some compensation. The girls unconditional love filled him, but alas the fix was still only temporary. The void in his heart was just too great for such a little girl, for a daughter when all he wanted was his lover, his woman, his Haley.

With the continuous knocking of several his classmates, Nathan finally gave up and left his hiding place. Coming down the back hall, he caught a lurking Lucas slip into one of the storage rooms. Standing by the crack in the curtain, it was no surprise to see Haley already accompanied the facility. With the fury within rising, he prepared to confront the pair for a finally time, until he witness Haley's actions.

She was startled when Lucas crept up behind her and place his hands on her waist. The tiny female elbowed him hard before turning, kicking him in the shin and stamping on his foot before watching him curled up in agony on the floor.

"Do I have to get a restraining order, Lucas? I've warned you to keep out of my sight, don't call me, write me or even imagine me!" She shouted over him, her words breathy and her body shaking with anger. "What you did was unforgivable. You purposely made Nathan, think I wanted you when I've never wanted anyone but him. You took the only thing I've every really needed or wanted from me….Nathan!"

With some of his pain subsided, he sat up, ready to speak.

"Don't!" She barked. "You're only making things worst. I don't hate you, Luke." She said with a hint of pity until her eyes glowed again with fire. "But I can!"

Taking the things she had come to retrieve, she headed for the exit.

Nathan rushed to the janitor's closet and took up resident until he no longer heard footsteps. He didn't know what to think of what he had overheard. Did she mean it? Could she really be that upset with Lucas? It just wasn't in her nature to fake things. Maybe she saw him eavesdropping and put on a good show. He was confused more than ever. He just didn't know about anything anymore.

Sunday morning, Haley awoke bright and early. Her mind wouldn't rest, not with the boy who owned her soul a couple hundred miles away.

Haley knew Nathan was visiting his grandparents at their assisted living facility in Charlotte. Weeks ago, they had planned to make the trip together, leaving on Saturday so they could spend a night away.

Nathan had made the long drive in silence. He was still hung over from a party at Marcus Wilson's place. They had been playing a lot of basketball at the Rivercourt lately. Nathan's new friend was reckless and loved to party, exactly what Nathan thought he needed right now.

Thinking back to the previous night, his head ached. He tried to cover his raw pain by falling back into a negative trap.

Nathan smoked some weed with Tim before he got to the biggest party of the school year and was rather relaxed. That's until Lucas showed up.

Nathan had downed a couple of shots of vodka when the Sawyer kid was more than happy to inform him Haley had spent the afternoon hangout at his place.

No one could understand why Lucas was screwing with Nathan. It was common knowledge that Lucas had being found in Haley's bedroom was the reason they broke up. It was also common knowledge that Nathan had a short fuse and recently, Lucas was the first one to ignite it.

The tall, dark and handsome boy ignore Lucas as he show pictures of he and Haley to a couple of his friends from school. He made sure Nathan could hear him tell how much fun they had at these places and how they would get to hang out just as much when they both left for Princeton in March. Apparently, he forgot to edit some of the pictures he had cropped and his friends began to taunt him and call him a weirdo once they found out the picture had first been of Nathan and Haley.

Nathan glared at him from the cushy recliner across the room, taking another shot of the white liquor. He didn't need this shit right now and tried to brush it off. He almost ditched the whole thing to hang out with that little piece of heaven called Helena, Nikki wasn't going to let that happen. He shook it off, just another thing to add pity to his party.

Lucas made sure that Nathan heard him tell somebody, he had been late for the party because he had picked up Haley from her shift at the café and spent a little time at the beach house with her before coming there.

He knew how petty Lucas was. He joined in the conversation about the latest box office movie hit with Jake, Tim, Peyton and a few more people when Luke rudely interrupted with his own opinion.

"The graphics were cool, but the plot was lame."

Nathan looked straight past him when he continued to address them.

"Peyton, isn't it about time for you and Jake to head to our house so you can get felt up on our couch for a couple of hours before your curfew is up? "

"Still hiding behind it to watch us?" Jake gritted with a head shake.

"Thanks for the reminder, Jake!" Peyton swatted her boyfriend in disgust and turned to faced her brother with her arms crossed at her chest and her face tight with annoyance.

"And you would care why, Lucas?"

"Actually, I don't" He smirked. "I just wanted you to cover for me. I'm stay with Haley tonight. Tell mom, I spent to night at Skills or Mouths house."

Peyton and Jake looked at each other, looked back at Lucas, looked at each other again, back at Lucas and laughed in his face before heading for the stack of coats at the door since he was their ride. His sister, covering her complete embarrassment with her giggles. Damn, Lucas was bananas. She knew exactly what he was trying to do, screw with Nathan. She couldn't wait until her friend kicked her siblings ass.

From nowhere, Nathan punched Lucas square in the face, knocking him into and then over the back of the sofa in a humorous move that left Lucas with a busted lip and a huge knot on his forehead.

"Stop lying, Lucas. Haley doesn't want you anywhere near her! You better watch what you say about her! She doesn't sleep around!" He threatened while Luke tried to get the room to stop spinning so he could stand. Unfortunately, when he finally rose, Nathan socked him again. His body flung back against the leather sectional. "That's for breaking in Haley and my place and trying to take advantage of her, assclown!"

He staggered a little, the alcohol starting to weigh on his system as he chuckled. "Now, I know why my girl was asking you to take off my pajamas when I walked in." He smirked an adjusted his loose fitting jeans. "There no way you could fill them half as well as I can. I can't believe I ever worried about Haley wanting you?"

The remark had snickers filling the room.

Her turned around, taking the bottle of vodka Tim had been holding for him, gulping down a shot size before moving the container from his pink lips.

Peyton and Jake stopped watching the action and shuffled through the pile of jackets, knowing they needed to get Lucas out of there fast. But they weren't quick enough.

Lucas regained his equilibrium, wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth across the back of his hand and stood up to Nathan.

"I hoped that made you feel better. Maybe it will keep you warm at night when Haley's sharing my bed at Princeton. Haley might be the shy type in public, but that girl is no angel between the sheets. Whew!"

Coolly, Nathan didn't even turn around. Instead, he let his left leg swing back and across until it caught Luke's and snatched his legs from underneath him.

In a flash, Luke's back hit the hardwood floor with a thud!.

Nathan was standing over him with his size 14 shoe in his throat. His nemesis wheezed and writhed in pain while Nathan smirked down at him.

"It's getting old, Luke. Haley isn't interested in you. Everyone knows she was only over your house earlier today to hangout with your sister and there's no way in hell she let you take her home. I bought my baby a car." He clarified, lifting his foot from the blond boys esophagus. "Now hurry up and get the hell out away from me or you'll be drinking all your food through a straw for months."

Marcus and Tim stepped up to make sure Lucas had a real opportunity to get away this time. They didn't need the police showing up to a house full of drunk teenagers. With blurred vision an a aching body, Lucas scampered to the upstairs bathroom to clean up.

By the time Haley arrived, the fight was over and the rivals were at separate ends of the huge house.

Haley had spent the evening with Taylor and Mr. James. They had dinner and a movie right after she got off work. They knew how down she had been since she and Nathan split and wanted to try and cheer her up. It was the most fun she had since before her break up with Nathan. They were really starting to feel like a family and Mr. James was turning out to be a terrific father.

She hadn't planned on coming to the party and wasn't sure how long she would hang around, but Karen had instructed her to give the keys to the café to Peyton, since she and Larry would be out late. Haley had closed the restaurant Saturday night, but wouldn't be working there the next day. Peyton had made sure that Nathan was at the party and missing Haley before she finally answered her telephone. Haley would have to drop the keys off at the party.

Meeting Haley in the hall after making sure Lucas was okay, Peyton took the key. She loved her brother. She just didn't like him. Peyton was beyond pissed at him, but refused tell Haley what he had done. She was hoping she would stick around and the news of his action would have her leave before she took off her coat. _"Why didn't Luke just leave after the brawl?" _Peyton thought. He was always making things difficult, trying to make others as miserable as he was. Well, she was going to wash her hands of him tonight. She grabbed her boyfriend and headed for an upstairs bedroom.

Abandoned by Peyton, Haley felt self conscious as her peers eyed her in amusement or whispered to each other as she made her was around the party. She was looking gorgeous in sexy white boots, fitted white slacks and a forest green tunic, that had a v cut at the neck that displayed the perfect amount of cleavage and a big matching belt that cinched at her small waist. She was wearing a light body mist, Mr. James beauty company had just put out on the market. He had named it My Pumpkin in honor of her. Haley's natural beauty and strawberry vanilla scent had heads turning all through the house. Unfortunately, Lucas was quick to notice and rush to greet her.

"Before you say hello, Lucas….Goodbye!" She marched past him, not caring that his lip was busted and he looked like death warmed over.

He caught up quickly despite his pain and blocked her path.

"He broke up with you, Haley. He's over you. I'm the one that wants you. I'm all you've got?"

"Ummm…no thanks." She sassed, trying to make her way around him and down the steps to the huge basement.

The stage where Marcus parent's famous jazz band practiced when they were in town held ten teens, an equal amount of males and females. But the only person drawing Haley's attention was Nathan. She did notice Kelly was vying for his attention from the audience too, practically drooling.

"Alright! Listen up, people! I'm only gonna say it one more time! Everyone who wants to enter hook up and bring your asses up here! Don't come, if you're scared to stay! No punking out!" Marcus shouted over the noisy crowd as he pointed to large cowboy hat filled with money sitting on a guarded table. "The winner gets…this two hundred bucks and the damn hat." He had gathered from door at the donation they had accrued from the party guest. "and probably laid." He flirted with some girl named Abby that was in Haley's English class.

Everyone cheered and a couple of pairings joined the other contestants.

Haley didn't really know what was going on, having heard the end of the announcement, but her heart was racing a mile a minute and her soul filled with jealousy as some sophomore whispered in Nathan's ear and ran her fingers along his arm.

Stepping back, he raised a brow, threw his head back with a deep chuckle and heading for the end of the stage much to the flirting girls surprise.

Feed up with playing it safe, the tiny lass zipped through the mob gaining more and more courage as she grew closer to him, hoping to greet the boy that kept avoiding her.

She was so preoccupied , that she didn't see Lucas on her heels until she reached the entrance to the stage.

He slipped his arms through hers and started up the starts before she could protest only to be met by a much sober Nathan stage left. Fearfully, Luke shuffled to the right, away from Nathan only to place Haley directly in his path.

"What the hell are you doing up here, Haley?" The dark haired boy questioned rudely.

"I'm here to win the contest." Haley barked back before she could control herself. She didn't know what she saw in Nathan at this point and didn't care. She was so feed up with and frustrated with his cruel behavior. Her temper was getting the best of her for a change.

Lucas gave his arch enemy a nodded and gloated a grin as Haley dragged him over with the rest of the contestants.

They were all in a semi circle when Nathan returned, clutching Kelly's hand tightly as he stood in front of Haley this time.

"Fine. You want to play the game? ……….Beat me." He challenged.

Haley narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed at Kelly before leaning up and in to whisper seductively in his ear.

"You've been a bad boy lately. It's time I gave you a good spanking." She taunted, brushing her lips against his lobe as she moved back into her previous position.

Nathan was still frozen in his stance, his eye lids half closed with dreamy blue orbs beneath. Damn, she knew how to turn him on. Shaking his head and hearing Kelly call his name, he regained his composure.

Haley smirked at him confidently, still having no clue what she had gotten herself into when Lucas moved in closer, his arm brushing hers.

Seeing this, Nathan stormed down to the other end of the half circle, pulling Kelly with him.

Marcus walked center stage again, holding the microphone as he face the participants.

"Here's the rules to our big game of the night, courtesy of one Brooke Davis. It's called **The Hottest Lead Up To A Kiss**, guys."

Haley's eyes got wide and she stepped forward, hurrying to the stairs to back out, but Marcus got her attention.

"You didn't have a chance anyway, Haley." He dared and the crowd jeered while others booed her. He had seen the effect she had on Nathan when she made her way to the stage with that looser Lucas. This was going to fun.

She pivoted for a moment, but was still going to back out when she say just how happy Nathan was that she was quitting. _No way, Jose!_ She pulled her lip gloss out, shined her lips, and puckered before heading back to the group with the toss of her light brown locks.

"I didn't want to show anybody up, but if you insist." She eyed Nathan and Kelly and shook her finger at Marcus before taking her place beside her ex-friend again as the room filled with claps and whistles. This was going to be a disaster, but there was no backing out now.

"Rule 1: Each couple has one minute to seduce your partner into a kiss. Rule 2: No touching with your hands…..Got that, Brooke?" He winked at the girl and she shot him a bird. "Rule 3: No stripping…..Evan and Jack in particular." He shook his head at the resident gay couple who looked thoroughly disappointed. "Rule 4: No simulated pornographic sex acts or video taping. I don't need my parents finding any underage sex tape debacles, people!" He glared as several of his classmates throughout the room, some blushed other shrugged and could care less. "Rule 5: Each couple draws from the bowl that Abby, my hot ass girl is holding. That determines which of you will do the seducing." He said, placing a kiss on Abby's lips as he swirled the pieces of paper in old fish bowl she was holding. "and Rule 6: Rules 1-5 must be followed with no exceptions." He pointed off everyone entering the contest and waited for a nod a yes of agreement from each. "Cool, Gary and Glenda, you're up first."

He took his girlfriends hand and walked to their seats on the right side of the stage While the twenty-two contestants line up on the other side and Glenda and Gary gave it a shot.

Five couples later and Nathan was starting to sweat. He definitely wasn't going do what some of the guys were doing to their partners to Kelly. He didn't want her doing that to him or kissing him period. But most of all, he didn't want Haley involved in activities like these with Lucas in any form of fashion. _Hell, no!  
_

He watched Lucas practically dance in his spot and gaze at Haley constantly during the wait. _Fuck! _Why did he have to be a jackass earlier. In hindsight, he had come to realization she was probably there to talk him when he asked her reasons for being on the stage, but he had opened his big mouth, inserted his foot and ticked her off.

Haley was so glad Nathan couldn't see her from his position a few couples back in line. She had to figure out a way of not doing that on stage with Lucas Sawyer and saving face. It would serve Nathan right if she made out with Lucas anyway. She was trying to apologize for the hundredth time and he just had to ruined it by being stubborn and not taking her back. The trouble was she would rather seduce a cobra than her platonic ex-friend. What the hell was she going to do?

Most girl in the room watched with baited breath when gorgeous linebacker Walker Stone hovered over his girlfriend lying on the stage while the guys mentally took notes. His lips gently kissed the inside of her jean covered knee after he told her how sexy her knees were, just like his prior tales of her pretty feet, and shapely calves, each confession sealed with a kiss for it's location.

However, Haley was so worried about being next, that she didn't see his work until Sallie was writhing underneath him as he peppered her naked collarbone with pop kisses that had his girlfriend crying out his name and squeals and claps filling the room. Looking over at Lucas, he winked and blow her a kiss. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she suddenly felt dizzy. Fanning herself with her hand, she scramble her brain for a wait out of this, but she was only drawing a blank.

Hearing the room boom with cheers, whistles and claps as the previous couple left the stage only brought her dilemma home. Her eyes focused on Marcus as he raised the microphone to his lips. She felt a hand lock with hers and held her breath.

Unbeknownst to his new partner and a humiliated Kelly, Nathan had swept past the two couples between he and Haley, shoved Lucas aside and slipped his hand into the love of his life's.

"Hey! You can't…" Lucas and Kelly tried to protest at the same time, only to be interrupted.

"Next up. Haley and….." Marcus had to hold back his laughter as Nathan gave Lucas a hard elbow that caused him to double over and started to lead Haley over to pick a paper slip out of the fish bowl. "Nathan!"

The party was in an uproar. This game was about to become a classic.

"You can't do that!" Lucas shouted.

"He just did." Marcus scoffed. "Nathan was holding Haley's hand when her turn came……… Better luck next time, Sawyer."

Kelly ran off the stage crying, while Lucas sat on the top step, plotting his revenge.

Haley finally came out of her daze when Abby held out the bowl and Nathan tapped her on the nose.

"You pick, Hales." He gave her a loving grin.

She did and showed it to both Abby and Marcus.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

Pamela


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys, I'm finally updating. Surprised? Lol. This chapter is short and choppy, but there will be another update soon. Thank you for reading and comments are always welcomed.

**Anease**, I tried to make it Sunday night. I hope this is close enough.

Chapter 26

Nathan smirked as he was lead over to the desk chair that sat in the center of the stage. Haley had yet to look at him and he had no idea what she was thinking. Gently, he tugged at her hand causing her to look back and up at him.

"We can bail, Hales. You don't have anything to prove . I was just being a bastard earlier. I tend to do that a lot lately." He confessed. "I'm sorry, Haley."

"Oh, you will be! Wait until later." The girl glared with steamy whiskey colored eyes and scoffed. _Like he would be forgiven that easily. _He had put her through hell over the last few weeks without ever giving her a chance to explain herself about the incident with Luke. He had humiliated her on more than one occasion by taunting her or calling her degrading names. Yes, she was still madly in love with him, but he was going to pay. But why not enjoy herself first. She had been a good girl and deserved a little fun. After tonight, no one could say Haley Myers wasn't full of surprises whether they won the contest or not.

She pressed Nathan down in the chair that swivels, daring him to misbehave.

He kept silent since she was obviously aware that she meant every word of him being sorry in the near future. This contest was definitely going to have to go well, because damn it, he was ready to make up, out and love to the beautiful girl now staring at him with passion in her eyes.

She couldn't deny it, he was utterly scrumptious as he sat gap legged in dark denim jeans, the sleeves rolled up on his crisp shirt with a few of the button open. His short cropped tresses were slightly tussled. His bedroom blue orbs practically crumbling the wall he had forced her to build. He licked his full lips and she could just slap him, slap him for being the damn love of her life. _Asshole! _Nope, they would have to fight late. Now it was time to show him exactly what he's going to be missing if he ever, ever, ever shut her out and treated her cruel ever again!

"Stop stalling, Haley!" Marcus mused, knowing the shy girl needed that extra push after she turn away from Nathan for a second to see all eyes on her. "Show us why you've got Nate so fucking going-to-the-chapel-in-love that he can't even see any other women around him or I swear I'll make sure he hooks up with someone at the next party and I'll lock you in a room with Sawyer all night!"

"Works for me!" Lucas shouted from the far right corner of the stage only to be booed by much of the crowd.

Nathan was about to interject, but Marcus winked and nodded to the pretty brunette clearing her throat. Haley's eyes widened, she swallowed before marching over to the karaoke machine and stack of tape on the desk in the corner. Quickly, she mad a selection an put it in the machine, before strutting back to her man with an air of confidence and a seductive twist.

"Hit that on my cue, Marcus and don't ever threaten me with Lucas." She warned with a toss of her hair and a smarmy smile.

"Yes, Ma'am." He chuckled, going to do her bidding. Haley was hot and adorable. _Scott better be glad he got her first._ He thought.

The music started and the crowd watched shy little Haley Myers strike a sexy pose and open her mouth, stunning the room and the object of her affections, Nathan Scott.

_I don't need a lot of things_

_I can get by with nothing_

Haley tossed her head back and let the beautiful notes fall from her lips. The words of the song vibrated off the walls and sent shivers to every one in the room as she got closer to Nathan.

_Of all the blessings life can bring_

_I've always needed something_

Lucas pretended that she was singing to him, leering at the gorgeous songstress he so obsessively wanted from the shadows of the stage. He could enjoy this, bide his time.

_But I've got all I want_

_When it comes to you_

Keeping eye contact she sang to her estranged sweetheart. She moved out of Nathan's view, prancing behind him. However, Nathan was having none of that swiveling the chair to keep her in focus. He feared the glorious melody coming from her beautiful mouth might end if he didn't keep her in sight. sporadically, he heard a couple of tunes from her, but he hadn't a clue she could blow like this. (Not that she had much to sing about before.) How could he have missed it?

_You're my only reason_

_You're my only truth_

She sang, resting her hands on the arms of the chair and twirling it sideways so the audience had a could really envelope the chemistry and love coming off the pair.. She drew her body close, but did not touch the enamored boy because her arms carried her weight.

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gates_

She voiced loudly, skimming her sweet glossed lips across his cheeks and the corner of his mouth, before backing away with a watch-me-work-Baby look covering her pretty face. She had him just where she wanted him.

_There's a freedom in your arms _

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

She belted to cheers and claps, but heard none. Her focus was the handsome boy that was most important part of her world.

_You're the hope that moves me_

_To courage again_

_You're the love that rescues me_

_When the cold winds, rage_

Her body fluttered around him like an alluring moth to the flame that was burning through his body with such a engulfing fire for her, he could take her right there in front of the whole damn room if he thought she would ever be willing. Nah. But he would be patient, the way she always was with him.

_And it's so amazing_

_Cause that's just how you are._

_I can't turn back now_

'_cause she brought too far_

His body practically hummed and he desperately wanted wrap her in her arms as she did a back bend across his lap grazing his lap slightly and letting the tips of her beautiful red/brown locks brush the stage. Her plump bottom so close to his lap he felt faint. The harmonious notes coming from her perfect mouth had him hard as a rock and grateful he wore his jeans so loose fitting. He had to kiss her. Gawd, he had to kiss her!

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

She sang to him, rising so her breast were directly in his eye view as she attempted to get up. Cocoa orbs bewitching those of azure as she enjoyed teasing him.

_I need you like Mercy_

_From Heaven's gates_

"Fuck this! ……….Show's over!" One contestant was ready to turn this into a private session.

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries…._

His face closed in on hers with a kiss so hot, so intense and so loving, that there were later rumors of four that four girls had faint.

Luke ran off, vowing revenge on Nathan for brainwashing Haley with his kisses.

Marcus chuckled. He knew Haley had it in her.

Brooke looked on and clapped with glee. Oh, this was how her game was suppose to be played.

One of Nathan's strong forearms were underneath her thighs, lifting her while the other arm trekked up her back. His large palm rested under the long hair at the back of her head, kneading the silk strands that covered it. His lips still bonding with hers as he rose and exited the stage, the room, the house, end game.

Thirty minutes later, the reuniting twosomes clothing was scattered through the living room, down the hall, before they made into the bedroom where they had tickled, teased and share I love yous before foreplay turned into all out love making.

Haley held on to the headboard and rhythmically lowered herself up and down on Nathan's hard and completely attentive member, his moans and whispers of her name were growing louder with ever rise and fall of her pert bust. He leaned over and suckled each breast thoroughly, while one hand tenderly massaged her back and the other gently stroked her round ass.

Their breathing had become labored and the pleasure that Nathan was stirring in Haley was causing her to pick up the pace. She tossed her head back and licked her lips, enjoying the ride as her hands fell behind her and gripped the tops of his thighs. Her rock her nipples arch up and the flat planes of her stomach moved in time with the steady pace of their lovemaking.

He harnessed all his will power and lifted her from him, prolonging both their climaxes. Haley pleaded for him to complete the job, but he wouldn't rush. It had been too long and he had missed her, miss this too much. He towered above her, drinking in the sight of the petite dream, his girl. But before another cry for satisfaction could leave her lips, he had moved to her lower regions, gaining access with his tongue and fingers. They took turns swimming across her satiny thighs and danced over tight abdominal valleys, tickled knee caps and frolicked in a forest of the tastiest, juiciest, and warmest center he would ever touch, taste or enter as far as Nathan was concerned.

Haley was practically climbing the walls as her nails racked along the sheets and her body heaved and rocked as he worked his magic.

"Nathan, mmmm…..please! Oh, baby!" She craved as her eyes rolled back in her head.

He gradually stopped satisfying her middle, raised up from his position and his hands spread up and over her curvy physique ahead of the rest him as his still hard shaft entered her secret place again. Their passionate interlude was consumed with lust and dirty talk that just wound them up more as he his tight hips band forth, from side to side and up and down as she aped the movements perfectly.

"You want it like that, Hales?……just like that? Huh, Baby?…….just like that?" Nathan soothed.

"Un huh…..Nate." Was the only thing Haley could get out.

"You want more?……just like that?" Nathan continue to taunt with pleasure as he place her legs over his shoulders and gently caressed her firm calves and thighs as he stroked her hard and steady, keeping up the pillow talk until they finally climaxed together n a low outbursts of grunts and groans that sent a combination serotonin and adrenaline through their bodies that made their lovemaking the ultimate high. Nathan hated to, but pulled himself from inside of Haley and discarded the protection he used in the wastebasket beside the bed before turning to lay his head on her breast and latch his arm across her midsection in their usual sleep stance. His nose brushed the crook of her neck and she giggled and purred, still feel the afterglow of their union. Tilting her head up, she kissed him with intense emotion. Her eyes opened to adoring blue ones.

"Hales."

"Yes, Sweetheart."

"I love you. ……..You know that, right?... more than anything else in this world."

She watched him, listening contently. He wasn't one to put his heart on his sleeve easily. She understood and respected how difficult this must be for him.

"I just get so scared sometimes and I just to conclusions………..I'm sorry Haley. You didn't deserve the way I treat you lately and it won't happen again."

"Damn right!" She nodded "If there's a next time, where you won't even give me a chance to explain myself. I'm gone." She assured, cuddling closer into him as he soaked in her words.

"Scared of what?" She stated simply, no need to stop now. He was doing his best to communicate and she was going to take full advantage of it.

"That I'm not good enough. That you'll realize there's someone better for you……..That you'll leave me." He confessed, nervously stroking her hair.

"Nathan, hear me when I say, there's no one better than you for me. Please know this." She pleaded face-to-face. "Sweetheart, you are my always………my forever and ever." She smiled seductively. Adding a kiss that lingered, she moaned. "I love you. ……..Goodnight, Baby." She yawned again and closed her pretty eyes.

Nathan leaned over her, cutting off the light before dropping his exhausted head back to her chest and pressing a delicate smooch to her collarbone.

"Goodnight, my girl."

Monday, came fast and weird for Nathan. Haley was working on something with Mouth and Skills, so he had Mr. James drop him off at school. They had spent much of Saturday night and Sunday afternoon making love, eating or just cuddling and now he was having withdrawal. After finding them in a stolen school bus drunk early Sunday, a few guys from the basketball team had been thrown. But the presence of the Principles thirteen year old daughter got them kicked off the squad. He had talked to Haley and decided to tryout for one of the vacant positions. His first practice was that afternoon. If that wasn't making him a nervous wreck, he was going to find out if he was Helena's father the next day, Valentine's Day. God, he needed one of Haley's pep talks right now or just one of her loving hugs, sigh.

The school day was going by at a snails pace and Nathan was desperate to see his girlfriend. He found her sitting with both their friends. Before he could climb over the bench and sit down, his lips were on hers, kissing her fiercely as she giggled and nuzzled her nose against his. Drawing her close as he legs straddled the bench, he ended the embrace with a few nipping pecks to her lips and a loving grin.

"Hey." He said dreamily, completely lost to the world around him. "I missed you."

"Me too." She blushed, hiding her crimson face in his shoulder for a few seconds before facing the curious eyes scanning the couple from the rest of the table and much of the lunch room, most of them glad to see the pair reunited.

Haley handed Nathan a brown bag and opened her own lunch. They joined in the table gossip about the basketball players that had been thrown off the team and Nathan eventually admitted that he planned on taking one of the idiot's spots. He was encouraged by everyone, even Lucas and started feeling much better about his decision. He was going to thank everyone for their support when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi, Nathan."

"Mr. James?" He questioned nervously. Why would he be calling him at school?

"I'm hate to call you at school, but…"

"Is it Helena?" Nathan interrupted, panic starting to show in his voice as the group looked on with worry.

"Actually, it is." The older man stated, not realizing the impact of his words.

'Is she alright? Is she in the hospital? Why didn't Nikki call?" He broke in a second time, rambling.

Haley leaned in to share the phone, rubbing his back and praying for the best .

"No, Son. Nothing like that." Jimmy reassured the boy, hearing a deep sigh over the phone. " The paternity results came early. My lawyer with be here with the result after you get home from practice."

All the tension left the boy and he smiled at his girlfriends hopeful and beautiful face. " I'll come straight home."

"I'll see you then." Mr. James said." and Nathan, no matter what…….everything will be fine." He coaxed, knowing how antsy the boy often got.

"Yes, Sir." Nathan agreed. "Thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome. Tell my Pumpkin I said hi." He chuckled before hanging up.

Nathan ended the called, eying Haley. " Your dad says hi."

She nodded happily at the thought of her long lost parent.

"The test are back." He addressed the rest of the group. "I'm going to find out if Helena is really mine."

Before the group could respond, the bell rang and they scattered off in several different directions.

Practice went off without a hitch and no only Nathan but the rest of the team was surprised at how well he fit the team. Lucas was even co-operative, helping the dark haired boy with rules and information needed by all teammates. He even offered to drive Nathan home, since Haley was working at the Café and Mr. James should stay at the house to greet the lawyer. Nathan was apprehensive about Luke's newfound hospitality, but was having to good a day to dwell on it and got in the car.

The boys entered the lavish home, only to be greeted by Nathan and Haley's friends. The girl had gathered them to support and celebrate Nathan becoming a full fledge father. Nathan was flattered by the gesture and searched the crowd to find his girlfriend, hoping to thank her with a hot kiss. However, the thoughtful girl had another surprise planned and would be returning shortly.

The lawyer arrived a few minutes after Lucas and Nathan. Although, Nathan wanted to wait for Haley, the man had other obligations and needed to read the results. The group congregated in the living room and listened intently as the Mr. Gordon spoke. He finished to the happy bouncing of Peyton and Brooke., the confused looks of Mouth, Felix and Anna, the angry faces of Lucas and Tim and a heartbroken Nathan……….

Pamela


	27. Chapter 27

My Security

Chapter 27

I hoped to update earlier, but the recent NH storyline on the show has me loosing motivation. I wasn't really happy with this short chapter, but here it goes.

_We come to love not by finding a perfect person,_

_but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly. Unknown _

"I'm sorry, son." the lawyer patted Nathan on the back, handing him the sheet of paper he had just read aloud. Jimmy followed, escorting the attorney out of their home.

Tears filled Haley's eyes as she watched the scene play out along with emotional faces of their friends as they anticipated Nathan's soon-to-come reaction. She left her position and walked over to the sofa, where a despondent Nathan was reading the DNA results over and over.

"This can't be...99.9...There's no chance?" he gasped.

For the first time, he noticed Haley had arrived, his sullen cobalt eyes meeting loving brown ones. "She's...she's...not mine." He clarified to no one in particular. She stepped closer, invading his space and rubbing her delicate palm across his chiseled cheek.

"I know, Sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I know how much you love Helena...we both do." she choked. Nathan nodded along looking down at the results again. Almost mechanically, he skimmed the page, and then suddenly backed away before ripping the paternity test to shreds. He marched out of the room. "I'm borrowing Mr. James car and going over there to get my baby!"

"You can't." Haley argued much to Nathan's surprise.

"Why not?" He whirled around to face her.

"Just don't go Nathan, it's done." She rung her hands together and chewed on her bottom lip.

"I'll ask you again...Why not, Haley?" His voice rose because he was becoming agitated by her uncharacteristic behavior.

The faced off for a moment, silently communicating their own frustrations when the girl finally threw up her hands and replied to his prior question.

"They're not there. No ones there, okay! She screamed, venting her rage at the situation.

The boy backed against the wall as the rounded the second wing of the home. _What the hell was he going to do now?_

Cautiously, the petite brunette made her way to him. "I was going to surprise you." She was in tears now. "I went over there hoping to pick up Helena and bring her back here, so she could celebrate the results with us...but the pace was empty...no sign anyone ever lived there...except for this note attached to the front door." Reaching in to her purse she pulled out an envelope and held it out for him. On the front, Nathan was written in Nikki's handwriting. "I was going to give it to you once everyone left. I didn't open it." She said softly, hoping he knew she wouldn't invade his privacy like that.

His strong fingers took the letter from his girlfriend and he quickly tore open the paper. A small square of paper about the size of a Post It floated out of the woven fibers and down to hard wood floor. There was no need to pick it up. The words could be read clearly from where they stood.

_Nathan,_

_Sorry, it wasn't suppose to go this far._

_You weren't suppose to be so great to Helena._

_Things were suppose to be different._

_I'll always tell her how loved she was by you..._

_The father she could have/ should have had._

_Nikki_

Nathan ran his hands through his hair, his limbs shaking with restlessness. Nikki barged in weeks ago, turned his live inside out and all he was worthy of getting besides a heart ache was a lousy sheet of orange paper with some phony apology. Yet, why was he startled by this. His life had gone to hell a long time ago.

"I was happy, so happy!" he exclaimed on his way down the next corridor. "I should have known the other shoe was going to drop...I don't deserve love." he paced into an empty room. "Why should anyone care about me...a stupid orphan with no fucking future...Aunt Deb was right." he murmured.

"Nathan, nothing that woman has ever said was right!" Haley spoke up, finally catching up with his long stride. "You deserve everything. I love you and I always will." She insisted as she tried to embrace him.

Gently, he pushed her aside, before glancing down at her. "Don't, Haley. Loving me only brings disaster. I never want that for you...I couldn't bear it." he sniffed.

Then, he was gone, vanished from the study where they had been chatting.

**H**aley returned to the questions and sympathy of their friends. She thanked all of them for coming and politely apologized for Nathan not being up to visitors due to the current situation. Gradually, they started to leave. Lucas was the first, storming out, and no good bye. Lastly, she walked Brooke and Peyton to the door.

"I don't know why everyone is acting so stunned. I told you guys Helena wasn't Nathan's from day one. That ho Nikki found out about his big ass trust fund." Peyton advised.

"She is definitely a gold digger." Brooke added.

"Bet she thought she would be set for life." Peyton huffed. I guess she couldn't pay someone off to fake the DNA." Impressed, she smirked before frowning again. "The bitch had the nerve to use her own kid like that...she's low."

Brooke elbowed her so hard; she nearly knocked the lanky girl over. They watched the distance in Haley's eyes, how hurt she too appeared to be at revelation Helena wasn't her boyfriends child. This gave them even more respect for the quiet beauty. The dark haired girl hugged Haley.

"Ignore Sawyer...she means well." She defended sweetly, leaning back to see her face and tapping her chin. "Haley, I know it may not seem like it, but this is a good thing."

Brown eyes narrowed defensively as the shorter girl took a few steps out of the embrace. "How can it be? Nathan's devastated...I'm..."

"It's the way it should be." Brooke shrugged with no apology. "Haley, when the time is right, Nathan's baby should come from you. It will be beautiful." She fantasized and Peyton nodded in agreement. "I have dibs on corrupting him." She teased, walking past Haley and following Peyton out the door. Haley shut it behind her, sliding down the fine wood and finally letting herself fall apart not only for the loss of precious Helena, but for the days she now had numbered with the love of her life.

Ten minutes later, Haley did her best to compose herself before going to check on Nathan. She was aware of the boy's history of erratic behavior when his emotions were in an upheaval. She wanted to be prepared for the worst; rage, panic or even the possibility he would take off like he had done in the past...abandon her.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked lightly on his bedroom door. Opening the door, she was calmed by what she saw. Nathan was sound asleep, clutching a picture frame in his hand. Carefully, Haley removed the item. Upon further inspection, found it was a photo of his parents, the only one Deb had allowed him to keep after he was sent to stay with her after their death. Haley ran her fingers across the glass. They were a gorgeous couple, still quit young in their late thirties. Nathan's was the spitting image of his father. This thought made Haley smile. He'd only get better with age. Haley perched the photograph on the night stand with a heavy sigh.

"I know you miss them and need them, especially now...I wish my mom were here too." she remarked aloud to the silent room.

Setting down her purse, she slipped out of her shoes and Jacket. She tossed the articles of clothing to the wingback chair in the corner of the room before climbing in and curling up into Nathan's side. He lay on his back, so she resting her weary head on his chest, her arms crossing his shirt covered middle as she protectively clung to him, hoping to shield him from all the pain of the world, so damn angry at Nikki for what she had put him through. But was worst, she, herself had been insecure and selfish to Nathan, jealous of a little girl. She had feared positive result of the paternity test, but this was far more tragic. If only she could take them back because she too loved Helena. A child's love was so sacred. If only…..

Yawns fell from her lips and she snuggled further into the boy's muscular side. She was exhausted by the day's events, her worry for Nathan and what their impending future would bring. Soon, she was napping too.

**J**immy James tip toed through the partially opened door of the teenage male that lived in his home only to find him in bed with his eldest daughter. Yet the scene didn't get a rise out of him, only a sentimental memory and a ghost of a smile. He remembered loving someone with such dedication once...a long, long time ago.

He cleared his throat and raised his voice. "Nathan! Haley! You guys get up." was his fatherly demand. "You haven't' had your dinner yet and it's getting late. I'll meet you in the dining room in twenty minutes."

Watching the drowsy pair start to stretch and yawn, he mad his exit, thinking how sour the evening had turned. Truthfully, he had been relieved Helena wasn't Nathan's daughter. The young man wasn't ready for fatherhood. Nathan had the best of intentions, but he was still so young and immature himself, so battered. Besides, he was sure Nikki had ulterior motives that apparently didn't pan out and give her the results she wanted. God, he was grateful for that. As Helena's father, Nikki would have driven a wedge between him and Haley and he would eventually have to sacrifice going to New Jersey with Haley in the fall to get any type of visitation with that cute toddler. Jimmy didn't think Nathan could survive a separation from Haley like that for very long...or vice versa.

**A**s the pair became lucid, both lay facing each other, holding hands as they had done after waking for years now. Haley studied Nathan, afraid to say anything that might close him off even more than the way he left their last conversation. But she couldn't help reaching out to him as his eyes glistened with water. She let go of his hand and brought hers up to his handsome face. She brushed the back of her hand over his cheek and along his strong jaw line. His pain became hers and her eyes soon mirrored his. He took the initiative and laid his hand at her slender waist, drawing her close, breathing in her delicious scent.

"Shhhh...don't cry, Baby. You'll get me started." He whispered. "I didn't mean to lash out at you or what I said." He confessed. "I was hurt and being self-deprecating. Didn't you teach me that word?" He tried to lighten the mood a bit. She gave him a proud little smile. He kissed her forehead. "The way you love me is everything, Haley. I'm going to make sure I do my best to make sure you never regret it." He seriously voiced.

She shook her head adamantly. "I won't ...I couldn't regret a second I share with you, Sweetheart. I love you and we'll get through this the way we've always done...together, I prom..."

Nathan's mouth was connected to hers before she could finish her sentence. Tears still stained both their faces as the salty kisses fuel and undying hunger and need for closeness during this time of trouble. They spent the next couple of minutes, caressing, petting, holding and kissing like two crazy kids in love. They made out to the last possible minute, and then went to join Mr. James for a family dinner.

**L**ater that evening, Haley stayed at Nathan's foster home. Mr. James knew it was futile to request she sleep in one of the guest room, called it a night right after dinner, hoping the recent incident with Nikki and Helena would at least get the pair to use safe sex.

"But, Hales." the pouting blue eyed lad whined as his mate pushed him off her and buttoned up the oversized pajama top she was wearing.

"Nathan Scott! I will not have sex in my father's home!" she warned in a hush tone. "That's just disrespectful." She blushed.

"We were already heading to third base!" he moaned. His arousal was still very prominent and damn it, he wanted to make love. "Fine, let's just go to sleep." He gave in, throwing his athletic body down and across the mattress; he rolled his eyes in frustration.

Haley was a girl that like rules and sticking by them. She wasn't going to budge on sex at the James mansion. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, thinking of his aunt to ease, no completely loose his hardness. Opening them again, he watched Haley rub her pretty brown eyes and get comfortable on her side of the bed before he nestled into his familiar sleeping spot, his head lying on her breast with his long arm across her chest, cover the other perfect mound. Sure, this wasn't sex with Haley, incredible, mind blow sex with his girl. It was better. It was what meant the most...It was love.

Pamela.


End file.
